


Whiskey con hielo

by VinsmokeDSil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Law, Lemon, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Yaoi, Zoro - Freeform, ace - Freeform, alternative universe, sanji - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 98,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinsmokeDSil/pseuds/VinsmokeDSil
Summary: Law, un cirujano exitoso con un pasado que no le permite avanzar.Ace, un alegre barman con un amor no correspondido.Zoro, un atractivo cazarecompensas al que se avecinan problemas.Sanji, un cocinero brillante con un oscuro secreto.Cuatro chicos muy diferentes entre ellos, cada uno con su propia historia. El destino cruzará sus caminos hasta llevarles al extremo, en todos los sentidos.¿Qué pasará cuando un corazón de hielo se funda con el fuego ardiente? ¿Cómo reaccionará la serpiente al morir por su propio veneno?-Demasiado de algo es malo, pero demasiado buen whiskey es raramente suficiente (Mark Twain)
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Crawling

**Crawling in my skin** **  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

Lunes, 16 de Junio

– ¡Estoy apunto! –gritaba suplicante la voz del chico. Los dos muchachos de encontraban en la cama, jadeando, disfrutando del cuerpo el uno del otro. Los sonidos que emitía uno entrando en el otro llenaba toda la habitación, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo, apunto de llegar al orgasmo.

Los dos habían perdido la noción del tiempo, una vez empezaron a hacerlo, solo les importaba una cosa: el placer. Ese placer irrefrenable que no podían detener hasta quedar totalmente extasiados.

El chico de ojos grises ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del rubio, tampoco pensaba utilizarlo para cuando se corriera. Lo tenía situado enfrente de él a cuatro patas, sintiendo cada embestida más intensa que la anterior, sabía que le quedaba poco, no mucho más que a su compañero de esa noche.

Agarró fuerte sus caderas mientras aumentaba la velocidad, clavándose cada vez más en su interior, ese trasero tan apretado parecía que quería tragárselo. Entraba y salía de él con fuerza, sintiendo su polla cada vez más hinchada entre esas estrechas paredes.

Los gemidos del otro chico cada vez eran más intensos, y a él eso le encendía. Sabía que estaba tocando ese punto que le hacía suplicar por más. Ése chico no necesitaba ni tocarle para que llegara a correrse, el pene de su amante era demasiado bueno para necesitarlo, y su propietario parecía saber qué hacer en cada momento.

Estaba tan caliente que perdió el control de sí mismo, solo quería que el moreno siguiera follándole duro, más duro cada vez. Cuando empezaron a hacerlo a penas le había preparado. Sólo llegar, el moreno estampó al rubio contra la mesa, de espaldas a él. Le bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior con violencia y empezó a lamerle el ano, introduciendo su lengua dentro de él.

Luego de eso, notó como éste introducía un dedo violentamente, mientras seguía lamiendo los alrededores, sin darle ningún descanso. El rubio, con medio cuerpo tumbado encima de la mesa, totalmente expuesto al otro chico, solo podía gemir.

Gritó otra vez, demandante, cuando notó como el moreno sacaba su dedo de él, con impaciencia para que siguiera, pero no se esperó que, sin más, su amante introdujera toda la longitud de su miembro dentro de él, de golpe, partiéndolo en dos. Le había dolido como mil demonios, no le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse que empezó a moverse, pero era un dolor tan placentero que ni le importaba, solo quería seguir sintiendo como entraba y salía de él.

– ¡Oh, sí! ¡No Pares, por favor! ¡No Pares! –rogaba el rubio. El moreno empezó a pellizcarle un pezón. Ver como su delgada espalda se estremecía y se retorcía debido a sus caricias, ver esos cabellos dorados volando encima de su cabeza mientras gritaba su nombre, le encantaba.

Mordió su oreja des de atrás para aumentar el placer propio y de su compañero, en el rato que llevaban ahí había descubierto que era uno de sus puntos débiles. Se dejó caer sobre la espalda del chaval, mordiendo esta vez su cuello, marcándolo de nuevo, aumentando el contacto con su cuerpo, pudiendo entrar todavía más profundo, relajando un poco el ritmo para centrarse en llegar más al fondo.

Bajó la mano hacia su miembro, masturbándole, cada vez más duro, deteniendo su pulgar en la uretra del chico.

No le dejaba un momento de descanso. Se jactaba de ser un gran amante, no era de esos que solo pensaba en su propio placer, a él lo que de verdad le ponía cachondo a más no poder era calentar lo más posible a sus parejas, sentir que tenía ese poder, que tenía el control, y ser capaz de ver como ése chico gritaba su nombre con locura fue demasiado para él.

Más duro. Más fuerte. Más intenso. Lo masturbaba mientras acertaba de lleno ese punto. De arriba abajo, notando en su mano el líquido pre seminal, ayudándose de éste para seguir. Más calor. Más placer. Más gemidos. Lamió su nuca lentamente para acabar de nuevo en otro mordisco, sin tanta delicadeza. Más. Más. Más.

– ¡Law! ¡Oh sí Law! –gritó el rubio dejando salir su esencia sobre su mano. Law no llegó a prestar atención al final del orgasmo del otro, él mismo llegó al clímax en ese momento, hechizado al notar ése poder que era capaz de ejercer en sus amantes, fueran hombres o mujeres.

El interior del muchacho se sacudió tirando de él, se estremeció, su propia polla ya no podía soportar el sufrimiento a la que la estaban sometiendo, y en un sonido gutural se dejó ir, sin dejar de acariciar el entumecido pene de su amante, sudado, exhausto y temblando.

Sentir como se corrían gracias a sus besos, a sus caricias, al notar la dureza de su miembro, tener el control de la situación y saber que podía alargar esa dulce agonía de sus múltiples parejas era una sensación tan placentera como la que estaba sintiendo él mismo en ese preciso instante.

Ni siquiera se molestó en salir del chico antes de correrse, en un solo momento decidió que quería impregnarlo de él, y que ni que fueran diez minutos, se acordara de él una vez acabado el sexo.

Agarró otra vez con las dos manos las caderas del chico, finalizando la dulce tortura que había infringido sobre él, dejando descansar su cuello enrojecido, embistiendo con más fuerza, llegando más al fondo cada vez. Sólo en estos momentos se permitía perderse y sucumbir a esa locura tan placentera.

Más. Más. Tan caliente. Tan bueno. En esos momentos, no existía nada a parte de ellos dos, solo él penetrando al otro chico, llenándolo completamente por dentro, su pene creciendo en el interior del rubio, hasta que se corrió.

Perdió su capacidad de respirar con normalidad mientras se corría dentro del chico. Más. Gruñó. Más. Gimió. Más. Suspiró. Más. Acabó.

Se dejó caer encima del otro chico, completamente exhausto y sin fuerzas. Abrazó fuerte la cadera del rubio con un brazo mientras que con el otro aguantaba el peso de los dos para mantenerlos a gatas un poco más, tocando los abdominales de ese chico, tomándose un momento para recuperar la cordura.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición unos segundos antes de dejarse caer a la cama y salir del chico, con el semen saliendo de dentro de él, cayendo en las sábanas ya manchadas por el del rubio. El olor a sexo, a sexo del bueno, emanaba por toda la habitación, cargando el amiente, proveniente de los cuerpos de los dos hombres sudados, tumbados en la cama.

El otro chico se durmió prácticamente al instante, había sido una noche muy intensa, tenía que reconocer que lo había satisfecho perfectamente, lo habían hecho tres veces, le había seguido el ritmo como pocos podían, y casi nunca acababa tan cansado como lo estaba ahora, tuvo que luchar contra el sueño. Sólo había una pega en toda esa situación.

Había mordido la manzana y había perdido el interés. Ya se lo había follado, ya no podía ofrecerle nada más, y una vez echo, él ya no pintaba nada allí.

Se habían conocido de casualidad, casi de película, como había dicho el otro chico.

_Law acababa su turno en el hospital, estaba cansado, con más ojeras que de costumbre y sólo deseaba irse a casa para pegarse un buen baño. Iba mirando el móvil, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, cuando algo lo golpeó y casi lo lanza al suelo._

_Al levantar la mirada malhumorado, vió un chaval rubio sonrojado, pidiendo disculpar por lo que acababa de pasar. Menuda hermosura tenía delante._

_–No te preocupes, muchacho. Era yo quien iba distraído. Déjame invitarte a algo para compensarte. –dijo Law con su sonrisa más sincera e inocente. Ése pequeño aristócrata marcado era realmente apetecible, y no podía asustarlo de buenas a primeras._

_Miró a ese chico de aspecto dulce e ingenuo, tenía una curiosa cicatriz en el ojo, parecida a una quemadura, la cual había llamado su atención en un primer momento, eso y su curiosa forma de vestir, un sombrero de copa negro con gafas, chaleco azul oscuro y un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, igual que un noble. Sólo la cicatriz desentonaba en su físico, esa pequeña imperfección que lo hacía todavía más magnético._

_Quería romper esa elegante apariencia._

_Iba con algunos amigos más, dos chicas y dos chicos, pero ni siquiera les prestó un poco de atención hasta que no fue necesario. A esos jóvenes parece que les había hecho gracia lo rojo que se había puesto el rubio, él los miraba cómplices, dudando de lo que debería hacer, aunque fuera evidente que se moría de ganas de irse con el desconocido._

_El chico rubio con la cicatriz en el ojo se negó en primer lugar, parecía sorprendido por la petición de Law, pero por suerte para él sus amigos parecían de su parte._

_–Oh vamos, no finjas que te duele dejarnos plantados. –dijo la mujer castaña._

_– ¡Koala! –se sonrojó él. Había dado en el clavo._

_Un par de palabras amables y unas sonrisas más y ya estaban sentados en la mesa de una cafetería cercana, tomando un cortado el chico y un expreso sin azúcar Law._

_Law se interesó por los planes frustrados del chico, en ése momento realmente le importaba cada detalle de la vida de ese chaval. Le contó que los de antes eran su grupo de amigos, que hacía poco que había vuelto de un viaje de estudios, y tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ellos también, por lo que tendría que compensarle por el plantón que les había dado._

_– ¿A qué te dedicas, Trafalgar? –preguntó después de un rato hablando, dando un sorbo a su café._

_–Soy médico, trabajo en un hospital cercano. Por eso conocía la cafetería. –dijo él, sin darle más importancia. Tampoco quería darle muchos detalles de su vida._

_– ¿Y cuál es tu especialidad? –preguntó curioso, mirándolo con sus ojos color miel._

_–Cirugía cardiovascular –dijo Law, quitándole importancia nuevamente, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la reacción del rubio._

_– ¡Vaya, suena realmente interesante! –normalmente no se valía de su profesión para ligar, pero la gente siempre se fiaba de los médicos, y viendo la cara del otro chico, supo que estaba cayendo en sus redes._

Aunque el chico vestía como un conde, no actuaba como tal, al contrario, había sido muy abierto con él, fascinado por los tatuajes de sus manos, y no le costó más de una tarde convencerlo para enseñarle los del resto de su cuerpo.

_Estuvieron dos horas hablando tranquilamente, contándose sus vidas, hasta que Law decidió pasar al ataque._

_–Se está haciendo tarde, podría acompañarte hasta tu casa. –en esos momentos, el rubio acababa de dar un trago a la cerveza que tenía delante, habían cambiado de bebida al ir cogiendo confianza._

_Todavía la sostenía con la mano cuando Law alargó su brazo hacia él, tocando muy suavemente sus dedos, quitándole la copa de la mano y llevándola hacia sus labios, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Toda una declaración de intenciones que, claramente, ese chico no esperaba._

_Vió como el rubio bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba, había pillado la indirecta. Ese era un momento clave. ¿Cómo respondería? ¿Se lo pensaría mucho?_

_–Yo… no te lo tomes a mal, pero nos conocemos desde hoy y no soy ese tipo de chicos… –así que se haría el difícil… no pasaba nada, podría seguir._

_–No te preocupes, solo te ofrecía mi ayuda. Soy muy sufrido, y me preocupa que pueda pasarte algo. –dijo más casual, reculando un poco. Debía ser más cuidadoso, hacerle sentir especial._

Reconocía que normalmente con un par de horas le bastaban para llevarse a alguien a la cama, pero el hecho que ese chico tan dulce hubiera fingido hacerse el difícil sólo hizo aumentar su deseo de verlo volverse loco en sus manos.

_–Ahora sí que debería irme… –dijo Law mirando su teléfono, llevaba horas adulando a su noble rubio, y cada detalle de su físico le gustaba cada vez más. Quería morder esos labios, tirar de ése pelo desde atrás para poder besarle el cuello, quería lamer cada rincón de su espalda recta y estilizada._

_Había estudiado su figura y su rostro, y tenía claro cada rincón que quería devorar. Todo él. Para conseguirlo, tocaba el momento de jugársela. Fingir irse. Empezó a levantarse y sacó la cartera para invitar._

_– ¡Espera Law! –eso le llamó la atención, por fin acababa de llamar por su nombre, no por su apellido. –Hay algo que... –parecía que lo tenía por fin. Law dejó el dinero en la mesa, miró al rubio. También se levantó._

_–Claro, dime. –dijo Law, esperanzado. No podría esperar mucho más, estaba muy impaciente. Iba yendo hacia la salida, y el rubio lo siguió ruborizado, no sabía si por las muchas cervezas que ya llevaban ambos o por otra cosa._

_–Esto… ¿qué significan tus tatuajes? No me has hablado de eso. –vaya chasco. Solo era eso… No pasaba nada. Podría darle la vuelta. Quería comerse a ese chico, y lo haría._

_–Oh cariño… lo siento, no puedo decírtelo –dijo Law, sonriendo. Habían salido a la calle, Law se detuvo debajo de una farola._

_– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó el rubio descolocado. Si se los había puesto en un sitio tan visible como sus manos, ¿por qué querer ocultarlo?_

_–Sabes… se trata de un tatuaje compuesto. Para poder entenderlo, tendrás que ver el resto. –tenía a ese chico a su lado, dudó si se acercaba o no._

_– ¿Llevas más? –preguntó levantando levemente la mirada, con una ligera inseguridad, más rojo que antes. Con que se trataba de eso… el rubio estaba extendiendo su conversación para no separarse todavía, y ni se imaginaba las ganas locas que Law tenía de cumplir su deseo, pero ahora que ya lo tenía, cuanto más alargara esa agonía, más placentera sería._

_–Así es –había vuelto al ataque. Cogió la mano del rubio y, poco a poco, empezó a guiarla por su cuerpo –no sólo en las manos, también me suben por los brazos… –dijo mientras hacía subir la mano del chico, de su propia mano, recorriendo lentamente su antebrazo, su bíceps, su deltoides._

_“–Por mis hombros… –el rubio dejaba que Law le guiara por su cuerpo a través de su ropa, fascinado por éste –tengo otro que ocupa todo el pecho… –Law ya tenía las dos manos cogidas, haciéndole tocar su musculado torso, viendo cada reacción en él, estudiando sus síntomas, como buen doctor._

_Observó cómo dejaba su boca entreabierta, empezando a respirar con dificultad, sus pupilas se dilataban, el sonrojo en su cara era demasiado evidente, y no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para acercarlo a él. Estaba consiguiendo excitarlo._

_“–Y por mi espalda –dijo finalmente, atrayéndolo más a él, haciendo que lo abrazara. Tan cerca, tan dulce… –pero claro, para que pueda enseñártelos, deberíamos ir a un sitio más privado…_

_A medida que hablaba, se acercaba cada vez más al rubio. Dijo la última palabra en un suspiro, justo encima de sus labios._

_– ¿Privado? –preguntó el otro, sin apartarse lo más mínimo. Podía olerle, tan delicioso…_

_–Conozco un hotel, cerca de aquí. Por lo que me has dicho, vives lejos, y la estación de tren está cerrada. –propuso en la misma postura. Una palabra más, y podría lanzarse encima de él. Era un chaval tímido, por lo que debía medir cada paso, cada palabra, hasta poder pasar al ataque._

_Pero le sorprendió._

_El chico rubio, sin decir una palabra, empezó a besarle como una bestia. Law no se esperaba que tomara la iniciativa, estando tan cerca, con su muslo estratégicamente colocado entre sus piernas, hacía rato que notaba cuan caliente lo había puesto, y aceptó su lengua en su boca muy agradecido. Por fin tendría lo que quería._

Se levantó pesadamente, quedándose sentado en la cama, observando como el rubio dormía plácidamente. Las ropas de ambos estaban tiradas por el suelo, des de las camisas a la entrada de la habitación hasta sus calzoncillos a los pies de la cama, haciendo los pantalones y calzoncillos del rubio una pequeña pausa encima de la mesa, donde lo hicieron por primera vez.

Después de esa experiencia donde no habían dejado un rincón de la habitación sin mancillar, tenía claro que el chico de tímido no tenía un pelo.

En ese momento habían estado tan impacientes que a Law sólo le dio tiempo de prepararlo un poco y bajarse pantalones y ropa interior de golpe antes de penetrarlo mientras el chico jadeaba lleno de deseo contra la mesa. Le supo solo un poco mal por él, era grande y sabía que había tenido que dolerle, pero llevaba toda la tarde acechando a la presa y estaba muy impaciente por comérsela.

Al final no habían hablado del significado de sus tatuajes, pero al menos ya no tendría que inventarse ninguna historia.

Miró por un momento la habitación de ése hotel, no era uno de esos donde se alquilan habitaciones por horas, dentro de la ignorancia que sentía por sus amantes una vez habían acabado, tenía la caballerosidad de llevarlos a un sitio decente, pagado por él, pero nunca a su casa.

Se vistió antes de pegarse una ducha, ya tendría tiempo para eso, pero no quería que el rubio despertase y tener esa conversación incómoda sobre que no volverían a verse. Él no le mintió, en ningún momento le prometió un cuento de hadas, pero había sido lo suficiente prudente como para dejar que el chaval pudiera creer que podía ser algo más.

Se fue igual que tantas otras veces había hecho, miró un último momento la cara tranquila del rubio, a esa quemadura en su cara, dándose cuenta que era más joven de lo que se había fijado en primer momento, quizá unos veinte y si llegaba, y en ese momento recordó su nombre.

Le había preguntado por el origen de la cicatriz, aunque el rubio no parecía querer contárselo, eso también le intrigo en su momento, pero ahora ya le daba igual.

_Lunes, 17 de Junio_

Era un cabrón, lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

–Siempre que dejas a alguien desnudo en la cama acabas tu historia con la misma frase, ¿no será porque te sientes culpable por cómo utilizas a las personas? –dijo la mujer, sentada en el escritorio delante de él, tomando su café solo. Law dejó de divagar entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior, después de explicarla con todo lujo de detalles, y volvió a centrarse en su conversación con la belleza morena sentada justo enfrente de él.

–No, es porque es la verdad. ¿No es eso lo que acostumbras a pedir en ésta sala, sinceridad absoluta? –dijo el moreno tumbado en el sofá, con las piernas por encima del respaldo, sin mirarla en ningún momento.

Su ritual semanal siempre ocurría de la misma forma, él iba a ver a la doctora los martes durante el desayuno de ambos, se tumbaba en el sofá hablaba con ella sobre sus problemas sin mirarla en absoluto, y solo se centraba en sus grandes ojos azules para dedicarle todo lujo de detalles sobre sus noches de sexo, queriendo provocarla, aunque nunca lo había conseguido. Todavía.

–Doctor, últimamente sólo me hablas de tus amantes de una noche. Los que dices que no tienen importancia, pero cada semana estás con dos o tres personas distintas. ¿No crees que puede significar algo? –preguntó ella, mirándole.

–Que soy un toro en la cama –declaró el hombre, sentándose y mirando a su doctora sonriendo. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa tranquilamente. Sólo deseaba que llegara el día en que pudiera destrozar esa serenidad que tenía su siniestra doctora.

–O que necesitas sentirte deseado, sentirte querido, puede que hasta necesitado, pero ni una de esas personas pueden llenar el vacío que dejó la única en la que una vez pudiste confiar. –dijo sin alterarse ni un poco, incluso cuando la mirada del joven cambió de seducción a ira.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de actitud del joven doctor. Aunque él intentó recuperar la calma, su doctora podía ver a través de su apariencia. Siempre podía ver a través de él.

–Ése cabrón ya está superado. Hace tres años de eso, no quiero vengarme de él ni nada por el estilo a través de mis amantes, durante nuestros encuentros les trato con mucho más amor del que él me trató nunca –apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo esta vez.

Había levantado la mirada, lo que le indicaba a la doctora que todavía no lo tenía superado ni mucho menos, pero había algo en su afirmación que le llamó más la atención.

Había hablado demasiado rápido de su expareja, el cual le costó sesiones enteras de saber de su existencia, intentaba desviar el tema. Por suerte siempre utilizaba las mismas tácticas, o sacar un tema que pudiera desviar su atención del auténtico trauma, o ligar con ella, y si ni así podía, venia la hostilidad.

La morena pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, sabiendo que estaba a punto de tocar un punto sensible, y que, como otras veces, posiblemente acabaría con el muchacho saliendo de su consulta de un portazo.

–Doctor, no estoy hablando de tu ex. ¿De quién quieres vengarte? –preguntó ella, apoyando la mandíbula en su mano. Dio otro sorbo a la taza, todavía humeaba, pero así le gustaba a ella. Siguió atenta al lenguaje no verbal del hombre.

Algo dentro de él se revolvió. _No vayas por ahí._

Los labios del chico se volvieron una línea fina muy apretada, su mandíbula estaba tensa, y sus ojos grises se abrieron un poco, aunque siguió en la misma postura, sentado, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Se tomó todavía un segundo para respirar antes de seguir. 

–No me gusta el rumbo que está llevando nuestra conversación casual, Robin. – _déjalo, por favor, no me hagas esto._ Aunque Law intentara seguir fingiendo relajación, la doctora sabia distinguir perfectamente esos pequeños gestos. Llevaban años trabajando juntos, aunque no tanto de terapia, deducía que habían empezado una semana después de la ruptura con su expareja, pero la doctora Nico Robin era la mejor terapeuta del hospital.

–Me sorprende que llames “conversación casual” a nuestras sesiones, teniendo en cuenta que te cuelas en mi despacho durante mi descanso una vez por semana para evitar que el resto de compañeros sepan que estás aquí. –a ella no le importaba dar terapia a sus compañeros y mantenerlo en secreto, el doctor Trafalgar no era el único que acudía a ella, aunque sí era su paciente-compañero más longevo.

Aunque a Law no se lo pareciera, por ese hecho Robin le tenía cierto cariño, únicamente como doctora, y realmente le preocupaba que no fuera capaz de afrontar su pasado ni siquiera en un entorno seguro.

El interior del doctor volvió a pegar un salto. Una vez más, se dijo a si mismo que con Robin hacía lo mismo que con el resto de sus amantes, les daba detalles de su vida para crear esa conexión y después llevarlos a la cama, pero ella era la mujer más dura que jamás había conocido, aunque no le impedía rendirse. Pero la mala costumbre que tenía ella de revolver su mierda le cabreaba de sobremanera… _déjalo donde está, lejos de aquí, lejos de mí._

–Eso es porque a nadie le importa lo que haga con mi vida. –su tono de voz cambió, cada vez estaba más enfadado, le costaba contenerse. Law seguía quieto, muy quieto, y muy tenso. La doctora veía que estaban cerca, esta vez conseguiría sacarlo.

–Pero necesitas hablarlo con alguien, por eso vienes aquí cada semana. –Robin seguía estirando la cuerda, preparada para su explosión de ira cuando petara. Se tomó el último sorbo de su café, dejándolo en el platillo haciendo un pequeño y estridente ruido, lo que molestó al doctor. Empezaba a estar en ese punto que cada pequeña cosa le molestaba.

Él no necesitaba hablar con nadie, no necesitaba a nadie. No estaba interesado en el amor, sólo en su parte divertida, por lo que no hacía falta una sola pareja estable. Si quería vida social, se apuntaba a beber con sus compañeros de trabajo, y si algún día necesitaba compañía en casa, ya adoptaría un gato.

–Eso es porque somos amigos. –dijo él, fingiendo mucho peor que de costumbre la despreocupación. Law quería recuperar el control, volvía a perder ante la doctora, tenía que hacer algo.

–Doctor, no soy tu amiga, soy tu psicóloga, y tu compañera de trabajo. –Law cerró los ojos un momento. Eso lo sabía perfectamente, sólo había hablado sin pensar, empezaba a ahogarse. Le costaba respirar, aunque no iba a mostrárselo a la mujer delante de él. _No quiero recordarlo._ Recuperar el control. Recuperar el control. Recuperar el control.

–Vaya, yo que creía que después de oír mis habilidades por fin aceptarías esa cita que me prometiste. –y ahí volvía el doctor Playboy. Robin no se dejó engañar por su nefasta actuación, el chico seguramente quería acostarse con ella, pero ella sabía que, aunque él se negara en rotundo a aceptarlo, nunca había venido por eso. Ni una sola vez.

–Las citas las hemos tenido una vez por semana los últimos tres años, solo que no como esperabas. No cambies de tema, Doctor. Tienes que admitirlo. –si no hacía algo, lo perdería otra vez. Si él no quería enfrentarse a sus demonios, estos acabarían con él, y como su terapeuta, no podía permitirlo.

–No sé de qué hablas. Tengo una vida muy satisfactoria. Me encanta mi trabajo, me pagan bien, me acuesto con quien quiero cuando quiero, gozo de buena salud. ¿Qué más podría pedir? –con los ojos entreabiertos, mirando al techo, un punto fijo, centrando sus pensamientos. _No sigas. No sigas._ Recuperar el control. Recuperar el control. Recuperar el control.

–Hasta tú mismo te das cuenta de lo solo que estás. Lo que en verdad piensas es: ¿de qué me sirve todo esto si no puedo compartirlo con nadie? Tus acciones gritan por sí solas. –el muchacho echó una risotada al aire. _Déjame, me ahogo._

–Oh vamos, nunca he sido un sentimental. –dijo sin importancia. _No puedo respirar, me ahogo._

–Sigues sin responderme. –pero ella seguiría insistiendo. _Me duele el pecho, mi corazón palpita demasiado fuerte. Me ahogo._

–No sé a qué te refieres. –Law se sentía cada vez más asfixiado. _Por favor, no lo digas. No lo nombres. No quiero pensar en él. No quiero recordar que existió. No. No. No._ Y la doctora lo sabía por toda la tensión que destilaba cada fibra de su ser. Control. Control. Control.

– ¿Qué hay de tu padre? –Se hizo el silencio. Tocado. _Caigo._

–Murió cuando era pequeño, ya lo sabes. –dijo Law con total tranquilidad, al menos tanta como su cuerpo le permitió, sin mover un músculo. _El abismo y la oscuridad me tragan._

Robin empezaba a ver los bordes de la máscara del doctor, esa que llevaba siempre puesta. Se la estaba arrancando con las uñas, sin piedad.

–No me refiero a Corazón, también lo sabes, eres inteligente. ¿Cuánto llevas sin hablar con él? –preguntó, adoptando un tono más casual. Intentaba hacerle entender que ése era un espacio seguro, nadie le haría daño si se mostraba vulnerable, pero el doctor era más terco que nadie que hubiera conocido jamás. _La gravedad me está arrastrando a un pozo muy profundo de memorias apartadas, grito, pero nadie me oye. Estoy solo._

Aunque Robin llevaba oyéndole gritar des de su primera sesión, aunque le tendiera la mano en cada ocasión, el pozo del Doctor era demasiado profundo para que pudiera verlo.

–Si no recuerdo mal el mismo que él lleva sin hablar conmigo. –respondió Law, bajando por primera vez en mucho rato la mirada hacia ella pero manteniendo la posición. _Oigo los gritos. No veo nada. Solo un golpe seco al llegar al fondo. Una luz, pero no es buena._ Su piel oscura no disimulaba para nada las ojeras que siempre tenía, que tanto resaltaban con sus ojos grises, los cuales se mostraban amenazadores, por mucho que en esos estuviera sonriendo, lo que le daba un aire aterrador.

–No te pongas sarcástico conmigo. Sabes que eso solo me indica cuan traumatizado estás por los años que viviste con él. –en todas sus sesiones, solo consiguió una vez que le hablara de él, y casi fue más por accidente que por voluntad propia, justo antes de que éste huyera y no apareciera hasta la siguiente semana, con nuevas conquistas que contar.

 _No digas su nombre, si lo dices vendrá._ Law borró esa falsa sonrisa y cerró sus ojos, volvía a ser un niño asustado otra vez. Estaba perdiendo.

–Mi tío no tiene nada que ver con mi vida. No vuelvas a llamarle padre. –finalmente, había conseguido cabrearle. _No lo digas, no le llames. No le llames. No le llames. Tengo miedo._ Ella sabía que no era su función, pero solo conseguía que su terco compañero fuera sincero haciéndole perder la calma, lo que normalmente pasaba por una ira inicial. Aunque él lo odiara, eso era un progreso.

–En ése caso, háblame sobre tu padrastro. – _¿Por qué lo has hecho? lo has llamado y ha venido. Está aquí, en esa luz mala. Viene a por mí. ¡Viene a por mí!_ Nico Robin lo miraba, viendo como su máscara de impasibilidad se rompía con una sonrisa suave, y también pudo ver al niño que corría para esconderse, sin poder llegar a ninguna parte. El doctor había perdido, ni siquiera podía respirar, y estaba segura que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, asustado por sus recuerdos.

A la mierda el control.

– ¿Esto de divierte, verdad? Sacar los trapos sucios de la gente, sacar su mierda a relucir para ver cómo reaccionan. Dime, ¿todos tus pacientes son tus cobayas para rellenar una vida vacía? Deberías acostarte con alguien de una maldita vez. –Law la miraba con autentico odio, sentado delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados enfrente, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, mirándola por primera vez en mucho rato y como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ya no había barreras, estaba expuesto, era el niño con voz de adulto quien hablaba ahora. Sin mentiras ni falsos cortejos, mostrando como se sentía en realidad. No era rabia, era miedo camuflado, igual que un perro atrapado.

Era la primera vez en todas sus sesiones que la había mirado cuando hablaba de algo importante para él, y por fin después de mucho tiempo vio por donde tendría que presionar. Quizá Law no se daba cuenta, pero ella estaba consiguiendo que se abriera.

–Puedes descargar tu frustración en mi si así lo prefieres, pero eso no cambia lo realmente jodido que estás. Y no dejarás de estarlo hasta que te enfrentes a tu pasado. Solo intento ayudarte, doctor. –Robin intentaba hacerle entender que ése proceso era importante, que si realmente quería mejorar, debía superar lo que fuera que le pasara, pero antes tendría que admitirlo.

– ¿Sabes? Estoy harto de ser tu juguetito mental, sólo venia por el placer de tu compañía, y para echarte un buen polvo, pero no me interesan las psicópatas. –su máscara estaba hecha añicos, pero eso no le impidió ponerse otra rápidamente y volver a cerrarse en banda. Volvería a huir otra vez, como siempre que parecía que avanzaban algo.

Se levantó de ese sofá de cuero tan incómodo y salió de su despacho dando un portazo. Tal y como Robin había supuesto que pasaría, cada vez que sacaba el tema de su padrastro acababan igual.

Pensaba que por una vez habían hecho progresos, pero es imposible ayudar a alguien que no lo quiere, aunque sus acciones lo griten desesperadamente.

Law se dirigió rápidamente al baño, no quería que nadie lo viera así de vulnerable. ¿Jodido él? Tenía todo lo que deseaba y más todavía. Un buen trabajo, dinero, sexo cuando quería, y a 100km de su tío. ¿Qué se había creído esa doctora?

El joven se miró en el espejo, y se dio cuenta que una lágrima de rabia había empezado a brotar. ¿Ahora iba a llorar por ese imbécil? Odió la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo, odió su propio reflejo de debilidad, el niño que había sido, y sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía lanzó un puñetazo hacia la patética cara que tenía delante de él.

Lo destrozó. Y un gran estruendo retronó por toda la estancia, en ese momento fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. El ruido seguro se hubiera oído desde fuera, la gente no tardaría en llegar.

Se limpió rápidamente la sangre que salía a borbotones de su mano, puso un poco de papel y se colocó uno de los guantes de látex que utilizaba siempre para cubrir sus tatuajes. En ése momento llego un enfermero.

– ¿Pero qué coño…? –preguntó el chico, no mucho más joven que él.

–Penguin, voy a llamar a mantenimiento para que recojan esto. Quédate aquí para que no entre nadie. Éste maldito edificio se cae en pedazos. –Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras salía de ahí, casi huyendo.

El enfermero miró la espalda del doctor mientras se iba y se ponía el otro guante, siempre había sido un hombre serio y distante, y nunca le había dedicado una sonrisa o palabra amable a nadie durante su jornada laboral. Salían a beber de vez en cuando, había sido agradable, y aunque parecía integrarse con ellos, estaba claro que una parte de él estaba muy lejos de ahí.

El Doctor Trafalgar Law era la envidia de muchos de sus compañeros de profesión. Joven, talentoso, inteligente, atractivo. La viva imagen del éxito. Él mismo formaba parte de su equipo, era de los más cercanos a él junto con los otros miembros. Tenía una relación cordial con todos en el hospital, algunos estaban convencidos que se llevaban bien con él, que tenían algo parecido a la amistad.

Pero por alguna razón, a Penguin no se lo parecía. El doctor siempre tenía un semblante sombrío, y aunque consiguiera disimularlo muy bien delante del resto de gente, él era capaz de notarlo. Por muy duro que les tratara, sentía simpatía y mucha lástima por ese hombre.

Se volvió a mirar los pedazos de espejo rotos por el suelo, miró enfrente de él para mirar los pocos que todavía quedaban colgando, cuando se dio cuenta que había rastros de sangre.

Miró una vez más en dirección donde se había ido el cirujano, suspiró y empezó a limpiar como pudo esas gotitas del espejo y del suelo antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad.


	2. Sweet child of mine

**She's got a smile it seems to me** **  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky**

_Domingo, 22 de Junio_

– ¡Novato espabila! ¡Las mesas no se sirven solas! –le gritó el viejo. No era un novato ni mucho menos, de hecho llevaba ya un año trabajando en ese restaurante, y era uno de los trabajadores que más había aguantado las impertinencias de su jefe. Pero él nunca había sido camarero de comidas, era el barman que felizmente preparaba cócteles y servía bebidas detrás de la barra.

Pero desde la incorporación estrella del nuevo cocinero, llenaban cada mediodía y cada noche, y eso le obligaba a doblar turnos, y la verdad es que el dinero extra tampoco le venía nada mal. Solo le faltaba coger agilidad, la misma que tenía con las copas llevarla a los platos, no podía ser tan difícil.

– ¡Maldita sea Ace, éste plato se está enfriando! –y seguir aguantando las críticas del chef y del camarero jefe… Otro día en que acabaría agotado.

– ¡Camarero! Tráeme un té negro, sin azúcar, y un cortado con doble de azúcar. –dijo una voz unas mesas detrás de él. ¿Ahora encima le tocaba tragar con las impertinencias de los clientes? Definitivamente prefería aguantar borrachos felices.

Se giró en dirección a la voz con su sonrisa más malvada, listo para un dardo envenenado con disimulo, pero al ver quién era toda su ira se esfumó de golpe. Una oleada de paz y tranquilidad le invadió, dándose un par de segundos para observar la bella silueta que estaba sentada de forma despreocupada mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente.

Se dio todavía un segundo más para admirar su aura de felicidad, ese cuerpo delgado y elegante, ese pelo rubio suave y sedoso cayendo encima de la cara, sus ojos azules como el mar que tanto le gustaba, aunque siempre mostraba solo uno.

Respiró antes de ir hacia él.

– ¿Qué hace el nuevo chef estrella sin mover el culo? –preguntó el joven camarero a su compañero, recuperando la compostura tan rápido como se había ido en un primer momento.

–Es la hora de mi descanso, des de que he aumentado los ingresos un 200% me tienen más mimado. –eso era verdad, éste chico era el culpable de que tuviera que doblar turnos y trabajar como un esclavo.

El rubio siempre había tenido muy buena mano en la cocina, pero desde que el viejo le dejó pasar de pinche a chef, la clientela había aumentado de forma muy considerable, más que cuando empezó como camarero de comidas, por lo que había oído.

No sólo atrajo a su grupo de amigos como habituales, entre los cuales se encontraba Luffy, su hermano menor, que comían como veinte personas, sino que su consideración hacia las mujeres incrementó la popularidad del restaurante.

–Así que, trae lo que he pedido y tómatelo conmigo –sabía que no debía, cargaría de forma considerable a Patty y Carne, pero siempre le había sido imposible negarse a nada que le dijera su compañero.

Preparó las bebidas más rápido de lo que había hecho nada en ese día y volvió a la mesa del rubio, sentándose con la bandeja en la mano sin derramar ni una gota. El logro del día.

–Sanji por favor, sal de esa cocina y vuelve a la sala. Sino lo haces, la muerte de Carne recaerá sobre tu consciencia, tú mismo. –bromeó Ace. Se podría decir que hasta hace poco el rubio había sido el “chico para todo” al ser el hijo del jefe. Había trabajado como camarero de sala, pinche y en la barra con Ace al lado. De ésa forma se hicieron amigos, y de ésa forma Ace se enamoró de él.

Ace había trabajado anteriormente en discotecas, gracias a eso tenía práctica con las bebidas, con que no le fue difícil adaptarse al Baratie por las noches. Se trataba de un pequeño restaurante que por las noches se convertía en Pub para jóvenes y adolescentes, y Sanji era quien se suponía debía enseñarle como funcionaria su nuevo trabajo, pero gracias a que Ace era muy bueno en lo suyo, pudieron hablar y relajarse des del principio.

El chico quedó prendado de él casi des del primer momento en que lo vio trabajar. Era hermoso. Y su personalidad amable y abierta sólo aumentaba su belleza natural. Era de esos chicos que ni si quiera notaban lo mucho que llamaba la atención a su alrededor.

Más de una vez se había distraído observándolo trabajar a su lado, sus caderas cuando se volteaba grácilmente, viendo sus manos delgadas, sus finos dedos hacían bailar las botellas a su voluntad, una perfecta danza, ofreciendo el espectáculo a sus clientes, exhibiéndose como un pavo real sobre todo cuando había mujeres delante, mirando los músculos definidos por debajo de su camisa cuando se le abría el botón de arriba…

Tuvo que sacudir su pelo negro, algo largo y ondulado, para salir de ése recuerdo que sólo les llevaría a una situación incómoda.

–Tranquilo, no eres el único que ha intentado matarle, el viejo en más de una ocasión casi lo consigue, pero ya sabes, mala hierba… –los dos se echaron a reír. Era todo tan sencillo entre ellos, siempre lo había sido. –Lo que tienes que hacer es no ponerte nervioso, y si se acumulan los platos, los llevas a sus mesas. –dijo de forma relajada, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

–Maldito imbécil, ¿porque lo haces sonar todo tan fácil? ¿Hay algo que no se te dé bien? –dijo Ace dándole un golpe en el hombro. Como si no lo intentara…

–Hm… déjame pensar… No, soy un joven y atractivo genio. –maldito cocinero creído.

–Y modesto. –respondió el moreno dando un sorbo a su cortado antes de asentir en su última afirmación.

– ¿Ha vuelto ya tu hermano? –preguntó Sanji cambiando de tema. Era algo de lo que habían hablado últimamente, el joven se fue a estudiar al extranjero y tanto él como Luffy, esperaban impacientes a que volviera.

– ¿Sabo? Si, volvió la semana pasada –dijo el moreno sin demasiado entusiasmo, lo que sorprendió al rubio, llevaba un par de meses muy ilusionado hablando del regreso del chico.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó un poco preocupado.

–Oh bueno… hace cinco días, un par de días después de volver salió con sus amigos, y se ve que se fue con un chico. –dijo seriamente Ace, recordando lo que le habían contado.

– ¿Otra vez tu complejo? Vamos tenéis 23 años los dos, deberías dejarlo volar y salir con quien quiera. –era cierto, tanto Ace como Sabo tenían la edad suficiente como para saber qué les convenía y que no, pero el moreno nunca dejaría atrás su complejo de hermano hacia Sabo, quien llegó a su familia en un estado lamentable cuando tenían ocho años.

Sabo, al ser adoptado, no podía evitar sentirse diferente a él y a Luffy, y por eso ellos dos se preocupaban mucho más por él que por ellos mismos.

–No es eso, a la mañana siguiente cuando volvió estaba raro y muy callado, le preguntamos pero no nos decía nada. Al final me encontré con Koala y me contó que ése tío lo llevó a un hotel y se fue antes de que él despertara. Lo dejó solo en un hotel después de acostarse. –dijo Ace con fuego en sus ojos. Se juró que si alguna vez se cruzaba con ese tío le daría una buena paliza. Solo sabía que era un atractivo cirujano cardiovascular con tatuajes, pero por algo se empieza.

–Vaya… habrá sido un golpe para Sabo, siempre ha sido muy sensible. –comentó Sanji pensativo. Pocas veces había coincidido con ese chico, pero por las conversaciones que había tenido con Ace y Luffy, notaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

–Lo se… ya sabes cómo es, no es un chico que conozca a alguien y se lo lleve a la cama, se ve que fue un flechazo para él. Me preocupa, Sanji… no quiere hablar ni con Luffy ni conmigo… al menos he conseguido que su mejor amiga me contara lo que le pasaba… –dijo Ace haciendo un sorbo de la taza antes de darse cuenta que ya estaba vacía, a lo que su amigo rió disimuladamente.

–Koala… Que monada de chica. ¿Cómo no iba a decirte lo que quisieras saber si está enamorada de ti? –dijo Sanji suspirando, soñando despierto con la mujer.

–Oh no empieces otra vez… te digo que solo es la mejor amiga de mi hermano, por favor. –Ace había oído ya esta misma declaración demasiadas veces como para tomársela en serio. Se llevaba muy bien con la chica, le debía mucho por lo que había hecho por Sabo, estar siempre ahí y ser su confidente, a veces creía que estaba más unido a ella que al resto de su familia.

De más jóvenes, pensaban que eran pareja a escondidas y no querían admitirlo, hasta que descubrieron a Sabo en una situación incómoda con un chico de su misma clase. Veía a la chica casi como a una hermana más.

–Claro. Como si no la hubiera pillado veces mirándote, siempre que vas con la camisa desabrochada vacilando de pectorales. Que por cierto, es siempre que no estás aquí dentro. Eso y las pecas que te hacen parecer un buen niño. Vamos, ¡nos quitas las presas a todos enseñando siempre lo bueno que estás!–no era la primera vez que Sanji alababa su físico, la verdad es que siempre había estado muy musculado y sus pecas siempre habían atraído la atención hacia él, pero sinceramente desearía que lo dijera por deseo propio y no por envidia sana.

–Mira quien habla… Tú alto, delgado pero fuerte, con unas piernas de infarto, siempre vistiendo traje, elegante y con carisma. Cualquiera se daría la vuelta dos veces antes de apartar la vista de ti. –dijo el moreno mirándolo a los ojos. Nunca había sido tan atrevido, su lengua había actuado antes que su cabeza.

Sanji se lo quedó mirando, y un ligero rubor subió por sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos sin saber muy bien que decir. Ace querría morderlos en ese instante, tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no saltar encima de la mesa y devorarlo en medio del restaurante.

– ¿Qué mierda hacéis vosotros dos vagueando? ¡Pierna negra, a la cocina! ¡Puño de fuego, a las mesas! ¡YA! –les gritó Carne, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ambos. Siempre les llamaba por sus apodos cuando estaba demasiado enfadado para llamarles por su nombre.

El del cocinero era pierna negra por la costumbre de éste de llevar traje hasta en pleno verano, cuando todo el mundo se moría de calor, y aunque seguro que él también lo hacía, su complejo de príncipe no se lo permitía mostrar. Eso y sus increíbles y dolorosas patadas.

Tenía un curioso estilo de lucha, nunca utilizaba sus manos, “las manos de un cocinero están reservadas a la cocina” solía decir, aunque se permitía usarlas como apoyo en algunas ocasiones para patear con más fuerza si era posible.

El del camarero era un poco menos amable, era un chaval muy explosivo que se había metido en varias peleas a lo largo de su vida, con lo que había pulido un derechazo bestial, capaz de tumbar a cualquiera.

Siempre luchaba con sus puños, para él el apoyo eran sus piernas, eso y el hecho de andar siempre medio desnudo por el calor que tenía hasta en pleno invierno, y su carácter impulsivo hacia que la gente dijera que en vez de sangre tenia fuego en las venas.

Ace agradeció la interrupción, así pudo cortar la tensión antes que el rubio se diera cuenta de cuánto lo deseaba.

–Pierna negra, pensaba que te tenían mimado –dijo riéndose de él, a lo que Sanji recuperó su expresión serena. No iba a darle más importancia, seguro que había sido una broma o sólo quería molestarlo.

–Claro, cuando no me ven puedo hacer lo que quiera. –dijo guiñándole un ojo y levantándose de la mesa. Ace aprovechó para recoger mientras el rubio entraba a la cocina y se ponía el delantal.

Una vez acabó el turno de mediodía, se fue rápidamente al apartamento que compartía con su mejor amigo, casi sin hablar con nadie. Por suerte, tenía la excusa que le tocaba entrar por la noche en su puesto habitual y debía descansar, pero lo único que quería era huir de Sanji. Madre mía… ¿por qué le había dicho eso?

Sanji era su sueño inalcanzable, su amor platónico, un plato prohibido… era su compañero de trabajo y el hijo de su jefe, por dios. Tenía que olvidarse de él.

Estaba tumbado en su cama, lamentándose de su existencia, del día en que lo conoció, maldiciendo que el rubio nunca se fijaría en él por ser un hombre. Eran solo compañeros de trabajo, amigos, se llevaban muy bien y se contaban sus penas, Ace incluso conocía amigos de Sanji y Sanji los de Ace, pero nada más.

Sin embargo…

Ace empezó a recordar el día que decidieron probar fuerzas. Era un día que habían salido de fiesta y habían bebido. Mucho. Ya volvían a casa, atajando por un parque. Sus colegas empezaron a animarlos para comprobar qué era más fuerte, si un puñetazo de Puño de fuego o una patada de Pierna negra.

Habían salido con el grupo de Sanji, Ace los conocía a todos por Luffy, así que no fue incómodo para nada, y a ellos les hacía gracia que el hermano mayor de su amigo trabajara con uno de ellos. Conocían la fama de ambos, y les pareció buena idea que hicieran un pulso, sólo que más a su estilo.

Nunca imaginó que su caballeroso compañero aceptaría, pero el alcohol hizo que se quitara la chaqueta del traje en ese momento y desafiara a Ace con la mirada. Eso le encendió.

A partir de ese momento, el resto del mundo dejó de existir.

Ace se quitó su camisa ya desabrochada y su sombrero, y con un gesto con los dedos incitó a Sanji a que empezara la acción. El rubio dio una última calada a su cigarro antes de dejar caer la colilla al suelo y sonrió acercándose decidido a él. Ace lo esperó en posición de ataque.

Sanji se acercó todavía más, y Ace no tuvo compasión en lanzar su primer puñetazo directo a su cara, no tenia de que preocuparse, no dudaba que el rubio no recibiría ningún daño.

Sanji se agachó para apoyar su mano al suelo y desviar el golpe con una patada, y mientras repelía el gancho lanzó su otra pierna directa a la cabeza del moreno, decidido a demostrar sus habilidades. Ace no esperaba ese movimiento y acertó de lleno en su oreja, dejándolo medio aturdido en el suelo. Se había mordido el labio.

Eso le encendió todavía más. No iba a contenerse ni un poco. El moreno se levantó del suelo, escupiendo sangre y arena. Su hermano intentó acercarse a él, pero no le dejó. Su mirada era salvaje y había cierta locura en ella, pero no mostraba ira ni enfado, sino excitación.

Por suerte ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta del porqué, solo creían que era por tener a alguien que podía plantarle cara. Los oía echándole la bronca a Sanji, diciéndole que se había pasado, pero los implicados les ignoraron completamente.

No dudó un segundo en tirarse encima de su rival en el momento que éste levantó la pierna, agarrándola por el muslo y desequilibrándolo al instante. El alcohol afectó a los sentidos de los dos y acabaron en el suelo, con Ace encima de Sanji, todavía con su pierna en su mano, y su erección creciendo debido al contacto y a la cercanía.

Habían tenido que irse corriendo, la policía se paró enfrente de ellos temiendo una pelea auténtica y su lógica solo les permitió huir a todos y dispersarse. Siempre se preguntó si Sanji había sentido lo cachondo que lo había puesto, pero si era así nunca le dijo nada, ni siquiera actuó un poco diferente cuando volvieron a verse.

Ace, tumbado en su cama, notó la presión de su ropa en su miembro. Ése rubio acabaría con él.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y agarró fuerte su erección, pensando en el cocinero, imaginando cómo podrían haber acabado si hubieran estado solos, si no hubiera aparecido ese coche patrulla.

Empezó a mover su mano.

_Se imaginó todavía encima de él, respirando su aroma, cada vez más cerca, agarrando su pierna y subiendo su mano sutilmente hacia la entrepierna del joven, lo hubiera besado salvajemente en ése momento, dejando salir toda la lujuria que había mantenido oculta hasta ése momento._

_Su mano libre, la que había estado apoyada en el suelo para amortiguar el golpe, justo al lado de la cabeza de Sanji, se enredó entre su pelo sedoso. Por fin podía tocar esos cabellos dorados, lacios, tan suaves, podía cogerlos con la mano, estirarlos, agarrarlos con más fuerza para acercarle todavía más a él._

Aceleró el ritmo.

_Y, en su cabeza, el rubio le correspondía, le abrazaba arañando su espalda desnuda, atrapado bajo su fuerte agarre. Se imaginó a si mismo besando y mordiendo su cuello, dejándole pequeñas marcas, desabrochando su corbata y su camisa, abriendo lentamente cada botón con sus hábiles manos y tocando su cuerpo, los pectorales bien definidos que había podido ver alguna vez detrás de la barra._

_Lo presionó más contra la arena, besó su clavícula, su pecho, sus abdominales, comiéndoselo. Lo quería todo para él, con desesperación, saboreando por fin ese menú que nunca le habían permitido probar, solo oler des de la distancia._

Su miembro palpitaba.

_Se apartó un momento para bajarle los pantalones y calzoncillos, y que su lengua siguiera su camino hacia el miembro del otro chico, que ya estaría duro, esperándolo. Empezó a succionar lentamente la punta, disfrutando de los gemidos que profería Sanji a partir de ese momento. Le daría todo lo que se merecía. Se entretuvo todavía un rato más únicamente en el glande, para luego bajar sin piedad por toda su longitud, envolviendo su lengua a su alrededor, agarrando con su mano lo que no cubrían sus labios._

_Se permitió un momento abrir los ojos. Sanji gemía sonoramente, arqueando la espalda, tenía una mano en su pelo, tirándolo ligeramente, provocándole un agradable dolor, y con la otra se tapaba el rostro, no sabía si por la excitación o para intentar calmar sus gemidos. Fuera lo que fuera, no le dejaría conseguir ni una cosa ni la otra. Quería volverlo loco, y parecía ser que lo conseguía._

El calor le estaba envolviendo.

_Introdujo un dedo en su entrada, y Sanji gritó con fuerza, le tiraba ahora más fuerte del pelo, haciéndole llegar al extremo, pero él no tenía planeado parar. Se imaginaba la cara de Sanji, como cerraría sus ojos y arquearía más su espalda gracias al placer que él podía proporcionarle, chupándolo sin descanso alguno._

Inconscientemente, él mismo arqueaba su espalda.

_Puso otro dedo en su interior. Sanji ya no reprimía sus gemidos, gritaba únicamente para él. Aunque estuvieran en medio de un parque, aunque la gente les oyera, eso ya no importaba. Solo estaban ellos dos, y los suspiros de placer de Sanji acompañaban su compás. Le pedía más, le pedía que no parara, cosa que él en ningún momento había pensado hacer._

Reprimió sus propios gemidos.

_Quería ver la expresión de puro placer en su cara, eso le excitaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa._

En su fantasía, siguió moviéndose en el interior de Sanji, y en su cama, agarró más fuerte su pene mientras sentía algo creciendo dentro de él.

_Introdujo un tercer dedo mientras llevaba más lejos la mamada, introduciendo todo el miembro del rubio en su boca, jugando con su glande, succionando más, torturándolo lentamente. Las caderas del chico empezaron a temblar, iba a correrse._

Se mordió la mano que tenía libre para evitar soltar ningún grito, por miedo que su compañero lo escuchara.

_Su Sanji empezó a gritar, gritaba su nombre, le agarró más fuerte del pelo con las dos manos, su cuerpo desprendía más calor que nunca, se imaginó su sabor en su lengua, deseoso de que hubiera sido real._

Ace se corrió en el mismo momento que lo hizo el Sanji de su fantasía.


	3. Lose yourself

**Look** **  
If you had  
One shot  
Or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted  
In one moment  
Would you capture it  
Or just let it slip?**

_Domingo, 22 de Junio_

En la oscuridad, así actuaba él. Desde las sombras era donde se sentía más confortable. Siguió con la mirada al sujeto, acababa de entrar en una especie de pub, con otros dos hombres. Definitivamente era él, ni si quiera se había quitado el maquillaje de payaso, el muy imbécil.

Podía esperar a que saliera y pillarlo entonces sin armar mucho escándalo, o podía aprovechar para entrar a beber. Sonrió para sí mismo, ni si quiera fingió que le costaba tomar esa decisión.

Le gustaban las noches de vigilancia, sobretodo porque le permitían tener una excusa para tomar algo mientras trabajaba. Eso enojaba de sobremanera a Tashigi, por eso la chica se cansó de ir con él en esos momentos, siempre acababan peleados por la falta de profesionalidad de él. La mujer no sabía ver que, al final, los resultados eran buenos. Entonces, ¿qué más le daba un par de cervezas?

Zoro se bajó del coche, aparcado a unos 100 metros del local, y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia él, como si se tratara de un transeúnte más. Si esto fuera una película, imaginó, el llevaría puesta una sudadera con capucha y se taparía la cara para pasar desapercibido entre la gente, pero en la vida real así llamaría todavía más la atención, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su físico.

Sus compañeros en ocasiones le habían descrito como a un portero de discoteca. Era un hombre alto y estaba muy en forma, hacía ejercicio, pesas en especial, con mucha regularidad. Quería ser fuerte, siempre más fuerte. No veía que tenía eso de malo.

Aunque sus colegas decían que no era únicamente su cuerpo, más bien la cara que lo acompañaba. Dejaron el tema en cuanto Zoro les amenazó con la grapadora. Podía parecer una estupidez, pero en sus manos cualquier cosa se convertía en un arma peligrosa. 

Miró un momento sus vaqueros y su camiseta negra, casual, igual que un cliente cualquiera. Llegó a la entrada, debía asegurarse que el tipo no tuviera ningún socio más que pudiera estorbarle. Llevaban unas semanas detrás de él, sabían sus costumbres y conocían sus planes.

Se trataba de un traficante de drogas que distribuía a todo el país, un cabrón escurridizo con más suerte que cabeza. La policía, después de mucho tiempo, había logrado encontrar pruebas que lo incriminaran, pero huyó antes de que pudieran empapelarlo, a su parecer, un soplo.

Por suerte, el Payaso siguió con su negocio des de las sombras, lo que era la especialidad de Zoro. Cuando la policía no sabía por dónde seguir o, sencillamente, no tenían los medios legales para hacerlo, recurrían a escorias como él, y nada le gustaba más que la cara de asco de un poli cuando se presentaban en su oficina. Y disfrutaba más fingiendo no estar interesado en el caso y poniéndolos en aprietos, obligándole a pedirle su ayuda con palabras altas y claras.

Eso era mucho mejor que todo el dinero que pudieran ofrecerle, y eso que le encantaba el dinero.

También aceptaban casos de particulares, no podían esperar siempre a que el cuerpo viniera a rogarles, sobretodo porque casi nunca ocurría, pero en esos casos Zoro se encargaba de ellos personalmente.

Un caza recompensas podía llegar mucho más lejos que cualquier policía normal. Ayudaba el no ajustarse siempre a la legalidad, esa era una de las cosas por las que no se llevaban bien. Eso y el hecho que Zoro hubiera estado el cuerpo y se pasara al lado oscuro de la ley.

Hacía un tiempo que él y Hina, una de las inspectoras de su departamento, lo habían dejado. Ya antes de empezar a salir lo suyo había sido una pelea de gallos, el sexo solo suavizó esa situación un tiempo, y cuando lo que sea que tuvieran se acabó, volvieron a las luchas de egos iniciales.

Si a esto le unes la frustración que le acompañaba siempre que un criminal escapaba, el aburrido papeleo, las falsas moralidades de sus compañeros, y tener que aguantar las broncas del comisario cada vez que se sobrepasaba, sintió que ya no hacía nada ahí.

Conoció a Johnny y Yosaku siendo policía, ellos ya estaban en el negocio, y siempre se habían llevado bien. Sólo surgió la oportunidad, y decidió no desaprovecharla. Más tarde, cuando gracias a la incorporación de Zoro a la oficina aumentó considerablemente el trabajo, habían contratado a Tashigi, una jovencita con mucho talento y malas pulgas.

Cuando la misma Hina en persona había llamado a su puerta para entregarle el expediente del Payaso, casi no pudo contener todo su ego. Nunca se había considerado un hombre arrogante, pero su ex compañera sacaba la peor parte de él, y por experiencia propia sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Jaula Negra Hina pidiéndole ayuda al hijo de puta que traicionó los ideales de la policía, pensaba aprovechar esta oportunidad para ponerla contra las cuerdas y que rogara más que ningún pringado que hubiesen mandado antes. Aunque, por desgracia, no consiguió el efecto deseado.

–Roronoa, estoy cansada de tus chiquilladas. No vas a doblegarme como a Cobby o a Helmeppo. Aunque tengo que darte la enhorabuena por Smoker, ése hombre no es fácil. Me han traído a mí por la esperanza de remover algún antiguo sentimiento en ti, pero ambos sabemos que ninguno tuvo de eso. –dijo tranquilamente la mujer, encendiéndose un cigarrillo, cuando el cazador empezó su ritual de sí-no. Vaya, hoy sería la zorra fría de los interrogatorios que tan bien conocía.

Hina se encontraba sentada en la silla enfrente de su escritorio. La oficina era pequeña, se componía de la recepción, una sala grande con cuatro escritorios separados, un despacho para reunirse con los clientes y el baño.

En esos momentos, Zoro y Hina estaban en el despacho, con la mujer sentada delante de él mientras Zoro la miraba con diversión en los ojos, apoyando los codos en la mesa, y ella totalmente aburrida de ése paripé.

– ¿Doblegarte? Oh cariño, se trata de una colaboración. ¿Cómo voy a saber que quieres exactamente si no me lo pides? –dijo Zoro irónicamente. Nunca había usado un apelativo romántico para referirse a ella hasta ese momento. Hina hizo una profunda calada a su cigarro, y con la misma calma que antes, dejó escapar el humo de entre sus labios hacia el techo.

Se fijó en la decoración de la estancia, totalmente impersonal. El escritorio era de imitación barata de madera, algo que de normal sería para salir del paso, y estaba segura que pocas veces encendían el ordenador que se encontraba en la parte derecha de éste, Zoro era increíblemente malo con la informática, como siempre seguía utilizando papel y boli para apuntarlo todo.

La estantería que se encontraba detrás de él tenía un montón de libros de derecho y carpetas llenos de folios, casos suponía, archivados por fechas, aunque teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de polvo que tenían encima, seguramente sería para hacer el paripé, impresionar a posibles clientes. Sobre todo porque nadie sería tan estúpido de dejar sus casos a la vista, ni siquiera el imbécil de Zoro.

Ni un triste cactus en la ventana que daba al exterior, ni una fotografía, ni un cuadro con la imagen que viene de la tienda. Totalmente el estilo del ex policía, aunque se tratara del despacho para hablar con los clientes, estaba segura que ninguno de los otros trabajadores pasaba la mitad del tiempo aquí que ése hombre.

Cuando Hina había entrado en su oficina, ni se planteó sentarse a esperar en la recepción. Saludó a los tres empleados por su nombre, aunque nunca había coincidido con la nueva incorporación, pasando por delante de ellos y llegándose a sentar a la silla de clientes del despacho, al final del local, mirando directamente a Zoro con impaciencia, el cual se encontraba en la sala principal, charlando con sus compañeros.

Con eso, los tres habían notado que seguramente, la mujer llevaba un tiempo con un ojo puesto en ellos, estaba al tanto de la jerarquía de la empresa, de su funcionamiento y de los nombres de todos ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en su punto de mira? A Johnny y Yosaku no les gustó la sensación, pero a Tashigi le pareció excitante, un desafío.

Des de que esas dos bestias peligrosas empezaron su conversación, los tres habían olvidado sus tareas, sencillamente hacían como si leyeran algo en una hoja de papel, mirando la pantalla del ordenador, o haciendo tachones en una libreta.

–Dentro de ésta carpeta tienes toda la información, llámame cuando tengas algo. –dijo la mujer levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Eso sorprendió a Zoro, nunca antes lo había ignorado de esta forma.

–No he dicho que lo acepte. –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Se quedaron mirando frente a frente, en la puerta. Tashigi, Johnny y Yosaku, desde sus escritorios, ahora ya sin disimular, no se perdían ningún detalle. Zoro le cogió el cigarro de la boca y aspiró el amargo humo hasta llenar sus pulmones. Lo soltó suavemente en dirección al cuello de la mujer, haciéndole volar un mechón de pelo, provocándola.

A Tashigi le sorprendió ese gesto. No sabía que su compañero fumara, de hecho una vez se enfadó mucho al ver a Yosaku fumando durante su descanso, y aunque se tratara de una técnica de intimidación, no le pareció propio de él.

Igual que ésa mala actitud. Con ella nunca había sido suave, le echaba broncas a menudo por cualquier tontería, aunque sabía que era por su bien. Pero nunca lo había visto pavoneándose de esa manera, sí intimidante, pero nunca arrogante. Se preguntó si en sus días de policía había sido así, o si sólo era efecto de esa hermosa mujer.

–Ya lo habías aceptado incluso desde antes de que entrara, puedes fingir ser un carbón tanto como quieras, dentro de aquí –dijo la inspectora, tocando con el dedo índice el pecho de Zoro –no hay nada más que un blandengue, dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para atrapar a los malvados –dijo la mujer secamente. En un último toque, empujó a Zoro con el dedo para poder salir por la puerta y así acabar ya con esa tortura.

Zoro, por primera vez desde que la conocía, no supo que responder. ¿Blandengue? ¿Qué tenía de malo no querer dejar a los criminales a su aire? Si para ello tenía que ensuciarse las manos, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a todo, por eso perdió su antiguo trabajo.

Quizá no era lo correcto, sabía que en esos momentos de ira por conseguir información no era mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y él estaba dispuesto a ser ése hijo de puta sin escrúpulos, y cuando lo era, era de todo menos blando.

Con eso en mente, tardó todavía un par de minutos más a entrar al local después que el Payaso, no era tan idiota, sabía que si seguía a alguien tenía que mantenerse a distancia y, sobretodo, no entrar a un local justo después que él.

Nada más entrar, estudió el recinto. Por lo que había investigado, se trataba de un restaurante que durante las noches de los fines de semana se convertía en bar. Había ido a comer hacia un par de días para poder observarlo todo con más calma, y a parte de lograr su objetivo, decidió que tendría que traer a sus compañeros allí alguna vez. La comida estaba de muerte.

Uno de los camareros le había dicho que el chef era nuevo pero muy prometedor, y el joven no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Se fijó en que la decoración del local apenas había cambiado. Las mesas no tenían mantel y las luces eran más tenues, pero seguía siendo el espacio que ya conocía. Se trataba de un restaurante un poco más grande que la media, con terraza, decorado todo con motivos marinos.

Dentro de éste, durante el día, los grandes ventanales habían dejado entrar una gran cantidad de luz natural, iluminando todavía más el espacio y aumentando la sensación de grandeza gracias a las paredes blancas, quizá por eso contrastaba tanto con su aspecto por la noche.

Aunque las ventanas siguieran abiertas, al no entrar luz natural y sólo estar iluminado por esas pequeñas bombillas, el efecto de restaurante familiar se iba para dar paso a un bar más juvenil, pero igualmente elegante.

La terraza era la única que tenía el mismo aspecto, ya de día estaba adaptada únicamente como espacio de bar o cafetería. Estaba separada del interior con un portal que simulaba una gran boca de pez, dando paso a mesas y sillas.

Volvió a localizar las salidas de emergencia y los lavabos, incluso la puerta que daba a la cocina. Le iría bien poder echar un vistazo, toda posible ruta de escape tenía que tenerse en cuenta. También debería hacerse sitio entre las mesas, aunque los comensales no se molestaran entre ellos, el paso entre ellas era poco práctico en caso de tener que perseguir a alguien o salir corriendo.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, le iría bien para parecer que había quedado con alguien y disimular un poco para moverse dentro del pub, simulando buscar cobertura mientras sacaba unas cuantas fotos. Ahí estaba, en la barra, al punto más alejado de la puerta.

Se sentó en un taburete a dos metros de distancia. En silencio, mirando la pantalla oscura de su teléfono, escuchando atentamente la conversación de su lado. Aunque se hubiera acordado de traer la grabadora, el ruido ambiente del local y la música no le permitirían sacar nada en claro.

No entendía mucho de ordenadores, informática o tecnología en general, pero habiendo trabajado en la policía sabía que no debía usar su móvil como grabadora, ni para apuntar nada importante, menos en un trabajo como el suyo, así que tendría que hacer uso de su memoria. Afinó el oído, totalmente concentrado en las palabras de su derecha.

El muy imbécil estaba hablando del intercambio que iba a hacer esa noche ahí mismo. ¿Tan mal iban sus negocios que no podía ni mandar a un camello? Y más con una orden de detención en su contra… había algo raro ahí.

¿Y si él era un simple cebo? Que el auténtico narcotraficante estuviera oculto en las sombras y el Payaso fuera un simple chivo expiatorio. Eso tendría mucho más sentido que no que ése tío hubiera conseguido levantar un negocio a tal escala…

–Si sólo vas a calentar la silla, levanta el culo y vete de mi bar. –maldición, ese camarero había atraído la atención hacia él y ahora el grupo del Payaso lo miraba. Chasqueó la lengua y levantó la mirada para soltarle algo al idiota que lo había destapado.

–Pues acabarás cerrando este antro con esa personalidad tan agradable –le respondió el cazador. Zoro miraba fijamente el rostro del barman, unos años más joven que él, nunca había visto tal belleza en un hombre.

–Eso es mi problema. ¿Vas a pedir o tendré que echarte a patadas? –Zoro estaba absolutamente impresionado, embobado en él, aunque tenía la suficiente práctica para evitar que el otro chico lo notara. Siguió observándolo un momento más antes de responder. Unos veinte, mandíbula cuadrada, barba de dos días, nariz afilada, pelo rubio cubriéndole uno de sus ojos azules y… ¿eso era un rizo en la ceja?

–Ponme una cerveza, cejitas. –dijo sonriendo. Ya se había olvidado completamente del porqué había entrado al pub en primer lugar, ahora mismo el rubio ocupaba la totalidad de sus pensamientos.

Oyó susurrar a su alrededor, parecían más clientes que estaban cerca. Parecían decir “¡acaba de decirle lo de las cejas!”, por lo que adivinó que debían de ser clientes habituales que conocían a ése camarero, y que había dado en el clavo para meterse con él.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó el rubio muy enfadado. Los músculos de los brazos bajo su camisa azul se tensaron, podía ver que estaba en forma. A Zoro le encantó esa expresión, quería seguir jugando.

–Sanji, ¿todo bien? –preguntó un chico moreno sin camiseta acercándose al barman. Así que se llamaba Sanji…

–No te preocupes, yo me encargo –dijo Sanji seriamente dirigiéndose a su compañero mientras Zoro le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

–Sigo esperando esa cerveza, Sanji. –dijo él, fingiendo impaciencia. La ira en el rubio seguía subiendo. La luz del bar era muy tenue, pero aun así fue capaz de ver como los ojos azules como el mar de Sanji se ensombrecían por su enfado. Se preguntó cómo se verían al oscurecerse por otro tipo de excitación, cómo se contraería su rostro. Mierda, se estaba calentando…

–Aquí tiene. La mesa de atrás está libre, si me permite que le acompañe. –dijo su compañero con cortesía muy fingida, poniéndole una jarra en las narices mientras interrumpía su contacto visual.

Por mucho que el moreno fuera del tipo de Zoro, atractivo, rostro dulce con pecas, serio, muy musculado aunque con una extraña tendencia al exhibicionismo, el caza recompensas no mostró el mayor interés en él.

El chico estaba molesto, también lo miraba con rabia. Pero había algo más…

–Aquí estoy bien –dijo tomando la jarra, dando un largo trago de ella. A Zoro le intrigaba demasiado esta situación, y no dejaría que lo echaran de donde quería estar él, justo en la barra. ¿Para qué era?

–Mira tío, deja de molestar a mi colega si no quieres vértelas conmigo. –vaya, se había acabado la cortesía, ahora únicamente había furia y… ¿eso eran celos? ¿Posesión? Zoro no respondió.

–Ace déjalo, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme solo. –dijo el rubio, un poco molesto. Así que no era una princesa en apuros.

–Pero… –el moreno pareció volver a sus cabales.

–Ace. Vuelve a tu puesto. –prácticamente se lo ordenó, ladrándole. El rubio parecía más joven que el moreno, pero aun así podía mandarle. Se preguntó si realmente el local era suyo o de algún familiar.

El chaval moreno se fue a la otra punta de la barra, tampoco quedaba muy lejos, pero con la música ambiente no podría oír nada. No dejó de mirarlo con odio, a lo que Zoro levantó la jarra en su dirección, como si brindara con él, antes de dar un largo trago y volver a dejarla donde estaba. Ace le apartó la mirada y volvió a limpiar la barra que, sospechaba, ya estaba limpia.

Sanji siguió en sus quehaceres, atendiendo a otros clientes, lavando los vasos, pero ignorando todo el rato al caza-recompensas que tenía delante. Zoro se fijó en que vestía traje, aunque la chaqueta la habría dejado en otro sitio. No podía evitar admirar la perfección de su trasero cada vez que el chico se giraba a coger alguna de las botellas que había detrás de él.

No lo veía, pero sentía su mirada asesina, y estaba seguro que si el tal Ace hubiera tenido cuchillos, se habría dedicado a hacer puntería con su cabeza.

–Dime, camarero de mierda, ¿es costumbre eso de amenazar clientes? –preguntó él, con toda la serenidad del mundo.

–Sólo si de verdad las cumplimos. –dijo Sanji con su sonrisa más dulce, claramente amenazador, pasando un trapo por la barra, al lado derecho de Zoro, donde antes se sentaba un grupito de tres o cuatro personas. Ahí había alguien sentado…

–Vaya, ¿eso significa que vas a patearme el trasero? –dijo Zoro, cambiando a un tono más sugerente, bebiendo otro trago. Eso descolocó al camarero, durante unos segundos se quedó quieto, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, aunque no tardó en volver a recuperar la compostura.

–Con que eres de esos… ¿de verdad te funciona el rollo de “menospreciar ligeramente para conseguir tu aprobación”? me parece un estúpido cliché… –Sanji seguía limpiando la misma zona, ahora con total indiferencia. Así que se haría el difícil, si supiera Sanji cuánto le gustaba eso…

–No sé de qué quieres decir, eres tú el que has empezado hablando de mi culo –dijo Zoro acabándose la cerveza. Se levantó, hizo el gesto de darle la jarra, y cuando el barman iba a cogerla Zoro volvió a acercarla a él, sonriendo traviesamente, dándole a entender que hasta que no lo tuviera lo suficiente cerca no iba a dársela.

–Payaso… –gruñó Sanji en su dirección. Eso heló la sangre a Zoro. Se giró rápido en dirección donde estaban el Payaso y su grupo, justo por donde Sanji había estado limpiando, pero ahí no había nadie.

–Mierda… –La jarra le resbaló de las manos, chocó contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

– ¿Pero qué diablos haces? –preguntó Sanji, visiblemente enfadado. Zoro localizó con la mirada al grupo, estaban unas mesas más para atrás con otras dos personas, haciendo un intercambio.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera despistado tanto jugando con el camarero? Aunque nunca había sido un ejemplo estricto de profesionalidad, siempre se había tomado su trabajo en serio, no se distraía de ese modo, y menos en una vigilancia.

Debía pensar rápido. Hina le había pasado el expediente del Payaso, incluso le dio el soplo de por donde lo habían visto últimamente. ¿No era muy raro que una policía hiciera eso? Su ex era inteligente, mucho más que él, con lo que la mujer tenía, podría haberlo pillado ella sola, pero en cambio se lo había pasado a él, y su ego había impedido que se preguntara nada.

¿Y si Hina había llegado a la misma conclusión que él, que había algo mucho más gordo detrás, pero que ella no podía investigar? Si era así, ¿por qué? ¿Quién movía realmente los hilos? El Payaso se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió a la salida. Se le cerraba la oportunidad.

–Cejitas, prepárate para mi espectáculo. –dijo Zoro girándose.

– ¿Más todavía? –Preguntó el rubio, con escoba y recogedor en mano. Zoro lo ignoró, tenía que centrarse en su trabajo, ya se había descuidado bastante.

Él solo contra tres, eso si no se metía el comprador. Apretó el botón rojo de su busca. Ojalá Tashigi estuviera ahí…

Cogió al Payaso por el hombro, lo giró, y sin darle tiempo siquiera a articular un sonido le atizó un puñetazo en la enorme nariz que lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Sus compañeros se quedaron bloqueados ante ése ataque sorpresa. Se hizo el silencio en el bar.

A Zoro le dio tiempo de dirigirse a uno de ellos antes que el otro fuera a por él. Desvió el puñetazo con su brazo derecho mientras lanzaba un gancho con el izquierdo, y bloqueó otro golpe dirigido a su oreja, un ataque por la espalda. Dos contra uno.

La gente empezó a huir del local.

Lanzó una patada hacia atrás, de donde vino ese último golpe, y sintió su bota clavándose en el estómago de ese desgraciado, mandándolo encima de la mesa más próxima. Se rompió, haciendo que quedara debajo de ella intentando recuperar la respiración. Echó una mirada hacia otra dirección, el Payaso ya no estaba en el suelo.

Todo el bar estaba vacío. Se preguntó si los camareros estarían llamando a la policía, tendría que irse rápido, la última vez que empezó una pelea y llamaron a sus antiguos compañeros, aparte de quitarle el caso, lo mantuvieron la noche en el calabozo, sospechaba como venganza. Y encima de eso no le dejaron dormir ni cinco minutos seguidos…

No se fijó en que Sanji había acabado de recoger tranquilamente los cristales del suelo, había frenado a Ace de echarlo con muchas ganas a patadas, y ahora mismo se estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo, cargando fuerzas.

Zoro sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la vez que se oía un gran estallido. Vió cristales ante sus ojos, antes que la sangre fluyera sobre uno de ellos. Se tambaleó, sentía cada latido de su corazón en la herida abierta, pero no podía caer ahora. No era la primera vez que le daban en la cabeza, sabría aguantar el dolor hasta más tarde.

Vió al Payaso tambaleándose detrás de él, con la nariz rota y cubierta de sangre, con el cuello de una botella roto en su mano. Con que había sido él… Sin piedad, agarró una silla y se lanzó como una bestia hacia él, apuntando directamente al brazo que sostenía el resto de la botella. Se la partió en el hombro, eso tuvo que doler.

Aprovechó ése momento de dolor de su rival para mirar a su alrededor, el tío que estaba debajo de la mesa lo miró con terror, y una mirada amenazadora fue suficiente para hacerle huir del bar. No vió al otro.

Agarró la muñeca del Payaso donde antes había estado ése cristal afilado, le retorció el brazo detrás de la espalda en un ángulo antinatural.

Lo tumbó de cara al suelo, agarrando su otro brazo, juntando sus dos muñecas, tomándolas con una sola mano mientras la otra cogía sus esposas y se las ponía. Le puso un pie en la cabeza, evitando que pudiera levantarse, y volvió a comprobar todo el local. Lo había destrozado todo, parecía que hubiera pasado un tornado.

Sus compañeros se habían ido, habían huido y lo habían abandonado como a un perro. Mejor, ya había acabado. Ahora lo llevaría a la oficina y ahí…

Algo golpeó su trasero y le hizo volar en dirección a la salida. Eso le pilló de improviso, fue un buen golpe que lo mandó volando lejos, y por lo que había notado ninguno de sus rivales de esa noche tenía tanta fuerza. ¿Había alguien más colaborando con ellos? ¿El comprador, quizá? No, había sido el primero en salir corriendo en cuanto Zoro atizó el primer golpe.

El local se había vaciado durante la pelea, no había visto a nadie más que pudiera interferir. La sangre de su cabeza seguía fluyendo, empezaba a marearse, pero tenía que prepararse para el segundo round.

Se levantó más pesadamente de lo que hubiera querido, limpiándose con el brazo la sangre que seguía cayendo por su cara y se puso en posición de ataque, observando a su siguiente enemigo. ¿Qué diablos?

–Ya te he dicho que solo amenazo cuando voy a cumplirlo, y ahora, ¡fuera de mi bar! –gritó el camarero, echando humo por la boca, con una cólera pacífica, al igual que el mar se retira antes de un tsunami.

– ¡Trabajo para la policía, las esposas de ese tío podrían darte una pista! –gritó Zoro, cabreado como un demonio. ¿Realmente era el cejitas quien acababa de hacerlo volar? Que fuerza tenía ese maldito… miró de reojo a Ace, quien sonreía abiertamente mientras limpiaba una copa con su trapo. ¿Qué les pasaba a los camareros de éste bar?

–Fuera. De. Mi. Bar. Ahora. –dijo el camarero mirándole directamente, con odio, sujetando el cigarrillo con sus dedos y volviendo a aproximarlo a sus labios. El tsunami se acercaba, Zoro ahora tenía claro que daba igual quien fuera, ese chico no dudaría en apalearle para sacarlo de ahí.

Sanji como un matón, desafiándole, era tan jodidamente atractivo… Agradecía que su sangre estuviera escapando por el corte de su cabeza y no se acumulara en otro sitio.

– ¡Zoro! –Dijo una voz de mujer –joder… ¿otra vez? –Tashigi acababa de entrar por la puerta, y miraba el espectáculo con cierto aburrimiento en sus ojos. No era la primera vez que acudía en ayuda de Zoro y se encontraba el escenario de una pelea ya acabada. 

–Llegas tarde. –fue lo único que dijo el hombre.

–Era mi noche libre, cabronazo. ¿Para qué llamas si tienes el paquete? –dijo mirando al hombre esposado al suelo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sanji estaba al lado de la mujer. ¿Iba a echarla a ella también a patadas? Éste se arrodilló delante de ella, cogiendo su mano y besando su reverso con delicadeza.

–Bella dama, éste pobre caballero no es digno de su belleza, permitidme ser vuestro humilde siervo y ayudaros con todo lo que sea posible –dijo con una gran efusividad y su sonrisa más dulce. Joder, era un mujeriego. ¿Dónde había ido toda su rabia de hace un momento?

– ¿Quién es este imbécil? –preguntó Tashigi. Ace, al ver que volvía a hacer el numerito de idiota enamoradizo cada vez que veía a una mujer atractiva, decidió que ya tenía suficiente y se fue a la cocina, a llevar los vasos de tubo que había ido recogiendo de las mesas y barra durante el rato de la pelea.

–El camarero de las patadas voladoras. –respondió Zoro mirándole con aburrimiento. ¿De verdad era el mismo que lo había lanzado tres metros a lo lejos y parecía que fuera a matarle? Vaya cambio, parecía otra persona.

–Pero vos podéis llamarme Mr Prince, señorita –dijo el camarero, con la cabeza agachada, sosteniendo todavía la mano de la mujer en alto.

–Mr Prince –dijo Zoro obligando al Payaso a levantarse. Antes de entregarlo, tenía que hacerle hablar mucho.

– ¡Te mataré bastardo! –gritó Sanji en su dirección, de rodillas al lado de la mujer.

–Tashigi, nos vamos. –respondió únicamente Zoro.

–Qué coño, ¿estás sangrando? –preguntó la chica, quitándose al camarero de encima. Ace volvió a salir al oír eso, preocupado por si era su rubio. Sanji pareció volver a darse cuenta de todo a su alrededor, parecía que acababa de verlo por primera vez, lo miraba des del suelo con cierta preocupación. ¿Tan mala pinta tenia?

–No es nada, vámonos. –arrastraba al delincuente. Cuando pasó por el lado del camarero, ya de pie, cogió con suavidad un pañuelo de tela que sobresalía un poco del bolsillo de su camisa y lo usó para taponar la herida de su cabeza. –Llámame –le dijo mirándolo de frente con picardía. Se había acercado más a él de lo necesario, lo tenía a escasos centímetros.

– ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Y ni si quiera me has dejado un número –dijo desviando sus ojos de los del otro, visiblemente nervioso. Se preguntó si sería por él o por la sangre, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto, no creía que la sangre lo afectara lo más mínimo.

–Llámame –repitió el cazador mientras se iba, junto al delincuente esposado y a su compañera. Echó un último vistazo hacia el chico rubio, viendo como el moreno ardía de celos. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue del local.


	4. Believer

**First things first** **  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh**

_Domingo, 29 de Junio_

Estaba despistado. Llevaba una semana sin acertar en nada de los que hacía, sólo recibía broncas de su viejo, de sus compañeros, y encima Ace no le hablaba, como mucho por cosas del trabajo. Antes acostumbraban a quedar para tomar algo cuando acababan el turno, incluso uno iba ahí para hablar mientras el otro trabajaba, estaban muy unidos.

Conocía a Ace de antes de trabajar juntos, de echo fue él quien le consiguió el puesto de barman para las noches. El chico era el hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos, siempre se habían llevado bien, sabía que era buen tipo y responsable, y no le costó hacerle el favor.

Mentiría si dijera que no sabía des de cuando el distanciamiento de su colega, pero no lo entendía, tampoco había hecho nada que pudiera perjudicarlo.

– ¡Mierda! –exclamó al arruinar por tercera vez esa tarde la crema pastelera. Con lo bien que se le daba y hoy no rascaba bola…

– ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo Sanji? –dijo el viejo, al ver su desastre. A éste paso no tendrían ni una sola tarta a punto para el día siguiente. –Vete a la barra, anda, ahora mismo solo estorbas en la cocina.

La frustración de estos últimos días se había acumulado hasta tal punto que explotó. Le había costado horrores conseguir meterse de forma permanente a la cocina, no porque no se le diera bien, era muy bueno, pero también era bueno llamando la atención de los clientes, aunque no siempre fuera agradable.

Sólo podía meterse en la cocina cuando la sala estaba medio vacía y los otros camareros podían suplirle, ahí poco a poco fue ganando terreno, hasta acabar convirtiéndose en el nuevo cocinero del restaurante, el segundo al cargo concretamente, y desde entonces la popularidad del restaurante subió en picado.

– ¡Viejo de mierda! ¡Soy el mejor cocinero que tienes! –dijo Sanji indignado. El joven rubio no mentía, pero esa respuesta no fue del agrado de su padre, dueño del local y chef del restaurante.

–Y el peor cuando no consigues concentrarte. ¡Tienes suerte que no te mande a casa, chaval! No te lo voy a repetir. –dijo el viejo mirándolo seriamente.

Redleg Zeff, jefe del Baratie, su padre. Sabía que había estado en negocios turbios en su juventud, no sabía exactamente en qué tipos de delitos andaba metido, pero lo justo para saber que no era su nombre real, todavía tenía algunos contactos, lo que a él le había favorecido en cierto momento de su vida.

Pero se reinsertó, siempre había sido bueno en la cocina, y desde que abrió el restaurante, no habían cerrado un solo día, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, Sanji sabía que había aprendido del mejor. No sólo le enseñó a cocinar, también le enseñó a luchar y a defenderse, le salvó en más de una ocasión, y nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente lo que había hecho por él.

Desde pequeño, empezó a ayudar en el Baratie, y ni una sola ocasión se había quejado por ello. Había aprendido todas las áreas des de abajo, dominaba los cuchillos igual de bien que los lavavajillas o preparar las mesas, podía estar en cualquier sitio.

Tenían tres turnos, desayunos y comidas, tarde y cena, y noche de bar. Él normalmente trabajaba como camarero en cualquiera de los turnos, ayudando en todo lo que podía, pero desde que empezó a ponerse al frente de la cocina, su padre iba relegando poco a poco responsabilidades en él, dejándole en ciertas ocasiones ser el chef.

A partir de ése momento, Zeff pudo empezar a tener algún día de fiesta. Tenían otros cocineros, pero no confiaba en ninguno tanto como en su hijo, para dejarlo a cargo del restaurante de vez en cuando.

Gracias a su talento y a su juventud, habían ganado un artículo en una revista, por lo que la clientela había aumentado, aunque eso no era suficiente para que Zeff se relajara. Él no cocinaba por el prestigio, ni siquiera por el dinero, sino por la gente. Valor que había logrado trasmitir a su hijo.

Sanji dejó todos los trastos ahí en medio, no estaba de humor ni siquiera para limpiar su propio desastre, a parte sabía que Zeff podía rescatarlo, siempre lo conseguía. Salió por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a la barra, agradecido de que hoy fuera el día libre de Ace, no creía poder aguantar ni una hora más de su enfado e indiferencia.

Hacía dos días había intentado hablar con él, pero el resultado no fue mejor que en las otras ocasiones. Recordó su última conversación.

_Viernes, 27 de Junio_

_–Llámame –dijo irónicamente el moreno. Era la primera vez que no le giraba la cara o no le decía “nada”. Ya era un logro. Sanji, en ese momento, no lo entendió._

_– ¿Qué pasa, fue tu cumpleaños y se me pasó mandarte un mensaje? ¿Habíamos quedado y te di plantón? –el cocinero ni siquiera se acordaba ya de lo que le dijo el tipo de esa noche. Lo miraba confuso des del otro lado de la ventana que separaba la cocina y la barra, para que los camareros recogieran los platos y los sirvieran._

_El moreno sólo lo miró con odio, recogió el platillo de tarta y fue a servirlo. Era el turno de mañana, esa semana había estado con los desayunos y comidas, aunque no fue de las mejores, y darse cuenta que uno de sus grandes apoyos en el trabajo prácticamente ni lo miraba y ni sabía siquiera el motivo, no le ayudaba._

_Sanji siguió observando a Ace toda la jornada, no pudo coincidir con él durante el descanso, y cuando vió que el chico recogía sus cosas y salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante, se le acabó la paciencia. Cogió su teléfono móvil y lo siguió._

_Ace ya no llevaba el traje de camarero, iba con sus botas, su sombrero, vaqueros cortos y sin camiseta, para variar. Algo empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, miró la pantalla del aparato._

_– ¿Qué…? –se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando el nombre que aparecía._

_– ¿Tampoco así hablarás conmigo? Te estoy llamando. –gritó Sanji detrás de él. Seguía vestido con el delantal y la gente le miraba, pero tampoco le importaba._

_– ¡Quieres dejarme en paz! –dijo Ace intentando seguir su camino._

_–No hasta que me respondas de una vez por todas._

_– ¿Es una orden? Puedes mandármelo como a un perro –dijo Ace, empezando a cabrearse._

_– ¿Es por lo del otro día? Te dije que podía espabilarme solo, puedo manejar a los clientes problemáticos. Oh vamos, por las noches el viejo me pasa toda la responsabilidad, no es la primera vez que te mando algo. –dijo Sanji sumido en la desesperación._

_Siempre que a Sanji le tocaba el turno de noche, se quedaba como encargado del bar. Zeff no tenía mucha práctica con los cócteles y al final los trabajadores acabaron haciéndole un motín para mandarlo a casa durante el horario del bar, siendo Sanji, Patty o Carne los responsables. Gin en algunas ocasiones._

_–Ya, y si no te hago caso siempre puedes darme una patada en el culo, ¿verdad? –Ace hizo hincapié en la palabra “culo”, por lo que el cocinero dudó un segundo de qué le había molestado más, si la actitud de Sanji o la patada que le había soltado al policía._

_–No me digas que es por ese tío… vamos Ace, era un imbécil, lo eché como a tantos otros. Y encima se fue sin pagar. –lo que era verdad. Todos los trabajadores eran muy fuertes, no necesitaban seguridad porque ellos mismos podían apañárselas, y ninguno tenía problemas en utilizar la fuerza cuando fuera necesario. Ace tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces, pareció divertirle, por lo que no entendía qué inconveniente tenía ahora su amigo._

_–Ya claro, por eso te quedaste con su tarjeta… – ¿tarjeta?_

_– ¿De qué hablas? No me dio nada –el rubio estaba muy confundido, a parte de la patada no tuvieron ningún otro contacto, solo acarició la mano de la compañera del tipo, esa belleza con gafas._

_–Ya claro. “Llámame”. –Ace ya se iba. Dijo esta última palabra con asco, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y cara de tonto. Ese tío no le había dado ni una tarjeta, ni si quiera sabia su nombre._

_En serio, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?_

PRESENTE

Eran las once y media de la noche, se acercaba la hora de preparar la sala para volverse únicamente bar, no quedaban muchos comensales ya. Patty y él se encargaron de prepararlo todo. Tres horas y volvería a casa…

–Esperaba tu llamada. –alguien gritó des de la entrada. Normalmente no entraban clientes tan pronto, pero a veces había alguien que tenía ganas de hacer una cerveza justo después de cenar. Aunque odiara los modales de algunos… ¿de verdad les parecía normal entrar a un local pegando esos berridos?

Sanji había dado por hecho que se trataba de dos personas que habían entrado juntas, él no tenía tacto para tratar con la gente, así consiguió que le pasaran a la cocina. Él no era como Ace, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, a él solo le salía ser agradable con las mujeres. Los hombres no le importaban lo más mínimo, así que cuando oyó esa voz masculina se giró casi al acto para mandarlo de paseo, pero…

– ¿Qué diablos? –dijo para sí mismo, sorprendido. Eso no podía estar pasando…

– ¿Tan poco acostumbrado estás a ligar que no sabes qué hacer cuando te pasa? –preguntó el hombre, solo, que acababa de entrar. Sanji no podía creer lo que veía. ¿El policía loco que había ocasionado la pelea el otro día tenía las narices de volver? ¿Y encima iba a reírse de él?

Sanji estaba con el mantel de una de las mesas en las manos, inmóvil por la sorpresa, observando bien al hombre que ya se había sentando tranquilamente en uno de los taburetes de la barra, justamente el mismo de ese día, y no tenía ningún reparo en flirtear descaradamente con él.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, uno de esos idiotas que creía que por ser camarero ya tenían derecho sobre él, sabría manejarlo. Sólo las clientas podían abusar de él, tanto como quisieran.

La otra noche estaba oscuro y no se había fijado mucho en su aspecto, bueno sí lo hizo, buen cuerpo, muy buen cuerpo en realidad, con un rostro nada desagradable a la vista y muy masculino, pero hubo un detalle en el que estaba seguro que se había confundido por la mala iluminación del sitio durante las noches.

–Por dios, ¿cómo has podido dejarte hacer eso? Pareces un campo de césped. –Sanji observaba con desconcierto su pelo. Era verde. Verde. Ése tío que iba de policía súper duro iba por la vida con el pelo verde.

– ¿Tú te has visto la cara, cejitas? –Zoro se veía visiblemente molesto por ese comentario. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que resaltar el color de su pelo? Era natural, a él le gustaba, y no pensaba cambiarlo.

–Ve a regarte, Marimo. –respondió Sanji, enrollando el mantel en una bola para llevárselo a la lavandería. ¿Cejitas le acababa de llamar Marimo? El otro día ya había comprobado que tenía carácter, y el camarero seguía demostrándoselo. Poca gente había que se hubieran burlado de su aspecto y no hubieran perdido un diente.

–Pues tráeme una cerveza entonces. –dijo retomando su objetivo inicial.

– ¿No hay más bares o más camareros a los que molestar? –podía ser un cliente molesto, pero era un cliente igualmente, y tendría que servirle la bebida si se lo pedía. Después podría echarle, otra vez.

Su política, igual que la de su padre, era nunca negar alimento y bebida a un cliente, fuera quien fuera, y era algo que siempre cumpliría.

Sanji cogió el botellín de la nevera, quitó el tapón, y se lo sirvió junto a una copa helada.

– ¿Para qué ir a otro si éste es mi favorito? –respondió Zoro, dando un largo trago directo de la botella.

–Oh vamos, si es la segunda vez que vienes… –Sanji salió de la barra y volvió a las mesas. Todavía había alguna en su zona con el mantel de restaurante puesto, y Patty empezaba a mirárselo mal.

–Incorrecto, esta concretamente seria la octava. Por cierto, deberíais cambiar la música ambiente, demasiado repetitiva.

– ¿Qué dices? Si no… –Sanji había acabado con los manteles, iba poniendo la carta de bebidas y cócteles que servían durante la noche. Gracias a Ace, su conocimiento en ese sector había mejorado muchísimo, hicieron bien en contratarlo. Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar el cabreo que tenía con él el moreno.

– ¡Ei Patty! ¿Qué tal el tobillo, te sigue doliendo? –preguntó el tipo de pelo verde al otro camarero, con un tono de voz alto, distrayendo a Sanji de sus pensamientos. ¿Patty?

– ¡Mucho mejor chico! Gracias por la pomada que me prestaste, realmente va de maravilla. –el camarero respondió a Zoro con una gran sonrisa, cosa nada habitual en Patty a no ser que le dejaran muy buenas propinas.

Sanji sólo podía mirar esa escena con asombro, con una de las cartas todavía en la mano, lista para dejarla, totalmente quieto. ¿Se conocían? ¿Eran incluso amigos? Él se llevaba a matar con Patty, tenían distintas filosofías de trabajo respeto al dinero y la comida, y nunca habían congeniado. Se respetaban y admiraban mutuamente por sus habilidades, pero nada más.

–Como te decía, llevo una semana viniendo aquí, cada noche. ¿Por dónde estabas? Hasta hoy no ha habido manera de dar contigo. –Zoro estaba sentado encima del taburete, en la barra, con el brazo apoyado en ella, agarrando el botellín, hablando con el camarero de forma casual, como si realmente sí que se conocieran.

–Corta, corta. ¿Una semana? ¿Patty? ¿Pomada? ¿Qué es todo esto? –no entendía como era posible que hubiera venido tanto y no se hubiera cruzado con él, pero teniendo en cuenta que había ido solo por las mañanas y las comidas y encima había estado encerrado en la cocina, quizá no era tan raro.

–Ah, ¿eso? Nada, hace tres días unos tipos bebieron más de la cuenta, Patty tuvo que echarlos a patadas, Gin estaba ocupado con no sé qué en la barra y decidí prestarle mis servicios a cambio de conversación. Durante la pelea se hirió, pero no me lo dijo hasta hace dos días, y ayer le traje una pomada buenísima para la inflamación. Nos hemos hecho muy amigos. –después de esta larga declaración, Zoro dio un largo trago a su cerveza. No parecía acostumbrado a soltar frases tan largas, se la había acabado de un trago. ¿Realmente había venido cada día para encontrarlo?

– ¿Un poli puede meterse en una pelea de bar? –pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de Sanji era la profesión de ese desconocido.

–Poli? Por favor… no sólo no me llamaste, sino que ni si quiera me has prestado un poco de atención… eso me gusta –dijo Zoro sonriendo de lado. Eso y que no hubiera manera que lo dejara en paz.

El camarero ya había acabado con las mesas, sólo le faltaba poner en las pizarras detrás de la barra las ofertas de la noche y las novedades. Tiza en mano, intentó decir lo siguiente sin demasiada importancia.

–El otro día dijiste que eras poli. –Sanji recordaba perfectamente ese momento. A él no le importaba atizar a la autoridad, pero a su padre sí, los prefería cuanto más lejos mejor, y tenía que admitir que él también. Había prestado mucha atención a ese detalle.

Aunque fuera un chaval alto, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder llegar a la pizarra.

En esos momentos Sanji no veía a Zoro, pero aun así sentía como los ojos de ese hombre recorrían lentamente su cuerpo de arriba abajo, repetidas veces, deteniéndose en su trasero.

Intentó ignorar ese sentimiento de incomodidad. Si no fuera un capullo, y encima policía, quizá le habría dado una oportunidad, porque la verdad era que el cabeza de musgo estaba buenísimo.

–Dije que trabajaba “para” la poli, no que lo fuera. En los tecnicismos reside la magia– Zoro sostenía en su mano la botella vacía, pero estaba tan concentrado en la vista que tenía delante que ni se dio cuenta. Sanji vestía una camisa y pantalón de arreglar, con la camisa por dentro, pero al tener que estirarse tanto para poder escribir, la parte baja de su espalda había quedado ligeramente al descubierto. Quedaba mucho a la imaginación, pero la de Zoro era hiperactiva. Miraba sin perder detalle la ligera curva de las caderas del rubio, hipnotizado por su figura, inconscientemente, se llevó la cerveza a los labios e intentó beber de ella, sintiéndose un completo idiota al notar que no salía nada. –Ponme otra. –dijo dejándola en la mesa de mala gana, distrayéndole de esa maravillosa vista.

Sanji puso otra botella delante de él. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que siguiera escuchando las divagaciones de ese pirado que se había familiarizado con su entorno y no le dejaba en paz.

Zoro siguió bebiendo con toda la tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué eres entonces, detective privado o algo parecido? ¿Un informante? –aunque no estuviera en el cuerpo, le ponía los pelos de punta. Tenía que alejarse de él. No tenía por qué haber ningún problema, pero no podía juntarse con él. Acabó de escribir, dejó la tiza en la cajita y se limpió las manos con la pica que tenían para la limpieza.

– ¿En serio? Si te lo dije. –ahora Zoro empezaba a estar sorprendido, tanto que dejo el trago a medias. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta? Si estaba escrito en mayúsculas.

– ¿De qué hablas? Por decirme, no me dijiste ni tu nombre. –Sanji estaba confundido. Se había secado las manos y empezó a pasar el trapo húmedo por encima de la barra, para quitar posibles marcas de otras botellas. Definitivamente, esta no era su semana…

Zoro rió para sí mismo, alzó la botella fría y se la pego en la frente. Así que se trataba de eso…

–De verdad Sanji deberías dejar de ignorarme así… solo me motivas a perseguirte más. –el chico había dejado el trapo y lo miraba, interrogante. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer hasta que no entraran más clientes o este se fuera, por lo que tendría que hacer algo para no quedarse ahí en frente de él hablando.

Por suerte, en ese momento sus plegarias parecieron cumplirse, y el chico del pelo verde se acabó la cerveza de un trago, sin titubear. Definitivamente, ese hombre sabía beber. Dejó la botella vacía en la barra y empezó a levantarse, dando a entender que iba a irse.

–Serán tres con cincuenta. –dijo el camarero, la otra vez no había pagado, pero teniendo en cuenta la actitud de éste, ya se la cobraría… eso y los desperfectos, salidos de la nómina de Sanji, como responsable de esa noche.

Acortó un poco la distancia sólo para coger con una mano las dos botellas y con otra la copa, que ni si quiera había tocado. Se sorprendió cuando vió al otro hombre a solo un centímetro de su frente.

–Quédate con el cambio, cejitas. Gracias por el pañuelo. –Sanji ni siquiera pudo moverse. Le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Pero él no era de esos tíos que se asustan fácilmente, recuperó la compostura, y habló con decisión en los ojos, des de la misma distancia.

–Me lo robaste, lo quiero de vuelta. –no era que fuera importante, pero era suyo, y le jodía que un tío así lo tuviera.

–Tú mismo, está lleno de sangre. –respondió Zoro, secamente.

–Bastardo. –uno a cada lado de la barra, Sanji medio agachado, con los recipientes todavía en las manos, Zoro inclinado, con los brazos rectos, sus manos tocando directamente la madera, a muy poca distancia el uno del otro. Uno lo miraba desafiante, el otro con arrogancia. Saltaban chispas, pero nadie sabría decir si de odio o de atracción.

–Llámame esta vez. –fue Zoro quien rompió la electricidad, separándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

–No me has pagado. –hizo notarle Sanji, viendo que no había ni una sola moneda ahí encima.

– ¡Llámame! –volvió a gritar Zoro des de la puerta. Y tal como vino, se fue.

Espera, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Ese chico por fin se había ido, tal como quería, ¿pero por qué tenía el gusto amargo de la derrota en su boca? Porque no le había echado él, se fue por su propio pie sin mostrar menos interés en el del que ya tenía. Eso significaba que seguramente volvería a verle, y pronto.

Y peor… el muy imbécil no le había dado el dinero, otra vez. El cocinero salió de su estado de shock, reincorporándose y dejando las botellas y la copa ahí mismo, fue a salir del bar para reclamarle a ese sujeto, pero en cuanto empezó a caminar notó un ligero peso en su pecho.

Normalmente vestía un traje completo para hacer de camarero, pero cuando se trataba del turno de noches se permitía quitarse la americana e ir solo con la camisa, viéndose así más informal pero como un caballero igualmente.

Bajó la mirada hacia el bolsillo derecho de su camisa e introdujo su mano en el interior, sacando en monedas el precio de la bebida más una considerable propina. ¿Cuándo demonios lo había metido ahí?

Sólo podía ser cuando se había acercado por sorpresa, en ese momento le pillo con la guardia baja y podía ser que se hubiera distraído por su cercanía, por tener esa mandíbula cuadrada tan cerca de la suya. Maldito Marimo…

– ¡Salgo a fumar! –gritó para Patty. Salió corriendo, intentando ver por dónde se había ido ese hombre, miró la calle de punta a punta, primero un lado y luego otro, muchos viandantes pasaban por delante de él, pero ninguno de ellos era el hombre con el pelo verde. Maldito y sexy Marimo… y maldita ley antitabaco.

Siempre llevaba el paquete y mechero en el bolsillo del pantalón, ahora ya no podía fumar ni en la sala ni en la cocina, y sentir el contacto de los cigarrillos era lo único que conseguía calmar su mal humor durante la jornada laboral, aunque a veces le costaba horrores.

Sus compañeros suponían que por eso era siempre tan borde con los clientes, aunque él les decía que no tenía nada que ver, que a las damas las trataba bien aunque llevara dos días sin fumar, sencillamente no estaba dispuesto a aguantar depende que tonterías de los hombres.

Sacó uno de los cigarrillos del paquete, se lo puso en la boca, lo encendió y dio una larga y placentera calada. Dios, como necesitaba el humo… le ayudaba a relajarse, a desconectar del trabajo, de su padre, de sus propios problemas. Era su pequeño momento de relax, cuando podía estar únicamente consigo mismo sin preocuparse de nada más.

Con el dedo índice y el corazón, sacó el pitillo de su boca y dejó escapar suavemente el humo, con un pequeño silbido. Se encontraba apoyado a la pared del bar, con el rostro mirando al cielo pero con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo su pequeña introspección.

Era totalmente ajeno al bullicio de la calle, era pleno verano, y aunque no fuera una zona turística estaba concurrida. Oía como algunos de los transeúntes miraban la entrada del bar, decidiendo pasar a tomar algo. Algunos eran clientes nuevos, a otros ya los tenía vistos, los saludó con un pequeño gesto, pero ese era su momento.

Pero no podía relajarse plenamente. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que acababa de mantener. El misterio con su profesión, eso que dijera que ya se lo había dicho, la manera de reírse de luego como si supiera algo que él no, ése acercamiento al pagarle, lo del pañuelo… En ese momento, recordó su conversación con Ace. Y por fin, se dio cuenta.

Sanji abrió sus ojos de golpe, sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta un pequeño punto debido a la luz de la farola, dejando ver sus ojos azul marino en contraste con el del cielo oscuro. Dio una última calada, el cigarrillo todavía estaba por la mitad y siempre los apuraba hasta el final, pero en ese momento lo tiró al suelo, lo pisó y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Su apartamento estaba justo encima del restaurante, y aunque éste tenía una entrada por la cocina, decidió subir al piso por el portal que daba a la calle. No quería ver a sus compañeros y tener que darles explicaciones.

Sanji no se dio cuenta que Zoro lo observaba, des de la oscuridad que le ofrecía su propio coche. Así que por fin había conseguido llamar su atención… sonrió para sí mismo, una vez conseguido su objetivo no tenía más sentido quedarse ahí, observándolo como si fuera un acosador. Arrancó el motor del coche y se fue a su casa, mañana sería otro día.

El rubio subió las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos. Era un chico alto y siempre había sido muy rápido y ágil, aunque para algunos fuera una proeza para el solo era subir las escaleras con mucha prisa.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo intentando no perder el paquete de tabaco en el proceso, le temblaban las manos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Porque si lo que creía era cierto ese tipo no solo le había ganado esta noche, sino también la primera vez que se habían visto, aunque Sanji le hubiera pateado, y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

Después de dos intentos peleándose con las llaves para conseguir abrir, parece ser que, desde el interior del piso, su padre había perdido la paciencia.

– ¿A qué coño juegas con la puerta? –preguntó, de mal humor. Era evidente que no le gustaba ver a su hijo en casa durante su horario de trabajo, y menos con el escándalo que había montado.

–Viejo. –Dijo a modo saludo – ¿Dónde está mi camisa azul cielo? –preguntó el hijo ignorando por completo las exigencias de su jefe y padre.

– ¿Como que viejo? ¿Con quién te crees que hablas? –durante la adolescencia adquirió la mala costumbre de llamarlo así, y aunque el chef insistiera, Sanji siempre hacia lo que quería.

–Zeff, por favor, la que llevé el último día que trabaje de noche. ¿La lavaste ya?

–Lavada y planchada junto con el resto de tu ropa, niñato. Está encima de tu cama. Volví a colocar todo en su sitio. ¿No puedes vaciarte la ropa antes de echarla a lavar? –joder… eso confirmaba sus sospechas. O había echado otro mechero a lavar.

–Gracias. –dijo pasando corriendo por su lado, directo hacia su habitación, al fondo del pasillo.

–De vez en cuando un “papá” también valdría… –dijo Zeff mas para él mismo que para su hijo.

El joven cocinero abrió de golpe la puerta, viendo la ropa donde el viejo le había dicho, con su camisa arriba del todo. Estaba armando un buen escándalo, pero las ventajas de vivir encima de un bar-restaurante que también abre por las noches es que no tienes que preocuparte por molestar a tus vecinos.

Cogió la camisa con sus manos de forma delicada, con miedo a lo que ya sabía que iba a encontrarse. Su padre siempre le dejaba las cosas en el sitio exacto donde se las había encontrado, una extraña costumbre. Abrió despacio el botón del bolsillo derecho, en el que había llevado su pañuelo que ése sujeto usó para tapar su herida abierta.

Introdujo sus dedos, palpando claramente un pequeño cartoncito. Muy despacio, sacó la tarjeta de visita y leyó las letras capitales.

RORONOA ZORO, CAZA RECOMPENSAS.


	5. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me** **  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone**

Domingo, 29 de Junio

Se puso la camisa pacientemente des del borde de la cama, sin ninguna prisa, observando la maravillosa vista que tiene frente a sus ojos. Dos mujeres yacían ahí, desnudas, mirándole de forma sugerente. Los tres sabían a lo que habían ido, no hacían falta mentiras ni ilusiones de ningún tipo, lo que de vez en cuando era refrescante, pero mucho menos que el trio que acababan de hacer.

Eran dos amigas que había conocido hacía un par de días, realmente una era una chica con la que ya se había acostado con anterioridad y que esa misma tarde le llamó para quedar los tres. No hace falta decir que le faltó tiempo para ducharse e ir a su casa.

– ¿Ya te vas? podríamos ducharnos y seguir divirtiéndonos después de cenar… –dijo la morena de ojos azules, Hancock, la mujer a la que ya conocía. Habían quedado unas cuantas veces des de su primer encuentro, los dos iban a lo que iban, y sabían que podían llamarse tranquilamente cada vez que necesitaran un revolcón. Normalmente no repetía con nadie, pero le encantaba perderse entre las piernas de esa diosa.

–Tengo que ir a trabajar, cariño, pero no dudéis en llamarme cuando queráis. –dijo él, sonriendo hacia ellas mientras se abotonaba los puños de la camisa, último detalle de su vestimenta.

La otra chica, Viola, se mordió el labio, tirándole una indirecta nada sutil. Y ver a las dos chicas morenas mirándole, des de la cama, hizo que tuviera que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a por ellas.

Law se fue de casa de Hancock directo al hospital. Ya no le daba tiempo de pasar por casa, seguramente tendría que pegarse una ducha antes de entrar, pero había valido la pena. El trabajo de médico era duro, sus horarios horribles, le quedaban muchas horas por delante, e ir después de tres orgasmos le ayudaría a aguantar la jornada de mejor humor.

Lunes, 30 de Junio

18 horas. 18 largas horas de turno, hoy le tocaba urgencias. Estaba seguro que sus ojeras, ya marcadas de por sí, se habían vuelto todavía más oscuras. Había habido momentos de tensión, siempre había pacientes complicados, otros más exigentes, y siempre culpaban del sistema sanitario al personal del hospital. Como si ellos no sufrieran las consecuencias.

Le daba la sensación que a muchos pacientes les gustaba quejarse, otros iban solo por un simple resfriado, podía aguantar eso, pero en serio, ¿por qué siempre iban jóvenes con comas etílicos, incluso los domingos por la noche? Los adolescentes no sabían controlarse… y lo peor eran sus padres. Entendía que se preocuparan, por algo los habían traído al mundo, ¿pero por qué él tenía que aguantar las broncas que claramente debían ir dirigidas a sus crías?

Aunque su especialidad fuera la cardiología y la cirugía, debía encargarse de las emergencias varios días a la semana, no era que no le gustara, pero tratar con los pacientes era lo peor. En las operaciones estaban dormidos, no molestaban, y no hablaban. Así le caían bien, pero era pasarse la anestesia y…

Estaba en el baño, ése que se había cargado el espejo hace casi dos semanas, ahora ya reparado. El martes pasado no fue a su cita semanal, era la primera vez en tres años, des que empezó a ir, una semana después de lo de Kid, que se la saltaba.

No era la primera vez que se enfadaba con ella por ponerlo entre las cuerdas, la semana siguiente volvía como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero esta vez sencillamente no tuvo ganas. Eso le recordó que era lunes, y que al día siguiente tenía que ir a ver a Robin, quizá por fin accedía a acostarse con él.

No le pasaba a menudo que lo rechazaran, y eso de normal hacía que quisiera perseguirlos todavía más, aunque con la terapeuta empezaba a tomárselo como un juego en que quizá algún día ganaría.

Se mojó las manos, y se tiró agua a la cara, observando su propia demacración en el espejo. Si había creído que hacerse un trio antes de entrar al hospital le ayudaría a relajarse para tratar con la gente, no podría haber estado más equivocado. Lo había llevado bien las primeras 10 horas, después el cansancio empezó a pasarle factura…

Pero el mejor cirujano del hospital no podía permitirse cagarla por dejarse llevar por la bragueta más que el sentido común, nunca dejaría que su vida personal interfiriese con la profesional. Por algo nunca se había acostado con pacientes u otros trabajadores del hospital. Sólo quería hacer una excepción con Nico Robin… o eso se decía él.

Mientras todavía era un estudiante en prácticas había cometido ese error, se metió en la cama de uno de sus compañeros de ese mismo hospital, y la cosa no había salido nada bien. Demasiado incómodo. Y demasiado problemático. El otro chico se había prendado de él.

Cuando todavía daban clases, en la universidad, se había montado auténticos festivales con muchos de sus compañeros y compañeras, y siempre era fácil ignorar a alguien en una clase de más de cien personas, aunque por suerte la mayoría de las veces sólo buscaban diversión.

Por propia estupidez, creyó que esa vez sería igual, pero es más difícil ignorar a alguien en un grupo de quince personas, más si tienes que pasar semanas seguidas con esa persona, ahí aprendió la lección y decidió no cometer nunca más ese error.

No creía en el amor ni en la redención, ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Vivía en un mundo donde o jodes, o te joden, aprendió la lección a la malas, y él era un superviviente. Así era más fácil, dañar para no ser dañado, así funcionaba todo, y aunque su psicóloga le dijera que estaba solo, lo que estaba era tranquilo.

¿Tener que aguantar a alguien cada día? Que va. ¿Celos? Que pereza. ¿Peleas absurdas? Peor todavía. Él quería vivir tranquilo, sin nadie que le molestara, hacer lo que quisiera. Por algo era un cabronazo sin sentimientos que jodía por placer.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, sus parpados morados. Observó sus manos un momento, la tinta de sus tatuajes parecía más negra comparada a su piel normalmente tostada, ahora un poco más pálida. Aunque el hospital estaba fresco y se había duchado al empezar el turno, apestaba a sudor, le pesaban los brazos, y se le nublaba la mente.

Sólo quería irse a casa y dormir por tres días seguidos…

–Doctor Trafalgar –oyó a su derecha. Se giró asustado a ver de dónde provenía la voz, estaba tan cansado que le había pillado por sorpresa, cosa que no acostumbraba a pasar.

Vió a Penguin en la puerta, el enfermero que le encontró justo después de romper el espejo de ése baño, y parte de su equipo. Le pareció ver urgencia en su mirada, entre temor y preocupación. ¿Habría notado algo ése día? Si era así, de las veces posteriores que se habían visto, no mencionó nada y actuó con normalidad.

El doctor no le oyó llegar, Penguin observó la penosa imagen que tenía enfrente de él. El Doctor siempre había sido un hombre distante, frío con todo el mundo, lo que le daba un aura de misterio y magnetismo, y siempre, por muchas horas que hubiera echado, se veía condenadamente atractivo. No le sorprendía que las doctoras y enfermeras suspiraran por él, si le gustaran los hombres quizá él también lo haría.

Estaba en el mismo baño, mirando cansado su reflejo, suponía que igual que ese día. Mierda, ¿y si le pasaba algo grave? Los días siguientes había parecido el mismo, pero sabía que solo mostraba cómo era realmente cuando no había nadie con él. Y solo mostraba emociones cuando se pasaba con el alcohol, lo cual no le parecía demasiado saludable, pero no lo juzgaría por eso. Estaba preocupado, tenía que hacer algo.

–Penguin. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el doctor, frotándose los ojos, si realmente le había visto vulnerable, débil, prefería hacer como si no hubiera pasado. Y quería dormir…

–Esto… Vamos a salir con Sachi y Bepo, el oso descubrió el otro día un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Te apetece echarte unas cervezas? – ¿cerveza? No podía negarse a eso.

–Oh, claro. –dijo Law, activándose de golpe. El alcohol le sentaría tan bien como dormir, y teniendo en cuenta que era verano y empezaba a hacer calor, ¿qué mejor que unas cervezas con unos colegas?

Law no salía demasiado a menudo con sus compañeros, pero cuando lo hacía intentaba disfrutarlo lo máximo que podía, sin llegar a pasarse. Esos tres enfermeros, todos de su equipo, eran con los que tenía más confianza. Lo más cercano a amigos.

Bepo, o el oso como le llamaban de forma cariñosa, era un hombre albino un poco menor que él, el más joven del equipo, con el pelo rizado y muy esponjoso, su altura y constitución hacía que pareciera un oso polar, y era demasiado tierno como para evitar abrazarlo como a un peluche.

Law muchas veces veía como mucha gente le abrazaba y le achuchaba de forma cariñosa, le producía cierta envidia, aunque él fuera todo lo contrario. Le encantaban las cosas tiernas y mullidas, pero no permitiría que nadie lo supiera nunca. Solo en una ocasión se permitió acariciarse la cabeza, y fue en una de esas salidas como la de hoy.

Sachi y Penguin habían entrado juntos a su equipo, unos meses después de Bepo, tenía entendido que se conocían de hacía mucho tiempo, si no recordaba mal habían estudiado juntos, eran como hermanos.

Llevaban unos años trabajando juntos, antes su equipo había tenido otros miembros, pero ninguno era capaz de soportar su carácter. Reconocía que era severo y exigente, recriminaba los errores que los enfermeros a su cargo cometían, y a muchos no les gustaba su forma de hacerlo. Quizá tampoco podía culparles, pero no le importaba. Odiaba la mediocridad, más tratando con vidas.

Si esos no aguantaban, ya habría otros. De su primer equipo ya no quedaba nadie. Tampoco del segundo. Bepo formaba parte del tercero, y posteriormente entraron Penguin y Sachi. Suponía que ya venían informados de cómo era él, porque era perfectamente capaz de notar la precaución en ellos.

No los había tratado diferente a los otros, les reprendía con dureza cuando era necesario, pero a diferencia de la mayoría, no le culpaban a él de sus errores, aprendían de ellos, y pronto no hubo necesidad de ser duro con ellos. Eran buenos en lo suyo, quizá no tanto como el oso, pero lo eran.

Quedaron en encontrarse en la puerta principal del hospital en diez minutos. Law se pegó una ducha de agua fría, eso le ayudó a despejar su cabeza y a reforzar su cuerpo. Al salir, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se paró un momento a mirarse en el espejo.

Había vuelto a perder peso, aunque se seguían marcando sus bien definidos músculos y no sus huesos. Y tenía que repasarse los tatuajes. Por mucho contraste que hicieran ahora, perdían color. ¿Debería hacerse otro? Se preguntaba dónde… dejó sus pensamientos de lado, había estado un buen rato bajo el agua.

Se pasó una toalla por la cabeza para quitar esas molestas gotitas que bajaban por su cuello y se puso sus pendientes. Iba a ir con su equipo, no hacía falta disimular su apariencia normal con guantes o sin sus aros en las orejas.

Se vistió y salió al punto de encuentro. Fue el último en llegar.

–Trafalgar –aunque no estuvieran en el trabajo, seguían llamándole por su apellido –hoy vas más arreglado que de costumbre. No llevas tu sudadera y ese gorrito –dijo Bepo, observando su atuendo, aunque él no le respondió, sólo indicó con una mueca que los guiara.

Esa mañana, cuando había quedado con las chicas, se había vestido bien para la ocasión, y después ya no había pasado por casa, con lo que seguía vistiendo camisa negra y vaqueros. Obviamente, su sombrero mullido blanco con manchas negras no entraba en el conjunto de guerra que había preparado, así que lo había dejado en casa, por mucho que lo adorara.

Estaban en el metro, el restaurante que decía el oso se encontraba a cinco paradas, habían salido de trabajar un par de horas después de comer, así que les quedaba una tarde de fiesta por delante, aunque los cuatro llevaran despiertos desde la mañana del día anterior.

Law seguía notando el agotamiento en él, aunque estaba acostumbrado a estar muchas horas despierto y sabía que podría aguantarlo. Hablaba con los hombres con serenidad, disimulando como podía, aunque los otros lo notaban, pero prefirieron no dañarle el orgullo.

–Y dime Bepo, ¿cómo conociste ese bar? Tenemos algunos de buenos más cerca del hospital –preguntó Law. No le gustaba ir en metro, había demasiada gente, apestaba a cloaca, pasaba por debajo del suelo, haciéndole sentirse encerrado y agobiado.

No era que tuviera claustrofobia ni mucho menos, podía estar encerrado en una habitación pequeña, era sólo que se sentía incómodo en un enorme agujero bajo tierra, con montones de cableado eléctrico, tuberías con toda clase de fluidos y gente histérica a su alrededor.

Sus compañeros no conocían ese pequeño temor infantil, ni permitiría nunca que lo supieran, por lo que tenía que tragar con eso cada vez que querían salir por ahí, y no coger el coche. Menos si iban a beber. Menos mal que su apartamento quedaba cerca del hospital, donde tenía aparcado su vehículo.

–Salió en el periódico el mes pasado, al ver que no quedaba lejos me entró curiosidad y fui con unos amigos. Puede dar miedo, aunque su decoración es luminosa y los camareros son amables, parecen gorilas de discoteca, dan miedo. –dijo con un ligero escalofrío. Los demás se preguntaron si había algo más detrás de esa historia, aunque esperaban que no fuera tan malo si les llevaba ahí. Teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de Bepo, si unos simples camareros habían conseguido provocar esa reacción en él, debían verse como asesinos en serie por lo menos.

–Oh vamos, dudo que haya alguno más grande que tú –dijo Sachi, echándose a reír. Y no mentía, el oso medía más de dos metros. Law, de metro noventa, se veía canijo a su lado. Todos lo hacían, pero a Law siempre le sorprendía encontrar alguien más alto que él, lo que le facilitaba las cosas al momento de ligar. Prefería que sus amantes fueran más bajos que él, así podía manejarlos mejor.

–No es sólo su tamaño, es el halo que desprenden… tenéis que verlo, es imposible describirlo. Ya lo veréis, da la sensación que te sirven comida del paraíso con una amenaza muy sutil. Es ese presentimiento de peligro que siempre está ahí, y que no dudarán a saltarte a la yugular si les provocas. Eso sí, que buena está la comida, joder… ese nuevo chef se merece el artículo que le dieron.

–Vaya, dicho así no sé si me apetece ir –respondió Penguin. Law no dijo nada, como la mayoría de las veces, solo les observaba hablar, esa era su forma de socializar, fuera del ligoteo o del sexo.

Normalmente, nunca conversaba, si lo hacía, era para decir algo que él considerara realmente útil, o porque ya estaba ebrio, donde su carácter se suavizaba sólo un poco. Nunca había sido agradable o hablador, recordaba un tiempo muy lejano donde sonreía, pero eso pasó hace mucho.

Salieron de la estación, según Bepo no quedaba muy lejos, unos cinco minutos caminando. ¿En serio no había un autobús que hiciera el mismo recorrido, o más corto? Durante el trayecto, el oso les estuvo explicando toda su experiencia en el restaurante, describiendo los platos que comieron y la bebida que tomaron, aunque hoy sólo irían a pasar la tarde.

Unas grandes letras y una boca de pez daban la bienvenida a los posibles clientes.

**BARATIE**

Un poco ostentoso para el gusto de Law, pero si de verdad estaba tan bien como decía su compañero, se merecían una oportunidad. El doctor confiaba mucho en su equipo, confiaba plenamente en su criterio, no era la primera vez que descubrían una joya oculta en la ciudad gracias a ellos.

Y, no les diría, que gracias a ellos había conseguido impresionar a algunos de sus amantes, lo cual siempre le daba puntos para conseguir rematar. Se podía decir que, en esas ocasiones, les debería medio polvo a ellos, aunque nunca se los devolvería.

Quizá tenía suerte y hoy sería una de esas ocasiones, aunque la zona quedara un poco lejos de su casa, pero bueno era el centro de la ciudad, una zona muy turística y a principios de verano, así que hoteles habría. Lástima de metro…

Entraron.

Un hombre grande, con barba y una sonrisa muy falsa les dio la bienvenida.

– ¡Buenas tardes, queridos clientes! ¡Pasen por favor! ¡Tomen asiento, imbéciles! –a los tres nuevos les sorprendió esa actitud tan falsa con insulto incluido, pero Bepo les miró indicándoles que lo ignoraran, como si fuera de lo más normal. Empezaba bien la tarde…

Se sentaron en una de las mesas, sin hacer más caso a lo que había pasado. El mismo camarero bipolar les atendió, hicieron su pedido y esperaron a que viniera. Llevaba una placa en la camisa que lo identificaba como “Patty”.

Law se fijó en el local, estaba bastante lleno, no les iría mal el negocio, y con solo el camarero que había visto hasta ahora, empezaba a entender a qué se refería Bepo.

¿Cómo serían los otros? Le dio curiosidad, pero tenía más sed. Miraba fijamente a ese Patty, solo se dedicaba a adular a clientes para que le dieran propina o insultar a otros. Que tío más raro. Quizá sufría el síndrome de Tourette. ¿Dónde estaba su cerveza?

–El otro día fui con mi mujer a ver esa película de la que tanto hablan –decía Sachi. No sabía que estuviera casado. O sí. Tampoco acostumbraba a prestar atención a sus conversaciones, normalmente saboreaba su bebida mientras los otros charlaban –de verdad, tenéis que verla. ¡Es buenísima! La introspección del personaje principal… – ¿y su cerveza?

– ¡Sachi cállate! Siempre haces lo mismo, ¡no vas a volver a joderme una película! –el hombre tenía la mala costumbre de contar el argumento pero “accidentalmente” explicar el final, lo que cabreaba de sobremanera a los otros dos hombres. A Law poco le importaba, casi nunca iba al cine, ni siquiera sabía de qué película hablaban, sólo miraba fijamente a Patty.

–Trafalgar, ¿no te cuentas nada interesante? –preguntó Penguin. Law desvió su mirada del camarero de mierda para dirigirla a ellos. ¿Le habían dicho algo? Ah, hablar de su vida. Eso no era para él.

–Nada, trabajo. Típico de una noche en urgencias, comas etílicos, peleas y poco más. –dijo sin dar más importancia. No pensaba decirles que esa mañana se había acostado con dos mujeres, no era partidario de airear su vida, menos sus intimidades. Los otros entendieron el mensaje, era una indirecta nada sutil que les hablara a sus compañeros de trabajo sobre cómo le había ido el trabajo.

Nadie sabía casi nada de él. Le sorprendió que le preguntaran algo directamente, eso rompía su dinámica de sus encuentros, donde ellos hablaban y él bebía. Por dios, ¿dónde estaba su maldita cerveza?

–Sí… la gente no tiene control. ¿Y lo del tío que se ha cortado hasta el hueso cocinando? Parecía que no se había dado cuenta y hubiera seguido hundiéndolo, ¡ha llegado al hueso! Por mucho que seas tú quien se la haya cosido, no hay crema que pueda disimular la cicatriz que va a quedarle… –siguió insistiendo Penguin.

Los otros le miraron sorprendidos, siempre esperaban a que Trafalgar decidiera a decirles algo de su propia boca, ya sabían cómo era, sabían de su carácter rudo y frío, así que solamente le dejaban ser hasta que él quería. Pero ahora parecía como que quería forzarlo a unirse a ellos, hacerle hablar.

Y ése era justamente el objetivo del enfermero. Estaba preocupado por el doctor, por eso le había invitado también, sabía que nunca se habría con nadie y siempre se aislaba mucho. Muchos trabajadores en el hospital le tenían miedo, siempre tan callado y tan serio.

Era como esa luz que atrae a las moscas, que si se acercaban morían chamuscadas. O como Ícaro volando demasiado cerca del Sol, siempre y cuando ése Sol tuviera tatuajes y en vez de calor desprendiera carámbanos de hielo afilados.

Sólo ellos tres sabían que los tenía. En el hospital se esforzaba en cubrirlos, siempre procuraba ducharse solo, incluso las primeras veces que habían salido iba con manga larga y guantes, hasta que un día se los dejó ver. Ellos no le dijeron nada, sencillamente lo le dieron importancia, esa era la manera que tenía el joven médico de abrirse.

Sabían de la existencia del siniestro “DEATH” de sus dedos, los de sus manos, un día que fue en camiseta vieron que había más por los brazos, y que había más que asomaban por sus hombros. Se preguntaban si habría más, pero no le dirían nada a él hasta que el doctor decidiera mostrarlos por sí mismo.

Pero los de su equipo, ellos tres, sabían que, aunque pudiera dar una imagen siniestra y de delincuente, al que le encanta meterse en peleas, atracar bancos o que se pasara la vida entrando y saliendo de la cárcel, el doctor no era así, solo era un hombre.

Uno con muchos problemas, sospechaban. Pero se negaban a creer que un médico, siempre preocupado por sus pacientes, que luchaba incansable por ellos, fuera mala persona. Aunque no le gustara tratar con ellos.

Le habían visto luchar hasta la extenuación para salvar una vida, le habían visto alegrarse al conseguirlo, y le habían visto derrumbarse al perderla. Todo en su propio lenguaje, para el resto del mundo, su expresión para esas tres situaciones era la misma, pero ellos le conocían bien.

Trafalgar no se abría nunca con nadie, dejaron de intentarlo hacía tiempo, así que habían convertido su manera de darle apoyo de la única en que se había dejado: con comida o bebida de por medio, siempre y cuanto no involucrara nada de pan.

Por eso a todos los sorprendió la actitud de Penguin, quizá a él el que más, ya que no era el más cercano a él, ese papel era para Bepo, el oso amoroso. Él los miró, pidiéndoles ayuda, ellos pillaron el mensaje.

–No hay para tanto. –dijo él, seco, volviendo a mirar a Patty. Quería su cerveza.

–A mí me ha tocado tratar las heridas de un borracho se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza al chocar contra una farola. Y eso que era de día. De verdad, si algún día llego a ir así de mal, ¡hacedme el favor de llevarme a casa! –dijo Bepo.

–Yo me comprometo a pararte antes. No quiero tener que limpiar tu meado de los pantalones, como ése pobre diablo de la farola… –dijo Sachi. Habían atendido entre ellos dos a ese hombre. Todavía iba borracho cuando había llegado, y el condenado había dado mucha guerra.

– ¿Y tú que dices, Trafalgar? –insistió Bepo.

–Que espero que lo hayáis dejado en observación. Un golpe en la cabeza en esas condiciones puede ser traicionero. –dijo, de muy mal humor. No quería hablar, quería beber. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que les habían tomado nota? ¡Cerveza!

Estaba tan concentrado en mirar a ese odioso camarero, que sólo estaba pendiente de otras mesas y no se acercaba a por las bebidas ni de casualidad, que no notó la presencia que se acercó a él por detrás.

–Buenas noches, perdonen la espera. Aquí tienen. –otro camarero, desde la espalda de Law, dejó las bebidas encima de la mesa, pasando al lado de la cabeza del médico. Se giró un poco, sobresaltado, y sorprendido por la proximidad.

Justo al lado de su cara se encontró la provocadora vista de la bragueta de unos vaqueros anchos, a muy poca distancia, de echo podía sentir perfectamente el roce en su hombro.

Sin poder evitarlo, subió la vista por la enorme hebilla del cinturón, observando la línea alba que subía hacia el ombligo, unos abdominales muy bien esculpidos, unos pectorales de infarto con unos pezones marrones, un cuerpo alucinante sobre una piel tostada por el sol, pero no tanto como la suya.

Ése cuerpo era el de un héroe griego venido a la tierra. Era imposible que unos músculos tan bien marcados estuvieran pidiéndole que los lamieran de arriba abajo en ese momento, que los mordiera, que estudiara cada línea de su anatomía con sus expertas manos. Volvió a hacer ese mismo recorrido, de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Si el bulto que sobresalía de esos pantalones era real, quería catarlo.

Sonrió.

El camarero vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa desabrochada, regalándole unas vistas impresionantes desde muy cerca. Después de un par de repasos, subió la mirada a su atractivo rostro, lleno de pecas, con una cabellera morena desordenada, pequeños ojos castaño oscuro y nariz afilada, todo decorado con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa. Se olvidó de su cerveza.

Colocó su codo encima de la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, así podía analizarlo mejor.

–Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? –dijo en un susurro para sí mismo. 


	6. Always

**If you told me to cry for you, I could** **  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you**

Lunes, 30 de Junio

Maldito Patty…

“El muy cabrón siempre hace lo mismo, solo se dedica a atender a los clientes para recibirlos, cobrar y echarlos. Siempre mirando por el dinero y las propinas. El trabajo de verdad tengo que comérmelo yo…” pensó Ace, con un más que evidente cabreo. 

Lo normal en un bar o en un restaurante era que cada camarero se repartiera las mesas, y se encargara cien por cien de las suyas, desde recibir a los clientes, tomarles nota, servirles, cobrarles y limpiar para prepararla para los siguientes.

Pero con el tacaño de Patty no funcionaba así.

El recibía sus mesas, les tomaba nota, la dejaba en la barra en espera de que el otro camarero hiciera su trabajo, y cobraba todas las mesas posibles, con insultos incluidos si no dejaban propina. Sanji, Gin y Ace odiaban trabajar con él en la sala…

Sanji…

Llevaban siete larguísimos días sin hablarse. Bueno, sin hablarle él. Empezaba a echarle de menos… pero el muy cretino había tenido los huevos de tratarle como a un perro, ligar con ese imbécil de pelo verde en su cara y aceptar sus elogios, fingiendo no haberlo hecho.

Vamos, era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuando ese tío le metió mano en el bolsillo de la camisa para darle su número. ¿Y por qué el día anterior se lo había negado? Sabía que no eran nada, que no tenía derecho a enfadarse ni a ponerse celoso… pero no podía evitarlo.

Y por si no fuera suficiente ese imbécil había venido cada día por la noche desde entonces… por suerte solo había coincidido con él un par de días, los que no coincidió con el rubio, pero aun así era demasiado.

Veía como ese tipo lo miraba con superioridad, seguro se había dado cuenta, y aunque Ace lo había ignorado lo máximo que había podido, Zoro hacía lo posible para hacerse notar, y peor, para meterse con él. ¡Si incluso ya se sabía su nombre!

Intentó echarle de un puñetazo dos días después de conocerle, pero el cabronazo se llevaba a las mil maravillas con Gin, y este le paró. Todavía recordaba perfectamente como había ido todo…

_Sábado, 28 de Junio_

_–Oye Puño de fuego, ¿dónde está tu compañero, Sanji? Ya sabes, rubio, ojos azules, delgado, buen cuerpo… seguro te habrás fijado –dijo Zoro desde la barra, en la zona de Ace._

_Des de que se enteró, por boca de Gin, de cuál era su apodo y sus razones, pareció olvidarse de su nombre para solo usar eso. Parecía divertirle molestarle, y la verdad era que lo conseguía. Algo que no era muy difícil…_

_–Vaya, ¿no te llamó y ahora lo vas buscando como una gata en celo? Lo siento. –dijo él, muy sarcástico. No era la primera indirecta que recibía, tenía que controlar su temperamento para no romperle los dientes. Oyó a Gin reír de fondo._

_Normalmente Ace era un chico muy educado, con buenos modales, todo el mundo se lo decía. Sorprendía a mucha gente, a su edad no eran muchos los que trataban con tanto respeto a los de su alrededor. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera tener muy mala leche cuando le tocaban las pelotas._

_–Puedo ser su gata en celo, pero al menos no soy su perro abandonado. –dijo el hombre de pelo verde, bebiéndose el último trago de su enésima copa. Si algo había que reconocerle era que tenía mucho aguante… o un alcoholismo extremo._

_– ¿No has leído al entrar el cartel de cuidado con el perro? Puede morderte –dijo, perdiendo ya la paciencia. Esto no estaba pagado…_

_–Aunque no me desagradaría que me mordiera, preferiría ser yo quien lo hiciera. Y más si es ese otro que viste traje, con unas largas patas negras… –Zoro siempre le tenía preparada una respuesta para todo._

_Se las ingeniaba no únicamente para dejarle caer que le hubiera gustado acostarse con él, sino para encima decir que prefería a Sanji. Le daba igual lo que ese cabeza de musgo opinara de él, sinceramente tampoco era su tipo, pero haría lo imposible por el cocinero._

_–Mira tío, deja de perseguir de una vez a Sanji. Si no te ha llamado no quiere saber nada de ti, no pierdas el tiempo y vete a ligar a otro bar. –tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para solo hablar y no pegar._

_Por muy educado que fuera, con Zoro no lo había sido en ningún momento, y la verdad, ni ganas. Sólo quería echarlo de ahí, que lo dejara en paz, que ni se acercara a Sanji y que siguiera con su vida. Pero ya le habían prohibido pegar a clientes que tuvieran un comportamiento civilizado en el restaurante… aunque fueran unos capullos._

_En el Baratie no tenían personal de seguridad, ellos mismos lo eran, podían hacer uso de la violencia siempre que fuera necesario, y él era quien tenía más problemas en el término “necesario”. Ya le había caído más de una bronca de parte del jefe por culpa de no saber controlarse._

_– ¿Quieres decir que me limite a fantasear como cierto conformista rabioso? –Zoro se levantó de su taburete – Te diré una cosa, chaval. –Se situó justo en frente de él, dejando su jarra vacía en su mano, con extrema delicadeza –Cuando consiga follármelo, se lo haré a lo perrito, en tu honor. –a la mierda reprimirse, iba a partirle la cara._

_– ¡Hijo de puta! –gritó Ace, dejando de lado todo su autocontrol. Arrojó la jarra al suelo y levantó el brazo para propiciarle un buen puñetazo, apuntando directo a su nariz._

_–Ace. Suficiente. –una mano frenó su trayectoria a escasos cinco centímetros del rostro sonriente de su rival. Alguien con suficiente fuerza para frenar uno de sus golpes a medio camino una vez había empezado._

_En esos momentos, solo había una persona en la sala capaz de eso. Observó la mano con piel oscura que le frenaba._

_– ¡Gin suéltame! ¡Has oído como habla de Sanji! –gritó Ace a pleno pulmón. Era de noche, la música estaba alta y las luces bajas, pero todos los clientes se giraron a ver esa escena._

_–He oído como te has dejado provocar. Me parece perfecto que defiendas al hijo del jefe, pero no por motivos equivocados. –Gin, des de su lado, mantenía la calma. Su rostro anguloso se veía imperturbable, sus profundas ojeras, su fino bigote y su banda en la frente conseguían hacerle parecer la mar en calma antes de la tormenta. Miraba fijamente al moreno con pecas para intentar hacerle entrar en razón, sereno._

_El viejo ya lo había avisado. No iba a pasarle otra pelea provocada por él, sin ningún altercado previo. Se iría a la calle. Trabajaba de cara al público y no podía comportase como una bestia a la mínima que lo provocaban._

_Hubo un detalle, que nada tenía que ver con su empleo, que le hizo frenar un momento. “pero no por motivos equivocados”. ¿A qué se refería Gin exactamente? Joder… no podía ser que se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sanji._

_Pero con Zoro por ahí tocando las pelotas cada maldita noche, podía ser que lo hubieran notado… y no solo Gin, quizá Patty o Carne… esperaba que no le dijeran nada a Zeff, o peor, a Sanji._

_–Vaya, ¿el futuro propietario? Menudo braguetazo entonces –dijo Zoro, riendo, en la misma posición que antes. Desde que le había dejado la jarra a Ace en la mano, la cual se encontraba hecha añicos a su lado, no se había movido ni un ápice._

_De pie, enfrente de él, retándolo con su presencia, sonriendo. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba por él. Con las manos en la barra, apoyando todo su peso en ellas, mostrando los músculos bien formados de sus brazos._

_Zoro era un poco más bajo que Ace, no mucho más. Podía ver lo fuerte que estaba el camarero gracias a su costumbre de ir semidesnudo, tenía que admitir que esa costumbre le alegraba la vista a cualquiera, pero aun así, no le daba miedo medir fuerzas con él._

_Quizá Ace era más fuerte, pero Zoro estaba seguro que él tenía mejor técnica. Y tenía muchas ganas de pelea, cualquiera le valía. Lo que fuera para desahogarse de su día de mierda._

_–Y tu Zoro. Te estás pasando, Sanji no es ningún objeto, es un buen chico, a quien se lo debo todo. –Gin había desviado su atención del camarero al caza recompensas, aunque no pensaba soltarle todavía –He frenado a Ace porque has tenido un mal día, y ya te aviso que sólo te lo pasaré por alto esta vez. Tengo que pedirte que te vayas, y si no accedes a hacerlo por las buenas, le quitaré la correa a nuestro perro. –Zoro pareció pensar en las palabras que le soltó su colega._

_Le miró confuso un momento, Zoro solo había querido desahogarse, divertirse a costa del pobre camarero enamorado, y lo había hecho de la forma más cruel que sabía. No pensaba eso que había dicho, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había soltado._

_Su cara cambió por completo, pasó de la arrogancia al arrepentimiento, incluso podía verse cierta vergüenza. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, bajó la mirada de los ojos negros de Gin, se sentía demasiado humillado en esos momentos._

_–Lo siento. –dijo en un gruñido, dejando unas monedas en la barra y yéndose en ese momento del bar. Había tenido suficiente de ese día, mejor irse a dormir._

_Ace le siguió con la mirada hasta que le perdió en la puerta._

_–Eres un desagradecido de mierda. –dijo Ace, con un tono algo más bajo que antes, soltándose del agarre de Gin, finalmente. Podía tener miedo de lo que sabía éste, pero su enfado era demasiado grande como para que le importara en esos momentos._

_– ¿Ahora que ya no tienes a alguien a quien culpar te desquitas conmigo? Madura, niñato. –dijo Gin, dándole la espalda para volver a su puesto._

_Antes, hizo un repaso general a las caras de los clientes de esa noche, que seguían pendientes de ellos. Una sola mirada suya fue suficiente para que entendieran que el espectáculo había terminado._

_– ¿Yo? Has oído lo que decía de Sanji y no has hecho nada. Vamos, te he visto echar a patadas a otra gente por mucho menos. –y no mentía. Gin era un tipo bajo y delgaducho, pero eso no significaba que fuera débil._

_Era uno de los camareros que más miedo les daba a los clientes. Obviamente, no hacían encuestas para comprobarlo, pero sólo hacía falta ver las expresiones de estos mientras él les atendía._

_–Como trato a los clientes es asunto mío. Tú eres el novato, no tienes derecho a juzgar nada. –Gin comprendía perfectamente el enfado de Ace, a él tampoco le había hecho ninguna gracia como había hablado Zoro. Y solo por eso no le arreó un puñetazo a ese crío insolente._

_– ¿Tengo que dejar pasar que dejes a un desconocido tratar al hijo del jefe como a una vulgar zorra? –Ace estaba jugando con fuego, la mirada asesina de su compañero se lo decía, pero estaba demasiado cegado por la rabia._

_–Conozco a ese hombre de hace años. Si siendo camarero, lo más cercano a un psicólogo de a pie, eres incapaz de ver a través de la gente, replantéatelo. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Tómate un descanso. Ahora. –le ordenó Gin. Prefería que saliera a tomar el aire y se calmara de una maldita vez a tener que calmarlo él a golpes, por lo que faltaba muy poco._

_–Tú no eres mi jefe. –ladró Ace. No lo era, pero llevaba más tiempo trabajando en el Baratie, por lo que Gin podía mandarle._

_–Mejor vete a casa, no quiero que le pegues la rabia a nadie. –Gin ya estaba harto de sus chiquilladas. Le gustaba trabajar con Ace, le caía muy bien ése chico con un claro problema de temperatura corporal, pero era realmente insoportable cuando se ponía en ese plan._

_Ace tiró el trapo que tenía en la mano encima de la barra y se fue sin mediar palabra. Si la decía, seguramente haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría, y no quería perder su trabajo. Tendría que desahogar su ira… y no había sitio mejor que el gimnasio donde practicaba boxeo._

_Por suerte, era de los pocos que también abrían por la noche, un veinticuatro horas, y aunque normalmente no se encontraba con ganas al salir del trabajo, ese día lo necesitaba._

_Se compadeció de su rival, pobre cabrón sin suerte._

_Hicieron falta tres víctimas para calmarlo._

PRESENTE

Eso sucedió hacía dos días, suponía que Zoro había vuelto al día siguiente, como le dijeron que había hecho cada noche desde que entró por primea vez. Tuvo miedo, ya que eso significaba que habría vuelto a coincidir con Sanji… Menos mal que el cocinero nunca se enrollaría con un hombre.

Esa era su suerte y su desgracia…

Le había sorprendido que Zoro y Gin se llevaran bien, como si se conocieran de hacía tiempo.

Gin era un tipo discreto, nunca se metía con nadie y conseguía pasar desapercibido. Por lo que Ace tenía entendido, al igual que muchos otros camareros, también tenía un pasado turbio. Alguna vez había oído que le apodaban el Hombre Demonio, por su furia desbocada y sus golpes letales.

Podía pasar de calma total a modo pelea a muerte en menos de un segundo, y eso era algo que se desprendía de él. Por eso los que no le conocían le temían, aunque según Ace, era un buen tipo que sabía cómo defenderse.

Un momento. ¿Había dicho que se conocían de hacía años? Eso no podía significar nada bueno… Por lo que sabía de la boca de Sanji y el propio Gin, éste se dedicaba a los atracos a mano armada. Lo detuvieron un par de veces. Antes de empezar él a trabajar ahí, el restaurante fue uno de sus puntos.

Gin y su banda se metieron ahí dentro, pero algo pasó con los camareros, y en especial con Sanji, para cambiar algo dentro de él. Si le preguntabas al camarero, respondía que el rubio le salvó la vida, y si le preguntabas al cocinero, dijo que solo le dio una paliza y le ofreció trabajo.

¿Zoro perteneció a ella? No, imposible. La primera noche que apareció en el restaurante dijo que era policía, incluso se llevó a un tío esposado. Quizá por ahí iba la cosa… o eso esperaba. Si ya no le gustaba que otro tío rondara a su cocinero, menos un delincuente.

Debía concentrarse. Hoy le tocaba el turno de tarde y cena, el rubio había estado por el desayuno y comida en la cocina, así que solo habían coincidido un par de segundos, donde el cocinero desvió su mirada de él.

Realmente le echaba de menos… quizá debería decirle de quedar para ir a tomar algo después de su turno… si quería verlo.

Vió la nota en la barra, “tres cervezas, mesa seis”. Maldito Patty… ese cabrón no cambiaba. Cogió las bebidas de la nevera, las copas del congelador, y se dirigió donde los tres hombres esperaban. Uno de ellos miraba realmente mal a Patty, a saber el rato que llevaban esperando…

Joder, se había portado como un gilipollas con Sanji. Le había recriminado algo sobre lo que él no tenía ningún derecho. Lo había visto cientos de veces ligando con mujeres, alguna vez yéndose con alguna, pocas de éstas. Pero nunca le había molestado tanto como en ese momento.

Debía preparar una buena disculpa… quizá una cena… no, sería demasiado obvio. Invitarle de fiesta junto con sus amigos, o intentar cocinar el unas galletas o algo, con la ayuda de Sabo y sin que Luffy estuviera cerca… no, parecería muy de pareja. ¿Qué haces para disculparte con un amigo de quien estas secretamente enamorado?

–Buenas noches, perdonen la espera. Aquí tienen. –dijo Ace, des de la espalda del hombre que parecía querer clavarle cuchillos a Patty. Prefería evitar verle la cara… empezó a servir.

Vió al hombre sentado justo enfrente de él dar un pequeño salto en su silla. Le había asustado, estaba demasiado concentrado en el camarero que les había atendido. Eso le hizo gracia, pero hizo como si nada.

También tuvo que hacer como si nada cuando vió como ese hombre se giraba y empezaba a pegarle un repaso tras otro a su cuerpo desde encima de su hombro, sin apenas disimulo. Ace casi siempre iba con la camisa desabrochada, si la llevaba, pero esta fue una de las pocas veces que hubiera preferido llevarla abotonada.

–Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? –dijo el hombre. Aunque hubiera hablado bajito y fuera un sitio muy concurrido, Ace tenía muy buen oído, se quedó un momento parado ante el comentario. Ahora era él quien estaba asustado.

Miró a sus compañeros, no parecían haber oído lo que dijo el hombre con camisa negra, pero sí habían notado como lo miraba, y se veían realmente incómodos, quizá más que él, y muy sorprendidos. Les costó unos diez segundos intentar disimular su reacción cuando notaron que la atención del camarero estaba en ellos. 

–Tomen un aperitivo, por las molestias. –dijo Ace, dejando ya el platillo encima de la mesa. No eran de esos restaurantes que servían algo de picoteo con la bebida, pero había cogido la costumbre de hacerlo cada vez que servía mesas con Patty.

–Muy amable. –dijo ese hombre, mirándolo a los ojos, con una media sonrisa. Por un momento, solo dos segundos, quedó atrapado en esos iris grises, ese metal que parecía fundirse a cada instante, enmarcados en unas profundas ojeras y una piel morena, más que la suya, aunque se veía algo pálida en estos momentos.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, volviendo a sus cabales. Tenía que seguir trabajando.

Fue mucho más difícil de lo que había creído. Todo el rato tuvo la sensación de tener unos ojos clavados en él, pero cada vez que se giraba a ver la mesa seis, veía que esos cuatro hombres hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos. Más bien tres hablaban y se reían a carcajada limpia y el otro escuchaba, atento a sus palabras. 

Debían ser imaginaciones suyas…

Tenía que decidir qué hacer con lo de Sanji. Aprovecharía el rato que tenía para comer para mandarle un mensaje. Fue a la sala de descanso, dejó su camisa, ya hacía demasiado calor para él, cogió su sombrero, su teléfono y algo de la nevera para picar. El rubio siempre les apartaba algún postre de los que preparaba para ellos.

Salió a la calle poniéndose el sombrero vaquero naranja, con una carita sonriente y otra triste. Se lo había regalado Luffy hacía mucho tiempo, puede que fuera un poco infantil, pero él le encantaba, y encima era un regalo de su hermanito, así que siempre que podía lo llevaba.

Ace era un alma libre, no le gustaba sentirse como un animal enjaulado, así que casi siempre se tomaba su descanso en la calle, sentado a horcajadas en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Miró el pastelito con lujuria y empezó a morderlo, degustándolo suavemente, pensando en el sabor de quien lo había preparado.

Tarta Sacher… deliciosa. Engulló el chocolate, saboreándolo, oliéndolo, preguntándose si la piel de Sanji también olería igual. Se imaginó lamiendo su pecho, sus clavículas, su cuello.

Seguro que la tarta no era ni la mitad de deliciosa. Notó una molestia apretándole el pantalón. Mierda, maldita imaginación hiperactiva… Joder, se había excitado sólo comiendo un poco de tarta. Tenía un problema, no recordaba que se dejara llevar tanto por sus impulsos sexuales, pero la verdad era que llevaba mucho tiempo a pan y agua.

Se acabó de un bocado lo que quedaba. Normalmente disfrutaría un poco más de su comida, o se quedaría dormido en ella debido a su narcolepsia, pero hoy tenía algo que hacer.

Se limpió las manos con un papel y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Abrió su contacto. SANJI.

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Cómo podía empezar? “tenemos que hablar” no, demasiado fatalista, “oye, ¿qué tal si quedamos esta noche?” claro, como si no hubiera pasado nada, para que lo mandara a tomar por culo… “Sanji yo… quiero decirte que lo siento, fui un idiota” así sí que parecían una pareja…

–Agh mierda… –el moreno se estiró el pantalón, todavía no había bajado esa hinchazón, levantó el rostro al cielo y lo tapó con su sombrero, ocultando la cara por simple frustración.

– ¿Mal de amores? –una voz a su lado le sacó de golpe de su escondite. Era el hombre de ojos grises, el que antes le había pegado un par de repasos buenos. Y ahora iba sin nada que lo cubriera… Mal momento para su erección.

–Es solo un amigo. –dijo él, respondiendo aun no sabía por qué. Ése hombre le incomodaba un poco, no podía decir muy claramente la razón. No era que le hubiera dicho nada ni lo hubiera estado mirando fijamente como un acosador. Quizá tenía suerte y conseguía que se le bajara…

–Entonces eso lo hace más fácil. –dijo el hombre, mirándolo apoyado en la pared a su lado. Aunque todo pareciera de lo más normal, Ace no podía evitar sentirse estudiado. En sus ojos no había la mirada de deseo que había visto cuando lo vió por primera vez, ahora parecía calmado e indiferente, pero era una sensación parecida a la del restaurante.

–También es mi jefe. –dijo él, volviendo su cabeza al teléfono. Ace nunca lo había visto como tal, se conocían de mucho antes, pero no iba a decir “también es el tío del que estoy colado” a un desconocido.

–Mientras no te castigue sin cobrar… –respondió. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de eso con él? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Joder, le recordaba demasiado a cuando los clientes le contaban sus penas, pero al revés. No le importaba ser su psicólogo de una noche, pero odiaba ser el paciente.

–Disculpa pero, no sé quién eres. –dijo Ace, intentando marcar las distancias.

–Trafalgar Law. –dijo alargándole la mano. Ace la tomó y la utilizó únicamente para ayudar a levantarse. Era un chico educado, pero no pensaba utilizar ese pretexto para una presentación ni para entablar conversación con el tal Law.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos al darse cuenta que seguía erecto. Solo faltaría que ese desconocido le viera y creyera que estaba así por él.

–Encantado, Law. Perdona pero, ¿quieres algo? Tus amigos siguen dentro. –preguntó el moreno, sin la menor intención de decir su nombre, un poco molesto. No le gustaba sentirse observado de esa forma.

– ¿Tienes fuego? –preguntó el tal Law, en un tono muy provocativo, simulando no haber oído el tono amenazador de Ace.

– ¿Cómo? – ¿ese tipo no había pillador la indirecta que ahora ligaría con él? Parecía que dijera “que caliente me tienes”. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin echar un polvo, sí, pero eso no significaba que fuera a hacerlo con el primer tío que se le cruzara. Aunque su cuerpo se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario, pero eso era por Sanji.

En ese momento, Law sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y se colocó uno en los labios. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo de forma casual, como si nada.

–Fuego. Me he olvidado el mechero. Al ver que estabas fuera pensaba que también fumabas. –el rostro de Ace no podía ser más rojo en ese instante. Iba tan salido que veía cosas donde no las había.

Eso era meter la pata y lo demás eran tonterías… menos mal que no le había mandado a la mierda, y que por fin su sangre estaba saliendo de su entrepierna para dirigirse a su cara.

–Yo… eh… no, no fumo, lo siento. – ¿tan alterado estaba que incluso exageraba con una tontería así? Joder, quería fundirse. Si no fuera más ridículo, volvería a esconderse bajo su sombrero. Y encima, seguía empalmado. Menos que antes, pero todavía se notaba.

–Bueno, será un buen día para dejar de fumar. –dijo volviendo a dejar el cigarro en la cajetilla con sus labios, mirándole a los ojos. –disculpa si te he incomodado, Ace. –seguía con ese tono informal, pero algo llamó otra vez la atención del moreno. Debió ser del susto, pero por fin su miembro había vuelto a la posición de descanso.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó, volviendo a ponerse en guardia. No, no podían ser imaginaciones suyas, Law estaba jugando con él.

–En tu camisa. Aunque esté abierta, depende de cómo te mueves se alcanza a ver el pequeño cartel con tu nombre. –Law estaba apoyado de espaldas a la pared, sin mirarle, jugando con la cajita de tabaco, haciéndola saltar y volviendo a cogerla.

–No la llevo puesta. –dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Ace era ingenuo, mucho, pero no era idiota. Se puso a la defensiva, con ese gesto no sólo pretendía verse amenazante, sino cubrir lo máximo posible su desnudez, fingiendo que eso no le molestaba.

Normalmente poco le importaba eso, era consciente de su atractivo, y no le importaba si otros le miraban, él iba a la suya. No era su problema si alguien deseaba algo que no podía tener. Le jodía, no entendía por qué con ése sujeto era diferente.

–De eso créeme que me he dado cuenta –dijo Law indiferente al ver el gesto del camarero –pero en el bar la llevabas. – y ahora quería evaporarse. Hoy no era su día…

–No, yo… lo siento, soy un idiota impulsivo. –Ace pareció relajarse un poco por fin. Se apoyó a la pared, en la misma postura que el doctor, a un metro de distancia el uno del otro.

–Prueba con un “lo siento, esta noche invito yo”. –dijo Law, siguiendo su ritual con la cajita, mirando como subía y bajaba cada vez que la lanzaba al aire.

– ¿Cómo? –Ace empezaba a sentirse realmente idiota. No pensaba invitar a Law a cenar por un malentendido.

–A tu amigo-jefe. –dijo el médico, cansándose ya de su jueguecito, lanzando una última vez la caja, más alto esta vez. A causa del aire, o eso creía Ace, se le desvió un poco, yendo en su dirección. El camarero la cogió sin esfuerzo a un palmo encima de su cabeza.

–Ah claro… si, quizá haga eso. –le entregó la cajita a Law, éste alargó la mano. ¿Eso eran…?

–Estaré esperándote cuando acabes. –dijo Law, cogiendo el tabaco, sin ni siquiera rozar al chico. Ace estaba absorto en la delgada mano del doctor. Estaba llena de tatuajes, tenía en los dedos y en el reverso, pero sus palabras bastaron para volverlo a la realidad.

– ¿Eh? –preguntó, mirándole a la cara, no muy seguro de qué decir.

–Tu descanso. Con mucho respeto, pero Patty es un pésimo camarero… prefiero dejarte a ti la propina. –Law tomó al fin su tabaco, se lo guardó en el pantalón y volvió a entrar al restaurante, a sentarse con sus amigos. No podría fumar, así que no tenía sentido que estuviese ahí más rato, pensó Ace.

Se sentía como el tío más tonto del mundo… se había tomado todas esas frases como si tuvieran doble sentido. ¿Sería quizá por la falta de sexo? Debía ser eso, ya le había jugado suficientes malas pasadas esa tarde.

Nunca le habían atraído las mujeres, nunca había estado con una. Sólo un beso en el instituto, con Jewelry Bonney, pero rápido vió que eso no era lo que quería. Mientras sus amigos se fijaban en las animadoras, él lo hacía en los deportistas.

Había estado con cinco o seis hombres antes de enamorarse de Sanji, pero fue encontrarlo a él y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. De eso ya hacía cuatro meses. Quizá sería hora de replanteárselo…

“Pierna negra, lo siento tío, esta noche invito yo”

Le hizo caso a Law. Tampoco se le ocurría nada mejor. Sanji era su jefe, el amigo de su hermano, su amigo, un plato prohibido… y era heterosexual, literalmente adoraba a las mujeres. Nunca se fijaría en él, por muy atractivo que fuera a ojos de otros.

_Tengo que olvidarle._

“Ok. Recógeme al salir”

Ace sonrió ante el plan que se le presentaba esa noche, por fin podría hablar con él.

_Ya claro, como si pudiera._

Con una sonrisa, volvió al restaurante. Antes de ir a dejar sus cosas, una mano fría le agarró del brazo, le hico estremecerse.

– ¿Cobras, por favor? –dijo Law, en voz muy alta por la poca distancia a la que estaban, mirándole cómplice. Ace levantó la mirada hacia Patty, que se la devolvió con un visible cabreo. Que se joda.

–Claro. –dijo, en dirección al otro.

Parecía ser que el tal Law invitaba, le dejó caer suavemente las monedas en su mano, que en ése momento iba a recoger las copas. Volvió a fijarse en sus tatuajes. DEATH.

–Quédate con el cambio. –el de ojos grises dejó caer la última moneda, volviendo a captar la atención del camarero. Sus amigos le miraban sorprendido. ¿Sería de esos que nunca invitaba?

–Muchas gracias, volved cuando queráis –dijo a modo despedida.

–Te tomo la palabra, Ace. –otra vez ese escalofrió. Pero no, ya había hecho suficiente el ridículo, eran imaginaciones suyas.

Los cuatro se levantaron, tres de ellos empezaron a avanzar, pero uno de ellos se quedó atrás.

– ¿Por cierto, de qué era esa tarta? –le preguntó Law al camarero.

–De chocolate –respondió Ace, un poco confundido. Habían empezado a hablar una vez ya había comido, ¿llevaría más rato fuera y no se daría cuenta?

–Interesante. La próxima vez que venga me gustaría probarla. Se veía que la disfrutabas de verdad. –dijo Law, con una ligera sonrisa. Una ligera y tenebrosa sonrisa. Mierda, ¿lo había notado entonces? El pobre camarero no sabía dónde meterse, estaba rojo como un tomate, y la reacción pareció divertir de sobremanera a ese cliente tan extraño, que, soltando una carcajada, se despidió de él. –Nos vemos pronto, Ace.

Los cuatro hombres salieron por la puerta, solo uno miró atrás, uno muy grande con el pelo blanco, preguntándoles a los otros que les había parecido. ¿Futuros clientes habituales? Quizá. Esperaba que no.

Al camarero le tomó un momento volver a recuperar su respiración. Si, imaginaciones, seguro que era eso. Ya le había pasado antes, era su libido disparada que le hacía ver lo que no era. Y la tarta realmente tenía un aspecto delicioso, seguro que lo decía por eso.

– ¡Maldita sea, Ace! ¡Que te he dicho de ir desnudo por el restaurante! –le gritó Zeff, en el mismo momento que salía de la cocina para hacer su pausa.

– ¡Lo siento jefe! –el moreno, riendo, fue corriendo hacia la sala de descanso a recuperar su camisa. Ya había vuelto a la normalidad, y tenía que volver al trabajo. Encima, tenía un motivo de alegría. ¡Volvía a hablarse con Sanji!

Cuando llegó a la sala, dejó su sombrero sobre la silla y recuperó su camisa, pero al ponérsela, se dio cuenta de algo.

Ése día no llevaba la placa con su nombre.


	7. Enter Sandman

**Exit, light** **  
Enter, night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land**

_Lunes, 30 de Junio_

Recordaba perfectamente la gran discusión que había tenido con sus compañeros de trabajo hacía unos días. Él quería hacerlo, ellos le decían que era una locura, que no era cosa suya. Ni siquiera entraba en sus competencias de caza-recompensas. No les escuchó, la decisión estaba tomada des de mucho antes de consultarlo con ellos.

_Sábado, 28 de Junio_

_Seis días. Seis insoportables días. ¿Cómo podían tener más de veinticuatro horas? Imposible, había algo mal con el cálculo. Los antiguos astrólogos no habían tenido en cuenta la durabilidad real de un día cuando tienes que soportar a un imbécil durante esas largas horas. Entonces el tiempo se alargaba exponencialmente, desde que el sol salía hasta que volvía a aparecer por el horizonte al día siguiente._

_– ¡Cabrones! ¿Dónde diablos está la pizza? –exigió el imbécil en cuestión. ¿No se suponía que un criminal al cual retenían contra su voluntad, pudiéndose considerar incluso secuestro, debería estar a la defensiva? O al menos con la boca cerrada…_

_–Por favor Tashigi, vuelve a ponerle la cinta en la boca –suplicaba Johnny desde su escritorio._

_–Paso de que vuelva a morderme. Que se la ponga Yosaku –decía la mujer, limpiando su arma, desmembrada por toda la mesa. Miraba con asco en dirección a la puerta cerrada de donde provenían los gritos._

_– ¿Por qué yo? ¡Soy el que lleva más mordiscos! Zoro es tu turno. –se quejaba el mencionado._

_– ¿Eres idiota? La única vez que fue Zoro casi le mata de una paliza. –le contradijo Johnny._

_– ¡LA PIZZA! –gritaba ese tío de fondo, como llevaba haciéndolo la última media hora._

_Zoro, sentado en el suelo, miró fijamente su antiguo despacho, ahora reconvertido en zulo para retener al Payaso._

_–Vamos hermano, dime que esto es una especie de castigo o algo. ¿Por qué todavía no le hemos entregado a la policía? Ofrecen una buena suma por él, y así sólo tendrían que aguantarle los carceleros. –el hombre estaba desesperado. No entendía la actitud de su jefe._

_–Cállate Yosaku. Sabes el porqué. –respondió Zoro, secamente, sin apartar la mirada de esa puerta cerrada. No le importaba sentarse en el suelo, pero juntamente con el despacho, también había perdido su lugar para echarse las siestas sin que Tashigi le echara la bronca._

_Y ahora le iría muy bien una de esas para poder desconectar de ese ambiente tan tenso. Quien sabe, quizá si se dormía podía pensar con más claridad y…_

_– ¡NO SE UNA MIERDA PORQUE NO NOS HAS DICHO UNA MALDITA PALABRA DES DEL DÍA QUE LO CAPTURASTE Y LO TRAJISTE POR LA NOCHE! –su compañero no le permitiría tal lujo. Cómo añoraba su despacho…_

_–Es por Jaula Negra. –dijo Tashigi, volviendo a montar su arma, levantando ligeramente la mirada hacia Zoro._

_–Vamos Tashigi, no lo tengo secuestrado para joder a mi ex. –dijo Zoro, visiblemente molesto. La mujer se levantó, con su pistola en la mano. Se arrodilló enfrente de él, mirándole directamente a los ojos, no quería perderse detalle de lo que escondían._

_–No me refiero a eso. También has visto que hay algo raro, ¿verdad? –aunque no estuviera apuntándole directamente, podía notar el aura amenazadora que emanaba de ella._

_Podía engañar a Johnny y Yosaku, pero no a ella. Un silencio incómodo se alzó en toda la oficina. Estaba teniendo lugar un verdadero duelo de miradas, que Zoro estaba perdiendo. Y eso nunca antes había pasado._

_– ¡TENGO HAMBRE JODER! –gritaba el Payaso a lo lejos, pero esta vez nadie le prestó atención. Los otros dos hombres se habían puesto en alerta ante las miradas de esos dos, y no les gustó nada el gesto de Zoro al desviarla primero y volver a centrarse en la puerta del despacho._

_– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Zoro? –Yosaku fue el primero en hablar._

_–Estuve ahí. Pudiste con esos tres tíos y su líder tu solo. La información del encuentro la recibiste de Hina. ¿Por qué si sabían eso no actuaron ellos mismos? –Zoro no la miró, recordando cómo había conseguido la información._

_Dentro de la carpeta que había recibido de la inspectora, se encontraban todo de papeles escritos a ordenador, diferentes informes de posibles sospechosos, casos abiertos relacionados… pero encima de todos ellos, una nota escrita a mano con el día, lugar y hora del encuentro._

_Indiscutiblemente, era de Hina. Cuando empezaron a acostarse, la mujer siempre le indicaba sus encuentros con ese tipo de notas. Cuando la vió supo enseguida que era algo directamente de ella hacia él, pero en ese momento su orgullo le cegó._

_Solo creía que era una manera de Hina de no querer aceptar que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a él, y no supo ver qué se escondía realmente en ese detalle._

_–Hurgar en los cajones de los demás está mal. –dijo todavía sin mirarla. Como trofeo por su triunfo, había guardado el papel en su cajón, fuera del alcance de los demás._

_– ¿Hina te dio el soplo? –ahora fue Johnny quien hablaba, visiblemente molesto. No les había dicho nada a ninguno de ellos, quería guardárselo como una pequeña victoria personal, pero Tashigi le había descubierto._

_–Vamos, sabes que sólo te contactan cuando hay algo raro. Luego te presentas aquí con el Payaso, líder de una gran organización de narcotráfico, y sin decirnos nada lo conviertes en un preso de lujo. ¿Todavía me vas a negar que no pasa nada? –su segunda al mando era demasiado lista._

_– ¿Zoro, qué está pasando? ¡Di algo, joder! –exigió Yosaku, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Si antes estaba desesperado, ahora estaba cabreado._

_– ¡PIZZA!_

_– ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!_

_– ¡TENGO HAMBRE!_

_–Zoro no sabe lo que pasa, ese es el problema. Por eso llevamos seis días aguantando al Payaso. –respondió Tashigi por él. Zoro permanecía en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar a sus compañeros._

_– ¿Nos has metido en un lio que ni siquiera sabes qué es? –Johnny, con más paciencia que su otro compañero, empezaba a perderla._

_– ¿Cómo va a saberlo? ¡Si es un idiota! Tiene fuerza bruta y el cerebro frito a anabolizantes. –Yosaku estaba demasiado enfadado._

_–Oye, mis músculos son naturales. –dijo Zoro un poco molesto. Se pasaba tardes enteras en el gimnasio haciendo pesas y nunca se había metido nada raro, por lo que ese comentario le ofendió._

_– ¡ESE NO ES EL CASO, GILIPOLLAS! –volvió a gritar Yosaku._

_–Venga Zoro, eres un idiota impulsivo, pero no estúpido. Hay algo que no cuadra, tu instinto te lo dijo des del momento que viste el mensaje de Hina, por eso no dijiste nada. –Tashigi quería llegar al fondo del asunto, y ya le había dejado demasiado tiempo a Zoro para que pensara. Lo cierto es que ella también opinaba que era un poco corto, pero en los momentos en que sacaba a relucir su inteligencia, les sorprendía a todos._

_Alguien tocó al timbre de la oficina._

_– ¿ES EL REPARTIDOR?_

_– ¿En serio ese imbécil es el líder de la organización? –preguntó Johnny, desesperado._

_Algo hizo click en el cerebro de Zoro. Cayó como un jarrón de agua fría. El mundo se detuvo delante de sus ojos. Los acontecimientos de cuando le detuvo empezaron a volar enfrente de él. Su conversación con Hina, la detención, lo que le había dicho Tashigi._

_Y de repente, lo entendió todo._

_Zoro se levantó y fue directo al despacho. Había interrogado al Payaso en diversas ocasiones. Le había pedido nombres, le había amenazado, incluso se llevó una paliza cuando intentó morderle para taparle la boca. Pero no pudieron sacarle ni su nombre real._

_Sólo había dos tipos de personas que no soltarían nada en una situación así: los que no tienen nada que perder o los que lo pueden perder todo. Y tenía claro que ese no era de los primeros._

_Mientras, Tashigi había abierto al repartidor de pizza, pagó con la cartera de Zoro y dejó las cajas en el escritorio de Yosaku. Empezaron a comer._

_–Dime Tashigi –dijo Johnny, con la boca llena –si sabias lo del soplo, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Johnny entendía que se le hubiera podido pasar a Yosaku, tenía el cerebro de una ardilla, pero no a él._

_–No lo sabía, me he enterado ahora. –dijo, comiendo su porción de pizza. Entre los tres estaban devorando la primera._

_– ¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos a la vez. A Yosaku se le cayó un bocado de la boca, recibiendo miradas de disgusto de parte de sus dos compañeros._

_–Me he tirado un farol. Zoro es idiota, no puedo revolver entre sus cosas, los cajones están bajo llave. No pensaba que funcionara, pero cuando se trata de su ex, el jefe pierde la poca inteligencia que tiene. –lo comprobó perfectamente cuando los vió por primera vez y con lo despistado que estuvo Zoro los días posteriores. Pero hoy, lo había confirmado._

_– ¿Entonces, solo lo has adivinado? –habló Johnny. Yosaku no se atrevió a volver a abrir la boca._

_–Pensad un poco chicos. Llevo trabajando con vosotros un año, he conocido varios oficiales que venían a pedirnos ayuda, Smoker, Koby, Morgans… incluso Garp en una ocasión. Pero nunca Hina._

_–Es normal, se odian. –respondió Johnny, con total naturalidad. Todo quien los conociera, sabía que eso era una verdad absoluta, igual que la fuerza de la gravedad o que el Sol salía cada día._

_–Y tenía que haber algo fuerte escondido para que la hicieran venir. Sus antiguos compañeros lo conocen, seguro que saben que nada motivaría más a Zoro en un caso que joder a Hina, ya visteis como se puso el otro día. Puede ser un idiota de remate, pero tiene más instinto que nadie._

_Los tres se quedaron un rato en silencio. Los dos hombres reflexionaban sobre las palabras de la chica. Tashigi era una mujer joven, muy despistada, siempre parecía que no se daba cuenta de nada y que detalles de lo más obvios para el mundo no eran nada para ella._

_También era torpe, tímida, se enfadaba con facilidad y era demasiado temeraria en algunas ocasiones. Aun así, al igual que Zoro, era capaz de ponerse seria, y cuando lo hacía, ninguno de ellos la superaba. Era más fuerte que sus compañeros y más inteligente que los otros._

_Pero en lo que más se diferenciaban, sobretodo, era en el ideal de justicia de la chica. Mientras ellos tres o habían perdido la fe o nunca creyeron en ella, Tashigi sentía autentica admiración por la labor de los policías, y eso era algo que escapaba a su entendimiento._

_De la pareja original de cazadores, Johnny, el más suspicaz, no entendía que hacía una chica con tanto talento y de ideas tan diferentes en un trabajo donde poco importa quién sea o qué haya echo esa persona, solo importa cuánto pagan por su cabeza._

_–Tashigi, con lo lista que eres, ¿por qué no te hiciste policía? Llegarías lejos. ¿No te hizo Smoker una oferta cuando trabajaste con él? –preguntó el hombre. Recordaba ese caso, había habido el clásico ritual con Zoro sobre si aceptarlo o no, pero poco antes de hacerlo suplicar, ella se puso en medio._

_Tashigi, que había estado un rato escuchando la conversación, se atrevió a entrar al despacho, ojear el expediente delante de esos dos hombres y aceptar por sí misma, como si se tratara de un caso independiente._

_Nunca supieron qué pasó, solo que después de eso Smoker le ofreció a Tashigi trabajar con él en el departamento, pero ella se negó sin dar explicaciones._

_–Tengo mis razones… –se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Siempre que salía el tema, la respuesta era la misma. Estaba claro que la mujer no quería hablar de eso, por lo que no la forzaron._

_Se acabaron la primera de tres pizzas familiares._

_–Al menos ve con él para el interrogatorio. Seguro que ves detalles que él no ve. –dijo Johnny, intentando romper ese silencio incómodo que se había creado._

_–No lo creo, tiene bastante más intuición que yo. A parte, lo ha hecho su asunto personal, me juego lo que sea que se ha encerrado con llave ahí dentro y no nos dejará participar en ello. –comentó Tashigi, dando un mordisco a la porción que tenía entre manos._

_–Sí… tiene esa mala costumbre. Hizo lo mismo con lo de Kuina… –dijo Yosaku sin darse cuenta. Éste recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de Johnny que no pasó desapercibida para la mujer._

_– ¿Quién es Kuina? –preguntó Tashigi. Nadie respondió. La chica pilló la indirecta, de la misma manera que ella tenía sus asuntos personales, Zoro tendría los suyos._

_Y se acabaron la segunda de las tres pizzas._

_Los tres cazarecompensas siguieron comiendo en silencio. Esa era una historia que Zoro les había pedido explícitamente que nunca mencionaran a la chica, a riesgo de morir cortados a trocitos muy finos y ser alimento para peces, lo cual no dudaban que cumpliera._

_–Entonces, ¿cómo llevas lo de salir con la ex de tu jefe? –preguntó Yosaku en un intento de desviar la atención._

_En ese momento, la imagen de “Tashigi la profesional” se rompió para pasar a “Tashigi la chica normal”. Su trozo de pizza le cayó al suelo, su cara se puso igual de roja que un tomate y los dos hombres estaban seguros que oyeron su corazón desde donde estaban. O eso o alguien había accionado una metralleta muy cerca de su oficina._

_– ¡Cállate o Zoro te oirá! ¡No estamos saliendo! –dijo con la voz muy aguda. Sus gafas cayeron al suelo._

_–Ah, ¿que era un secreto? –dijo ahora Johnny, picándola claramente, siguiéndole el juego a su colega. Miró a Yosaku, no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba, pero a los dos les encantaba meterse con ella. Si Tashigi fuera una chica atenta, rápido se hubiera dado cuenta de ello._

_–Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces, ¡para hablar del caso! –no sabían que una persona pudiera llegar a tonos tan altos, ni que la chica pudiera ponerse tan roja como sus gafas. Estaba realmente adorable._

_–Madre mía, ¿has quedado con Hina? ¡La técnica del farol funciona! –rió Yosaku a carcajada limpia._

_– ¿Cómo que farol? –dijo Tashigi, desconcertada y todavía roja por la vergüenza._

_–Aprendemos rápido, jefa. Así que, ¿te has acostado con Hina? –volvió a preguntar el hombre._

_– ¡Basta, no empecéis! –la morena se fue corriendo al baño. Necesitaba esconderse un rato. Mejor, más pizza para ellos, pero…_

_–Johnny… Zoro nos mata._

_Encima de la mesa, estaban las tres cajas vacías, y todo el contenido de estas en sus estómagos._

_Mientras sus compañeros devoraban la comida para cinco personas, Zoro interrogaba a Buggy en su despacho, bajo llave, tal como Tashigi había afirmado._

_– ¿Dónde está la de pepperoni? –preguntó el Payaso, viéndole entrar con las manos vacías. Estaba esposado, con las manos detrás de la silla, la que hasta hace poco pertenecía a Zoro. Su maquillaje se había corrido, dejando ver una cicatriz en forma de cruz en medio de su cara, pero su gran nariz y sus labios rojos no habían perdido color._

_–Los plebeyos no tienen derecho a vivir como reyes. –dijo Zoro secamente, mirándole de pie._

_– ¿A qué te refieres? –por primera vez, el tono de voz del Payaso no era de burla, sino que había un deje de temor._

_–A que tú eres realmente el bufón de la corte, Payaso. No eres nadie. –sentenció Zoro con una sonrisa de medio lado, la que en sus tiempos de policía utilizaba para intimidar durante los interrogatorios._

_Había dejado caer sus manos encima de la mesa. Mirándole de frente muy intensamente. Hina siempre había considerado un insoportable cliché su actitud de “poli malo”, no entendía que ese era simplemente su carácter._

_–No pienso decirte nada sin un abogado, querido secuestrador. –pero el Payaso no se dejaría intimidar. Llevaba seis insoportables días demostrándolo._

_– ¿El gran jefe pidiendo un abogado? Es ridículo. Alguien como tú debería ser muy fuerte, seguro que podrías tumbarme. –Zoro estaba retándolo. Se sentó delante de él, en la silla de los clientes, al otro lado de su escritorio. Era la primera vez que admiraba las vistas que podían tener los clientes al venir a verlo._

_– ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Soy el gran Payaso Estrella! –dijo con una sonora carcajada, aunque a Zoro le daba la sensación que le temblaba la voz. Cada vez le costaba más seguir con esa actuación._

_–Pero pude capturarte sin recibir mucho daño. –respondió, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre sus manos, en tono despreocupado._

_–Te di un botellazo en la cabeza. –dijo el Payaso, arrogante._

_–Y aun así pude contigo. Si el líder es tan débil, ¿cómo serán los subordinados? –preguntó Zoro irónicamente._

_–No tengo subordinados. –El Payaso seguía negando cualquier dato sobre una posible organización criminal –Pero si los tuviera, seguro que serían los más terribles que puedas imaginarte. Y en cuanto me encontraran, no podríais esconderos en ninguna parte. Si yo fuera el jefe de esa organización de la que nunca he oído hablar, te lo haría pagar en tu propia carne, muy lentamente, mi querido carcelero. –amenazaba el Payaso, con una sonrisa macabra._

_–Si lo fueras._

_–Si lo fuera._

_–Lástima que no lo seas._

_–Lástima. Porque si no, ahora mismo tendrías a más de mil hombres detrás de ti, listos para arrancarte esa sonrisa de la cara a ti y a tus seres queridos a la mínima que te despistaras, removerían cielo y tierra. Imagino. –A Zoro no le pasaron por alto esas amenazas nada disimuladas._

_Con lo que ahora sabía, veía claro que camino debía seguir con ese tío. Su debilidad era su arrogancia, le gustaba hacerse el importante. Parecía que incluso le gustaba estar ahí, con todos pendientes él._

_–Nadie ha venido a por ti. La ciudad esta tan tranquila como antes de tu desaparición. Ni un miserable movimiento, nada. Tu mera presencia no afecta al bajo mundo. –respondió, quitándole importancia._

_–No sé de qué me hablas, yo solo estaba tomando algo tranquilamente en un bar. Hablábamos hipotéticamente. –seguía el Payaso._

_– ¿De verdad? Vaya, entonces en nombre de la policía me disculpo y me atrevo a admitir mi error. –Empezaba el juego._

_–Tú no eres policía, un simple matón como mucho. –el Payaso parecía sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud del hombre que tenía delante._

_–Y tu un chivo expiatorio. Te soltaremos ahora mismo, sin ningún rasguño, dejando muy claro lo bien que te has portado y el trato especial que recibirás a cambio. –primera jugada, carta alta._

_– ¿Trato especial? –preguntó el Payaso. Algo de esas palabras no le gustaba, era demasiado bueno. Punto para Zoro._

_–Muy especial. Porque has sido muy colaborador con nosotros, no nos has puesto ninguna traba. –segunda jugada, escalera._

_–No os he dicho nada. –el Payaso empezaba a asustarse. Podía ser un imbécil de remate, pero no era estúpido. Veía claramente por dónde iba el cazador, y eso no le gustaba lo más mínimo._

_–Claro que no. Pero, ¿quién se lo creería viendo que te soltamos seis días después de tu detención en perfecto estado? –Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, full. Zoro podía no ser muy listo, pero su instinto nunca le había fallado._

_–Hijo de puta… –todo el mundo sabía que le pasaba a un soplón. Nunca acababan bien. Y si la organización tenía la mínima sospecha de que había hablado, no dudaba que su vida sería una auténtica tortura antes de que decidieran acabar con ella._

_–Así me llaman muchos. –respondió Zoro, en la misma posición que antes._

_– ¡Si haces eso van a matarme! –el Payaso había dejado atrás su actuación, se mostraba completamente aterrorizado._

_–No podría importarme menos. A ti tampoco debería. Eres un ciudadano honrado que paga sus impuestos, ¿verdad? –le tenía, era suyo. Le haría hablar._

_–Bueno, sí, pero…_

_–Todo aclarado entonces. Voy a hacer un comunicado a la prensa. –ahí se estaba tirando un farol, pero ese tío estaba tan nervioso que ni se paró a pensar en esa posibilidad._

_– ¿La prensa? –estaba demasiado asustado. Zoro no podía negar que estaba disfrutando con eso._

_–Claro hombre, queremos limpiar tu buen nombre. Todo el mundo debe saberlo._

_–Por favor no lo hagas… –murmuró el Payaso._

_– ¿Qué dices? No te oigo. –dijo Zoro, encarando la oreja hacia él y poniendo su mano alrededor._

_– ¡TE DIRÉ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO ME SUELTES! –Póker. El Payaso gritó desesperado, mirando con odio al hombre que tenía enfrente. Ahora ese hombre sonreía arrogante, había tenido éxito. Después de seis duros días pensando._

_–Vaya, vaya. ¿Quizá no eres tan noble?_

_–Exijo protección. –lo había puesto contra las cuerdas, lo había acorralado. El tipo con la nariz roja supo que había perdido, ahora tendría que hacer lo que fuera para sobrevivir._

_–Habla y veremos._

_–Sin protección no hay trato._

_–Dime algo para darles a la policía, y te conseguiré protección. –el Payaso pareció meditar sus palabras unos segundos. Tampoco tenía otra opción._

_–Papel y boli. –se lo dio. El Payaso escribió algo y se lo entregó a Zoro._

_“¿Qué coño significa esto?”_

_Zoro creía haber ganado, pero no se esperaba que su rival contraatacara con una escalera de color._

_Un minuto después, Zoro salió del despacho con el papel en el bolsillo, y pasó por el lado de dos de sus compañeros sin prestarles atención. Ellos se asustaron a verlo salir tan serio, pero al ver que iba en dirección a la puerta, se relajaron al saber que no morirían por dejarle sin comida._

_– ¿Y MI PIZZA? –gritó el Payaso desde dentro del despacho, volviendo a empezar su ritual._

_–Mierda, otra vez no… –se lamentaron los tres compañeros._

_Zoro subió a su coche y puso el GPS para llegar a comisaria. Esta estaba literalmente a diez minutos a pie, aun así, Zoro tardó por lo menos cuarenta minutos en llegar con su vehículo. Aparcó delante del edificio, junto a los coches patrulla, en el espacio reservado._

_– ¡HINA! ¡Sal de tu madriguera! –entro dando berridos a la planta donde sabia su ex compañera tenía la mesa._

_–Tan vulgar como siempre. –dijo ella dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, justo a su lado. El caza recompensas había entrado tan de golpe que ni se dio cuenta que su objetivo estaba justo a su lado._

_–Zorra… –maldijo Zoro retorciéndose de dolor. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza?_

_–Vamos, conduzco yo –dijo ella, quitándole las llaves del coche de las manos –no quiero pasarme el día dando vueltas contigo al lado. –su exnovia sabía perfectamente de los problemas de orientación del hombre. Los había vivido en carne propia demasiadas veces._

_Igual que sabía que, por muy cerca que estuvieran la comisaría y la oficina de Zoro, éste había venido conduciendo. Le conocía demasiado bien._

_Hina tiró del cuello de su camiseta mientras el hombre seguía recuperando su respiración. La mujer se dirigió al vehículo aparcado donde no debía, pero le conocía tanto que ni se molestó en echarle la bronca. Sería inútil._

_–Has tardado menos de lo que pensaba. Al menos no lo entregaste a la primera. –dijo ya en el volante, abriendo la ventanilla y encendiendo el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre los labios. Por fin podría fumar._

_–Que pretendes en verdad. –más que una pregunta, Zoro parecía haberle dado una orden, cosa que no gustó a la inspectora._

_–No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió secamente, poniendo en marcha el vehículo y saliendo de la plaza de aparcamiento. Sus compañeros les miraron muy mal._

_–Tú me has metido en esto. –el cazador estaba definitivamente molesto. No le gustaba nada la situación en que se encontraba, se había dado cuenta que éste caso no consistía solo en ayudar a la policía. Se había puesto de muy mal humor cuando se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un asunto sobre “joder a Hina”._

_La mujer se quitó el cigarro de la boca y expulsó el humo en dirección a la cara de Zoro. Éste ni se inmutó. La ventanilla estaba abierta, podría haberlo expulsado fuera del vehículo, pero de la misma forma que él se volvía un capullo con ella, el hombre evocaba el mismo comportamiento en Hina._

_–Un daño colateral. –respondió ella, antes de volver a aspirar y seguir mirando a la carretera._

_– ¿Eso soy para ti ahora? –Zoro tuvo que esforzarse para no toser o apartar el humo. Le había molestado mucho el detalle de su ex, pero no permitiría que lo notase._

_–Eres algo que necesito. Seguro que eso te sube el ego. –dijo con ironía._

_–Vamos, no vas a engañarme. ¿Por qué un criminal de poca monta acaba de darme esto? –dijo él mostrándole la nota que le había dado el Payaso hacía poco._

_“SOLO HABLARÉ CON JAULA NEGRA”_

_–Ese idiota… –se lamentó._

_–Habla. –seguía exigiendo en el mismo tono que antes. Pero Hina era la reina de la baraja, y tenía sus propias reglas del juego._

_–A su debido tiempo, cariño. –dijo ella, repitiendo el truco que utilizó él para molestarla la última vez que hablaron._

_Hina aparcó el vehículo de Zoro en frente de su oficina. Tardaron exactamente cuatro minutos, por culpa de un par de semáforos._

_– ¿Qué diablos…? –preguntó él, confundido._

_–Cuando quieras ir a la derecha, ve a tu otra derecha. Quizá así no te pierdas tanto. –Zoro solo pudo gruñir ante su comentario. Le jodía mucho que le diera donde más le dolía._

_Entraron a la oficina en silencio, viendo a los tres compañeros de Zoro en la sala principal. Yosaku llevaba la mano vendada, y a diferencia de cuando se había ido, ya no se oía al Payaso gritar. Zoro supuso que otro de sus mordiscos al darle de taparle la boca con cinta americana._

_–Hina. –dijo la cazarecompensas, sorprendida de verlos entrar juntos._

_–Tash. –saludó ella a la muchacha con una sonrisa dulce, nada típica en ella. Zoro se detuvo de golpe a mirarlas._

_– ¿Tash? –preguntó realmente sorprendido. ¿Y encima Hina sonrió? No sabía que fueran amigas._

_– ¡Espabila, Roronoa! –gritó la mujer ya des del despacho donde tenían a su prisionero. Zoro siguió su camino antes que la loca de su ex decidiera tirar la puerta abajo._

_Entraron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Como Zoro supuso, el Payaso volvía a llevar la boca tapada. Lo sentía por Yosaku. Éste miró fijamente a la mujer, muy serio._

_–Tiempo sin verte, Buggy. Te veo más feo. –dijo ella, sin hacer caso a la situación. Zoro estaba por quitarle la cinta, pero al oír eso se detuvo._

_– ¿Buggy? ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó mirando inquisitivamente a la inspectora._

_–Es mi adorable cuñado. Fui testigo en su boda con mi hermana. –respondió ella, quitándole importancia._

_– ¿Tienes una hermana? –Hina nunca le había hablado de su vida privada, aun así le sorprendía que nunca la hubiera nombrado. Ella sabía un poco sobre su historia, pero en ese momento Zoro se dio cuenta que, aunque creyese conocerla, nunca lo hizo._

_–Cállate y quítale eso. –Zoro, muy a su pesar, obedeció. Tenía la sensación de que la inspectora empezaba a mandarle demasiado. En su propio negocio. Estaba claro que éste ya no era su juego…_

_–Hina. Cuánto tiempo. –dijo a modo saludo, literalmente como si no pasara nada._

_–Corta. Empieza a hablar. –pero la mujer no estaba por sus estupideces. Se sentó delante del Payaso, en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado Zoro, por lo que él tuvo que quedarse de pie, detrás de ella. Torre a H4._

_–Tienen vigilada a Alvida. –respondió él. Conocía a su cuñada, y sabía que no iba a andarse con rodeos. Mejor ser directo. Alfil malo._

_– ¿Perdón? –eso no gustó nada a Hina._

_– ¿Alvida? ¿No es la ladrona a la que detuvimos hace un par de años, en Jaya? –preguntó Zoro. Los otros dos le ignoraron completamente. Él a lo máximo sería el caballo._

_–Amenazaron con matarla si no decía que era el jefe llegado el momento. –Alfil muy malo._

_–No solo metes a mi hermana en tus negocios de mierda, sino que, ¿encima la pones en peligro? Siempre fue tonta y tuvo un gusto horrible por los hombres, pero no imaginaba que tanto._

_– ¿Has hablado con ella? –preguntó él, ignorando el insulto._

_–No desde hace años, por tu culpa. –su sonrisa y su tono amable ocultaban un odio nada disimulado._

_–Pero sabes si está bien, nunca le has quitado el ojo de encima. –las dos hermanas no se llevaban nada bien, y eso él lo sabía casi desde que conoció a su mujer, pero también sabía lo mucho que Hina se había preocupado siempre por Alvida, y que nunca le daría la espalda._

_–Ella cree que estás muerto. Y por su bien, lo mejor es que lo estés de verdad. –dijo la mujer dirigiendo la mano a su espalda. ¿Iba a sacar su pistola?_

_–Espera Hina, ¿qué planeas? –preguntó Zoro, des de atrás de ella. –no vas a matarlo en serio._

_–Solo si nos dice todo lo que queremos saber. –Hina le apuntaba con su arma, pero Buggy no parecía tener miedo. Era raro, siempre se había mostrado muy cobarde. Buggy sabía bien de que hablaba Hina. Desperado._

_–Si nos proteges, puedo meteros dentro. A mí no me cuentan nada, pero seguro que tu perro puede desenterrar todos los huesos. –dijo ahora mirando a Zoro. Hina también le miró, aunque la pistola seguía apuntando a Buggy. Doble ataque._

_– ¿Qué queréis? –preguntó él. No entendía nada._

_–Os protegeré, pero no a tu manera. Vas a morir, Buggy, así no volverás a perjudicarla. Yo me encargaré de sacarla de esto. –ahora Hina no solo enfocaba su pistola en el Payaso, su visión estaba centrada en el cañón del arma. Estaba apuntándole directamente a la cabeza._

_–No vas a matarme. –Buggy estaba temblando. Quizá sí que le mataría._

_–Por supuesto que lo haré. Luego desaparecerás y Alvida nunca sabrá nada más de ti. –Hina no cambió su postura. Después de unos momentos de silencio, finalmente Buggy bajó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento._

_–Está bien. Ellos tienen que verlo, y no habrá mejor ocasión que esa para meterle en el negocio. –dijo volviendo a mirar a Zoro._

_–Eh, ¿de qué va todo esto? –preguntó ya molesto. Llevaban un buen rato ignorándole, pero odiaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera. Caballo al frente._

_–Zoro. Vas a infiltrarte en la organización. –dijo Hina, bajando por fin el arma. Buggy suspiró aliviado. No moriría hoy._

_– ¿Y por qué iba yo a hacer eso? –preguntó Zoro. Algo grande se estaba organizando, algo en lo que veía la policía no tenía nada que ver, y a él le acababan de meter en medio. Más bien estuvo en el medio desde que Hina decidió ir a verlo para darle el caso, pero hasta ahora no se daba cuenta de eso. Y ni se imaginaba su auténtica magnitud._

_–Porque te mueres por un poco de acción. Lo aceptaste des del mismo momento que viniste a buscarme antes. –Zoro sabía que ella tenía razón, lo que le jodía todavía más. Jaque._

_– ¿En qué andas metida?_

_–No necesitas saberlo._

_–Sí, si quieres que me juegue el cuello. –por muy estúpido que fuera, si Hina había contado con él y no parecía querer confiar en nadie de departamento, tenía que ser algo gordo. Y peligroso._

_–Céntrate en descubrir quién mueve los hilos realmente. Este es un pobre pringado que no puede ni llevar un hogar. –estaba claro que la mujer no iba a soltar prenda._

_– ¡Oye!_

_–Cállate. Empieza a cantar. ¿Cuál es el auténtico nombre de la organización?_

_–La Familia._

_Buggy no pudo darle mucha información a Hina. El realmente era un simple camello. Pero descubrieron que La Familia no solo se dedicaba a las drogas, también a los órganos y a las personas._

_Lo siguiente fue simplemente planear cómo Zoro pasaría a ser un miembro de la Familia. Iban a hacerlo en dos días._

_Había tenido un día de mierda, no sólo tendría que infiltrarse en algo de lo que apenas sabía nada, sino que encima era bajo órdenes de Hina. Esa mujer lo había manipulado todo para acabar en esa situación. Y él había caído en su maldita trampa._

_Ahora no solo tendría que trabajar con ella, sino que tenía que obedecerla… y no había nada que le pudiera cabrear más en ese mismo instante._

_Volvió a ir al Baratie, esperándose encontrar a Sanji por segunda vez. Todavía no le había llamado, y eso que, cuando lo conoció ya hacía seis días, le dejó su tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa… quizá pudiera darse una alegría con ese chico._

_Desafortunadamente, el rubio tampoco se encontraba allí. Por suerte Gin sí estaba, Zoro sin entrar en detalles, le contó muy por encima la situación. Solo le dijo que, por una misión, debería trabajar con Hina, y que esa mujer le había manipulado y engañado para meterlo en un problema del que no sabía cómo salir._

_Gin era buen hombre, se llevaban bien pese a las condiciones en que se conocieron. Pero esa noche no estaban como compañeros Patty o Carne, estaba ese moreno con pecas. Bebió otra copa antes de empezar a meterse con él._

_–Oye Puño de fuego, ¿dónde está tu compañero, Sanji? Ya sabes, rubio, ojos azules, delgado, buen cuerpo… seguro te habrás fijado –dijo Zoro desde la barra, en la zona de Ace._

_Esa noche no acabó bien. En vez de disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenía en esos momentos, se dedicó a pagar su frustración con Ace, y Gin había acabado echándole. Estaba enfadado con el mundo, con Hina, con Buggy, con él mismo por dejarse arrastrar a eso._

_Y lo pagó con Puño de fuego. Quería descargarse, quería pelea, con quien fuera, y sabía que ese chico era la mejor opción para sacar toda su rabia. Se metió con él, le provocó tanto como pudo, dijo cosas horribles sobre Sanji todo para hacerle daño, solo para poder sentirse mejor él mismo. Joder, no se reconocía…_

_Por suerte, Gin le había frenado. Le hizo reflexionar un momento, aunque estaba seguro que en ese momento sus ojos decían “si quieres utilizar un saco de boxeo, tu acabaras siendo el mío”. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho no se sentiría como si fuera un capullo._

_¿Cómo coño conseguía Hina siempre sacarle la peor parte?_

–Oye, concéntrate de una vez. –una voz a su lado le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era de noche. Ya habían pasado dos días des de entonces, e iba a infiltrarse en menos de diez minutos. Al menos, había conseguido reencontrarse con Sanji el día anterior. Si todo salía bien, seria miembro de La Familia.

Le había pedido que lo llamara, aunque si estaba infiltrado no podría responderle. ¿Se enfadaría con él? Esperaba que sí, eso significaría que también estaba interesado. Y eso que parecía que no hacían más que pelearse, pero incluso eso le gustaba. El chico tenía carácter, no se dejaba intimidar, y le parecía una característica muy excitante de su personalidad.

–Cállate, nariz de tomate. –dijo Zoro a su compañero.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a verlo? ¿O volvería a verlo siquiera? Quizá moría ahí dentro. Esa misma noche. ¿Se sentiría mal por su perdida? La verdad es que nunca lo sabría, y a penas se conocían. ¿Se acordaría de él de vez en cuando? Zoro pensaba en él más a menudo de lo que le gustaría admitir. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el rubio en ese momento?

–Aquí es Payaso. Recuérdalo, cabeza de alga.

–Aquí soy Ashura. ¿Listo para morir? –tenía que dejar eso a un lado. Debía concentrarse en lo que tenían entre manos. Fuera lo que fuera.

–No te pases de realista en tu actuación esta vez. –dijo el Payaso, recordando los últimos ensayos de la operación.

–Y tú quédate callado por una vez en tu vida. –respondió Zoro. Tenía que admitir que aprovechó esos ensayos para desfogarse, por tener que aguantar a semejante imbécil.

Los dos hombres estaban dentro de un coche, con Zoro en los asientos de adelante y Buggy atado en los de atrás. Tenía la cara magullada, un ojo morado que no podía abrir y el labio partido.

Para darle realismo a su actuación, en vez de usar maquillaje, Hina había decidido darle una paliza, y aunque ella dio la mayoría de golpes, Zoro fue el quien los dio en su cara. Hina solo dijo que “se había dejado llevar” y había olvidado darle en la cara, pero no en los genitales.

A Zoro le dio un poco de lástima, si un puñetazo de la inspectora ya lo había doblado y dejado amoratado, no quería imaginarse un rodillazo de ella en la entrepierna. 

El plan era sencillo de explicar, pero más difícil de realizar. Había muchas cosas que podían salir mal, los dos podían perder la vida.

Zoro se presentaría en un punto de encuentro con Buggy, lo traería a rastras diciendo que había pillado a esa rata cuando iba a delatar a La Familia a la policía, y luego le dispararía con balas de fogueo para probar su lealtad.

No llevarían micros, ni escucha de ningún tipo. Estarían en un edificio, donde Buggy solía ir a buscar la mercancía para venderla, por lo que nadie podía ver nada. Iban a estar solos.

–Es la hora, Payaso.

–Acabemos cuanto antes, Ashura.


	8. Todo

**Y estemos** **  
solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos,  
volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros,  
clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro.**

Martes, 1 de Julio. Madrugada.

Una copa vacía. Dos. Tres. Cuatro copas vacías delante de cada joven, con los ojos entrecerrados. El alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en ellos. Y no faltaba demasiado para que se les uniera una quinta.

–Y entonces Luffy dijo “¡se lo ha comido Surume!” –dijo Ace, intentando parecer serio. 

– ¿Surume? ¿El pulpo de Luffy come carne? –Sanji estaba muy confundido. Se trataba de un animal marino, por lo que le sorprendía que fuera capaz de salir de la pecera, robar la carne del horno, y volver con sus propios tentáculos sin dejar una gota de agua.

_Quien sabe, las mascotas se parecen a sus amos. En esa casa todos están medio locos._

–Eso mismo es lo que le preguntó el abuelo, justo antes de muchos puños de amor. –En esos momentos, los dos amigos empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia, casi llegándose a caer por el suelo.

_Claro que fue Luffy, el muy animal seguro se comía hasta el pienso de Chopper._

– ¡Camarero, otro whisky con hielo!

Estaban sentados en unos bancos de cuero, frente una mesa de cristal, la música a todo volumen de la discoteca a penas les dejaba seguir su propia conversación, pero ellos no tenían ningún problema en gritar más.

Sanji y Ace habían quedado para cenar, el mayor quería disculparse con el rubio, por toda esa semana que estuvo de morros con él. El rubio no entendía exactamente a qué venia tanta rudeza, que supiera no le había dicho o hecho nada para hacerle enfadar. Sabía del carácter voluble del otro, pero aun así…

Por lo que había podido deducir desde la última vez que habían hablado, tenía algo que ver con ese cabeza de musgo. Si se tratara de otra persona, hubiera pensado que estaba celoso, pero siendo Ace eso era imposible.

Después de hablar con él, parecía ser que las veces que el Marimo se había pasado por ahí y habían coincidido con Ace, éste se había dedicado a molestarle, y eso le cuadraba más. Ace era un tipo tranquilo, alegre, muy simpático, pero mejor no tocarle las pelotas. No conocía a nadie que tuviera arranques de ira como los suyos, y mejor no encontrarse cerca cuando ocurrían.

Así que creyó cada excusa que Ace le dijo, se creyó cuando le dijo que le molestaba la actitud del cazarecompensas, que había pagado injustamente esa frustración con él, creyó cada palabra que salió de su boca, porque, ¿para qué iba Ace a mentirle?

Finalmente, al chico con pecas le entró en su dura cabeza que Sanji no tenía nada que ver con ese sujeto, y empezó a devorar literalmente su hamburguesa y a robarle las patatas fritas al otro. Sanji sencillamente simuló no darse cuenta. El apetito del moreno solo podía ser igualado por el de su hermano menor, y él era incapaz de ver a alguien hambriento. 

Después de eso, siguieron charlando tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mucho más cuando Sanji le dijo que encontró la tarjeta de Zoro en su camisa, ya lavada, y éste la había tirado a la basura.

En ese instante, el rubio vió como el rostro de Ace pasaba de la tensión más extrema a una relajación absoluta. Ya volvía a ser él.

Sanji no supo por qué le mintió a Ace. Era su amigo, siempre eran sinceros el uno con el otro, pero antes de poder frenar su boca, esta habló por si sola. Quiso tirarla, la tuvo en las manos muchas veces, incluso pensó en romperla, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

 _Solo una mentira piadosa…_ se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba claro que Ace no soportaba a Zoro, por lo que fuera, eran dos gallos de personalidad fuerte, eso se notaba a simple vista. Tenía la tarjeta guardada en un cajón de su habitación, sí, pero tampoco iba a utilizarla, así que tampoco pasaba nada por mentirle a Ace para hacerle sentir mejor.

Ace creía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, para su suerte, Sanji era heterosexual, por lo cual nunca se fijaría en ese tío, pero para su desgracia, también significaba que nunca se fijaría en él. Esa era su cruz. Tenía que olvidarse de él, y ser solo amigos, justo como ahora.

Amigos que salen de fiesta, se emborrachan, salen a ligar y disfrutan de la vida.

–Me encanta tu hermano, ¡es tan idiota! Nada parecido a ti o a Sabo en ese sentido… –dijo Sanji sin pensar. Supo que había metido la pata al cerrar la boca. Obviamente que Sabo no se parecía a Luffy, ni a él… era adoptado, lo que parecía no tener superado todavía. –por cierto, ¿Está mejor de lo de ese tío? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Ace le había contado que Sabo se había acostado con un atractivo cirujano, pero que le dejó tirado al acabar, y el mediano de los hermanos no se lo había tomado bien.

– ¡NI ME HABLES DE ESE MEDICUCHO! –gritó Ace, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa, Sanji se sorprendió de que no la rompiera. Tiró dos copas de cristal vacías al suelo. Sanji cogió el par lleno al ver al otro levantando el brazo, salvando sus bebidas. – ¡JURO QUE LE ENCONTRARÉ Y LE DARÉ UNA PALIZA! –seguía gritando.

– ¡Tú, o te controlas o te vas fuera! –le gritó el camarero que llevaba toda la noche sirviéndoles las bebidas. Espera, ¿por qué había dos camareros iguales? Le pareció curioso ver a dos gemelos moviéndose y hablando al mismo tiempo. 

– ¡TRÁEME OTRO WHISKY! –gritó Ace, al ver que no había ningún vaso en su mano. En ese momento, Sanji dejó de divagar de lo original que era que dos trabajadores se movieran a la vez y se quedó observando sus propias manos, sosteniendo dos copas. Las dos por la mitad. Con un gesto de indiferencia tragó el líquido primero de una y luego de la otra.

El camarero, el único que había por ahí, miró en dirección a la barra, donde se encontraba su jefe. Éste solo le hizo un gesto, dándole a entender que los dejara en paz, si la cosa se ponía fea se encargaría él, y que les sirviera lo que pedían. Mientras pagaran, le daba igual.

–Cálmate, cálmate… mira, toma, tu biberón. –dijo Sanji, cogiendo la copa de la mano de los camareros dobles e intentando dársela de beber a su amigo, de forma muy torpe. Más de la mitad del contenido le cayó por encima, mojándole toda la cara, bajando por su cuerpo.

Sanji sólo pudo reír ante su torpeza, normalmente era muy diestro con las manos, pero había bebido demasiado como para siquiera ver bien. Se reía a su lado, apoyando su mano en su hombro, muy cerca de Ace, casi encima. Estaba jugando con fuego y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Ace, en cambio, se imaginó a su rubio quitándole con la lengua la bebida del cuerpo, para no desperdiciar ni una gota, lamiendo sus labios, su barbilla, bajando al cuello. Mierda, se estaba empalmando. Otra vez. ¿Por qué últimamente iba tan caliente?

Sanji notó como Ace lo apartó de él, sin mirarle a la cara. Pensó que no podía enfocar bien la vista tampoco, pero no sabía que si seguían así Ace no creía poder contenerse, y menos en el estado en el que estaban. El rubio observó como el chico con pecas se intentaba dar aire moviendo de arriba abajo el cuello de su camiseta, observando un poco la clavícula del chico.

Ace tenía calor, mucho calor. Si Sanji no estuviera tan borracho, hubiera podido captar las señales. Las reacciones del cuerpo de Ace eran las que él mismo tenía siempre que Nami se encontraba cerca.

–Joder, ¿qué pasa con este sitio? ¿Por qué ponen la calefacción en pleno Junio? –dijo quitándose la camiseta. Suficiente había aguantado con ella puesta. Sanji le observaba, con su único ojo visible, sus músculos bien formados.

Sanji siempre se había declarado amante de las mujeres, las adoraba, podían hacerle lo que quisieran, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera atraído por los hombres, y tenía que reconocer que Ace tenía un cuerpazo.

Quizá era el alcohol, lo había visto miles de veces medio desnudo, y nunca le había dado ninguna importancia, aunque hoy… sí, tenía que ser el alcohol.

–Si está puesto el aire acondicionado, estufa andante. –dijo Sanji, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados desde el banco, con una sonrisa de bobalicón. Se estaba tan cómodo, y encima con unas vistas como las del moreno medio desnudo enfrente de él, con la música a su alrededor y… ¡música! – ¡VAMOS A BAILAR! –gritó de repente, levantándose. ¿Qué hacía sentado si quería marcarse unos pasos? Salió corriendo hacia la pista.

Ace solo vió un torbellino rubio pasar a su lado, yendo hacia la pista de baile, a pocos metros de él. Como pudo, intentando no perder el equilibrio, se giró para observarlo.

El mundo había dejado de girar a su alrededor, la música se había aflojado, casi como una banda sonora. Todos sus sentidos, los pocos que le quedaban activos, se centraban únicamente en Sanji. Lo veía bailar, y supo que ni en un millón de años podría quitárselo de la cabeza.

Sanji se había vestido con una camisa blanca, abierta hasta el pecho, con el cuello y la parte baja acabados en ondas. Esta se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando ver cada marcado músculo de su torso. Llevaba las mangas remangadas, por el calor también, y una pulsera amarilla en cada muñeca, que brillaban a cada giro que daba.

Se las había dado una chica, la relaciones públicas que encontraron al ir por la zona de discotecas y que les vendió las entradas, como agradecimiento por la generosa propina que Sanji le había dado.

Sus pantalones eran negros, como la mayoría de los que tenía, pero estos le gustaban en especial. No sabía por qué, pero le sentaban mejor que ningún otro. El chico parecía un príncipe, nadie lo podría negar. Sólo le faltaba la capa. Seguramente Sanji escogería una negra, pero Ace creía que quizá le iría mejor una roja.

Su príncipe dio otra vuelta, Ace la vió a cámara lenta. Le estaba provocando demasiado sin saberlo. El moreno tenía que ir fuera si no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero le era imposible moverse, no podía perderse ningún movimiento de su amigo.

Sanji, ajeno a todo lo que provocaba en Ace, seguía moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música. Solo quería bailar. Sonaba una canción famosa, un tema que no dejaba de sonar en las radios, pero él en ese momento no sabía cuál era.

Por la mente de Sanji, muy nublada, solo pasaba el ritmo de la música. Le encantaba salir de fiesta, le encantaba bailar. No había ido nunca a clases, era algo que se le daba bien y le gustaba. Y encima le encantaba esta canción. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Qué más daba.

Lo importante eran las luces, el golpe de los altavoces. Todo daba vueltas, él con ellas. Se notaba la lengua suelta, estaba seguro que si intentara hablar no se le entendería ni una palabra, y por suerte eso ahora no importaba.

Ahora mismo, mientras bailaba, igual que mientras cocinaba, se sentía libre. Normalmente movía su cuerpo como parte de ritual de apareamiento, pero hoy no le apetecía ligar, solo divertirse.

Ace solo podía observar el pelo rubio de su príncipe saltando de arriba abajo, como la camisa larga se le levantaba un poco, tejando al descubierto su ombligo cada vez que Sanji lanzaba los brazos al aire, cantando con la música.

El cocinero movía sus piernas a un ritmo muy acompasado por lo borracho que iba, incluso hacía a la perfección algunos de los pasos del videoclip. Siempre había sido muy buen bailarín, era un don natural, para él era tan normal como cocinar.

Se cruzó de piernas, dió un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo a la vez que llevó un brazo hacia delante, simulando el baile en pareja que venía a continuación. Era verdad. A partir de ahora, le faltaba una pareja.

Sentía el bullicio de la gente, el calor del verano en su piel, el alcohol nublando todos sus sentidos. Esa era su parte favorita de la canción, y no quería dejar de bailarla. Miró en dirección a Ace, observándole des de las butacas.

Recordaba vagamente que, al contrario que a él, al chico no le gustaba bailar. La mayoría de veces que salían solo se quedaba ahí, a lo lejos, observando. Pero hoy Sanji se estaba divirtiendo, la pista tenía algo mágico que solo el compás era capaz de llenar, y quería que Ace sintiera lo mismo en ese momento, quería compartir ese momento con él.

Al contrario que la mayoría de veces que salían de fiesta, Sanji no intentó tomar la mano de una mujer para el siguiente paso. Cuando salían, el rubio tenía la costumbre de ligar mediante el baile, se le daba de muerte y él lo sabía, y a las chicas les encantaba la forma en que las hacía moverse entre sus brazos.

Pero hoy no estaba haciendo eso, al contrario, estaba mirando a Ace. Le estaba invitando a él. ¿Quería que bailara con él?

–No, yo no… –intentó negarse Ace, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, cada vez más débil. Sanji seguía jugando con fuego, y si seguía así se acabaría quemando…

–Vamos, ¡no me dejes tirado, ésta es la mejor parte! –pero no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera.

Sanji no tuvo que insistirle, lo que le sorprendió, y lentamente, Ace fue acercándose a él. Quizá no bailara tan bien como su amigo, pero sabía defenderse medianamente… aunque en el estado en que se encontraba, lo más probable es que acabara pisándole.

Llegó hacia donde el rubio bailaba para él, tan cerca. Su mirada se oscureció por el deseo. El muchacho al que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando estaba delante de él, más bello que nunca, y a él ya no le quedaba ni una pizca de autocontrol. Ya no podía más.

Sanji notó ese gesto, le vio tambalearse un poco al acercarse, le intimidó un poco la forma en que lo miraba. Le recordaba a la de las panteras observando sus presas, listas para atacar, la misma mirada que él ponía justo antes de lanzarse a besar. Pero por fin su pareja estaba ahí y podría seguir su coreografía.

Ace tomó su mano, contrariamente a lo que Sanji esperaba, el moreno tomó el control del baile. Sanji no titubeó ante el tirón de su pareja de baile al girarlo, notó como lo abrazaba por la espalda, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, dio un par de pasos y, con una de sus manos todavía cogida, y le dejó ir, dando el rubio una vuelta.

Sanji no estaba acostumbrado a hacer de chica, pero ese era un paso sencillo, así que sin darle mayor importancia dio el giro a la perfección, quedando preparado y en posición para el siguiente, mirando al moreno, incitándole a seguir. Al menos le había convencido de bailar con él, ahora podrían disfrutar del momento.

Ace dio un ligero tirón para volver a acercarlo a él, tomándole de la cintura con la otra mano, totalmente pegados. En esos momentos, Ace dudaba que Sanji no hubiera notado cómo le había puesto, pero había perdido todo su control hacía rato.

Ya no se trataba de un baile entre amigos, como Sanji creía, Ace estaba intentando seducirlo.

Sanji ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Para él, solo era bailar, como había hecho otras veces con Luffy o Usopp. Por mucho que en esas situaciones siempre era él quien marcaba el ritmo y quien tomaba el rol masculino.

También había bailado a menudo con Nami. Sanji había intentado meterse en la cama de la chica muchas veces, y había utilizado sus mejores técnicas, pero nunca cayó en sus redes. Y él, en este preciso instante, no se daba cuenta que él era la presa.

Dejó que Ace le diera otra vuelta, tomándolo por la cintura. No había visto nunca bailar al barman pero, aunque sus movimientos fueran un poco torpes y lo pisara un par de veces, tenía que reconocer que no lo hacía nada mal.

Sentía decisión en sus pasos, lo sabía llevar perfectamente, de forma muy varonil. Apoyó su frente en su hombro. Era cálido. Ace siempre era cálido. Notaba sus grandes manos en su cintura, pegándole mucho a su cuerpo, y Sanji podía respirar el aroma de su cuello. Aspiró.

Era dulce. Olía a alcohol, a la bebida que antes le había caído por encima, un poco a sudor, pero no le molestó lo más mínimo, de hecho, creía que era demasiado agradable. Abrió los ojos, viendo volar el cabello de Ace enfrente del suyo. Intentó tocarlo, parecía suave en contraste con las luces de la discoteca. Parecía que también cambiara de color.

Ace tenía una de sus piernas en medio de las del Sanji. Con la cintura, le hizo mover la cadera mientras bajaban y volvían a subir, igual que dictaba la canción. Pero el moreno dejó de seguir los pasos para empezar los suyos propios.

Sanji iba a seguir el siguiente paso, pero Ace, en vez de apartarlo y hacer el cruce de brazos, se quedó muy quieto. ¿Por qué paraba? Quizá se había mareado, y eso que el moreno tenía mucho aguante, bastante más que él. Sanji se quedó quieto, dándose cuenta que todo a su alrededor seguía en movimiento.

Sanji notó como Ace, que hasta ese momento había tenido una sola mano en su cintura le acercaba más a él. Su otra mano, libre hasta ese momento, se posó en su nuca, sus dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, acariciándolos con delicadeza.

¿Ace iba a…?

El rubio, lejos de apartarle, seguía con sus manos alrededor del cuerpo del otro, subiéndolas hasta su bien formada espalda. Nunca hasta esa noche, mientras bailaban, se había dado cuenta de lo realmente atractivo que era su amigo.

Mentía, siempre había visto lo bueno que estaba. Ace nunca había sido pudoroso y la mayor parte del tiempo iba medio desnudo, pero no lo había mirado de esa forma. Eran amigos, el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, trabajaban juntos. Sencillamente, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Levantó la vista. Las luces de la discoteca parecían más brillantes, la música parecía haber bajado de volumen. Veía al moreno agachándose hacia él. Sanji era un chico alto, pero Ace lo era más. Veía su rostro a contraluz, oscuro, pero las luces a su alrededor creaban un halo a su alrededor que lo hacía parecer un ángel.

Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, tan carnosos y sensuales, quería lamerlos. Fue él quien acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y empezó a comérselo.

Y el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

Ya no oía nada. No había nadie. No veía nada. Solo sentía el tacto suave de los labios de Ace sobre los suyos, como el moreno introdujo su lengua con desesperación, apretándolo más, mientras él seguía acariciando y recorriendo su espalda desnuda.

Si el whiskey lo había afectado, no se notaba lo más mínimo. Ese fue el mejor beso que nunca nadie le había dado, quería más. Ace era increíble. Apasionado, fogoso, tan caliente. Dios, si estaba caliente.

Pero el moreno cortó ese momento.

–No, no podemos… –Ace recuperó un poco la cordura, esa que el rubio le hacía perder. Sanji no lo entendió. ¿No podían, qué? Él quería seguir. Se lo estaban pasando bien.

–Te deseo. –dijo Sanji en un suspiro, llevando sus manos hacia el pelo de Ace, agarrándolo con fuerza, tirando de él y volviendo a besarlo. Eso fue demasiado para Ace, ahora ya le sería imposible pararse. Nunca podría negarle nada a su príncipe.

El pelo del barman era tan suave como había imaginado. Le encantaba su tacto, pasar los dedos entre sus hebras y agarrándolo, acercándolo y volviendo a alejarle para tener mejor acceso a su cuello, sintiendo como Ace dejaba salir un gruñido entre sus labios. Ya llevaba un rato sintiendo como la excitación iba creciendo, pero oír esos sonidos guturales le ponía a mil.

Sus piernas seguían entrelazadas, del último paso de baile que habían dado, y Sanji notó en ese momento que lo que apretaba en su muslo no era el teléfono del chico, lo notó cuando Ace se movió, restregándose con él, y haciéndole notar que él se encontraba igual.

–Joder Sanji, cómo me tienes… –susurró en su oreja, justo antes de mordérsela. Ace volvió a moverse, quería que el rubio se diera cuenta de cuan duro estaba, de cuanto lo deseaba. Eso le encendió todavía más.

–Podemos ir al baño –Sanji estaba desesperado por sentirlo, ya no sentía su cabeza nublada por el alcohol, solo por el deseo. Lo habría hecho con Ace ahí mismo.

–Vamos, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en unos baños de una discoteca.

–Tu apartamento queda cerca…

– ¿A qué esperamos entonces? –Sanji agarró a Ace por la mano y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Ace se había independizado hacía poco, su apartamento quedaba a medio camino entre la universidad de él y el Baratie, y por suerte para ellos, a pocas manzanas de la discoteca, en el centro de la ciudad.

De hecho, por eso se habían permitido beber tanto, porque siempre tenían como seguro el apartamento del barman, así no les hacía falta conducir o tomar un taxi. Fueron todo ese tramo corriendo, con Sanji delante, tirando de Ace. El moreno se sentía como en un sueño. Por fin, lo que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando, iba a suceder.

Cuando llegaron al portal, antes de que Ace pudiera sacar las llaves, Sanji volvió a abalanzársele. Que no se hubiera fijado de verdad en él hasta esa noche no significaba que no estuviera desesperado para estar con él.

Lo tiró hacia él, devorando sus labios, mordiendo el inferior y soltándolo muy lentamente, quedando apretado entre la puerta de cristal y el gran cuerpo del otro. Tiró de su collar de grandes bolas para acercarlo todavía más.

Ace justo pudo coger las llaves de su bolsillo, pero el rubio le impedía hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera estar por él. Si seguía así, se lo hacía ahí mismo.

–Déjame abrir la puerta. –susurró Ace, sonriendo entre sus labios.

– ¿No puedes concentrarte? –preguntó Sanji, travieso, respirando de su aliento.

– ¿Cómo podría?

–Y si hago esto, ¿puedes concentrarte? –dijo Sanji justo antes de empezar a tocar su miembro, por encima de la ropa.

–No sabes con qué estás jugando… –dijo Ace jadeando, sonriendo. Estaba perdiendo los sentidos. Ni en sus mejores fantasías se imaginaba que Sanji fuera tan lanzado.

–Espero descubrirlo pronto. –Sanji estaba jugando, y cuando lo hacía iba a por todas. Y si eso significaba comerle el cuello y la oreja mientras masajeaba el duro miembro de su compañero de trabajo y amigo en un portal, lo haría sin dudarlo.

–Si no paras un momento no puedo encontrar la cerradura. –Ace apoyó su cabeza en el cristal de la puerta, sin ser capaz de oponer resistencia.

–Tú mismo. –esta vez, el rubio descordó su cinturón, desabotonó el pantalón y le bajó la bragueta, tocando por encima de la ropa interior.

– ¡Maldición, Sanji! –si antes la mano de Ace bailaba alrededor del pomo, ahora iba en círculos de un lado a otro.

–Tengo hambre. –el moreno, temiendo que el cocinero pudiera cumplir su amenaza, consiguió centrarse en su objetivo y abrir la puerta, desequilibrando un poco a Sanji, que se encontraba todavía apoyado en ella.

Eso fue suficiente para romper el contacto y que esta vez fuera Ace quien tirara de Sanji y se dirigieran hacia el ascensor. El moreno abrió la puerta y tocó el sexto, apartamento que compartía con su mejor amigo.

–Vas a enterarte –dijo Ace, mirando fijamente a Sanji. Iba a vengarse de lo que le había hecho en la calle.

–Que miedo –respondió el rubio, dejando que esta vez Ace llevara las riendas.

Ace no tuvo ningún cuidado, le había quedado claro que a su amigo le gustaba jugar duro, así que no iba a contenerse lo más mínimo. Se lanzó encima de él, apretándolo contra la pared, directo a su cuello.

Sanji notó que empezó a lamer su cuello des de la clavícula hasta detrás de su oreja, mordiéndola. Succionó con fuerza su piel pálida. Sanji gimió ante ese acto. Le estaba marcando como suyo, y en esos momentos le encantaba.

Con destreza, su amigo consiguió desabotonar su camisa, dejando su cuerpo el descubierto, pudiendo sentir el tacto de su pecho con el suyo. A la vez, sintió una ligera presión en uno de sus pezones, viendo como los dedos del otro jugaban con éste. 

Sanji gemía ante la fogosidad de Ace, le hacía sentir con cada fibra de su cuerpo, deleitando a su compañero. Para el moreno no había sonido más perfecto que ese, mucho mejor que en cualquiera de sus fantasías.

La puerta se abrió.

Sanji notó como Ace tiraba de él hacia la puerta de su apartamento, tirándolo encima y atrapándolo de nuevo con su cuerpo. Estaban haciendo mucho ruido por lo tarde que era, pero les daba igual.

–Te he avisado. –dijo Ace. Sanji sintió como el moreno envolvía su pene con su mano, masajeándole duro, de arriba abajo, presionando suavemente la uretra con su pulgar. Ace había abierto el cierre del pantalón del rubio y había introducido su mano por debajo de la ropa interior, apresando su miembro. Estaba muy duro, y unas gotas de líquido se escapaban por la punta.

–Entonces cúmplelo. –dijo Sanji en un gemido ahogado. Si Ace le estaba poniendo tanto con solo ese contacto, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer cuando estuvieran en la cama? Ansiaba descubrirlo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos, un rubio en pijama con un curioso peinado y cara de muy mal humor salió detrás de ella.

–Joder Ace, ¿tanto has bebido que no puedes poner la llave…? ¿QUÉ COÑO? –los dos chicos delante de él solo le ignoraron y siguieron a lo suyo, empujándolo y entrando en el departamento. Sanji volvió a dejar que Ace le llevara.

–Hola Marco –dijo Sanji.

–Adiós Marco –respondió Ace.

Fueron directos a la primera habitación que encontraron y se encerraron ahí.

– ¡Cabrones, ese es mi cuarto! –gritó Marco, escandalizado. Qué más daba… seguro que tampoco le hubieran dejado dormir.

Los dos jóvenes ya se habían encerrado en el cuarto ajeno. Por fin podrían cumplir sus fantasías. Ace lanzó a Sanji medio desnudo en la cama de su amigo. Su camisa se había perdido en algún momento del trayecto entre la entrada y la habitación.

Sanji disfrutaba de la vista que tenía delante. Estaba acostumbrado a ver el torso desnudo de Ace, muchas veces había pensado en lo bueno que estaba y lo mucho que debería ligar con un físico tan espectacular como el suyo. Pero no se había imaginado enrollándose con el hermano de su amigo, con un compañero de trabajo.

Él adoraba a las mujeres, había estado con varias, pero también le gustaban los hombres, quizá se había acostado con tres o cuatro, y estaba ansioso por añadir al moreno a su lista.

Se lamió los labios descaradamente cuando Ace se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, observando descaradamente su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, su miembro erecto. Era grande. Y apetitoso. Sanji se puso en cuclillas, se arrastró al borde de la cama y tiró de su amigo, tumbándolo boca arriba.

El rubio se puso encima de Ace, acarició su miembro con su mano, deteniendo el pulgar en el glande, dejando salir unas gotas de él y recogiéndolas. Llevó el dedo a su boca, lamiéndolo.

–Vamos a ver de qué está hecho el gran Puño de Fuego. –dijo de forma traviesa, antes de acercar sus labios hacia el pene de Ace.

Empezó con suaves besos por la base, una mano se detuvo en sus testículos, masajeándolos ligeramente. Dejó salir la lengua y empezó a lamer, muy lentamente, des de la base, hasta la punta, torturándolo con su velocidad.

Oyó como Ace empezaba a gemir, los sonidos guturales se escapaban de su garganta, y eso le animaba a seguir, a ir más allá. Quería oír más de esos sonidos tan excitantes.

Una vez en la punta, introdujo ligeramente su lengua en la uretra, sintiendo el sabor salado de Ace. Siguió jugando con el glande del moreno, yendo en círculos a través de él, envolviéndolo con su calidez. Tardó un rato en envolver por completo la punta de Ace y empezar a succionar, mientras seguía torturándolo con su lengua.

–Joder… Sanji… me… me vuelves… loco –Ace gemía sin parar, las palabras salían entrecortadas, su respiración no podía estar más agitada. Sanji detuvo un momento sus movimientos.

–Y esto es solo el principio. –dicho esto, Sanji siguió. Su boca subía y bajaba por toda la longitud de Ace. Era el chico más grande con el que había estado, de eso no tenía duda, y quizá también era el que más le excitaba en ese momento.

Consiguió meter todo el pene de Ace en su boca, aguantando las arcadas como pudo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo con pasión, aguantando unos segundos en esa posición.

Notó la mano de Ace en su cabeza, acariciando su pelo, tirando suavemente de él. Sanji empezó a sacar el pene del chico de su boca, suavemente, mientras seguía succionando y lamiendo. Empezó a notar como se hinchaba y palpitaba.

–Agh… Sanji… Sanji… –gruñía de vez en cuando. Estaba a punto de correrse, y el rubio lo sabía. Quería llevarlo al límite, y una vez llegaran, más lejos. Siempre más lejos. Le encantaba oír su nombre pronunciado en ese tono.

–Di mi nombre –ordenó el rubio, en el mismo tono que utilizaba en el Baratie. Quizá ya no sería capaz de volver a mandarle nada sin recordar este momento.

–Sanji… Sanji… SANJI!

Sanji siguió con su trabajo hasta que notó una sacudida en el musculoso cuerpo que tenía debajo de él. El miembro de Ace siguió palpitando en su boca, hasta que notó un líquido caliente que le inundó.

De la misma forma, los gritos de Ace inundaron toda la habitación, seguramente traspasando las paredes y molestando a Marco. Ace no podía mantenerse quieto, arqueó la espalda mientras se descargaba en la boca de su amado príncipe, levantaba los brazos, dejando una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y volviendo a golpear con furia la cama, retorciendo las sabanas entre sus dedos.

Sanji, al notar que su ahora amante ya había acabado, dejó salir su pene de su boca y le miró a los ojos, llenos de excitación, mientras que con la mano se quitaba los restos de semen de su barbilla y los volvía a poner en su boca. No quería perderse nada.

Observó la expresión de Ace, estaba claro que la primera ronda la había ganado él. El moreno estaba totalmente extasiado por sus habilidades, sudado, con el pulso acelerado, todavía no había recuperado su capacidad para respirar con normalidad.

–Lo… Lo siento. –dijo Ace al darse cuenta de donde se había corrido.

–Espero que no estés cansado… te recuerdo que tienes una amenaza que cumplir. –dijo el rubio, mirándole con lujuria. Quizá Ace había acabado, pero él todavía no.

– ¿Cansado? Pierna Negra, con esto no tengo ni para empezar. –la mirada de Ace cambió radicalmente. Quizá hasta ahora Sanji había liderado la situación, pero a partir de ese momento Ace iba a hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para dejarle claro al rubio que no había nadie mejor que él.

–Más te vale –fue lo único que pudo decir Sanji antes de que Ace se abalanzara sobre él, besándole con desesperación.

– ¿Por qué no estás desnudo todavía? –preguntó Ace con picardía, al darse cuenta que Sanji seguía con los pantalones puestos.

–Eso dímelo tú –respondió Sanji entre jadeos, a lo que Ace no se hizo esperar.

Con mucha más destreza que anteriormente, Ace desabrochó los pantalones de Sanji, y literalmente los arrastró hacia abajo, con la ropa interior y zapatos incluidos, tirándolos por el suelo.

–Vaya, parece que alguien está muy caliente. –dijo al ver que el duro miembro de Sanji, dejando ir unas gotas por la punta.

Y era cierto, a Sanji no le había hecho falta ninguna estimulación para excitarse hasta el límite, ver a Ace así, ese dios griego, en el estado en el que se encontraba gracias a él, le excitaba más que nada que hubiera experimentado hasta entonces.

–Mira quién habla, el chico de fuego –Sanji sonrió por su propio comentario.

–Entonces voy a quemarte hasta que no puedas más.

–Por favor.

Sanji sintió como Ace le cogía por la mejilla y le lanzaba a la cama, mientras se situaba encima, ahora ya los dos desnudos, sintiendo cada uno el cuerpo del otro. Los labios del moreno se separaron de los del rubio mientras empezaba a bajar por su clavícula, punto con el que había soñado tantas veces.

Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el pezón del rubio. Apretándolo ligeramente, provocando que esta vez fuera Sanji quien empezara a gemir. Esos sonidos eran música para sus oídos.

El rostro de su amante siguió bajando por su torso, deteniéndose a lamer cada punto. Sentía la lengua de Ace sobre su pecho, dándole suaves mordidas y castos besos mientras seguía bajando.

Le apretaba un pezón con una mano mientras que apretaba el otro con sus dientes. Sanji estaba cada vez más excitado, no había pensado que las caricias de Ace pudieran ser tan calientes y apasionadas, le estaba volviendo loco. Y lo mejor estaba por venir.

Sanji, tumbado en la cama, respirando de forma entrecortada, con una mano en su frente y la otra en el colchón, se dejaba hacer por Ace, sintiendo su lengua por sus abdominales, bajando hasta el ombligo. Una de las manos del moreno se dirigió a su pierna, acariciándola primero y apretando con fuerza el muslo después.

Sintió la lengua de Ace bajar por su línea alba hasta llegar a su pene. Empezó a lamerlo con desesperación, levantando su muslo por encima de su cabeza, dejando su entrada ligeramente expuesta.

–Agh, ¡sí! –gritó Sanji. Ace se detuvo por un momento, Sanji bajó su vista hacia él, viendo como le contemplaba.

–Esto es mucho mejor de lo nunca hubiera imaginado. –dijo, con lujuria y cierta dulzura.

– ¿Te lo… habías… imaginado? –ahora era Sanji el que no podía hablar bien.

–No sabes cuánto. –respondió Ace, con sinceridad, después de tanto tiempo.

–Eso… me gusta… –Sanji no prestó la atención suficiente a esa declaración, no llegó a comprender el auténtico significado de las palabras del moreno. Solo pensaba que le excitaba el hecho que su amigo se hubiera imaginado con él antes.

–Abre la boca –ordenó Ace a Sanji. Éste le hizo caso de inmediato, notando como los dedos de su amigo entraban en su boca. Empezó a lamerlos, a succionarlos, morderlos, dejando toda la saliva que pudo para lubricarlos.

Mientras Sanji lamía los dedos de Ace, éste hacía lo mismo con su pene. Dios, la habilidad de Ace era espectacular…

–Estás muy ansioso –Ace se detuvo otra vez a mirarlo. Su mirada ensombrecida por la lujuria travesaba a Sanji, llegando hasta el fondo de su ser.

– ¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó el rubio, confundido. Estaban empezando la mejor parte.

–Porque no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle de ti.

Dicho esto, el moreno se puso a la misma altura que Sanji, a su lado, dejando su pierna y apoyándose sobre su brazo. La mano que hacía poco había estado en la mejilla de Sanji mientras este lamía los dedos empezó a dirigirse hacia su entrada. Introdujo un dedo, ya lubricado con la saliva de su amante, en la entrada de Sanji, mirándole fijamente.

Sanji sintió como Ace entraba y salía de él, agrandándole, preparándole lentamente. Salía y entraba otra vez, pero no le dolía, justo al contrario, le llevaban a un placer increíble. No podía esperar para seguir sintiéndole.

–Agh… Ace… No… No me mires así… –no se consideraba un chico tímido, pero tener la cara de Ace tan cerca de la suya, observándole atentamente, cada una de sus reacciones, de sus expresiones, le hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

– ¿Así como? –preguntó el barman, con mucha ternura.

–No lo sé… tan… tan… ¡Agh! –gritó al sentir un segundo dedo invadiéndole. Ace no tenía piedad, entraba y salía, separaba los dedos dentro de él, hacía entrar uno y sacaba el otro.

–Sigue… –la voz de Ace ya no denotaba ternura, ver al hombre del que llevaba meses enamorado en ese estado le había hecho perder la cabeza. Volvía a estar duro solo con verle, no le hacía falta tocarse. Menos mal que Sanji se había ocupado de él antes, sino no estaba seguro de haber podido aguantar esa tentación que tenía justo al lado.

–No puedo… si… haces eso… –el rubio no podía articular nada que no fueran gemidos, Ace se lo ponía realmente difícil.

– ¿Si hago el qué? –preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

–Tocarme… y… y… ¡agh! –Ace seguía con su tortura particular, seguía con solo dos dedos dentro del rubio, pero pensaba tomarse su tiempo para prepararlo, para calentarlo y darle más placer que ninguna mujer hasta entonces. Quería que sintiera lo que nadie le había dado, y que solo él podría darle. 

– ¿Y qué más? –seguía insistiendo el barman, con una sonrisa, al ver que provocaba en Sanji exactamente lo que él quería.

–No… te… rías… –dijo Sanji, intentando taparse la cara con una mano.

–No me estoy riendo. Solo te admiro –el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sanji, no solo por lo caliente que estaba, sino también por el comentario de su amante, era más que evidente. No se esperaba tales halagos.

–No… te pases… –la dificultad de Sanji para hablar solo seguía creciendo. Había estado con otros hombres, pero ninguno le había tratado con ese cariño. El normalmente hacía el amor con mujeres y follaba con hombres, había sido activo y pasivo, y sentirse tratado con tanto afecto le hacía sentirse vulnerable, con temor de abrirse demasiado a alguien.

–Grita para mí. –dijo Ace, introduciendo un tercer dedo. Cogió por sorpresa al cocinero, por lo que gritó más alto de lo que llevaba haciendo hasta ese momento.

Ace, que había estado mirándole fijamente hasta ese entonces, empezó a besarle la oreja, suspirando en ella, resiguiendo su forma, llegando al cuello, dejando suaves mordiscos.

–Ace… ah… Ace… sí… –el interior del cocinero empezaba a estrujarle. Le estaba llevando al límite, tal como había querido, pero era demasiado pronto.

–No acabes todavía… 

–Ace… por favor… no puedo más… –lo cuál era cierto. Sanji sentía que, de un momento a otro, se dejaría ir.

–Paciencia, Pierna negra… –Ace, que empezaba a perder la poca cordura que tenía, sacó suavemente los dedos del interior de Sanji. No quería que se corriera solo entrar en él, así que jugaría todavía un poco más con él. Ésta era la primera petición que le negaba a su príncipe.

Sanji esperaba que Ace entrara en él, pero todavía le hizo esperar un poco. Se situó encima de él, besándole desesperadamente. Sanji sintió la intromisión de la lengua del otro en su cavidad, explorando cada rincón.

Sanji, con los ojos llorosos, gemía sin parar. Definitivamente, estaba siendo uno de los mejores polvos de su vida. De haber sabido que Ace era tan bueno, se le habría lanzado mucho tiempo antes.

Su cuerpo encima de él, sudando, cachondos, volviéndole loco, besándole el cuello, succionando la piel pálida. No le gustaban las marcas, pero en esos momentos no solo no le importaba, quería más. Sintió como Ace se separaba un poco de él y dirigía su mano hacia abajo. Por fin llegaría el momento que llevaba rato esperando.

–Ace… te quiero… dentro de mí… –suplicó el rubio, agarrando los hombros de Ace, intentándolo atraerlo hacia él.

–Dios, eres hermoso… ¿cómo… podría negarte nada? –Ace, impactando por lo que estaba a punto de venir, agarró su pene y lo puso entre las nalgas del rubio. Se detuvo un momento, mirando el rostro sonrojado de Sanji.

–Agh… ¿a qué… esperas… entonces? –preguntó este, notando como se había detenido. Ace volvía a mirarlo de esa forma, esa en que le hacía sentir como nunca antes, como si fuera la obra de arte más valiosa del mundo. Solo por un momento, una serie de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza. Miradas de odio. Miradas de asco. Miradas de decepción. Suficiente.

El viejo le quería, era su padre al fin y al cabo, tenía amigos que también le querían y le valoraban más de lo que nunca hicieron sus fantasmas, los demonios que no dejaban de atormentarle, recordándole lo que era él en realidad.

Tenía a Ace, que acababa de descubrir lo importante que era para él, y luego ese cazarecompensas… Le llamaba la atención. Solo un poco. Le gustaba su insistencia, su seguridad, por qué no decirlo, su físico… Joder, seguía siendo ese crío desesperado por un poco de cariño y atención. 

Espera. ¿Zoro? No. No iba a pensar en ese cabeza de musgo en estos momentos. No ahora, no con Ace.

–Sanji… voy a hacerte gritar hasta quedarte sin voz. –dijo Ace, liberándole de su mente.

Sanji finalmente notó algo empezaba a ejercer presión en su entrada. Algo muy grande intentaba hacerse paso, lentamente, intentando no lastimarle.

Primero la punta. Entró y salió. Volvió a meter la punta, ahora un poco más. Entró y salió. Entró un poco más, volvió a salir. Entró y salió. Entró y salió. Cada vez introduciéndose más en el delgado cuerpo de Sanji.

– ¡Agh! ¡Ace! –gritó Sanji. Finalmente, después de numerosas estocadas pausadas, toda la longitud del barman estaba dentro del cocinero. El rubio notó como Ace detenía su ritmo un momento, esperando a que éste se acostumbrara a él.

–Grita. Grita mi nombre. Y cuando no puedas más, sigue gritando. –dijo justo antes de empezar a moverse.

Los movimientos de Ace, al principio lentos, empezaron a coger cada vez más ritmo, más velocidad. Ace buscaba encontrar ese punto en Sanji, el que le hiciera volver loco, más de lo que se veía en esos momentos.

Sanji notaba las embestidas del moreno. Tan apasionadas, tan románticas. No le trataba como a una muñeca, sabía que no se rompería, la manera en que le hacía el amor era tan ardiente, justo como lo había sido siempre su amigo. Ardiente, caliente, vivo.

Sanji gritaba, no podía controlar los sonidos que escapaban por su garganta, tener a Ace encima de él mientras le penetraba era demasiado para sus sentidos. Si creía que no podía ser más excitante, en una de las estocadas, Ace dio en ese punto.

– ¡Agh! ¡Ace! ¡Sí Ace…! ¡No… no pares!

–A sus órdenes, alteza –se atrevió a decir Ace. Por suerte, el rubio no le escuchaba. Aceleró el ritmo, seguro que él también estaba por correrse.

– ¡Ace! ¡Ace! –Sanji estaba desesperado, el placer nublaba completamente sus sentidos, solo podía seguir gritando. Quería borrar de su mente esas caras, que solo quedara Ace, la forma en que lo miraba, este momento.

Sanji cogió a Ace por los hombros, acercándole a su cuerpo, acortando esa distancia que les separaba. Le abrazó fuerte, enrollando sus fuertes piernas alrededor de sus caderas, obligándole a entrar más y más dentro cada vez.

–Sanji… me vuelves loco… ¡Agh! ¡Sanji! –el rubio había empezado a arañarle la espalda, el escozor recorría sus hombros, le excitaba cada vez más. Sí, no le faltaba demasiado.

Las uñas de Sanji se clavaban sin control en la espalda del moreno. Sanji ni pensó en si al otro podía dolerle, solo quería seguir sintiéndolo, enterrarlo todavía más dentro de él y no soltarlo. Más. Más. Más.

Se sentía tan vivo. Movía sus caderas desenfrenadamente, intentando hundirse más en Ace. Quería más del barman. Seguía tocando ese punto que lo volvía loco, y creía que si lo soltaba, si le dejaba alejarse ni que fuera un poquito, el placer no aumentaría como lo estaba haciendo hasta ese entonces.

– ¡Ace! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ace! –los gritos de Sanji ya no eran entrecortados, ya no eran suaves suspiros como al principio, su propia voz le desgarraba la garganta. El moreno cumpliría con su amenaza, y estaba encantado con ello. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

– ¡Sanji! –gritaba el moreno. La espalda le ardía, sentía las uñas del rubio cada vez más enterradas en su piel, quizá estaba sangrando, pero su parte masoquista adoraba ese dolor, y deseaba que el rubio siguiera arrancándole la piel, más todavía. Lo que fuera para verle así, loco, entre sus brazos.

Había sentido sus patadas en esa ocasión, cuando midieron fuerzas, pero no eran nada comparado con la presión que ejercían sus piernas sobre sus caderas en ese momento. Sus piernas, tan musculadas, le permitían separarse un poco sólo para después atraparlo con fuerza y obligarle a entrar en él, a hundirse más en él.

El placer embriagaba más a Sanji que cualquier gota de alcohol que había tomado esa noche. Ya no sentía el efecto de este, solo el de Ace muy dentro de él. Creía que se partiría en dos, pero sería juntos.

–Ah… Sí… ¡Ace! ¡No pares! ¡No pares!

Sanji empezó a notarlo, se acercaba. Esa sensación mágica que lo envolvía todo y lo dejaba sin fuerzas. Más. Más. Más. Ahí estaba. Abrazó más a Ace, gritando en su oído, mordiéndole el hombro para intentar aguantar todo ese placer.

– ¡Suéltalo, Sanji! ¡Córrete para mí! –gritaba Ace, también fuera de control. Sanji solo pudo obedecer esa petición, igual que en el primer orgasmo. Cerró los ojos, sintió como algo explotaba dentro de él, haciéndole perder la visión del mundo por unos momentos. No podía ver, no podía oír, solo gritar.

– ¡Ah! ¡ACE! –Sanji gritó una última vez, un grito profundo, más alto que cualquier otro durante esa noche. Se dejó ir encima de su estómago, empapando tanto a él como al barman, que se dejó caer encima de él.

No había notado el momento en que el moreno había llegado al orgasmo, estaba demasiado embriagado de su propio placer. Al cabo de unos segundo más, Ace salió de él, seguido de un líquido que se escurría entre sus piernas, manchando las sabanas.

Ace se tiró a su lado, abrazándole. Sanji no podía hablar, intentaba recuperar como podía su respiración mientras que, al igual que su amante, sucumbía al sueño. Solo sabía que esa noche había sido alucinante.


	9. Smells like teen spirit

**With the lights out, it's less dangerous** **  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido  
A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial, a denial  
A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial**

Martes, 1 de julio

–Fue algo épico. O sea entiéndeme, no era el primer trio de mi vida ni mucho menos. Pero joder, con Hancock… Deberíamos llamarla para cuando por fin accedas a acostarte conmigo. Así no solo compruebas mis habilidades, te deleitas con las de ella. Spoiler: no le dice que no a nada.

Law estaba tumbado en ese sofá de piel, soñando despierto. Entre recordando el trio de hace dos días y fantaseando con repetirlo con su siniestra terapeuta. Ella simplemente le respondió con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. Sus falsos intentos de ligoteo le parecían demasiado tiernos.

–Espero que no muera de una venérea, sería una gran pérdida. –y ahí estaban otra vez sus comentarios macabros. Al cirujano le sorprendía como podía la mejor psiquiatra del hospital ser tan directa con sus pacientes. ¿No les haría entrar ganas de suicidarse?

No, un momento. Él no era un paciente.

Seguro que era una broma entre colegas. Eso. Pues vaya sentido del humor… algo malo tenía que tener Robin.

–Dime algo, Robin, cuando uno de tus amantes tiene un orgasmo, ¿le dices que no debería excitarse tanto por si le da un infarto y muere? –Law no esperaba que la doctora respondiera, era una sola más de sus múltiples provocaciones.

–Por supuesto. El ritmo cardíaco aumenta de forma peligrosa. El corazón podría llegar a fibrilar y detenerse, provocando una muerte muy dolorosa e incómoda.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

–Pues a mí me pone. –respondió Law, imaginándose la situación. Robin soltó una carcajada al aire, pareció divertirle el comentario del médico. Para Law iba totalmente en serio, no había nada más excitante que la medicina. Quizá tendría que decirle a su próximo amante que le recitara enfermedades cardíacas mientras lo hacían…

–Como tu terapeuta, me preocupan seriamente tus fetiches. –respondió Robin, todavía riéndose. Quizá sí que se trataba de bromas… a saber. Esa mujer era imposible.

–No te pago. No eres mi terapeuta. –Law era un tipo demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que iba a terapia aunque llevara tres años con ella. Seguía tumbado en el sofá, con los pies apoyados al reposabrazos. A Robin no parecía importarle.

Normalmente el resto de pacientes no se la tomaba con tanta naturalidad, pero Law parecía hacer lo imposible para demostrar que no era uno de ellos.

–Hablando de eso. La semana pasada faltaste a la cita. ¿Fue por lo que hablamos la última vez? –Robin, como siempre, fue directa al grano. Que estuviera perdiendo la batalla no significaba que fuera a perder la guerra.

–Fue una semana muy aburrida. No tenía nada que contar. –respondió fingiendo despreocupación. Estaba tenso. Se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos encima de la rodilla, mirando al techo. Estaba evitando el contacto visual.

–Me estás diciendo que hasta hace dos días, desde esa vez con el último tipo, ¿no te habías acostado con nadie? –Law siempre asistía a terapia para contarle sus experiencias sexuales vacías a Robin, y cada semana tenía una historia interesante que contar.

El doctor Playboy tenía mucho éxito, tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Suponía que no flirteaba como un cretino como con ella, sino nadie accedería. Lo que la llevaba a la conclusión que quizá con ella era con quien más sincero era, y eso realmente la apenaba.

Pero el hecho que no se hubiera acostado con nadie durante quince días, significaba que esa última sesión en la que le presionó tanto, había removido algo en él, algo muy profundo.

–Hubo mucho trabajo. Estaba cansado. –seguía tenso, sin mirarla a los ojos. 

–Mientes. Tú mismo me lo has asegurado más de una vez, “nunca se está demasiado cansado para un buen polvo”. –a Law le dio cierta grima oír hablar a su doctora así. Siempre era muy educada hablando, nunca decía nada fuera de lugar o ninguna palabra vulgar.

–Será que me hago mayor. –bajó los brazos, miró a la ventana, hacia la luz del día. El sol iluminaba su rostro, sus ojos grises, con la única imperfección de sus ojeras.

–Solo tienes veintiséis años. –una proeza en la medicina. No conocía a nadie que hubiera conseguido lo que él en tan poco tiempo, con su edad.

– ¿No has tenido nunca una mala racha? No te preocupes, ya le puse fin. –dijo, mirándola otra vez, con su sonrisa traviesa. La luz del sol le daba un aire angelical que obviamente no tenía. Era muy atractivo, pero no dejaba de ser un niño, un compañero y un paciente.

–Me preocupa que tu lívido pueda ser indicativo de tu estado de ánimo. –a Law no le gustaba por donde iba. Esa semana sencillamente no le había apetecido acostarse con nadie, hasta que Hancock le llamó.

–Puedo enseñarte ahora mismo cuán animado estoy. –Estrategia de huida del doctor Trafalgar número uno. El cirujano chistó, abriendo los brazos y apoyándose al respaldo, con las piernas todavía cruzadas. Parecía que se estuviera ofreciendo. Sí, entendía qué veía la gente en él.

– ¿Sabes en que consiste la adicción? –respondió la doctora, sin dejarse engañar por esa sonrisa que seguro habría llevado a más de uno a la locura.

–Claro que lo sé. Es una enfermedad. Soy médico, igual que tú. –no era ni psicólogo ni psiquiatra, pero se imaginaba a dónde llevaría esa conversación.

– ¿Y lo que es el síndrome de estrés postraumático?

Silencio de nuevo. Solo podía haber un motivo por el que Robin le estuviera diciendo eso. Como le jodía tener siempre razón.

–No tiene nada que ver conmigo. –respondió secamente. Se había cruzado de brazos, en la misma posición, mirando a la puerta. Era obvio que quería huir otra vez. Estaba a la defensiva.

– ¿Sabes que muchos veteranos de guerra caen en el alcoholismo o en la drogadicción?

–Estoy limpio. Las revisiones anuales fueron el otro día. –sarcasmo para desviar la atención. Estrategia de huida del doctor Trafalgar número dos. Ese chico era demasiado trasparente.

–Hay más adicciones a parte del alcohol y las drogas. –dijo Robin, mientras seguía estudiándole. Podía aprender más de él por su lenguaje no verbal que por el verbal. Sobre todo porque esa era la única forma en que no sabía engañar.

–No soy adicto al sexo. –dijo con un bufido. Conocía los síntomas. Un adicto al sexo buscaba el placer propio de forma compulsiva, recorriendo a la masturbación, encuentros con desconocidos, cibersexo, prostitución… el sexo ocupaba totalmente sus pensamientos en el día a día.

Él con uno o dos orgasmos al día se apañaba, sabía controlar sus impulsos sexuales y no se pasaba todo el día pensando en ello. No se desesperaba ni sentía abstinencia cuando no lo conseguía, ni interfería con su trabajo o relaciones personales. Bueno vale, no tenía relaciones personales, pero tampoco lo haría.

– ¿Entonces solo lo usas para acallar tus demonios internos? –vaya, así que se trataba de eso…

–No hay ningún demonio. –lo que había en su interior era algo peor: un humano. Ese hombre. 

– ¿Y qué pasa cuando estos salen a flote? –volvía a presionar. Sabía dónde pinchar.

–No hay nada. –se estaba enfadando. Faltaba poco para su tercera táctica.

–Lo que pasa cuando no puedes calmarlos, es que los miras de frente. –más lejos. Law cerró un momento los ojos, y ahí estaba otra vez.

_Esa sonrisa odiosa. Esa risa maquiavélica. Las colillas tiradas en el suelo. Ese maldito olor._

–Que no tengo nada dentro. –Law seguía con los ojos cerrados, su tono de voz indicaba claramente amenaza. Era un animal salvaje arrinconado.

_Se reía. Se reía de él, como tantas otras veces, mientras él lloraba y chillaba. “Nadie va a oírte”, decía sin parar de reír._

–Cuando te obligan a afrontarlos, no a esconderlos. –Robin hablaba en un susurro, observando atentamente a ese hombre enfrente de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Seguía con los brazos cruzados, y parecía que sus uñas se clavaban en exceso en su piel, dejando pequeñas marcas sobre ella. 

A diferencia del otro día, hoy no estaba consiguiendo mantener su máscara. Hoy su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus recuerdos, esos que no dejaban de torturarle.

_“Papá no vendrá por ti” decía ese hombre, mientras el no dejaba de llamar a su padre entre sollozos._

– ¡He dicho que no tengo nada! –gritó Law, mirándola por fin.

_Otra explosión de ira de ese hombre. “¡Deja de llamarle de una puta vez!”._

Law tuvo miedo. Al mismo tiempo que el hombre de su recuerdo, él también había gritado. De la misma forma. Con el mismo tono. No podía ser. Él no era eso.

–Los veo cuando te miro a los ojos. –Robin le miraba fijamente, travesándolo. Y, por un momento creyó que la morena realmente podía ver a ese hombre.

El cirujano se tomó un par de segundos para respirar, para calmarse. Cuando lo consiguió, almenos en apariencia, respondió de forma muy fría, afilando su mirada.

–Soy un hombre que se preocupa más por sí mismo que por los demás. Lucho para mí, sin ninguna estúpida fantasía infantil. –realmente parecía creerse lo que decía. Era enternecedor.

La mayoría de gente, cuando veía a Law en ese estado, le tenían miedo, se sentían intimidados.

Era una especie de poder que obligaba a los demás a someterse. Sin embargo, Robin sabía ver a través de eso.

– ¿Entonces por qué estoy viendo a un niño en vez de un adulto? –dijo Robin. Viéndole así, Se preguntó si esa era la cara que ponía a sus pacientes. No, seguro que la de ahora era peor.

–Necesitarás gafas. –Número dos otra vez. El cirujano no aflojó su mirada gélida hacia ella. Normalmente eso era suficiente para que cualquiera bajara los ojos, pero la doctora solo sonreía. Realmente frustrante…

–Sigues huyendo. Lo que hice la semana pasada fue sacar esos demonios que se han apoderado de ti desde que eras un niño. Ese día conseguiste sacarlos y enfrentarte a ellos, por eso no te hizo falta acallar tu dolor con sexo vacío. 

Law nunca admitiría que había estado más ocupado volviendo a empujar esos sentimientos dentro de la caja y enterrándolos profundamente que buscando entre su agenda de contactos. O en cualquier bar.

– ¿Por qué no compruebas lo vacío que es? Te aseguro que te llenará. –nuevamente la número uno.

–No cambies de tema. No veo ninguna otra razón para que no hayas conocido a nadie estos días.

–Te equivocas –habló sin pensar. Law no quería decir esas palabras, no pretendía hablar de eso, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para desviar la atención de esa mujer tan inteligente.

– ¿Entonces resulta que sí que hubo alguien? –ese rostro con pecas atacó su mente, como llevaba des del día anterior haciendo, cuando le conoció.

–Él… bueno… más o menos. –Mierda. No sabía que decir.

–Es la primera vez que te veo tan indeciso sobre una de tus conquistas. –descolocado. Así era como se veía ahora mismo. Ya no había esa ira contenida, ni esa frialdad, solo… ¿duda?

–No… –dijo el doctor, abriendo las piernas, colocando sus codos encima de las rodillas y tapándose la cara con sus manos. Ahora no quería huir. Se estaba escondiendo. Eso era… ¿vergüenza? Nunca le había visto así.

–No… ¿qué? –siguió insistiendo Robin. Eso era demasiado raro. El doctor no era un tipo inseguro, ni tímido. Más bien lo contrario. Antes de responder, se apartó las manos del rostro y las colocó cerradas una a cada lado de la cara, dejando el cuerpo en la misma postura. 

–No me he acostado con él. Todavía. –algo hizo click en la mente de Robin. No sólo no se había acostado con nadie, sino que encima le estaba hablando de un “él” con el que tampoco, y que provocaba ese cambio de actitud en el cirujano. Esto era nuevo. No se atrevió a presionarle. Quería que le contara todo antes de atacar ese punto.

– ¿Cuándo le conociste? –preguntó. Quería confirmar sus sospechas.

–Ayer.

–Háblame de él. –dijo ella, anotando algo en la libreta por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar ese día.

– ¿Porqué? –el cirujano era demasiado listo. Seguro que había visto lo que pretendía.

–Tengo curiosidad para saber quién ha conseguido evadirte. –dijo la mujer, dejando el bolígrafo, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, sonriendo.

–Tú también lo haces, no sé de qué te sorprendes tanto. –la doctora ignoró ese comentario. Sabía de sobras que, aunque él se empeñara en decir que sí, no ligaba con ella. Almenos no de verdad.

–Siempre halabas tus habilidades ligando. Según tu criterio, nunca se te escapa nadie. ¿Qué tiene este chico de diferente? –Law pensó un momento antes de responder.

–Una extraña tendencia al nudismo. –sarcasmo. Número dos. Aunque con la indiferencia que lo dijo, supo que en parte era cierto.

–Eso nunca antes había sido motivo para echarte para atrás. –por suerte o por desgracia, la doctora conocía cada una de las extrañas personalidades con los que el cirujano se había acostado. Una larga lista de parafilias interesantes, para escribir un libro.

–Cuando le conocí estaba empalmado mientras comía un pedazo de tarta de chocolate. –respondió un poco abatido.

–Dicen que el chocolate puede actuar como afrodisíaco. Quizá tenga sitofilia. –Robin recordaba perfectamente cuando Law le contó sus juegos con nata y chocolate para adultos con una mujer que solo se excitaba de esa forma.

–Oh vamos Robin, no es mi rama, pero no hace falta estudiar psicología para encontrarte en una situación así y no darte cuenta que ese chico desea con muchas ganas a otra persona. –para no gustarle la psicología ni el estudio de la mente humana, no se le daba mal. Por algo se le consideraba un joven genio de la medicina.

Law parecía realmente fastidiado. ¿Le dolía que un chico al que acababa de conocer estuviera con otra persona? Nada típico en el joven médico.

–Tampoco te había molestado nunca antes. Has estado con gente con pareja en más de una ocasión. –casados, con hijos, prometidos… una vez le contó que en una despedida de soltera se enrolló con la novia.

–Tener pareja y estar enamorado de ella no es lo mismo. –puntualizó Law. Ahora más que un niño, parecía un adolescente.

– ¿Entonces es eso? Te dolió ver que ese chico amaba a alguien. –afirmó más que preguntó.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el cirujano, como si no la hubiera escuchado bien. ¿Por qué le dolería a él algo así? No tenía sentido.

–Trafalgar. En los años que llevamos de terapia… –empezó Robin, siendo rápidamente interrumpida.

–Conversaciones casuales. –un adolescente muy quisquilloso. La psicóloga no le hizo mucho caso.

–Como prefieras. En estos años, nunca te habías cortado para acostarte con alguien. Te daba igual su situación sentimental, para ti solo era sexo. Pero no con este chico. ¿No será que quizá tiene algo especial?

–Eso es una estupidez. Vamos, ni siquiera le conozco, Ace y yo a penas hablamos. –dijo volviendo a apoyar la espalda al respaldo, abierto de piernas, con los brazos descansando a cada lado. Parecía agotado.

– ¿Así que tiene nombre? –preguntó ella. Sabía que había dado en el clavo. Trafalgar Law se había enamorado a primera vista. ¿Podía ser una señal del apocalipsis?

–Como el 99% de las personas. –respondió con fingida indiferencia.

–Pero nunca los mencionas. –puntualizó ella esta vez.

–Esto es un disparate. –el cirujano parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí.

–Law –era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre –lo que sientes no es malo. –intentó convencerle. Solo se había fijado en alguien, que le había llamado la atención. Eso no le hacía débil ni vulnerable, simplemente humano.

–Yo no siento nada. –ese crío impertinente había tomado el lugar del respetable doctor. Por suerte, Robin tenía mucha paciencia, y le encantaban los niños.

–Te mientes a ti mismo, como siempre haces –pero no por eso sería simpática con él, era su deber ayudarle, y le diría la verdad para que así pudiera afrontarla.

–No es cierto –ese adolescente era muy terco.

–Tienes miedo de volver a abrirte y que vuelvan a herirte –dijo ella, intentándole hacer ver su situación. Estaba segura que volvería a irse de un portazo, pero ya que la anterior vez funcionó, ¿por qué no ésta? Y quien sabe, quizá el tal Ace podía hacer que se abriera un poco.

– ¡¿Quieres dejar de analizarme?! –Law volvía a perder la paciencia. Ya no había estrategias de huida, solo rabia contenida. Había vuelto a cruzarse de brazos, como si eso fuera una especie de armadura que impedía que nadie llegara a él.

–Estamos en una sesión, es mi trabajo. –Robin seguía muy calmada. Se echó un poco hacia adelante, estudiando más a Law. Cuando perdía el control de sus reacciones y sus palabras, era cuando más decía.

– ¡Conversación casual! –y lo estaba perdiendo. Joder, si lo hacía. Estaba un poco echado para adelante, otra vez con las manos encima de las rodillas, pero esta vez con los puños cerrados, con los nudillos pálidos. Sus tatuajes se veían más negros pintados en su piel. Seguro se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de la mano.

–Sigues mintiéndote a ti mismo. No tienes por qué ser sincero conmigo si tanto te cuesta, pero almenos selo contigo. –él no mentía, era sincero. El amor era para niños o para idiotas. Las terapias para gente que las necesitara.

– ¡Que yo no miento! –y Ace era un simple capricho pasajero.

–Entonces admite que te gusta Ace. –solo un capricho.

– ¡No me gusta Ace! ¡En cuanto me lo lleve a la cama, saldrá de mi cabeza! –un capricho demasiado recurrente. 

–Entonces admites que le tienes metido en la cabeza.

– ¡Pienso follármelo y demostrarte que no siento nada más que simple atracción física hacia ese chico! ¡Ya lo veras! –Law se levantó y, como casi cada semana, salió del despacho de Robin dando un portazo.

Con el joven cirujano, Robin había vivido situaciones de lo más peculiares. Pero ninguno de sus pacientes, ni siquiera los que se encontraban más inestables que Law, le habían dicho que le demostrarían que alguien no les gustaba acostándose con esa persona. Le pareció una mezcla de entre divertido y surrealista.

La doctora miró la taza de café, a la derecha en su escritorio. Había olvidado que estaba ahí, la había dejado apartada al entrar Law con su habitual despreocupación ante sus sesiones, queriendo convencer que venía a conversar y no a desfogarse. Niños…

Soltó una risa. El café se había enfriado.

El cirujano ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta del hospital. Había acabado su turno, y deseaba irse a su casa. O a pillar un buen pedo. Por desgracia, su equipo se había ido ya hacía una hora.

Quizá mejor, le apetecía estar solo, y no sabía cómo se tomarían que fuera el quien les propusiera salir. Nunca lo hacía, ellos sencillamente le invitaban de vez en cuando.

El aire caliente del verano le acarició al salir a la calle. Estaba siendo un verano realmente caluroso. Quizá por eso Ace iba sin camiseta. Mierda. ¿Otra vez pensando en ese chiquillo? Vamos, no tendría más de veinte años.

Siguió su camino hasta el bar más cercano.

Tenía un rostro agradable con unas bonitas pecas, y un cuerpo que muchos desearían, pero solo era atracción física. Eso. Simple atracción física.

Compró el billete del metro.

Fue Ace el primero en ponerle la bragueta en la cara. Esa gran hebilla de cinturón llamaba la atención hacia esa zona. Él simplemente decidió picar.

Pasó el torno.

Había estado observando disimuladamente al camarero hasta que vió que se tomaba su descanso. Perfecto, era su oportunidad.

_–Penguin, dame un cigarro. –dijo usando el mismo tono que cuando le pedía el bisturí en quirófano._

_–Si no fumas. –respondió sorprendido. No sabía cuántas veces le había reprendido por cometer suicidio lento. Les decía que para sufrir una larga agonía, mejor tirarse de un puente._

_–Dámelo. –seguro que si hubiera tenido ese bisturí, se lo habría lanzado directo a un ojo._

_–Toma –dijo ofreciéndole una cajetilla de tabaco, con un cigarrillo sobresalido, y un mechero._

_–Gracias. No necesito esto. –por sorpresa de los otros, Law tomó la caja entera y dejó el mechero. Salió por la puerta, observando un momento al chico, que comía un poco de tarta de chocolate, apoyado a la pared._

Entró al metro y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró libre.

_Iba a acercarse a él, a empezar su ataque cuando se dio cuenta que comía con mucho énfasis. Demasiado. De una forma casi lasciva. ¿Se imaginaria devorando otra cosa? El desde luego le encantaría ver a ese jovencito devorando otra cosa… Ace, había oído a sus compañeros llamarle. Un momento._

_¿Le estaba pasando lo que él creía? Sí, llevaba un minuto observándole atentamente y estaba seguro que ese bulto en su entrepierna no estaba antes. Dios, esto era demasiado para él._

El metro se detuvo en la estación. Bajó.

_Por un momento se planteó dejarlo en paz. Estaba claro que ese chico pensaba en otra persona, de manera demasiado efusiva, así que dudaba que él pudiera hacer algo. Aun así, su cuerpo se movió por él cuando vió al chico tirando de su pantalón y tapándose la cara con el sombrero. No le notó llegar._

_– ¿Mal de amores? –preguntó automáticamente._

Volvió a la superficie, pensando en ese día, dejando que su cuerpo le llevara, sin pensar.

_– ¿Tienes fuego? –preguntó Law, imaginándose como debía saber eso que Ace tanto intentaba esconder, aunque le era imposible. ¿Sería muy grande?_

_– ¿Cómo? –vale, quizá se había pasado. Tenía que recoger cable._

_–Fuego. Me he olvidado el mechero. Al ver que estabas fuera pensaba que también fumabas. –menos mal que era un tipo listo, ya había pensado eso al robarle el tabaco a Penguin. Era médico, no había fumado en su vida. Esperaba que no se notara._

_–Yo… eh… no, no fumo, lo siento. –adorable. Y salvado. ¿Y no fumaba? Así que su lengua seguro no sabría a cenicero. Ahora sabría a chocolate… cómo deseaba probarla. Joder. Suerte que tenía mucho control sobre su cuerpo, sino estaría como Ace._

Caminó por las calles, sin un punto fijo.

_–Disculpa si te he incomodado, Ace. –no consideraba que se estuviera pasando, normalmente jugaba mucho más duro. Pero haría falta estar ciego para no darse cuenta que el moreno con pecas estaba muy a la defensiva con él._

_– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –oh mierda… tocaría improvisar otra vez._

_–En tu camisa. Aunque esté abierta, depende de cómo te mueves se alcanza a ver el pequeño cartel con tu nombre. –no podía decirle que había metido oreja en las conversaciones de sus compañeros para saber todo cuanto pudiera de él._

_–No la llevo puesta. –no hacía falta que se lo recordara. Su atuendo de botas, vaqueros, collar de bolas y sombrero naranja seguía siendo demasiada ropa para su gusto, en cuanto consiguiera llevárselo..._

_–De eso créeme que me he dado cuenta, pero en el bar la llevabas. – mintió. Le había observado lo suficiente en el local para darse cuenta que era el único de los camareros que no llevaba la plaquita. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta. Ya le estaba dando demasiado la sensación de ser un maldito acosador._

_–No, yo… lo siento, soy un idiota impulsivo. –por suerte, pareció no hacerlo. El camarero se sonrojó. Otra vez. Era tan tierno._

_–Prueba con un “lo siento, esta noche invito yo”. – se lo pasaba demasiado bien provocándole y observando sus reacciones. Era realmente cautivante. Ese chico le estaba seduciendo con su dulzura y ni se daba cuenta._

Sus piernas se detuvieron. Algo le decía que ya había llegado.

_–Nos vemos pronto, Ace. –se despidió del chico cuando se iban. Le encantaba ese chaval, pero estaba con sus compañeros de trabajo. No quería que se supiera nada de su vida, tendría que atacar en otro momento, cuando volviera._

No volvió a ese bar.

Después de su conversación con Robin, estaba muy alterado. ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera pensar que le gustaba? Que va. Solo quería tirárselo. Punto. Una vez lo hiciera, iría a por el siguiente. No le gustaba. Él era un cabrón sin sentimientos únicamente interesado en el sexo. No adicto.

Miró a su alrededor. Un momento, esa no era su zona. No era su calle. No era por donde salía cuando quería estar solo. Recordaba haber cogido el metro. Él odiaba el metro, por eso vivía en un piso cerca del hospital. ¿Dónde demonios había ido de forma inconsciente?

Miró al frente, al cartel de entrada del bar.

BARATIE

–Mierda…


	10. Dream on

**Dream on** **  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true**

Martes, 1 de Julio.

_Hermoso. Sencillamente hermoso._

Los rayos de sol del amanecer entraban por la ventana, iluminando el cuarto poco a poco, llegando hasta los cuerpos desnudos de los dos hombres, descansando en la cama.

_Es hermoso._

La luz del día se reflejaba en el pelo rubio del chico que seguía durmiendo, resaltando sus reflejos naturales. Una sábana le cubría hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Sus respiraciones eran calmadas, tranquilas. Nada perturbaba su descanso.

_Por favor, que no sea un sueño._

Deseaba en silencio el chico moreno que le observaba, maravillado.

_Que sea real._

Ace miraba a Sanji, sin perderse ni un detalle de su rostro, relajado gracias a un profundo sueño. No podía creerse que “eso” hubiera sucedido. “Eso” con lo que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando. Por fin, su amor no correspondido, lo era. Pero…

¿Realmente lo era? Se habían acostado, sí, y había sido alucinante. Pero… estaban borrachos. El alcohol le volvía más lanzado, se había acostado alguna vez con algún chico que no le gustaba solo por eso. ¿Y si era lo mismo con Sanji? ¿Se arrepentiría? Si era así, ¿cómo recuperaría su relación? No lo veía posible…

Tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de haber entrado en un sueño y despertar de golpe. Miedo de un duro golpe de realidad. Nunca había tenido miedo en esos temas, pero tampoco nunca antes se había enamorado. Más bien era él el que rompía corazones, no al revés.

No era un playboy, no iba por ahí acostándose con el primero que encontraba, solo que el amor no estaba hecho para él, y eso muchos no lo entendían. Se podía considerar un mecanismo de defensa que adoptó hacía ya mucho.

A él nunca podría quererle nadie, lo tenía asumido de hacía tiempo, así que mejor cerrarse en banda, no sufrir, y disfrutar de la vida. Hasta que cierto rubio llegó y lo cambió todo. ¿Y si confirmaba su mayor temor? Por ahora sólo habían tenido sexo, y por experiencia propia sabía que eso quedaba muy lejos de un auténtico compromiso.

_Si es un sueño, no quiero despertar._

Ace se encontraba tumbado de costado, a su lado, cubierto también hasta la cintura con la sabana. Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus nudillos, con el codo apoyado en la almohada.

El cabello de Sanji cubría uno de sus ojos, estilo que acostumbraba a llevar siempre. Pero Ace quería ver todo su rostro, sin nada de por medio, así que por instinto, apartó suavemente el mechón de pelo, llevándolo al lado, lo que provocó un ligero gruñido en el cocinero. Le había despertado.

Apartó su mano rápidamente, no quería molestarle. Sanji intentó abrir sus ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados debido a la luz. Era la hora de la verdad. ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Le daría asco? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Huiría? ¿Le daría una paliza?

Sonrió.

–Buenos días –dijo el rubio, despejándose, estirando los brazos y volviéndolos a meter debajo de la almohada, sonriendo y mirando a Ace.

_Te quiero._

–Buenos días –respondió Ace, todavía temeroso – ¿Cómo has dormido?

–Como su hubiera tenido dos orgasmos. –dijo Sanji, mirándole con cierta lujuria.

– ¿No… no te arrepientes? –Ace necesitaba confirmar de alguna forma lo que sus ojos y sus oídos captaban, pero su cerebro no conseguía procesar.

– ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –Sanji parecía realmente sorprendido por su pregunta. 

–No lo sé… anoche bebimos y quizá… –decir que Ace estaba aterrorizado era poco.

–Oh vamos… no me pongas de excusa el alcohol. Hago lo que quiero y porque quiero, lo sabes. –pero la naturalidad con la que hablaba Sanji le hacía sentirse un poco idiota.

–Entonces tu… –quería preguntarle. Seguir preguntándole hasta estar seguro de todo. Quería saber qué sentía exactamente con él, como había sido su primera vez con un hombre. Quería saber si querría empezar a salir, ser su pareja de forma oficial. Decírselo a su familia y amigos.

Quería saber si de verdad podría quererle, aunque no lo mereciera.

–Te preocupas demasiado. Pareces Sabo. –Ace soltó una carcajada. No se parecía a Sabo.

El caso de Ace era bastante peor. Sabo se preocupaba, se comía la cabeza, le daba mil y una vueltas a las cosas y se culpaba de todo en su vida. Pero lo admitía y lo exteriorizaba. Se recuperaba de los golpes.

Ace nunca pudo hacer eso con esa facilidad, ni siquiera con sus hermanos. Para él, era más fácil encerrarlo todo y simular que no había pasado nada, que no importaba. Pero ese maldito cocinero trastocaba su mundo entero.

El barman tenía demasiado miedo de las posibles respuestas a todas las dudas en su cabeza, no se atrevía a decir nada. Ante el silencio de Ace, al ver como sus neuronas intentaban conectar y parecían hacer chispa, Sanji siguió hablando.

“–Si me he acostado contigo, Ace, ha sido porque quería hacerlo. Ayer… no lo sé, ni yo mismo lo entiendo muy bien. Antes de la cena estaba muy enfadado la verdad. Me jodía mucho como te pusiste por lo del cabeza de musgo, yo no hice nada y no entendía esos reproches.

Ace recordó ese momento, la pequeña discusión mientras comían y la posterior disculpa por su parte. Finalmente, al chico con pecas le entró en su dura cabeza que Sanji no tenía nada que ver con ese sujeto, que solo se había dejado llevar por los celos.

Por suerte, no tuvo que profundizar tanto cuando salió el tema, solo empezó a devorar su hamburguesa. Ace sencillamente le echó la culpa a las muchas veces que había vuelto el tío del pelo verde al local, que no paraba de joderlo, y que injustamente lo había pagado con él.

Lo que era en parte cierto, solo en parte. Como fuera, Sanji le creyó. Nunca había notado ninguna señal ni nada por parte de Ace, eran amigos, y sabía de su carácter voluble, por lo que no le dio más importancia.

Sanji tomó aire antes de seguir su explicación. Se tumbó boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, dejando su pecho visible para el encanto de Ace.

“–Luego, después de una semana con tanta tensión, solo me apetecía bailar, pasármelo bien contigo. Salíamos los dos solos, así que sería una noche de fiesta de amigos. Pero cuando empezamos a bailar, la forma en que te acercaste, como me mirabas, tu calor… incluso tu olor. Me di cuenta que me gustabas, quizá de hacía tiempo. Me daba miedo que solo lo sintiera yo, pero empecé a notar que era correspondido y… subí el ritmo. No lo sé explicar mejor.

_Si muriera ahora, sería con una sonrisa._

Ace había escuchado atentamente los pensamientos de su ahora amante. Sus neuronas por fin conectaron y se dio cuenta de lo que decía. ¡Le gustaba! No le amaba, pero era un principio.

–Eres increíble –dijo Ace, volviendo a acariciarle el pelo. Tan suave y sedoso. Había soñado tantas veces con hacerlo… y por fin era suyo. Podía ver esos momentos. Podía disfrutar de la dulzura de su sonrisa, de la calma de sus sueños, del placer de su voz…

–Deja de hacer eso… –dijo Sanji, tapándose los ojos con un brazo, parecía que no quisiera que le mirara. Se estaba mostrando… ¿tímido?

– ¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó el moreno, apartando su mano de él. No quería presionarle.

–Mirarme de esa forma. –respondió el rubio.

– ¿De qué forma? 

–Como si… Agh, solo déjalo. Es raro. –Sanji seguía sin mirarle. Podía ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

–Si no me dices a qué te refieres… –el moreno intuía perfectamente cuál era su mirada en ese momento, pero ver a Sanji en ese estado por él… le torturaría un poquito.

–Ya lo sabes, capullo. Como si fuera una lata de caviar alma –eso descolocó al moreno, que no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba. ¿Caviar en lata? No recordaba que Marco hubiera comprado algo parecido para desayunar. Donuts quizá. 

–Tengo que admitir que no sé muy bien de qué va esta conversación.

–Caviar alma. Ya sabes. El caviar más caro del mundo. –Ace a veces olvidaba la obsesión que Sanji tenía por la cocina. Y la mala costumbre de metaforizar tanto con ella.

–Quizá para mí lo eres… –se atrevió a responder, fingiendo burlarse de él. Ace no era idiota, sabía que no podía decirle de buenas a primeras lo que sentía por él. Le gustaba a Sanji, era un principio, pero conseguiría enamorarlo.

–Que te den. –Aunque sería un proceso muy largo… 

– ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? –sería mejor no molestarle demasiado. Estaba claro que Sanji no tenía muy buen despertar.

–Un analgésico con cinco litros de agua. Mi cabeza va a estallar. –y una resaca de tres pares de narices.

–Marchando. –dijo, tal y como acostumbraba en el trabajo. Ace se levantó de la cama, iba totalmente desnudo, sus calzoncillos estaban por el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Cuando llegaron la noche anterior, no perdieron el tiempo.

No le hizo falta girarse para sentir los ojos de Sanji recorriéndole de arriba abajo, soltando un lamento cuando se puso la ropa interior.

–Por mí no te cortes –dijo el rubio, incorporándose un poco para seguir disfrutando de las vistas.

–No puedo pasearme desnudo por el apartamento. Marco me mataría. –respondió el moreno, mirándole de lado, sonriendo.

–Ayer llegamos a las tantas armando jaleo, borrachos, le despertamos y nos metimos en su cama, y seguramente no le dejamos dormir en un buen rato. No creo que venga de aquí.

–Totalmente cierto, pero quiero evitar que mi muerte sea lo más dolorosa posible. Creo que por ahora estoy a nivel de clavarme un puñal ardiente al corazón. No quiero que encima lo clave despacio.

Ace se fue de la habitación, dejando a Sanji riendo en la cama. Oyó música, bajito, pero le sorprendió. Se encontró con su compañero de piso en el sofá, con muchas ojeras, los auriculares puestos a todo volumen. Parecía que leyera el diario.

Ace se acercó despacio a él, por detrás, intentando que no le viera. Porque teniendo en cuenta que él podía escuchar su música, seguro no le oiría.

– ¡Buenos días! –gritó el moreno, lanzándosele desde atrás, despegándole los auriculares en el proceso. Marco pegó un bote, se lo sacó de encima rápidamente. No era nada cariñoso, odiaba el contacto físico, y más sin haber dormido. Ace lo sabía, por eso siempre le saludaba con abrazos.

–Lo serán para ti… –respondió de muy mal humor.

– ¿No has dormido bien? –Ace se burlaba claramente de él, era uno de sus pasatiempos.

–Vete a la mierda.

–Antes me pasaré por la cocina. ¿Dónde están las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?

–En mi estómago. Quiero suicidarme y me he tragado el bote entero.

– ¿Puedes vomitarme un par? Sanji tiene resaca, ayer bebimos de más.

–Claro. ¿Quieres también el bote de lejía que me tragué ayer por la noche mientras os escuchaba ultrajar mi cama? –pobre Marco… tan inocente que parecía hacerlo a propósito.

– ¿Ultrajar? Por dios, se nota que tienes casi treinta años… 

–Tengo cuarenta y tres, idiota.

– ¿Y qué hace un veterinario de cuarenta y tres años viviendo con un jovencito de veintitrés cual sugardaddy madurito? –estaba de demasiado buen humor, no podía evitarlo.

–PEDIATRA, criajo de mierda. –esto le gustaba demasiado.

–No le veo la diferencia. –pero tenía que admitir que, para él, tratar con niños era igual que tratar con animales.

– ¿Quieres analgésicos o una autopsia?

–Analgésicos y mucha agua a tu cuarto, gracias. –dijo Ace, fingiendo volver a su habitación.

– ¿Encima pretendes que os traiga el desayuno? Si quieres me pongo una cofia blanca. –el sarcasmo era la mejor arma que Marco podía utilizar en contra de Ace. Era eso o matarle directamente, y no se le ocurría ninguna muerte en que no sufriera una lenta agonía.

– ¿Segundo cajón de la cocina? –preguntó el moreno, refiriéndose a las pastillas. Su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que era mejor dejarle en paz.

–Tercero. Coge galletas o algo para comer, que no se las tome con el estómago vacío. –por encima de todo, hasta del imbécil de Ace, Marco era médico. Se preocupaba siempre por la salud de todo el que le rodeaba.

Y aunque supiera los puntos exactos en que podía darle mientras dormía y que pareciera muerte natural, eso iba en contra del código hipocrático.

– ¡Gracias, eres el mejor! –y eran familia.

–Cállate anda… –y todo el mundo sabría que había sido él.

Si tenía un hobby que le gustara más que el boxeo, era molestar a Marco. Adoraba molestar a su compañero de piso. Muchas veces, no entendía como el pediatra seguía soportando sus bromas, pero sabía que en el fondo le tenía mucho cariño.

Marco y él habían empezado a vivir juntos hacía seis meses, cuando él se divorció y a Ace le pareció un buen momento para independizarse. ¿Y qué mejor que irte a vivir con tu primo? Ellos dos siempre se habían llevado muy bien, incluso con la diferencia de edad existente.

Marco era su canguro cuando era pequeño, fue su mayor confidente durante toda su vida, más que Luffy o Sabo, en él había encontrado un auténtico apoyo paterno, ese que siempre le había faltado.

La familia Monkey D. era un tanto complicada. Se llevaban bien, nunca había tenido ningún problema con ellos, pero ninguno de los tres hermanos compartía padre. Su padre biológico murió antes de que él naciera, y cuando era pequeño su madre conoció a otro hombre, el padre de Luffy, Dragon.

Por esa razón, aunque fueran hermanos, no compartían apellido. Él llevaba el de su madre. Fue una época difícil para él, nunca aceptó a Dragon, y menos a Luffy cuando nació. Se sentía reemplazado, innecesario, odiado. Y ese odio tenia nombre.

Todo cambió cuando Dragon y su madre adoptaron a Sabo. Fue cuando él tendría unos diez años, y Luffy siete. Hasta entonces, Ace había sido un niño complicado. Pegaba a Luffy, no respetaba a su padrastro, des del colegio no dejaban de llamar a su casa…

Únicamente mostraba cariño a su madre. Para él, era suya. Y a su primo, aunque a su manera particular. La madre de Marco y la de Ace y Luffy eran hermanas, por lo que para Ace, Marco no era un intruso, era un aliado.

Por eso, cuando llegó Sabo, su madre tenía miedo que también le rechazara, que le tratara igual o peor que a Luffy, temor que Dragon compartía, pero Marco estaba convencido de lo opuesto.

Contrariamente a lo que opinaban en su casa, resultó que Marco tenía razón. Ace no vió en Sabo a un intruso, alguien quien quería llamar la atención por encima de todo, como había creído en un principio con Luffy. Se vió a él mismo.

Ese miedo al abandono, al rechazo. A que nadie le quisiera por lo que era, porque sus padres no le quisieron. Sabo significó un nexo de unión en la familia, y ayudó a Ace a abandonar la ira y dar paso a su auténtico yo.

La relación con Luffy mejoró mucho, ya no le pegaba, ahora le protegía, se había vuelto su hermano. Y juntos, defenderían a Sabo de quien fuera. Dejó de faltarle al respecto a Dragon y empezaron a llevarse bien. No podía considerarlo su padre, nunca lo haría, pero sí el buen hombre que su madre había elegido. También dejó de ser tan territorial con su madre.

Aun así… sus temores seguían ahí. La única diferencia, era que en esos momentos no se creía en derecho de mostrarlo, no con Sabo.

No era algo que pudiera compartir con sus hermanos, no sabiendo cómo se sentía Sabo al ser adoptado. Tenía un carácter muy diferente al suyo, muy tranquilo, contrastaba totalmente con el terremoto de Luffy.

No quería preocupar a sus hermanos con sus ralladas mentales, menos sabiendo el complejo de extraño que había tenido Sabo. “Cosas de críos”, pensaría cualquiera. Sólo que Ace conocía la razón por la cual no podía usar el apellido de su padre biológico.

Pero no quería pensar en él, hoy no. No con Sanji esperándole en su cuarto, y Marco en el sofá. Su primo había sido como un hermano mayor para él, el único que había aguantado su mal carácter, junto a su tío, para él, su verdadero padre. Sí.

Tenía una familia que lo quería y a quien él adoraba, no debía preocuparse de cosas del pasado que ya no tenían ninguna importancia. Sabo, Luffy, su madre, su primo, su tío. Dragon seguramente también, pero nunca había creado un vínculo tan fuerte con él más que el del marido de su madre, el padre de sus hermanos.

Por eso, y por muchas otras razones, Marco había sido tan importante en su vida. Por eso se acopló a vivir con él cuando su matrimonio fracasó, quería darle el mismo apoyo que él le había brindado siempre. No quería que se sintiera solo, que no merecía el amor de nadie.

Ace abrió el cajón, sacó un par de pastillas, las galletas, una botella de un litro de agua y se volvió a dirigir a la habitación de Marco, donde su príncipe le esperaba.

Al pasar por detrás del sofá, donde su primo seguía leyendo el periódico, otra vez con los auriculares puestos, no pudo evitarlo.

– ¡Péinate un poco, cabeza de piña! –gritó desde atrás revolviéndole el pelo.

– ¡Joder Ace! ¡Como odio tu alegría matutina post-sexual! ¡Eres peor que Luffy!

Ace volvió riendo a carcajada limpia a esa habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Era Marco, no podía evitarlo…

–Yo de ti no sé si molestaría tanto al dueño del apartamento donde me alojo cual okupa. –dijo Sanji al verle entrar.

– ¡No soy ningún okupa! Pago mi parte de los gastos. –cada mes, dividían las facturas del apartamento en dos, y Ace nunca se había retrasado en un pago.

–Oh vamos, le destrozas los nervios. –Sanji se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabezal.

–Le _destrozamos_ los nervios. Asume tu parte de culpa. –Ace se sentó a su lado.

–Cierto, pero solo esta noche. –quiso puntualizar el cocinero.

–Y en la fiesta de inauguración. –dijo Ace recordando cómo lo primero que hizo al mudarse aquí fue organizar una fiesta con todos sus amigos. Y los de sus hermanos. No había faltado nadie: Jozu, Izo, Deuce, Haruta, Aggie, Saber, Tama, Koala, Karasu, Lindbergh, Betty, y finalmente Usopp, Nami, Vivi y Sanji. Su Sanji.

Dejaron el piso hecho un desastre. Marco se pasó tres días limpiando y echando gente a su casa. Descubrió a Luffy durmiendo debajo del sofá, a Lind acurrucado en la alfombra como si fuera un gato, a Izo dentro de su cama, con ganas de más fiesta… demasiado para él.

–Después de eso, no nos dejó montar nada más. –a ninguno de los dos les sorprendía. Había sido épico.

–Sí, eres el primero que entra a casa desde entonces.

–Y porque le pillamos despistado.

–Almenos no nos ha echado. Esperaba que nos diera una paliza… –Ace tembló un poco al decir eso. ¿Marco darles una paliza? Ace era el tío con más fuerza que conocía, y si temía la ira de su primo… sus razones tendría. Aunque fuera tan inconsciente de volver a provocarla día sí y día también.

– ¿Y mi medicina? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

–Toma. El doctor Newgate dice que comas algo antes, para el estómago.

– ¿No era veterinario?

–Pediatra.

–Lo mismo.

– ¡Eso le he dicho yo!

Ace le acercó las pastillas a Sanji, había dos, así que Sanji supuso que una seria para el moreno, pero cuando fue a dársela, éste se negó.

– ¿Estás bien? Bebiste bastante más que yo.

–Y aguanto mucho mejor que tú.

–Creído alcohólico… –Ace bebía más que Sanji, aunque a él no le dio la sensación que se encontrara bien por eso. Más bien porque Ace tenía el metabolismo de un deportista de élite, y sus músculos estaban bastante más desarrollados, pero prefirió no dañar su orgullo. 

–Anda, bebe –dijo acercándole la botella.

– ¿Y los cuatro litros restantes?

–Cuando te acabes el primero… –casi no le dio tiempo a acabar de hablar –… esponja.

–Debo reponer líquidos. –Dijo el rubio, secándose los labios con el dorso de su mano y dejando la botella vacía en la mesita de noche. Esos labios húmedos…

–Reponerlos… ¿para volver a gastarlos? –preguntó Ace, situándose delante de él, apartando la sábana que había estado cubriéndole hasta ese momento. Tiró de él hacia abajo, volviendo a tumbarlo, con él encima. 

– ¿Preparado para un segundo round, puño de fuego?

–Lo estás notando perfectamente –dijo Ace, en un ronroneo, restregándose contra la cintura de Sanji.

–Tendrá que ser rápido. Son las ocho, ya vamos tarde. –dijo Sanji, deslizando su mano hasta el borde de la ropa interior de su amante.

Ace tomó lo que dijo al pie de la letra. Empezó a besarle con pasión, acabando de sacarse él mismo los calzoncillos, volviendo a tirarlos al suelo. Para su suerte, Sanji ya estaba totalmente desnudo y dispuesto para él.

Y para su desgracia, a los dos les tocaba turno de desayuno y comida en el Baratie. Zeff les mataría. Y Patty. Pero ahora, tenían otras prioridades.

Oyó a Sanji jadear cuando empezó a morderle el cuello, observando las marcas que había dejado en él el día anterior. Se retorcía de placer, debajo de su cuerpo.

Ace, que hasta ese momento había estado con las piernas abiertas, atrapando totalmente al moreno debajo de él, empezó a moverse para hacerse sitio en medio de las de Sanji, moviendo la cadera, sintiendo su miembro palpitante contra el suyo.

Joder… como deseaba hacerle suyo otra vez. Volver a obligarle a gritar su nombre, enterrarse en él durante todo el día, perderse con él en las sábanas… darle todo lo que se merecía.

Lamió sus labios, más suavemente. Eran tan dulces. Succionó un poco el inferior, alargando su agarre. Volvía a sentir las manos de Sanji abrazándole, recorriendo cada rincón de su espalda. Ya no clavaba las uñas con desesperación, ahora el tacto de sus manos era decidido. Acercándole cada vez más a él.

Mirándole, se apartó un poco de él, incorporándose en frente suyo. Sanji le miró interrogante, esperando cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor, con la respiración agitada, pidiendo por más.

Sin darle una pista de lo que iba a hacer, le miró a los ojos, aguantando su mirada, y dirigió la mano a su entrepierna, totalmente erecta, empezando a masturbarlo.

Los gemidos de Sanji no se hicieron esperar, suplicantes, arqueando su espalda, retorciéndose de placer, mirándole. Pensaba disfrutar de ese espectáculo.

Ace movía la mano de arriba abajo, por toda la longitud del cocinero, jugando con el su pulgar en la punta, dónde empezaros a salir unas gotas de líquido preseminal. Empezó a sentir el miembro de Sanji palpitante, ya no le quedaba mucho.

El moreno, que ni siquiera se había tocado, ni había dejado al rubio hacerlo, sentía que estaba igual, solo con lo que estaba viendo. Soltó al rubio, lo agarró por la cadera, y la puso a la altura de la suya, dejándole ligeramente elevado.

Con un brazo, agarraba fuertemente a Sanji, sin dejar que se cayera, y con la otra, juntó sus dos miembros y empezó a masturbarlos a la vez. Oía a Sanji gritar, moviendo los brazos, agarrando con fuerza esos mechones rubios. Los dos estaban a punto.

Unos sonidos guturales escapaban de su garganta, suspiraba. Empezaba a perder la fuerza en el brazo. Aceleró el ritmo, los dos lo necesitaban. Querían más, ir más rápido, sentir más el contacto duro y caliente del uno con el otro.

El brazo de Ace flaqueó, dejándoles caer a ambos, tumbados encima de la cama, justo cuando llegaron al orgasmo. Ace movió un poco más su mano, con más delicadeza, dejando escapar todo el líquido de ambos entre sus abdómenes, recuperando lentamente la respiración.

Ace, sin importarle mancharse más, se dejó caer encima de Sanji, totalmente tumbado encima de él, abrazándole.

–Rápido e intenso –murmuró al oído del otro.

–Muy intenso. –respondió.

Finalmente, Ace se dejó caer al lado de Sanji, volviendo a mirarle. Se había vuelto a dormir. El moreno, pesadamente, se sentó en la cama y se incorporó, saliendo de la habitación. Le dejaría un rato mientras este se duchaba, tenían que empezar a espabilarse.

– ¡ALMENOS TEN LA DECENCIA DE TAPARTE UN POCO! –pasó por enfrente del sofá, donde su primo estaba sentado, ahora intentando ver la tele, a un volumen sospechosamente elevado. Ace había pasado entre Marco y la pantalla, obligando a su primo a tener una imagen del culo de Ace en vez de la de los informativos matinales. 

– ¡Voy a ducharme! –fue lo único que dijo mientras se iba.

–Si… he “oído” que lo necesitabais.

En veinte minutos, ambos jóvenes estaban listos. Se fueron corriendo, a trabajar una hora tarde, más al darse cuenta que entre los dos sumaban más de veinte llamadas perdidas de sus compañeros.

No tendrían que dar explicaciones, no era la primera vez que estos dos salían de fiesta y Sanji no dormía en casa de Zeff. El joven tenía la costumbre de no dormir nunca en casa cuando salían, eso no les preocupaba. Pero sí el hecho de llegar tarde… sabían que el castigo iba a ser severo, no se conformarían solo con horas extras.

Como esperaban, la bronca no fue poca, hoy les obligarían a doblar turno. Sin cobrar. Se iban a pasar todo el día encerrados en el bar, des de las ocho y media hasta que empezara el horario nocturno, pero eso no molestó a Ace, porque significaba que podría estar todo el día con Sanji.

Salvo que uno estaba en la cocina, y el otro, sirviendo cafés. De acuerdo, no podían verse a penas, solo cuando sacaban los desayunos de la cocina, y de hablar nada, pero era algo.

Era un martes por la mañana, la máxima afluencia de clientes era justo cuando ellos llegaron, antes de que la mayoría de gente empezara a trabajar, y luego ya algún pico puntual para los descansos de estos. Por el resto, fue una mañana tranquila.

Se abrió la puerta.

Eran las doce, tocaba empezar a prepararse para las comidas.

Alguien entró.

Ace estaba en su mundo, en la barra limpiando, pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado.

Alguien se sentó enfrente de él.

De vez en cuando, él y Sanji habían podido permitirse miradas fugaces, cómplices, algún roce disimulado en la mano en la ventana que separaba la cocina de la sala. Se habían despedido hacía dos horas y ya se echaban de menos. Ace no podía ser más feliz.

–Me alegra ver que lo has conseguido. –esa voz delante de él le sobresaltó, haciéndole saltar y sacándole súbitamente de sus pensamientos. Éste tío era…

–Tu… el de ayer. Law.

–Me alegra ver que te acuerdas de mi nombre, Ace.

– ¿Cómo olvidar el nombre de tu posible acosador en potencia? –preguntó con sarcasmo, costumbre que había adquirido de Marco. No olvidaba el detalle de chapa con el nombre.

–Eso me ha dolido. Solo me gusta el bar, y seamos sinceros, los otros camareros dan asco.

–No sé si tomármelo como un cumplido, o como una última opción desesperada. –el día anterior Law había jugado con él tanto como había querido, hoy no lo permitiría.

–Tómatelo como un cliente pidiéndote la carta, y no la hoja de reclamaciones. –comentó Law. Por sus palabras, habría podido sonar como una amenaza, en cambio, su tono era completamente neutro.

–No tenemos de eso. –dijo, informándole, acercándole la carta.

– ¿Y tarta de chocolate? Me da verdadera curiosidad. –a Ace no le pasó desapercibido que ese perfecto desconocido seguía recordando el detalle de la tarta del día anterior. Debía haberlo notado, seguro, dudaba que fuera la segunda vez que insistía en ese detalle sin que hubiera notado su erección.

–Solo los lunes. Hoy es de manzana. –pero hoy no se dejaría llevar. Respondió con seguridad, quitándole importancia. Solo un camarero y un cliente.

– ¿Puedo comer aquí? –preguntó Law. Seguramente captó que no se iba a burlar de Ace con eso. Probablemente porque ya no le importara.

–Claro, ¿quieres alguna recomendación? Tenemos un nuevo chef, es muy bueno, puedo hacerte alguna sugerencia. –Ace no pudo evitar ser un poco demasiado efusivo al hablar de Sanji. De normal, un desconocido ni lo hubiera notado, y cualquiera que los conociera creería que era por su amistad.

– ¿Es tu amigo-jefe? –pero no Law. Era muy observador, muy inteligente. Ace pareció notar cierta… ¿decepción?

– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó, un poco sorprendido. Era camarero, muchos clientes intentaban desfogarse con él. Sabía notar las emociones de la gente, aun cuando intentaban ser lo más neutrales posible.

–El chef, ese con el que te pelease. Por tu sonrisa, deduzco que las cosas han ido _muy bien_. –esa sonrisa otra vez. La misma que el día anterior. Sabía reconocer un cazador, y seguro que Law sería uno muy bueno.

No hacía más que ver su atractivo el aire magnético y misterioso que tenía. Era de esos tíos que sabías que te llevarían al mismísimo infierno, y aun así, arderías junto a él.

–No es asunto tuyo. –pero él estaba más que servido con su cocinero.

–Solo me preocupo por alguien a quien aconsejé. Al final me hiciste caso. –respondió Law, reculando de nuevo. Parecía que hoy ganaría Ace.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – ¿y si era realmente un acosador? No le daba miedo, sabía defenderse más que bien, pero no era una sensación agradable. Law no perdía la calma.

–Intuición. Entonces, ¿tengo razón? –Law volvió a sonreír, mirándole a los ojos. Ace sintió como si le leyera la mente, le estaba volviendo a intimidar. Quizá no ganaría tampoco.

– ¿Dejarás de meterte en mi vida si te respondo? –preguntó Ace, apartando la mirada. Joder, nadie le ponía nunca nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

–Puede. –eso no fue ni una negación ni una afirmación. Aun así, Ace no perdía nada por intentarlo. Y así quizá recuperar el control de la conversación.

–Sí, ya no estamos peleados. Gracias por tu interés. –tenía que irse a la otra barra. Tenía que salir del campo de visión de Law. Dios, quería esconderse. Volvía a ser la presa, en ningún momento había ganado.

–Ya veo… me alegro –dijo eso, pero su cara indicaba todo lo contrario. –la sopa de pescado, por favor. – ¿qué era eso? Toda la tensión, ese ambiente a documental de animales, acababa de desaparecer.

–Puedo sugerirle las albóndigas con… –Law le cortó antes de acabar la frase.

–Por favor. –el hombre dio a entender que no aceptaba sugerencias, quería lo que había pedido y punto.

–De acuerdo –respondió, un poco impactado por la brusquedad de la respuesta.

Ace creía que ese tío no le dejaría en paz, pero contrariamente a eso, estuvo el resto de la comida callado. Era el único que comía en la barra, el resto de clientes lo hacían en las mesas, pero Ace no podía evitar no apartar la mirada de ese sujeto tan raro.

El día anterior, había parecido que quería comérselo con la mirada. Hacía un momento disfrutaba volviendo a meterse con él. No le había dado ni un solo repaso, y eso que iba con la camisa abierta. Ahora, en vez de eso, parecía que la presencia del camarero le molestara. No entendía nada.

Durante todo el rato que Law estuvo en el restaurante, no le hizo demasiado caso a Sanji. Éste le vió enfrascado en algo, le preguntó si iba todo bien, y Ace le respondió en un gesto, dándole a entender que no se preocupara. Su atención seguía en el silencioso cliente de la barra.

Solo volvió a hablar para despedirse e irse del restaurante.

–Nos vemos, Ace. –dijo, dejando el precio del menú y una cuantiosa propina.

–Nos vemos, Law. –espera. ¿Nos vemos? ¿Por qué había respondido eso? No le gustaba ese tío, tenía algo raro. Pero le había llamado la atención.


	11. Welcome to the Jungle

**Jungle, welcome to the jungle**   
**Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees**   
**Uh I, I wanna watch you bleed**

Lunes, 30 de Junio

–Es la hora, Payaso.

–Acabemos cuanto antes, Ashura.

Zoro salió del coche, abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó arrastrando al otro ocupante por el brazo. Buggy fingió tambalearse, aunque Zoro creía que le quedaba demasiado realista para ser una simple actuación. Hina le había molido a golpes.

Entraron en el edificio, pertenecía entero a La Familia.

– ¡Vengo a sacar la basura! Vamos, ¿nadie tiene la cortesía de recibir a los invitados? –dijo a pleno pulmón, gritándole a las múltiples cámaras de la recepción.

Un hombre alto, con gafas, pelo negro y engominado hacia atrás, salió de una de las puertas, apuntándolo con varios cuchillos.

– ¿Quién coño eres y qué haces con mi subordinado? –preguntó. Su voz era grave, pero no intimidaba a Zoro.

–Kuro por favor, ¡sálvame! –suplicaba Buggy, como si realmente le fuera la vida en ello.

–Cállate imbécil. ¿Por qué has traído un tío aquí? –respondió ese tío con frialdad.

–Vamos, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Es un pobre cobarde que quería salvar su vida.

–Cállate y entra si no quieres que practique puntería contigo aquí mismo. –dijo sacando un pequeño cuchillo y balanceándolo entre los dedos enguantados. El infiltrado estaba seguro que ese tío intentaría cumplir su amenaza, pero también que podría tumbarle fácilmente.

Zoro echó una última mirada a la puerta. Esperaba que sus compañeros no hicieran ninguna locura. Siguió a ese tipo escaleras arriba, por una puerta distinta.

Llegaron a un pasillo oscuro, mal iluminado, con varias puertas a los lados. Entraron a la última, una sala grande parecida a una cocina para la droga. Había tres tipos más.

–Jefe Arlong. La rata ha vuelto. –el tal Arlong, un hombre muy alto, pelo largo, y dientes curiosamente afilados, les miró desde una mesa, con una pipeta entre los dedos. Parecía que estaba vertiendo gotitas de ese líquido sobre papelillos.

Por suerte, Zoro ya sabía quién eran esos tres gracias a la información de Buggy. Arlong era el jefe directo de Kuro, pero por encima de él había muchos más, y Zoro tenía que descubrirlos. Su plan, o más bien el de Hina, era acabar con esa organización llamada “la Familia”.

No conocía todos los detalles, su ex tenía algún motivo oculto al querer llevar toda esa operación a espaldas de la policía. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Tenían un topo, alguien poderoso. Tanto como para que todos ellos se jugaran el pellejo.

–Y vuelve acompañada. ¿Quién es ese?

–Ashura. –Respondió Zoro –un gran admirador de su trabajo, si me permite.

–Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Al imbécil a mi lado le pilló la poli. Yo estaba con él en la celda, el muy cobarde iba a confesarlo todo para salvar el culo. En cuanto conseguí salir, le busqué, le obligué a hablar y le traje. –dijo, tirándolo al suelo.

– ¿Por qué? –Arlong no parecía convencido. No le sorprendía, en ese negocio no podías confiar en alguien de buenas a primeras.

–Soy un hombre de negocios. Quiero entrar en él. ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrar mi motivación que trayendo un traidor?

– ¿Qué hacías en el calabozo? –Mierda, no había pensado en eso. Le tocaría improvisar.

–Me metí en una pelea y mandé al tío al hospital. –o decir la verdad. Antes de ser poli, le habían detenido por eso un par de ocasiones.

– ¿Cómo te soltaron tan rápido?

–Falta de pruebas, apalear a alguien con guantes puede ser muy útil. –eso lo sacó de uno de sus primeros casos, de cuando todavía era un novato. Vió a Kuro sonreír de medio lado. Seguro que ese era el motivo de llevar guantes de cuero negro en pleno verano.

– ¿Cómo lo pillaste? –preguntó el jefe, señalando con la cabeza a Buggy, que estaba a los pies de Kuro, temblando.

–Gritaba como un loco que lo sacaran de allí, que haría lo que fuera. Esperé fuera a que lo soltaran. El tío salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No me gustan los soplones.

– ¡Miente, jefe! ¡Nunca le traicionaría! –se arrastró hacia él, tirando un poco de sus pantalones. Parecía que llorara y todo. Zoro sabía que se trataba todo de un espectáculo, pero lo veía demasiado patético.

–Y si así fuera, ¿por qué ha encontrado este lugar? –Buggy se quedó mudo, no sabía que contestar. Estaba pálido. Como actor, era brillante, había que reconocerlo.

–Pero… ¡no le dije nada a la poli! ¡Por favor créame!

–Tu –dijo Arlong volviendo a dirigirse a Zoro –has dicho que eras admirador de mi trabajo, ¿verdad? –claramente no se fiaba de él. Tocaba el momento de ponerlo a prueba.

–Así es. –dijo, con total seguridad. El Payaso estaba haciendo un buen papel, él no sería menos. Sobre todo porque su vida dependía de ello, no podía cagarla.

–Bien. Demuéstralo. ¿Qué te parece el producto? Dependiendo de tu respuesta, saldrás vivo o no. –dijo mostrándole un sobrecito con papelitos en él. Genial, ahora también tendría que drogarse… No era el tipo de prueba que habían planeado.

Zoro siguió con su sonrisa, dispuesto a todo.

No era su primer rodeo, había tenido una adolescencia un tanto conflictiva, y se había tenido que infiltrar alguna otra vez cuando trabajaba para el cuerpo. Pero esa mierda le mareaba y le dormía. Sí, lo de la sensación de euforia inicial tenía sus ventajas, pero no estaba de fiesta.

Y, aunque le encantara el alcohol, no le pasaba lo mismo con las drogas. Menos todavía si tenía que acabar con la vida de Buggy sin poder ver bien. Pero tampoco tenía opción, así que con su sonrisa más arrogante, de esas reservadas a Hina, cogió el sobrecito. _A tu salud, maldita perra_.

Se colocó uno de los papelitos bajo la lengua, notando su sabor amargo. Esperó a que hiciera efecto. Los otros esperaron pacientemente, mientras lo miraban. Menos Buggy, el sollozaba en el suelo. Quizá porque había pensado lo mismo que él.

Con suerte, le harían la auténtica prueba de lealtad antes de que empezara a notar los efectos. No podía equivocarse, tenía que salir bien. No iba a morir ahí. Sorprendentemente, no tardó más de cinco minutos.

Mierda.

El calorcito se esparcía por su cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleró. Tenía ganas de echarse a reír. Veía como todo a su alrededor se magnificaba, las formas de los objetos bailaban. Tuvo que apoyarse a la pared para evitar tambalearse. Joder, esta mierda era dura.

Oía gritos a su alrededor. Quizá eran risas. ¿Debería unirse? Que mareo. ¿No había una silla por ahí?

Miró a Arlong, sus cabellos se arremolinaban alrededor de su cabeza. Mostraba sus dientes, cada vez más afilados, más largos. Su boca era enorme. Sus dientes le impactaron tanto que le pareció ver como su nariz empezaba a tomar forma de sierra.

Y encima era gigante. ¿Se estaba haciendo más alto?

–Tus ojos… son negros –dijo, con la voz tambaleante.

–Y los tuyos, tus pupilas ocupan casi todo tu ojo –respondió el otro, a carcajada limpia. ¿Era posible que su boca ocupara toda su cara? Cuantos colores.

Zoro no era capaz de ver la esclerótica en los ojos de ese hombre, solo veía una forma humanoide, muy grande, con dientes afilados y nariz demasiado larga. Igual que un tiburón sierra.

Un momento. ¿Eso era una aleta? Sí, y su piel se estaba volviendo azul.

–Tío… deberías ir al zoo. ¡Eres un puto tiburón! –gritó Zoro, echándose las manos a la cabeza. No sabía si estaba más fascinado o asustado. Seguramente emocionado, nunca había conocido un tiburón en persona.

–Jefe, ¿quiere que lo mate? –la voz salió de su derecha. ¿O era su izquierda? Que más daba. Se giró, tambaleándose. Se trataba de ese hombre, Kuro. Sostenía los cuchillos entre sus dedos.

Espera. No, sus dedos eran los cuchillos. Se alargaban como si fueran espadas. ¿Sería capaz de empuñarlas? Le encantaban las espadas. ¿Cómo debía ir al baño un hombre con Katanas como uñas?

–Uno es un animal marino y el otro tiene espadas en vez de dedos. Sois muy raros. Pero muy raros. ¿Tenéis una hamburguesa? Tengo hambre. –preguntó, empezando a normalizar la situación.

Zoro sintió algo frío en su cuello. Frío y afilado. ¿Sería su hamburguesa? Nunca había probado de comer por el cuello… ¿tendría el mismo sabor? Almenos se ahorraba masticar, ahora le costaría un poco.

–DETENTE AHORA MISMO. –la voz provenía de la bestia marina de pie delante de él. ¿A quién le gritaba este ahora? Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta que pudiera existir una gamma de azules tan grande.

–Jefe, este imbécil se está burlando de nosotros. –eso venia de su lado. Miró a Kuro, sus gafas… ya no eran redondas, tenían forma de corazones. Y eran rosas. No le pegaban para nada. Su traje, antes negro, ahora tenía un estampado muy colorido con miles de formas, dibujando el patrón de un mandala que cambiaba a cada segundo.

– ¡JANGO! –gritó sin saber muy bien porqué.

–El imbécil está drogado. Nuestro conejillo de indias no ha muerto, parece ser que la nueva receta funciona. Tenemos que tenerlo en observación, a ver si a este no le pilla un infarto.

Decían algo sobre él. Sus sentidos, muy dormidos, le decían que estaban hablando de algo importante. De él, puede. Algo de un infarto. ¿ _Quién ha muerto? No he traído el traje_. Qué más daba, ya se enteraría Buggy por él.

– ¡BUGGY! ¡VAMOS A COMER PIZZA! –gritó Zoro.

“Joder, el muy gilipollas lo va a mandar todo a la mierda” pensó Buggy, actuado como mero observador en todo ese circo. Los otros dos hombres le miraron, suponía que al fin había llegado su turno.

–Ashura. –llamó Arlong, mirando hacia Zoro. Éste no le hizo ni caso. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus manos. Eran muy grandes. Ahora pequeñas. Grandes. Pequeñas. Grandes. Pequeñas. Grandes. Pequeñas. 

–Ashura. –volvió a insistir Arlong, alzando su tono de voz. Para Zoro, era completamente normal no responder, ese no era su nombre. Grandes. Pequeñas. Grandes. Pequeñas.

– ¡ASHURA! –el cazador se giró sobresaltado por el grito del tiburón.

– ¿Ese soy yo? –preguntó, confundido. ¿No era Zoro? O Roronoa, depende de quién le llamara. Idiota para Hina. Y para Johnny y Yosaku. También era Zoro para Tashigi, su nada dulce aprendiz. ¿Dónde estarían ahora? Quería darles un abrazo.

–Claro que eres tu –Kuro empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero parecía que Arlong se divertía. Éste volvió a hablar.

–Ashura. Cárgate al Payaso. –el jefe por fin lo había dicho. Buggy estaba de los nervios, estaba realmente acojonado. El plan de por sí era arriesgado, pero con Zoro en ese estado era un maldito suicidio.

– ¡Jefe por favor! ¡Le juro que no le he traicionado! –suplicaba Buggy. Era su papel, llevaba rato interpretándolo, pero en esos momentos también pensaba que le parecía la opción más segura.

–No quiero. –respondió Zoro, dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes. ¿Les llegaba al suelo de verdad? De sus gargantas salían espirales de colores. A saber que habrían comido ya… y seguía queriendo esa hamburguesa.

– ¿No quieres? –repitió el tiburón. Parecía que ya no le hacía tanta gracia la actitud rebelde del posible nuevo fichaje.

–Tiene el pelo azul, es como mi hermano. –respondió Zoro con toda su sinceridad. Él tenía el pelo verde, se habían metido toda la vida con él por eso, y seguro que con el bueno de Buggy también. No iba a abandonar a un compañero.

Otra vez esa sensación fría en el cuello. Decidió mirarlo, dándose cuenta que las hamburguesas no suelen estar tan afiladas. Era una de los dedos-espada de Kuro. Él tenía el pelo negro, no le gustaba.

Un estruendo retumbó en los oídos de Zoro. Un ruido muy fuerte había silenciado toda la sala. Arlong sostenía una pistola, y en vez del típico humo, del cañón salía purpurina. Apuntaba al cazador a la cabeza. Espera, no era a él… era al tío de las espadas.

–Kuro. Otra insubordinación y habrá dos cadáveres en vez de uno. –la pistola humeaba. El tiro había ido a la pared.

–Jefe, ¡este tío se está riendo en su cara! Se niega a obedecer sus órdenes. Merece la muerte.

–Yo me encargo de adiestrar a mis perros y decir lo que merecen. Y ahora, ¡obedece! –Kuro, a regañadientes, bajó sus cuchillos y se situó detrás de su jefe. –Y tu –dijo dirigiéndose a Zoro –tienes pelotas, lo reconozco. Eso me gusta. Pero aquí harás lo que yo te diga, y te digo que le mates.

–Pero no quiero… –volvió a decir Zoro, en un puchero. Algo le golpeó la cabeza, un ligero toque. Esta vez, el arma del tiburón le apuntaba en la sien.

–Creo que no te he oído bien. ¿Qué has dicho? –Buggy conocía bien a su jefe, no daba muchas oportunidades, era de gatillo muy fácil. Si le estaba dando esta última a Zoro, era porque realmente le había gustado.

Volvió a mirar al cazador. Estaba embobado mirando a saber qué en la pared. Estaba claro que tenía que ahora mismo, el plan recaía sobre él, si no querían morir ahí.

–Jefe por favor, ¡no me mate! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡No quiero acabar en un contenedor con un balazo en el corazón! –Kuro le dio una patada en el estómago, para hacer que se callara.

Buggy estaba desesperado. Tenía que hacer reaccionar al gilipollas de Zoro como fuera. Nunca había sido una persona religiosa, pero ahora mismo rezaba a todos los dioses existentes para salir de esta.

Por suerte, pareció que sus súplicas fueron escuchadas. Zoro pareció despertar un poco de su trance. Miraba fijamente al Payaso. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, se podía ver la cicatriz debajo del blanco que formaban los huesos. Pero su nariz seguía perfectamente redonda, grande y roja.

Parecía un tomate, en medio de su cara. Ahora era una pelota. No, no. Tenía que centrarse. Estaba aquí por algo. ¿Qué había dicho el payaso? Contenedor… balazo en el corazón… mierda, el plan.

Estaba tan drogado que se había olvidado completamente de eso. ¿Cómo se le había podido ir? Su vida estaba en juego. Se había metido en ese follón por la zorra de Hina. Hina… tenía un pelo precioso. Y una voz tan suave… ¿cómo podía ser que una mujer tan hermosa tuviera tan mala leche? Y fuerza, mucha más fuerza que algún otro policía.

Eso fue lo que le gustó de ella. Quizá deberían volver a intentarlo… eran una pareja horrible y se odiaban, aunque respetaran las habilidades el uno del otro, y el sexo… el sexo era alucinante… ¿Quién dice que dos personas no pueden estar juntos por solo sexo? Ellos lo consiguieron, durante unos meses.

“Céntrate Zoro!” se gritó mentalmente a sí mismo. No podía distraerse. Primero tenía que ejecutar al Payaso, y si eso luego se dejaba llevar por sus alucinaciones.

Agarró la pistola que había estado apuntándole. Volvió a mirar a Buggy, a su enorme nariz… “Céntrate”. Veía borroso, le bailaba todo.

Levantó el arma, apuntando hacia su nariz. Sí, sería un buen blanco. Tenía el tamaño de una bola de bolos. Veía hasta los tres agujeritos. ¿Pero por qué se movía tanto?

– ¡Estate quieto! –gritó Zoro. Los dos delincuentes empezaron a reírse, mientras Buggy sudaba la gota gorda. No se había movido ni un milímetro desde que Zoro empezó a intentar apuntarle. Iba a morir a manos de un idiota…

“Al pecho. Apunta al corazón. Vamos, tu puedes” se repitió a sí mismo. No tenía mala puntería, sobrio, pero no era como Yasopp, uno de sus instructores en el cuerpo. Era un francotirador excepcional. Acertaba al ojo de una mosca a largas distancias. Si hubiera prestado más atención…

“Céntrate”.

Disparó. La pistola le cayó de la mano por el retroceso. El ruido era muy fuerte. Se estaba mareando.

Observó a Buggy, lo veía retorcerse en el suelo. Sangraba, sangraba mucho. Escupía más sangre por la boca. Ríos de sangre salían de él. Sangre roja, muy roja. Se tambaleó. La sangre estaba inundando toda la sala, subiendo en espiral por las paredes, tiñéndolo todo en carmesí oscuro.

“Céntrate, estás alucinando.”

Olía a pólvora. Eso era real. Por un momento, pudo verlo todo con claridad.

Buggy ya no se movía, su cuerpo descansaba sobre un charco de sangre, sus ojos en blanco. No parecía que respirara. Joder, ¿y si le había matado de verdad? No podía arriesgarse, tenía que seguir.

Decidido, se acercó a él, cogió su cuerpo y lo cargó sobre su hombro, manchándose. Olía muy mal. Se preguntaba si era la sangre de cerdo con anticoagulante o la del Payaso.

– ¿Qué haces ahora? –preguntó Arlong. Su aspecto volvía a ser el de un humano.

–He dicho que venía a sacar la basura y lo haré. –Zoro se dirigía al conducto de la basura. Tenía que ir rápido, no sabía cuándo se le iría este breve momento de lucidez.

–Jefe, permítame comprobar su pulso.

–Está muerto. Mira toda esa sangre. –respondió el cazador. Sin darle tiempo a detenerlo, dejó caer el cuerpo del payaso por el oscuro agujero, sin mucho cuidado. Oyeron el cuerpo de Buggy rebotar mientras iba bajando. No gritó.

Joder… se había cargado al Payaso. Era pesado, egoísta, un criminal… pero se lo había cargado. Era imposible que hubiera apuntado a la bolsa de sangre que llevaba justo encima del chaleco antibalas.

Se dio un momento para mirar por la ventana, viendo el camión de la basura acercarse. Ahí debían ir sus compañeros, para recoger a Buggy lo antes posible. Por favor… que estuviera vivo.

– ¿He pasado la entrevista? –preguntó Zoro, sin dar un mínimo signo de emoción. Frío. Como se suponía que era un asesino. ¿Se había convertido en eso? _Por favor, que esté vivo_.

–Solo por ahora. Kuro, llévale a su nueva habitación.

Zoro se dejó guiar por el largo pasillo. Se alargaba cada vez más, retorciéndose. Adiós a su lucidez. Chocó contra algo, más bajo que él.

–Vigila por dónde vas. Es aquí. –dijo Kuro. Se Había dado contra él. Zoro vió como sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y abría la puerta enfrente de él. Menuda habilidad para tener dedos afilados de un metro.

–Dime una cosa Kuro… ¿cómo conseguiste esas Katanas?

– ¿De qué hablas? Lo mío son los cuchillos. –preguntó dando la última vuelta en la cerradura.

– ¿Entonces por qué tienes una en cada dedo? –preguntó Zoro, realmente interesado.

–Tienes comida y agua, una cama y un baño. Por favor, si tienes que vomitar, hazlo ahí. –Kuro no quiso responder a sus divagaciones. Ya había tenido suficiente de él, no se fiaba. Por mucho que se hubiera cargado al maldito traidor. –Todas las habitaciones tienen cámaras, así que si intentas algo raro… lo sabremos.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Zoro se lanzó directo a la cama. Necesitaba que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas. Joder que calor… y qué hambre.

Retorciéndose en el colchón, empezó a quitarse la ropa. Menos mal que no llevaba ningún micro, porque seguro que ahora le habrían descubierto. Respiraba con dificultad. Estaba mareado. Como odiaba meterse… siempre acababa igual.

Había tomado ese tipo de droga otras veces, pero no recordaba ni que actuara tan rápido ni que sus efectos fueran tan intensos. Todo daba vueltas. ¿Qué coño era esa mierda? ¿Por qué estaba sudando? Fuera pantalones.

Si pudiera arrancarse la piel, lo haría. Ese calor no era normal… estaba ardiendo, tenía ganas de explotar. Sí… oh, sí. Quería explotar. Quería descargarse con urgencia. Joder, estaba muy caliente.

Ése maldito cocinero… no le había llamado. No era la primera vez que le daban calabazas, pero ningunearlo de esa forma… ¿por qué se estaba excitando? Se ponía más cachondo cuanto más pensaba en él.

Con su mano, empezó a masajear su miembro erecto, muy duro, por encima de la ropa interior. Sus calzoncillos molestaban demasiado.

–Podría ayudarte con eso. –dijo una voz a su derecha. Alguien estaba sentado encima de la silla, observándole.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Zoro, muy sorprendido.

Un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, rubio, con ojos azules, un curioso rizo en la ceja, fumando un cigarrillo, le observaba divertido. No se perdía detalle de lo que Zoro hacía en la cama, parecía disfrutarlo.

Para su deleite, el cazador siguió acariciándose, mirándole. Metió la mano debajo de los calzoncillos.

–Lo que tú quieras. –dijo ese chico, cruzándose de piernas.

Sanji estaba aquí, estaba su lado. ¡No le había ignorado! Le había seguido, había venido a por él. 

–Es peligroso –quiso advertirle Zoro. Él no debía estar aquí, era la base de operaciones de una peligrosa banda de narcotráfico, y él era solo un cocinero. Una muy fuerte, sí, pero podía pasarle algo.

–Cállate –dijo Sanji, levantándose de la silla. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

–Pero podrían herirte, y no puedo protegerte aquí. Si vas a… –Sanji le cortó.

–Cállate. –le impidió revelar su plan enfrente de las cámaras que, habían dicho, le vigilaban. ¿Conocía su plan? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Zoro observó como el rubio empezaba a quitarse la camisa, desnudándose delante de él, ofreciéndole un muy gratificante espectáculo.

Ya hablarían luego.

En ropa interior, se tumbó a su lado, sonriendo. Zoro no podía moverse, Sanji pareció notarlo, por lo que él se encargaba de todo. Sentía sus labios, suaves, en su cuello. Le hacía estremecerse. Sus reflejos rubios parecían aparecer y desaparecer ante sus ojos, por la luz de la ventana.

Sentía su pelo en la mejilla. Tan sedoso… hubiera deseado tener fuerzas para poder acariciarlo, pasar sus dedos entre esos mechones, peinarlo y tirar de él. Agarrarlo con fuerza, echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y devorarle, tal como él hacía.

Todo brillaba a su alrededor. Abría los ojos y veía las luces de su habitación. ¿Cuántas bombillas había? A veces dos, a veces ocho. Vió una lucecilla roja en el techo. ¿Sería esa la cámara? Quizá debería saludar. Les verían teniendo sexo.

Ahora mismo le daba igual.

Se estremeció al sentir la mano de Sanji, encima de la suya, obligándole a soltarse, y siguiendo él lo que Zoro había empezado hacía un rato.

–Agh… dios… –susurraba, reprimiendo sus gemidos.

–Cállate.

– ¿No sabes decir algo más erótico?

–Cállate.

–Me pones mucho. –esta vez el rubio no contestó, solo seguía masturbando a Zoro. Parecía conocer perfectamente cómo le gustaba. Subía el ritmo cuando él quería, se frenaba cuando él quería, todo sin que Zoro necesitara darle instrucciones.

Mejor, porque sus palabras eran a penas balbuceos inteligibles. Quería cogerlo con las dos manos, ponerlo debajo de él. Quería lamer todo su cuerpo, quería oírlo gritar, saber que él era quien provocaba que se retorciera de placer.

Hacerle sentir el mejor sexo que hubiera tenido nunca. Durante horas. Horas y horas donde solo estuvieran ellos, parando y volviendo a empezar. Quería hacerlo suyo desesperadamente, joder como deseaba hacer realidad ese sueño. Pero la habitación daba demasiadas vueltas como para siquiera plantearse moverse.

Intentó levantar una mano, acariciarle el pelo, pero no era capaz ni de llegar a su cara. Volvió a abrir los ojos, mirándole a los suyos. Esa mirada desafiante, la del primer día en que le conoció seguía ahí. En el fondo de esos ojos como el mar.

Tan azules. Si se fijaba bien, podía ver los colores moverse, veía las olas, la marea. Un halo de luz le envolvía. Parecía un ángel, uno con unas increíbles habilidades con las manos. Era cocinero, obviamente sabía manejarlas a la perfección.

–Dios… me gustas tanto… des del primer día que te vi.

–Cállate.

–No eres nada cariñoso.

–Es normal, tú no lo eres. –respondió Sanji. Vaya, era la primera vez en mucho rato que no le mandaba callarse. ¿Cuánto rato llevarían así?

– ¿Qué significa esto exactamente? –eso le confundió un poco. No estaba centrado como para pensar.

–Que apenas nos conocemos. –claro que no, porque no le había llamado. Él quería conocerle, y suponía que si estaba aquí él también, ¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué brillas tanto? –ese maldito halo le deslumbraba demasiado. Le daba la sensación que el rubio desaparecía ante sus ojos cuando parpadeaba. Pero estaba ahí, estaba con él. Le estaba masturbando.

Joder, si estaba ahí.

–Porque estas muy colocado. –respondió secamente.

– ¿Y eso qué tendrá que ver? –Zoro no le entendía.

–Cállate. Estás a punto de acabar.

– ¿Me dejarás besarte? –era algo que llevaba rato teniendo ganas de hacer. Había intentado tirar al rubio encima de él, acercar sus labios y sentirlos por fin, pero Zoro no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

–Cállate. –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Sanji aceleró el ritmo, y Zoro sintió que efectivamente estaba a punto de correrse. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? ¿Sería adivino? ¿Era realmente un ángel? Quizá por eso brillaba tanto. Era realmente guapo…

Zoro notó que el calor que llevaba tanto rato aguantando, se hacía todavía más intenso. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba así? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Qué más daba. Sentía la mano de Sanji subiendo y bajando, otra vez, sin parar, más rápido. Más duro. Joder, tan bueno.

Gritó, esta vez sin contenerse. Era para Sanji, quería que le viera tal como era, todas las reacciones que provocaba en él. Descargándose sobre su mano y su abdomen.

–Sanji… –jadeó, susurrando, sudado, totalmente extasiado. Hacía mucho que no tenía un orgasmo drogado, y el LSD, almenos eso suponía era lo que le habían dado, magnificaba mucho las sensaciones.

–Duérmete. –el sueño le estaba venciendo.

–Eres demasiado mandón. –respondió con una sonrisa. Sanji ya no respondió.

Zoro se giró para dormirse, intentando taparse con la sábana. Debería limpiarse, pero tenía demasiado sueño. Solo quería dormir. Al agarrar la sábana con su mano derecha, notó algo pegajoso en ella. Se limpió un poco con la tela antes de dormirse profundamente.

EN OTRA HABITACIÓN

El hombre observaba atentamente divertido ese curioso espectáculo. Era la primera vez que alguien sobrevivía a la nueva receta que el científico les había mandado, todavía estaban haciendo los últimos retoques.

Querían algo de rápido efecto, que magnificara la euforia. Por ahora habían conseguido cinco cadáveres. Pero este había aguantado, seguramente debido a las últimas modificaciones y a la masa muscular del sujeto.

Había oído por boca de Arlong que era un cabrón que no tenía miedo a nada, se había cargado al traidor de Buggy, pero que era un perro al que habría que domesticar. Arlong se había ofrecido a hacerlo, y a él le había parecido bien.

Sin embargo…

–Parece que se ha dormido. –dijo Arlong a su espalda. Habían decidido quedarse observando para ver los efectos de la nueva receta. Por ahora, estaba claro que provocaba la rapidez que necesitaban, euforias, alucinaciones y, por desgracia, somnolencia.

Para su suerte, también iba acompañado de un aumento considerable de la libido, y para su deleite, había podido comprobarlo a través de esa pantalla.

–Eso parece –respondió, sonriendo. –apúntalo, haremos más pruebas con nuevos sujetos.

– ¿Otro varón adulto de más o menos noventa quilos? –le preguntó su subordinado.

–Correcto. Ahora vete. –dijo, tirando su pelo lacio y negro hacia atrás con su única mano.

– ¿Quiere dejar a medias la observación? –preguntó Arlong, sorprendido.

–Claro que no. Quiero disfrutarla en soledad. Ahora, largo de aquí. –dijo el hombre, dejando caer su pesado garfio encima de la mesa, golpeándola a propósito. Eso fue suficiente para que el otro pillara la indirecta, no hicieron falta más explicaciones.

En cuanto de encontró solo, se colocó un puro en la boca, lo aguantó entre los dientes mientras lo encendía. Una vez aspiró la primera bocanada de humo amargo, dirigió su mano hacia el cierre del pantalón y lo desabrochó.

Le hubiera encantado entrar en esa habitación, pero por lo que veía, la droga había afectado demasiado al tal Ashura y no creía que despertara en mucho rato, y no le iba para nada la necrofilia.

Mejor así, prefería esperar. Saborear la caza, lentamente.

Pero mientras, se daría una alegría, recordando como ese hombre se había masturbado entre alucinaciones y jadeos. Lástima no haber llegado a oír el nombre de quien le provocaba de esa forma, hubiera sido útil en un futuro. Introdujo la mano en sus pantalones y se dispuso a hacer lo que acababa de ver en pantalla.


	12. Runaway

**Oh, she's a little runaway** **  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
All those things he couldn't say  
Ooh, she's a little runaway**

Miércoles, 2 de Julio. Madrugada.

_– ¡Eres una maldita zorra! –un marido corpulento insulta a su mujer, levantándole el brazo, listo para el siguiente golpe._

_Una familia perfecta. Un padre amable. Una madre gentil. Hijos educados y respetuosos, el orgullo de sus padres._

_– ¡Cariño por favor, delante de los niños no! –suplica una mujer, intentando cerrar la puerta que los separa de sus hijos. No quiere que vean eso._

_Fotografías de la familia perfecta sonríen, viendo la escena que transcurre en frente. Sus sonrisas falsas parecen burlarse de ellos._

_– ¿Porque no? ¿No quieres que vean lo puta que es su madre? –la mujer no llega a tiempo, su marido le impide hacerlo agarrándola del brazo y tirándola al suelo, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared._

_Salidas con sus amigos, fiestas de gala. Dinero. Fama. Poder. Felicidad. Una perfecta ilusión._

_– ¡Papá detente por favor! ¡No le hagas daño a mamá! –un niño valiente corre, quiere ayudarla. Sus hermanos solo observan, detrás de él. Tienen que hacer todo lo que diga papá, sin discutirlo._

_Una familia perfecta._

_– ¡Cállate maldito bastardo! ¡Es tu culpa, engendro! –la ira del padre se dirige al hijo. ¿Se atreve a cuestionarle? Sus hermanos le miran. Siempre fue raro._

_Una familia perfecta ante los ojos del mundo._

_– ¡Déjale en paz, es tu hijo! –arrastrándose por el suelo, sintiendo su brazo entumecido por el fuerte agarre de su marido, una madre se dirige sin miedo a su hijo. Debe proteger a su pequeño._

_Solo que no era perfecta._

_– ¡Esa cosa no es mi hijo! ¿A quién coño te follaste, zorra? –el marido se agacha para estar a la altura de su mujer. La agarra por el cuello de la camisa y le da un bofetón. La mujer vuelve a caer, tumbada al suelo. Su cara arde. Su oído zumba. Su hijo llora._

_– ¡DÉJALA! ¡PAPÁ POR FAVOR DÉJALA! –llora. Llora desesperadamente. Mira a sus hermanos pidiendo ayuda. Ellos solo miran, sin ninguna expresión. Ella desvía la mirada. Nadie hace nada. ¿Por qué? No lo entiende._

_– ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A LLAMARME PAPÁ, PEQUEÑO HIJO DE PUTA! –el aire deja de llegar a sus pulmones. Un fuerte dolor en su pequeño abdomen. No puede respirar, tose para intentar recuperarse._

_– ¡Cariño por favor déjalo! ¡Él no ha hecho nada! –el hijo mira a su madre. Ha conseguido levantarse, se lanza encima de su padre para detener el ataque al niño._

_– ¡Dime quién es su padre! –grita el hombre en el rostro de la mujer, escupiéndole las palabras._

_– ¡TÚ eres su padre! –grita ella con desesperación. El hijo consigue ver la cara de su madre. Tiene el ojo hinchado, el labio le sangra. Su madre siempre ha sido hermosa. Ahora está herida y llora. Llora y grita. Quiere que su madre esté feliz._

_– ¡MIENTES! –ve como su padre empuja de nuevo a su madre, contra la cristalera del comedor. Las copas de las que tantos invitados habían bebido le caen encima, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Se clavan en su piel, la hacen sangrar._

_– ¡MAMÁ! –grita el pequeño, aterrorizado, intentando llegar a ella. Otro golpe, en su cabeza._

_Todo se vuelve oscuro._

– ¡DÉJALA! –gritaba, gritaba una y otra vez, sumido en su pesadilla. No podía despertar, solo seguir gritando, como ése niño valiente que había sido, pero sin la fuerza para poder hacer nada.

– ¡Sanji! ¡Despierta! –oía a alguien gritarle a su lado. Pero él ya estaba despierto, viendo esas imágenes demasiado claras en frente de sus ojos.

– ¡DÉJALA! –volvía a gritar, una y otra vez, presa del terror. Se sacudía, daba golpes. Se removía entre las sabanas. Quería hacer algo, quería salvarla.

Algo grande y pesado se le puso encima. No podía moverse.

– ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! –seguía gritando esa voz.

Sanji finalmente abrió los ojos, viendo el rostro preocupado de Ace encima de él. Aire. Necesitaba respirar.

De una patada, le sacudió y se lo sacó de encima, tirándole al suelo. Se levantó de la cama. No podía respirar. Las sabanas molestaban. Hacía demasiado calor. Aire, por favor. Una ventana. Algo.

Se quedó sentado en la cama, con los pies apoyados en el suelo, intentando recuperar su respiración. Ace le miraba sin saber qué hacer. Nunca le había visto antes en ese estado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, el aire cálido de verano entraba por ella, pero Ace no podía ver el rostro de Sanji, estaba cubierto por sus manos.

Sanji, poco a poco, fue recuperándose del ataque de ansiedad. Sus pulsaciones volvían a la normalidad. Parecía que dejaba de hiperventilar. La brisa de la ventana le enfriaba el cuerpo, empapado por el sudor. Hacía años que había dejado atrás los terrores nocturnos, pero parecía que habían vuelto.

Estuvo un rato más en silencio, respirando agitadamente, ahora ya a un ritmo más normal. No supo cuánto rato pasó, solo que no sabía que decirle al chico que le miraba des del suelo, angustiado.

Una pesadilla. Solo una pesadilla.

Así de simple.

Ojalá.

–Sanji… ¿estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntar el moreno. Obviamente no estaba bien, habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de eso. Pero el rubio sabía que Ace estaba preocupado por él, así que tendría que decir algo para calmarle.

–Necesito un cigarro –fue lo único que pudo soltar mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al balcón.

Estaban en el apartamento de Ace y Marco. Llevaba un par de días quedándose a dormir, así que ya se conocía a la perfección la distribución de la casa. Tabaco. Quería fumar. Seguro que eso le ayudaba a calmarse él mismo.

Ace le siguió, todavía confundido. Joder, quería fumar. Solo. No hacía falta que le siguiera.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó el moreno.

El cocinero tenía ya el pitillo entre sus labios, intentando encenderlo. Pero el maldito mechero solo hacía chispa, sin llegar a dar llama. ¿Ni eso podía salirle bien? Siguió intentándolo, en vano.

Ace entendió que en esos momentos, el mono de Sanji era demasiado para que pudiera centrarse en nada más. El rubio necesitaba su dosis de nicotina, y la quería ya. Fue hacia dentro.

Sanji siguió peleándose con su mechero. _Vamos, enciéndete_. La luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo. Vestía solo sus calzoncillos, iba descalzo. Aun como se puso algo para salir al balcón, por si acaso se encontraban con Marco. Porque seguro le habría despertado.

La ciudad estaba en silencio, parecía que ni siquiera las cigarras se atrevían a emitir ruido alguno. Un sexto piso en el East Blue, una de las zonas más bonitas de toda la ciudad, con vistas directas al parque Sabaody.

Se podían observar sus lagos, el pequeño bosque que lo adornaba. Era el parque más grande de toda la ciudad, y Marco y Ace tenían el privilegio de vivir en frente de él, sin que ningún edificio molestara si querían admirarlo des de arriba.

 _Y el maldito mechero no funciona_. Era lo único que importaba a Sanji. Le daban igual las vistas, el parque, el bosque y la madre del arquitecto que los diseñó. Quería fumar. ¿De verdad era tanto pedir? Humo. En sus pulmones. Ya.

Otro chispazo. Quizá ahora sería la buena. Qué va.

Una luz amarillenta a su derecha. La miró.

Ace sostenía un mechero encendido a su lado, a la altura de su boca. Sanji se giró, acercó el pitillo a la pequeña llama y por fin pudo encenderlo. Dio una profunda calada.

–Por fin… –suspiró una vez soltó el humo entre sus labios.

– ¿Ahora me dirás que ha pasado? –Ace se guardó el mechero en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de pijama. ¿Cuándo se los habría puesto? Juraría que también se había dormido desnudo.

–Nada, solo una pesadilla. –respondió Sanji, apoyándose a la barandilla. Miraba a la luna, como tantas otras veces había hecho. El cielo nocturno, y el tabaco, le ayudaban a centrarse.

Por fin sentía como la tensión empezaba a soltarle, ahora ya estaba más tranquilo. Ni que fuera un poco.

–Eso lo he notado, pero no ha sido normal. –miró a Ace. Lo miraba fijamente, cruzado de brazos, expectante. Estaba claro que no iba a conformarse hasta oír una explicación, pero no estaba de humor para eso.

Quería estar solo.

–He soñado que un grupo de okamas me obligaban a travestirme y me volvía una de las suyas. Y me gustaba. Ha sido horrible. –suspiró con cierto dramatismo, fingiendo terror. Pero teniendo en cuenta que lo había sufrido hacía poco, no le quedó nada real. Dio otra calada.

– ¿Sabes? El rey del sarcasmo es Marco, estas muy lejos de llegar a su nivel. –mierda, Marco. Y encima era médico. Seguro que hablaba con él sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Soltó el humo.

–No ha sido nada. Déjalo. –dejó de mirarlo, volvió a concentrarse en la luz de la luna. En el cielo estrellado. Ese cielo que durante años fue su único consuelo.

_Basta._

No quería pensar más en eso, se lo prohibió ya hacía tiempo. Dio otra calada.

–Eso era un terror nocturno. En niños es normal, en adultos no tanto. –No, definitivamente no se daría por vencido. Ace era un chico amable, tenía la esperanza que le dejara, que esperara a que él quisiera contárselo. Soltó el humo.

Pero también era terco, más que Luffy incluso, y eso era decir. Si alguien a quien le importaba estaba mal, haría lo imposible y más para ayudarle.

–Será que no he crecido. –respondió, sin atreverse a mirar esos ojos oscuros que lo perforaban. Se sentía pequeño. Le daba miedo que, si seguía mirándole así, fuera capaz de ver a través de sus pensamientos, y eso no lo permitiría.

Nunca.

Dio otra calada.

–Sanji. –repitió el moreno. Pensaba llegar al fondo del asunto, presionaría lo que hiciera falta. Sanji sabía que lo hacía porque estaba preocupado, pero quería que lo dejara en paz. ¿Por qué no era capaz de entenderlo? Soltó el humo.

–Déjalo. Te digo que estoy bien.

– ¿Bien? ¿Te acuerdas de Sabo, mi hermano adoptivo, que tuvo que tratarse sus terrores a los quince? Tenías la misma cara. –maldito y perspicaz Ace. Había olvidado también esa parte, sería más difícil de disimularlo de lo que creía.

Dio otra calada. _Mierda, se acabó._ Tiró la colilla por el balcón.

–No queda tabaco. Voy a casa. –dijo, volviendo a entrar al apartamento y dirigiéndose a la habitación, a por su ropa.

–Espera, ¿qué? –preguntó el moreno confundido ante la huida repentina de su amante. Cuando llegó a la habitación, detrás de él, efectivamente le vió poniéndose los pantalones de traje.

–Se me ha acabado el tabaco. Es tarde, en casa tengo reservas.

Ace reconocía que tenía la virtud de desnudar a su amante a una velocidad alucinante, pero nada comparada con la suya de volver a vestirse. Tenía mucha prisa, demasiada.

–Vamos, ¿me estás diciendo en serio que te vas porque no queda tabaco? Por dios, búscate una excusa mejor.

Sanji entendía que Ace se cabreara, lo entendía perfectamente. Pero volvía a ahogarse. Necesitaba el confort de su casa. Necesitaba irse, huir de ahí, que no siguiera preguntándole.

Necesitaba salir corriendo y no parar.

–Nos vemos. –apartó a Ace de un manotazo, que lo miraba des del lado de la cama. Le iba a deber una buena disculpa, pero ahora necesitaba tiempo.

–Por favor Sanji, no entiendo nada. –el barman suplicaba des de atrás, siguiéndole. Sanji ya había llegado al salón.

–Mañana hablamos. –las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en los ojos de Sanji. No quería que Ace lo viera así. Quería pasar sus debilidades solo.

–Por favor, es de madrugada. Pasa la noche aquí y vete por la mañana si quieres. Prometo no molestarte, pero no te vayas ahora. –Sanji, que ya sostenía el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo.

Le dolía oír a Ace en ese estado, más sabiendo que él era el causante. Quizá estaba enfadado también, pero por encima de todo estaba muy preocupado. No solo por su pesadilla, sino también por su seguridad al salir de noche solo.

Y encima sin poder entender nada. Él solo se estaba portando como un loco, gritando en sueños y huyendo después, sin la más mínima intención de dar algo parecido a una explicación. Porque por muy mal que se sintiera por Ace en ese momento, nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Nunca.

Era algo que no podía decir. Estaba terminantemente prohibido. Y solo podía hablar con una persona de eso.

–Lo siento. –fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de abrir e irse.

Ace se quedó mirando a la puerta por la que su amante acababa de huir, sin poder ni saber hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Estaban bien. Acababan de empezar. La noche anterior se acostaron y luego se durmieron. ¿Pero qué había sido eso? Ace tenía narcolepsia, y su sueño era muy profundo, pero Sanji le había despertado con sus gritos.

“Déjala” repetía una y otra vez. Algo le pasaba, pero no había querido decirle el qué. ¿Es que no confiaba en él? ¿Por qué? Nunca haría nada para fallarle.

–Cuéntame a qué ha venido eso. –dijo una voz grave des de su espalda. Marco.

Habían echo mucho ruido, obviamente le habían despertado. 

–Yo…. No lo sé… –dijo Ace, abatido, dejándose caer en el sofá.

–Sonaba como Sabo. –Marco se sentó a su lado. Era su primo, ese cabroncete insoportable que le sacaba de sus casillas, pero era su primito.

–Sí… –dijo Ace, poniendo sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, agarrándose el pelo, con las piernas abiertas y mirando al suelo. Marco podía ver que estaba terriblemente preocupado.

Era algo que Ace no esperaba y no sabía por dónde tirar, pero había algo…

–Y como tú –dijo, cruzando sus manos bajo su barbilla, mirándole. No se alegraba de la situación de Sanji, ni quería aprovecharse de eso, pero si Ace veía a alguien que actuaba como él, quizá se daría cuenta que fingir estar bien, no era un primer paso para estarlo.

–Es diferente. –respondió el moreno, muy quieto. Veía claramente por donde iba Marco, habían hablado muchas veces de eso. No levantaba la mirada del suelo.

Marco a veces olvidaba lo terco que llegaba a ser Ace cuando se trataba de su propio bienestar o salud.

–Es diferente porque hasta ahora solo yo te oigo. –siguió presionándole, mirándole. Intentaría otra cosa, quizá si lo enfocaba en Sanji y no en él, podría dejarse ayudar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ace, a la defensiva. Marco se esperaba esa actitud en su primo. Su cuerpo se tensó más, listo para alguno de sus comentarios mordaces.

–Dale tiempo. –respondió. Pareció descolocar a Ace y despertar un poco su interés, ya que por fin dejó de mirar al suelo y le miró a los ojos.

– ¿Tiempo? –miró a su primo, todavía con las manos en su cabeza. La tensión parecía haber desaparecido un poco.

–Claro. Te conozco. No te comas la cabeza, no te creas que no confía en ti. Piensa que se siente vulnerable, has visto una parte de él que seguramente no quería que vieras. No sabe cómo reaccionar. Solo dale tiempo, y cuando esté listo, te hablará sobre ello.

–Tiempo… –repitió Ace, mirando ahora al techo. Había echado su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá, con las manos todavía en su cabeza. Estaba procesando el razonamiento de su primo.

–Tiempo. –volvió a decir Marco, con paciencia.

–Tiempo. –vale, a Ace se le había cortocircuitado el cerebro.

–Como tú lo necesitas también. Puedo recomendarte una psicóloga muy buena de mi hospital, la doctora Nico Robin… –intentó volver a atacar ese punto.

–Estoy bien, no necesito un loquero. –pero Ace le cortó. Para variar, no quería ni oír hablar del tema.

–No es loquera. Trata casos como el tuyo. –le reprendió Marco. ¿Es que este chaval no tenía respeto por ninguna rama de la medicina?

–Me voy a dormir. –fue lo único que respondió mientras se ponía en pie.

–Piénsatelo –siguió intentando Marco, todavía des del sofá.

– ¡Buenas noches! –dijo ya des de su cuarto. De verdad, este chico era imposible. Le jodía que Sanji hiciera exactamente lo mismo que hacía él. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan extrovertido ser tan cerrado?

Ace entró en su cuarto. Vió el paquete de tabaco de Sanji, del que había cogido el cigarrillo antes de ir a fumar al balcón. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Lo abrió y miró en su interior.

Estaba casi lleno.

–Tiempo… –volvió a repetirse para sí mismo, suspirando. Muy frustrado.

Mientras, Sanji había salido corriendo del apartamento. Corrió. Siguió corriendo.

Ambos vivían en el East Blue, pero sus residencias no quedaban precisamente cerca, y el metro estaba cerrado a esas horas. Normal, eran las tres de la madrugada.

Siguió corriendo.

Quizá haciendo ejercicio conseguiría poner su corazón al ritmo que le correspondía a su cuerpo. Quería llegar a su casa, tan pronto como pudiera.

Corrió y corrió.

Sus pies le dolían, el calzado de arreglar quizá no era el mejor para correr. Su traje no tenía apenas elasticidad, por lo que todo el rato notaba los tirones de la ropa, y se maldecía a sí mismo por estar sudándolo de esa forma.

Siguió corriendo. Más rápido.

Se detuvo un momento para toser. No era buena idea meterte una carrera a sprint después de fumar. No era buena idea fumar en general, pero era su vicio. Si seguía así acabaría vomitando por el esfuerzo. Tuvo que contenerse un poco, para recuperarse.

Tenía sed, ojalá llevara una botella de agua.

Siguió corriendo. Le quedaba algo más de medio camino.

Salía a correr de vez en cuando, le gustaba. Se sentía liberado, aunque su capacidad pulmonar se viera reducida por el tabaco. Y era bastante rápido, más que Ace o Luffy, por lo que estaba orgulloso.

Corría. Más rápido. Tenía que llegar.

El ácido láctico cristalizaba en sus músculos. Seguro tendría agujetas al día siguiente. O se lesionara ahora por arrancar a correr tan rápido como pudo sin ningún calentamiento previo ni la ropa ni calzado adecuado. Qué más daba.

Siguió corriendo.

Quería huir de ahí. De Ace. Joder… qué cara había puesto. Lo sentía por él. Pero en esos momentos, sus instintos y temores le dominaban. Hacía mucho que no tenía una pesadilla de esas.

Más rápido.

Una arcada subió por su garganta. Se detuvo de golpe, apoyándose en la pared a su lado. Dejó ir toda la cena. Desperdició la comida por sus malditas emociones. Eso no se lo perdonaría.

Se dejó caer, su espalda resbalaba, poco a poco, por esa pared rugosa que podía rasgar su chaqueta. Estaba pálido, sudado, y seguía con esa maldita taquicardia. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que recuperarse un poco antes de seguir.

Necesitaba agua y otro cigarro, pero no sabía dónde tenía el paquete. Daba igual, solo respirar.

Cerró los ojos. Era tarde, por lo que no había nadie. Ni siquiera algún pobre alcohólico que saliera a beber entre semana. Mejor, no quería que nadie le hiciera caso. El mareo y las náuseas empezaban a desaparecer.

Se puso de nuevo en pie, volvió a correr. Por suerte, ya estaba cerca.

Pasó por delante del Baratie, y se dirigió al portal. Entro en el apartamento abriendo la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar de golpe. Vió su habitación. Por fin.

– ¡SANJI! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese escándalo a estas horas? –gritó Zeff saliendo de su cuarto. Le había despertado. Normal, no se había contenido lo más mínimo.

– ¡Déjame en paz, viejo! –él ya tenía marcado su objetivo, quería estar solo, hacerse un ovillo en su cama y olvidar. Había tenido suficiente con Ace como para ahora lidiar con Zeff.

Al viejo le sorprendió verle llegar a esas horas. Solo le había dicho que iba a salir con unos amigos y que no se quedaría a dormir. Teniendo en cuenta que era la segunda noche, sospechaba que más que “salir con amigos”, se habría liado con alguna chiquilla, seguramente la conocería al salir con Ace hacía dos días.

Y sabiendo cómo era Sanji, seguramente esa relación no durara más de una semana. Dos a lo sumo. Era demasiado mujeriego, o almenos lo intentaba. Pero también era un caballero.

Era un chico mal educado, irrespetuoso, borde, mal hablado, y un tanto violento. Pero también era amable, alegre, considerado, y, sobretodo, le había criado para ser galante con las mujeres.

Por eso, no entraba en su cabeza qué podría haber pasado para que Sanji dejara a una mujer sola en la cama a esas horas. 

– ¿Estás borracho? Déjame verte. –dijo Zeff mientras su enfado iba en aumento. Se acercó a largos pasos a su hijo, tomándole la barbilla entre sus manos.

–No… no es nada. –Sanji notaba un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

No pudo hacer nada para evitar que lo atrapara. Zeff había sido, a parte de su padre, su entrenador. Sanji tenía veinte años, podría haberse soltado, tenía más fuerza y mejores reflejos, pero Zeff mucha más experiencia, y el rubio sabía que no podría contra él.

Al observarle de cerca, la expresión de Zeff se suavizó. Conocía demasiado bien esa cara en su hijo. No hacía falta preguntarle qué le había pasado.

–Vamos chaval, ya ha pasado. –dijo abrazándole con fuerza. Sanji, finalmente, se derrumbó. Podía intentar mentir a Ace, pero no al viejo.

–He vuelto a soñarlo –decía entre sollozos, mojando el pijama de su padre, abrazado a él.

–Suéltalo todo, desahógate –decía, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sanji temblaba. Hacía mucho de su última pesadilla, los dos pensaban que por fin las había dejado atrás, pero ahora veía que no.

Y a Zeff le mataba saber que Sanji tendría que volver a soportar ese dolor más veces.

– ¿Por qué ahora…? ¿Y si… y si me están buscando? –preguntó el joven, levantando la cabeza hacia Zeff. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, rojo completamente.

¿Cómo había podido Zeff ser tan estúpido de pensar que Sanji podría estar bien con todo lo que tenía que cargar? Seguía siendo solo un crío. Cuando le conoció, supo que sus demonios le acompañarían toda la vida.

–Escúchame mocoso, nadie va a encontrarte. ¿Queda claro? No dejaré que te encuentren. –el viejo agarraba su rostro con sus manos, obligándole a mirarle. Estaba frío y temblaba.

–Ni te imaginas como son… lo poderosos que son… ¡pueden hacer lo que quieran! –gritaba Sanji con desesperación.

Zeff conocía muy bien a ese chaval. Sabía que no era un cobarde, y que nunca se amedrentaba por nada. Habían tenido situaciones realmente tensas en el restaurante, y Sanji siempre había sido quien menos problemas había tenido para mantener la calma y arreglar la situación.

Por eso le removía tanto verlo en ese estado. No era nada propio de él. ¿Qué habría soñado esta vez para tenerle en ese estado?

–No pueden hacer nada porque estás conmigo. ¿Queda claro? –le tocaba a él intentar relajarle. Tenía que lograr que se calmara.

–¿Pero y si…? –Zeff le cortó. No quería que siguiera imaginando posibilidades de algo que no permitiría que pasara. Adoraba a ese crío, e iría contra cualquiera que quisiera hacerle nada.

–Todo el Baratie daría la vida por ti. No va a pasarte nada. ¿Queda claro? –Sanji volvió a esconder su cara en el cuello del hombre, refugiándose a un lugar seguro.

Zeff le acarició la cabeza, notando su cabello húmedo. Estaba sudando. Podía pensar que era del mismo estrés, pero conociéndole, sabía que estaba lo suficientemente loco para haber venido corriendo desde donde fuera que estuviera hasta su casa.

–No quiero que les hagan daño por mi culpa. –sollozó de nuevo. Claramente no le gustaba nada esa posibilidad. El maldito crío sería capaz de entregarse voluntariamente antes de permitir que nadie saliera herido.

–No va a pasar nada porque no van a encontrarte. Sabes que no pueden. Están en otro país. –intentaba calmarle.

–Pero… –Sanji se estaba quedando sin argumentos, pero seguía sintiendo ese miedo.

–Cálmate chico. Todo va air bien. –fue lo último que dijo el viejo, mientras le abrazaba. Poco a poco, le fue llevando al sofá, donde quedaron recostados, Sanji hecho un ovillo encima de su Padre. Lo cual fue difícil debido a la altura del chico.

Sanji siguió llorando, un poco más tranquilo, hasta quedarse dormido. Zeff le llevo a su cuarto y, igual que cuando era un niño y empezaron a vivir juntos, se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama. Iba a quedarse ahí hasta que despertara, velándole.

Así podría estar cerca en el caso de tener otro episodio. No permitiría que volviera a pasar por eso solo, al mínimo indicio de pesadilla, le despertaría a golpes si hiciera falta.

Le había dicho a Sanji que estaba seguro, que no le buscarían, y menos iban a encontrarle. Igualmente, el verlo tan alterado, le afectó. Tenía que comprobarlo.

Se levantó de la silla y, tan silenciosamente como pudo, fue al baño. Se situó enfrente del váter. Desmontó la tapa de la cisterna y sacó una bolsa de él. En ella, había pasaportes y documentos falsos, tarjetas, dinero. Y diferentes tarjetas de teléfono.

También había un teléfono móvil. Era de los antiguos, de esos que no tenían internet. Lo desmontó y colocó la pequeña tarjetita en él. Lo encendió. Por suerte, seguía teniendo batería. Tecleó un número, dio al botón de llamada. Esperó respuesta.

–Cuánto tiempo, George –dijo la voz al otro lado.

–Necesito que hagas algo por mí.


	13. I can't get no, Satisfaction

**I can't get no satisfaction** **  
I can't get no satisfaction  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no**

Martes, 8 de Julio

Seductor. Galán. Atrayente. Cautivador. Ligón. Conquistador.

– ¡Law! ¿Cómo estas, colega? Toma, a esta invita la casa. –dijo el moreno de cabello alborotado y con la camisa abierta.

Cazador. Playboy. Arrebatador. Sexy. Tentador. Engatusador.

–Gracias, Ace. –respondió él, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Apetitoso. Atractivo. Enloquecedor. Fascinante. Interesante. Magnético.

No.

Era imposible encontrar ninguna de estas definiciones en la palabra “amigo”. Joder, que asco le había cogido. Él, que siempre había sido un sensual guepardo, se veía reducido a gatito doméstico. Con sobrepeso.

Sensual. Otra más a la lista de cosas que no era para Ace. ¿Por qué? El Karma le estaba castigando por tanta lujuria. Tenía que ser eso. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

–Muchas gracias tío. Gracias a ti, ahora la cosa entre Sanji y yo va viento en popa. –dijo el camarero, apoyado encima de la barra, a su oído, provocando un escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba abajo.

Ah sí, eso. Meterse donde no le llamaban. ¿Por qué?

Llevaba una semana yendo al Baratie. Unas veces con sus compañeros, otras solo. No únicamente para poder acercarse a Ace, sino también porque al final le acabó gustando el lugar. La comida estaba buena, no era caro, y era un sitio tranquilo.

Intentaba acercarse a Ace, todo eso sin intimidarlo. Cosa bastante difícil, ya que el chico parecía estar siempre a la defensiva con él. Seguramente se habría topado con capullos más veces, era inteligente y precavido.

Pero Law era un cazador, acecharía a su presa hasta que cayera. O hasta que le echara a puñetazos. Lo cual veía más probable al tercer día de visitarle, día en que cometió el mayor error posible.

_Miércoles, 2 de Julio. Tarde._

_Ese día tenía fiesta en el trabajo. De vez en cuando le tocaba descansar. De normal se pasaba esos días leyendo revistas de investigación o en cualquier aplicación para ligar, pero ese día le apetecía ir a tomar algo._

_Era curioso, llevaba tres días sin sexo y no le apetecía acostarse con nadie. Quien sabe, estaría en horas bajas. Nunca lo había estado, pero era doctor y sabía que a veces, dependiendo del momento en la vida o del estado emocional, podía pasar._

_– ¿Tu otra vez? ¿No hay más bares a los que ir a molestar? –preguntó su molestia emocional. No, espera. No tenía ninguna afección de esas, de lo contrario, Robin se lo habría dicho._

_Y la psicóloga ni hizo nunca ningún comentario extraño sobre eso, solo las típicas bromas entre compañeros. Sí, lo típico para molestarle, nada serio. Alzó la vista para mirarle._

_Iba con su atuendo habitual, menos el sombrero naranja. Una camisa amarilla abierta, vaqueros anchos hasta las rodillas sujeto con un cinturón con la hebilla con su inicial, collar de bolas rojas. No alcanzaba a ver el calzado, pero seguro eran esas viejas botas negras. Las llevaba siempre, igual que ese enorme collar. Debía pesarle._

_Seguía mostrando su musculado cuerpo, sin pudor alguno. Hoy, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención._

_Había algo más. Estaba pálido, hoy las pecas se marcaban mucho más, tenía ojeras. ¿Habría dormido mal? Quizá podría recetarle alguna pastilla o algo, no había ningún químico que no arreglara el cuerpo._

_O quizá, en vez de pasar una mala noche, había sido demasiado buena… y por desgracia no con él._

_–Ya te dije ayer que me gusta este sitio. –comentó, nada sorprendido de la hostilidad del chico. Quizá sí se estaba portando como un acosador y debería aligerar un poco… claramente Ace no quería saber nada de él._

_Se le había hecho interesante la caza, era de las pocas veces que se encontraba con alguien que no se interesaba en él, eso le había gustado al principio. Pero claramente, a Ace le molestaba._

_– ¿Tanto como pegarme esos repasos con los ojos? –vale, había disimulado demasiado poco. El moreno parecía realmente enfadado. ¿Estaría mal por algo?_

_Algo le decía que era su presencia, pero su instinto de médico que justo había aprobado las asignaturas de psicología le decía que no era eso, que solo se desquitaba con él por algo más._

_–Ace. Contrólate. –dijo una voz a su lado. Patty, el camarero que solo insultaba y cobrara. Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien con el joven. Se preocupó._

_Ace hizo una mueca, pareció sacudir su pelo y ponerse en “modo camarero simpático” con muy malos resultados. Su tono de voz podía ser algo parecido a simpático, pero su expresión seguía siendo de repulsión._

_– ¿Qué va a tomar? –preguntó con los ojos fríos. Y le trataba de manera demasiado formal, como pretendiendo poner distancia entre ellos._

_Había observado al camarero, ya sabía que se trataba de un joven de buenos modales que trataba de forma muy educada a los clientes. Aun así, su tono frío y amenazador más bien parecía querer echarle de ahí._

_– ¿De qué es la tarta de hoy? –preguntó, ignorando perfectamente esos pequeños detalles. Ignorar las emociones ajenas era algo que se le daba demasiado bien. Por mucho que no pudiera evitar preocuparse por Ace._

_–De queso y arándanos. –respondió como quien dice el horóscopo en voz alta._

_–Una de esas entonces. –intentó sonreír, para aliviar la tensión en el rostro del camarero. Se estaba preocupando demasiado, no se reconocía._

_– ¿Algo más? –Lo intentó, pero puede que le saliera una extraña mueca, por la expresión de asco de Ace. Esto no iba bien._

_–Café, solo. –mejor volver a su estado de seriedad. Le salía más natural que una sonrisa de alegría._

_–Marchando. ¡Zeff, una tarta! –gritó Ace, apartándose rápido de Law._

_A los tres segundos, apareció en la ventanilla que separaba la cocina de la barra su tarta mientras el moreno preparaba el café, de espaldas a él._

_Otro día, se habría dedicado a disfrutar de las maravillosas vistas de las caderas de Ace, moviéndose a ritmo acompasado, imaginándoselas en diversas situaciones. Sin embargo, hoy se dio cuenta del nombre del cocinero._

_Pensó en si podría ser ese jefe suyo, con el que se acostaba, pero vió que se trataba de alguien de mucha más edad. Por pura estadística, lo descartó. No del todo, él también se había acostado con personas maduras, pero no le dio esa sensación._

_Sin embargo, pudo divisar otro chef en la cocina. Era más joven, rubio. Bastante guapo. Y vio como echaba un vistazo a Ace en la barra al oír el que no era su nombre. Era una mirada dolida, seguramente preguntándose por qué no le llamaba a él._

_Luego, en menos de un segundo, pasó a la resignación, y finalmente volvió a su trabajo. Como si entendiera perfectamente la actitud del camarero hacia él. Debía ser él._

_El día anterior, Law se había cabreado bastante al confirmar sus sospechas que Ace tenía pareja, más al saber que él había influido positivamente en su relación cuando normalmente era al revés. Así que no se fijó en qué cocinero le había acercado el menú, o cualquier cosa que viniera de la cocina._

_Igualmente, por intuición, dedujo que ese atractivo cocinero era el propietario del corazón de su presa. Y eso volvió a cabrearle, su enemigo ya tenía rostro. Un momento, ¿enemigo? Nadie era rival para él. Era un cazador, el mejor._

_–Aquí tiene. –Ace dejó la tarta y el café sin ninguna delicadeza en frente de él. Sorprendentemente, tampoco vertió ni una gota de este._

_–Oye… ¿estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntar. Siempre había sido atrevido, arriesgaba cuando jugaba con sus presas, pero esto era diferente. No estaba apostando para seducirlo, le veía mal y no le gustaba._

_– ¿A ti qué más te da? –y adiós a esa falsa cortesía. Ya volvía a ser el chico borde e irascible que conocía._

_–O sea que no estás bien –afirmó Law, tomando un bocado de esa tarta. Maldición, estaba deliciosa. Ojalá no la hubiera preparado el rubio._

_–No voy a contarle mi vida a un desconocido. –parecía una respuesta bastante lógica. Era perfectamente normal y comprensible, él tampoco lo haría. Aun así, no desistiría. Si los pacientes le contaban sus problemas a Robin sin conocerla, conseguiría que Ace se abriera con él._

_Law apoyó sus codos en la barra, dejando el tenedor encima del platillo, con sus manos cruzadas en la barbilla. Toda su atención era para el barman._

_– ¿Por qué no? Es lo que se hace con los psicólogos. Tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco, así que no podré hacer nada con la información que me des. A parte, tú eres camarero. ¿No les has hecho terapia a los comensales alguna vez? Déjame compensártelo –Ace pareció meditar sus palabras._

_Nunca había querido saber nada de psicólogos, por mucho que Marco le insistiera para tratar sus problemas. Pero, como Law decía, esto era diferente. Y estaba de muy mal humor, tanto que afectaba a su trabajo más de lo que querría._

_–Es de locos… –dijo. Law no sabía a qué se refería, si a su insistencia o al hecho que estaba a punto de hablar._

_– ¿No es más fácil con un desconocido que no sabe nada de ti ni va a juzgarte? –no iba a juzgarle. Law dijo que no le juzgaría. Seguramente porque no sabía quién era. Pero esa era su ventaja. Y necesitaba desfogarse con alguien, la charla con Marco no había sido suficiente._

_– ¡Jefe, me tomo un descanso! –dijo recogiendo las cosas de Law de la barra y llevándolas a una mesa. Law le miró curioso, captó el mensaje. Ace no había esperado a que nadie respondiera. Law alcanzó a ver al cocinero rubio a través de la ventana, echándole otra ojeada a Ace mientras se alejaba._

_Des de la mesa donde se sentaron, era imposible que les viera. Lástima, le habría gustado. Quizá lo ponía celoso. Tendría motivos, intentaba ligarse a su novio en su cara. ¿Por eso se habría ido tan lejos Ace, para no preocuparle? ¿O para esconderse?_

_Mejor dejar de divagar… lo más seguro era que fuera porque iba a contarle algo personal y no quería que nadie les oyera._

_El joven cirujano, que odiaba la psicología y cualquiera de sus ramas derivadas, que no quería ni atender sus propios problemas, ahí estaba. Escuchando atentamente y con mucho interés el relato del chico que llevaba unos días persiguiendo para acostarse con él._

_Oyó todo atentamente, memorizando y tomando notas mentales. Ace le contó toda su historia con Sanji. “Ya no solo tiene cara, también nombre”. La situación era una simple crisis de pareja, pero solo al empezar. No le interrumpió, le dejó seguir._

_Ese chico le fascinaba. ¿Cómo podía abrirse tan fácilmente con la gente? Para él, era imposible. A su tierna infancia perdió la capacidad de confiar en nadie. Por mucho que él le hubiera insistido, y le hubiera dado argumentos, seguía sin creérselo._

_Ace le estaba contando sus problemas. Sin miedo, sin ningún miedo a que Law se riera de ellos, los pisoteara y les escupiera encima. Él nunca lo haría, pero eso el barman no lo sabía. Aun así, ahí estaba, abriéndose a él._

_Ese chico estaba haciendo una gran proeza, algo de lo que Law no creía ser nunca capaz, por mucho que eso le costara pasarse solo toda la vida. Y un chiquillo de poco más de veinte años y cara de niño era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Debía corresponderle, hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle._

_–Me has dicho que tu primo te dijo que le dieras tiempo. –dijo en cuanto Ace terminó de hablar. Automáticamente, el chico cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer de la tarta de Law._

_–Exacto. –dijo al tragar. No parecía darse cuenta de sus movimientos, seguramente porque se tratara de un glotón y ese pastel llevaba demasiado rato encima de la mesa sin que nadie le hiciera caso. O por nervios._

_Así que Ace empezó a comérselo, introduciendo en su boca el mismo tenedor que había lamido Law con anterioridad. Lo sacó entre sus labios, succionando bien los restos de tarta que quedaban en él. Algo que había estado en su boca ahora Ace lo lamía deliciosamente…_

_“Law, céntrate” se maldijo a sí mismo. Si ya se perdía con un beso indirecto, imaginándose sus lenguas retorciéndose la una con la otra, imaginándose su movimiento, mejor no imaginarse qué más podría hacer el camarero con la lengua._

_“Céntrate”._

_–Bueno, creo que tiene razón. –dio otro sorbo a su café, intentando retomar su línea clínica de pensamientos, no la primitiva. Y desviando los ojos del segundo trozo de tarta que Ace se llevaba a su boca._

_Madre mía. ¿Qué coño llevaban las tartas de ese bar que excitaba a la gente? Por suerte Law podía controlarse y no llegó a empalmarse en ningún momento._

_“Come por ansiedad, ni se da cuenta de lo que hace”. Pero esa lengua roja por la salsa de arándanos era tan tentadora…_

_–Sí pero… Eso pasó esta noche anterior. Lo estoy intentando, prometo que intento no agobiarle… pero cuando le veo solo quiero preguntarle qué le pasa. Que me lo cuente, que por favor confíe en mí. –Ace parecía realmente desesperado. Debía gustarle mucho ese chico. Law debía ignorar sus propios instintos e intereses para poder ayudarle._

_–Pero no lo has hecho, ¿verdad? Sino no le estarías dando su espacio. –preguntó. Law, siendo doctor, habiendo cursado asignaturas sobre la psique humana, y basándose en la forma de actuar de Robin, intentó analizar sus problemas y poder darle una solución._

_Básicamente imitaba su tono de voz al hablar, hacía uso de su inteligencia, de su muy oxidada empatía e ignoraba sus instintos carnales, demasiado desarrollados._

_Para su suerte, Ace había terminado de devorar su tarta. Eso también se lo ponía más fácil._

_–No, claro. El problema es que no sé cómo hablar con él. No sé qué decirle. No quiero que piense que quiero ignorar el tema, tampoco que crea que le tengo lástima, así que…_

_–Así que llevas todo el día ignorándole a él –dijo Law, viendo venir el problema. No lo preguntó, lo afirmó. No le hacía falta respuesta por parte de Ace, aun así, el chico con pecas puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y la dejó caer encima de la mesa, apoyando la frente a la madera._

_–Exacto… –respondió. Su voz entre él y la mesa hacía eco. Law se terminó su café y se dispuso a dar su opinión._

_–Esa ya no me parece la mejor solución. Una cosa es darle tiempo y espacio, y otra muy distinta pasar de él a la mínima que tengáis un problema. –Law hablaba en un tono comprensivo, pero directo. Ni autoritario ni seco. Si su equipo le viera…_

_–Lo sé pero no sé qué hacer… y estoy aquí, hablando en un bar contándole mis penas a un desconocido en vez de arreglar las cosas… –Ace cruzó los brazos debajo de su cabeza, mirando hacia la barra, unida a la cocina, como si quisiera esconderse. Parecía un niño pequeño._

_–He de admitir que eso me alaga. –respondió Law. Y lo decía en serio, realmente le gustaba que hubiera confiado en él, aunque Ace pareció tomarlo como una broma mala._

_–Me alegro por ti. –respondió de mala gana, mirándole a él, todavía con la cabeza ladeada encima de sus brazos._

_– ¿Por qué no hablas con él? –preguntó Law, cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa, en un tono casual._

_– ¿Y qué le digo? ¿Cómo consigo darle mi apoyo y no presionarle a la vez, sin que parezca que le tengo lástima? Y encima sin entender nada… –Ace por fin levantó la cabeza, gesticuló con los brazos encima de la mesa. Estaba nervioso, pero ya no por hablar con él, sino porque se sentía superado por la situación._

_Era extraño, a nadie le gustaba discutir con su pareja, pero le pareció ver un deje de inmadurez en las respuestas del camarero respecto a eso. Law se dio cuenta de algo._

_–Es tu primera relación seria, ¿verdad? –preguntó de forma cuidadosa._

_– ¿Tanto se nota? –dijo Ace, sonriendo con impotencia. A Law le gustaba estudiar su lenguaje corporal, así entendía más de lo que decían sus palabras. Tenía los dos brazos encima de la mesa, pero uno de ellos solo la tocaba con el codo, aguantaba el peso de su cabeza con su mano. Volvía a mirar en dirección a la cocina._

_Ahora Law lo tenía claro, no veía inmadurez. Era simple inexperiencia._

_–Un poco. –respondió, intentando no herirle el orgullo por haberlo visto tan claro._

_–Supongo que habrás tenido muchas. –dijo, desviando su mirada hacia él. Si él supiera…_

_–No te creas. –le fascinaba que Ace se abriera con él, pero Law no pensaba hacer lo mismo._

_–Todo es demasiado confuso… pienso una cosa pero hago otra, o directamente no sé ni qué pensar. –dijo suspirando, volviendo a llevar sus dos brazos a la mesa. Volvió a mirar al plato vacío. Por sus ojos, Law podía deducir que en esos momentos Ace se comería lo que sea que le pusieran delante._

_En ese momento, un meteorito pasó rozando la tierra. Los astros se alinearon. Una mosca estornudó._

_–Prueba a hablar con él. Dile cómo te sientes. – ¿Law dando consejos sobre sentimientos? Si Robin le viera…_

_– ¿Cómo lo hago? Tú eres bueno con las palabras, la otra vez me ayudaste. – Ace le miró con un brillo en los ojos. ¿Bueno con las palabras? De eso ni hablar._

_Él era de hechos. Era un hombre astuto y analítico que pensaba siempre las cosas mil veces antes de actuar. Era un tipo serio y callado, demasiado duro con la gente, solo agradable cuando le interesaba._

_No era bueno con las palabras, no era bueno expresándose y mucho menos en el tema sentimental: él solo era un embaucador que, analizando el comportamiento de una persona, podía saber qué quería oír. Eso se alejaba mucho de ser bueno._

_Pero no podía decirle que no a esa cara que lo miraba con esos ojos._

_–A ver… podrías decirle… “Sanji, necesito hablar contigo. Lo de ayer me sorprendió, eso ya lo notaste. De verdad me gustaría saber qué te pasó, pero sobretodo quiero ayudarte y hacerte sentir lo más cómodo posible. Cuando estés listo, si alguna vez quieres contármelo._

_“Quiero saberlo todo de ti, pero esperaré al momento adecuado. Quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, para cualquier cosa. Puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea. Quizá no nos conozcamos el uno al otro, pero has calado hondo dentro de mí._

_“Me gustaría estar contigo, reír contigo, llorar contigo. Quiero acostarme cada noche contigo, consolarte en tus pesadillas y hacer el amor contigo al amanecer. Quiero que me veas como yo te veo a ti. Estaré aquí para ti.”_

_Law miraba a Ace a los ojos. Se había perdido en el momento en que dejó de aconsejar y empezó a hablar sobre él, sobre cómo le gustaría que fuera su relación con el moreno. Le gustaba que Ace se hubiera abierto, querría que lo hiciera más veces. Que contara con él._

_¿Le había dicho todo eso, pensando en él? Law se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de que se había expuesto, asustado de la reacción del moreno. Que lo repudiara, lo echara de su lado. Miedo que se diera cuenta cuán hondo había calado en él._

_“Joder, un puto segundo. ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?” No. No. No. Definitivamente no. Él no pensaba eso. Ace era un polvo. Uno muy difícil y apetecible, pero absolutamente NADA más._

_Se hizo un momento de silencio._

_–Demasiado moñas para mí. –respondió Ace. –Parece sacado de una comedia romántica adolescente. De esas en las que salen unicornios rosas con diabetes y cagan arcoíris de colores._

_– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó el médico, visiblemente molesto._

_–Pero voy a apuntarlo, es buen material. Aunque adaptado. –Dijo Ace sacando la libreta de tomar nota de un bolsillo del pantalón – ¿Qué venía después de “quiero ayudarte y hacerte sentir lo más…”? –Ace no notó nada._

_No se dio cuenta sobre como Law le miraba, pidiendo desesperadamente su atención. Era tan ingenuo que realmente creía cada palabra que el otro le decía, sin que en ningún momento pasara por su cabeza la mínima posibilidad que se lo dijera a él. En vez de eso, seguía creyendo que solo le aconsejaba, le ayudaba._

_Ace estaba atento a lo que el médico le dijera, esperando a que empezara a dictar, con un pequeño deje de alegría. Realmente estaba confiando en él._

_Algo dentro de Law se resquebrajó._

_–“Cómodo posible”… Oh vamos no me digas que vas a apuntarlo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –dijo el médico sonriendo, burlándose de él. Aprendió joven a esconder todo lo que sentía, y esta ocasión no sería diferente._

_–Veintitrés. –respondió Ace con inocencia, sin notar en ningún momento la ironía del doctor. Estaba acostumbrado a un sarcasmo más visible._

_–Solo díselo. Di lo que te salga en ese momento. No vas a llevarte un guion estudiado. Si no te sale de dentro no se lo creerá. –respondió un poco a su pesar. Ese chico le desesperaba, era demasiado para él…_

_–Vale… pero por si acaso, ¿qué iba después de “cómodo posible”? –preguntó Ace, dubitativo, bolígrafo en mano._

_–“Aunque estés con un tonto de remate” –Ace escribió. Law estaba completamente frustrado. ¿Debía sentirse así Robin con los pacientes que no le hacían caso? Sería difícil no mandarles a tomar por culo._

_–Eh un momento. Eso no lo has dicho antes. –dijo Ace, deteniéndose a mitad de escribir la frase, confundido. No tenía buena memoria, pero recordaría algo así. Sobre todo porque no le había sonado tan cursi como la vez anterior._

_–Ya, he cambiado de opinión. –dijo Law con indiferencia, estirándose en la silla, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Sus pies rozaron un poco los de Ace al estirar las piernas, que los apartó automáticamente. Pareció ser que fue en ese momento que Ace se dio cuenta que el hombre que tenía en frente acababa de insultarle._

_– ¡Oye, no soy estúpido! –dijo Ace golpeando la mesa con la libreta y el bolígrafo. Tenía que admitir que eso de molestar al moreno tenía su punto. No era de los de meterse con la gente por pura diversión. Tampoco tenía amigos para ponerlo en práctica, pero ese chico tenía algo._

_–Lo sé, solo insultantemente inocente. –dijo sonriendo con sinceridad, mirándolo divertido._

_– ¿A qué te refieres? –volvió a preguntar Ace visiblemente confundido. Esa inocencia, esa dulzura, esa ternura, esa belleza… esa combinación mezclada con su pasión, su masculinidad y su atractivo era un cóctel demasiado explosiva para la bragueta de Law._

_Seguía preguntándose cuándo podría acostarse con él. Cada vez que le veía le tenía más ganas. Pero para que eso pasara, tenía que dejar de acecharle y empezar el ataque. Debía hacerlo._

PRESENTE

Sí, había sido ese día. Ace claramente malinterpretó la situación, y en vez de entender que pretendía ligárselo, pensó que quería ser su amigo. _Qué asco de palabra,_ volvió a pensar Law. ¿Cómo podía ser que el moreno no se diera cuenta que únicamente le ayudaba en su relación con Sanji para acostarse con él? No era tan difícil.

–Me alegro por ti –respondió Law, acercando la cerveza a sus labios. Dio un trago largo. Otro más. Otro. Y todavía otro.

–Joder, menudo aguante. ¿Otra? –dijo Ace, observando como Law se terminaba su cerveza solo servírsela.

–La necesito para olvidar. –sentenció Law. No tenía que preocuparse de esconder lo que pensaba, sabía que Ace ni siquiera se daría cuenta. No por idiota, por lo que había hablado con él sabía que no lo era, pero si desesperadamente ingenuo. En ocasiones tenía sus ventajas.

– ¿Olvidar el qué? –preguntó el camarero mientras le servía otro botellín. No le puso copa, Law nunca las usaba. Le gustó que se hubiera fijado en ese detalle.

–Lo rematadamente gilipollas que soy. –respondió sonriendo, escondiendo su desesperación.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Ace con preocupación.

Law todavía seguía auto convenciéndose que algún día, a pico y pala, lograría que Ace se fijara en él. Nunca había probado esa táctica, quizá funcionara. Ya que parecía que ninguno de sus encantos lo hacía.

–Nada en especial –el tono del doctor parecía indicar claramente que no quería hablar del tema. Law dio un trago, algo más calmado. Ace lo entendió, así que aplicó todo su nuevo conocimiento sobre relaciones en él.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Cualquier cosa – _deja de torturarme y acuéstate conmigo._

–No es nada, no te preocupes. –respondió, alzando una ceja. Ace se había aplicado demasiado en los consejos que le había dado y ahora quería ayudarle a él… lo que le faltaba.

–Como quieras. –y ahora, como él le había dicho hacía unos días, iba a dejarle su espacio y esperar a que Law quisiera contárselo por sí mismo. El camarero empezó a secar vasos –Oye, otra cosa…

–Por favor, no me pidas consejos sobre sexo si no quieres que los practiquemos. –dijo casi sin pensar. _Mierda._

– ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Se me da de muerte. –dijo rascándose la cabeza. La ingenuidad de Ace había vuelto a nublarle la realidad.

–Que lentos crecen los niños hoy en día… –dijo Law, sorprendiéndose de la simpleza del chico. Ya no es que hubiera dejado de prestarle atención a sus indirectas o sutilezas, ni siquiera cuando más claro era le entendía.

–Oh vamos cállate. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? –preguntó el barman algo molesto. No le gustaba que se rieran de él, aunque él tuviera la costumbre de hacerlo del resto. De Marco, en especial.

–Veintiséis. –respondió Law, dando otro trago a su segunda cerveza. Ace había vuelto a coger el trapo, volvía a su tarea. Probablemente para poder seguir hablando con él sin recibir una bronca.

 _Imbécil, no te ilusiones_.

– ¿En serio? Pareces mayor. –la sinceridad de Ace era aplastante.

–Gracias por lo de viejo. –sabía que su aspecto en esos momentos no era el mejor. Estaba cansado, salía del trabajo después de un turno de diecinueve horas. Probablemente estaba pálido y con más ojeras que de costumbre, pero de ahí a aparentar más edad…

–No era eso. Me sorprende que solo nos llevemos tres años. –dijo Ace rascándose la cabeza otra vez. _Maldito camarero insolente_.

–Se le llama madurez. –atacó Law. Ese chico tenía la virtud de sacarle de quicio.

– ¿Me estas llamando inmaduro? –ahí volvía ese chaval irascible que se enfadaba a la mínima.

–Nunca me atrevería –dijo Law, ocultando tan bien como pudo su ironía. La usaba muchas veces, sobre todo por culpa de un pediatra de su hospital que solo parecía expresarse de esa manera. Y Ace era demasiado bueno detectándola y malo aceptándola, por lo que debía contenerse.

–Tranquilo hombre, ¡somos amigos! ¡No te atizaría! –dijo Ace con una sonrisa, golpeándole el hombro unas cuantas veces. No le gustaba que le tocaran. Lo odiaba, de hecho. Nunca dejaba que nadie se tomara tantas confianzas con él, y si lo hacían, no dudaba en hacer lo necesario para que no volviera a ocurrir.

_Tócame tanto como quieras._

Law reaccionó a las palabras de Ace. Le dio miedo pensar que el chico hablaba en serio. Él no era débil, pero el camarero le había contado que practicaba boxeo, y no dudaba que un puñetazo suyo le dejaría inconsciente.

 _Amigos_ … otra vez. En serio… ¿por qué? Ace volvió a hablar.

– ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? – _Masturbarme pensando en ti. Puede que más de una vez._

–Nada en especial. Dormir, supongo. Llevo desde ayer por la tarde despierto. –respondió. Estaba realmente cansado, más de lo habitual. Y estaba seguro que era por culpa de Ace.

– ¿Y eso? Con razón tienes esas ojeras. –preguntó Ace. Se había servido otra cerveza para él y miraba de vez en cuando a Carne. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de la tontería de secar vasos secos.

Law se fijó con que ninguna vez había mirado disimuladamente a la cocina, por lo que supuso que Sanji hoy no debía trabajar. Mejor. No tenía ganas de aguantar otra vez ese espectáculo tan diabético de amantes secretos. Y luego el cursi era él… _Lo que hay que aguantar._

–Trabajo.

– ¿A qué te dedicas? No me lo has dicho. –de normal, Law aprovecharía esta oportunidad para sacar a relucir sus encantos. Era lo que siempre hacía. A la gente le parecía sexy un cirujano, y que fuera del corazón parecía darle un toque romántico.

De normal.

–Soy médico. – ¿para qué malgastar esfuerzos en alguien que evidentemente no le hacía ni caso, ni tenía el más mínimo interés en él? Pero él ahí seguía, a pico y pala… ya cuando consiguiera que dejara de llamarle “amigo” utilizaría esa carta.

– ¿Médico? Vaya. –dijo Ace un poco serio. Parecía que algo poco agradable pasaba por su mente. Curioso. A la gente solían gustarle los médicos. Hasta en eso le desconcertaba.

– ¿Algún problema? –de la misma forma que su cara se había ensombrecido, volvió su alegría habitual.

–Nada, ¡ni mucho menos! Está muy bien. –años de carrera, especializaciones, noches enteras sin dormir, prácticas interminables… todo quedaba reducido a un simple “está muy bien”. Su orgullo de doctor quedó hecho añicos.

– ¡Mocoso, te has tomado tu descanso hace menos de una hora! ¡Deja de charlar con tu amigo y vuelve al trabajo de una vez! –gritó Zeff des del otro lado de la ventana de la cocina.

– ¡Lo siento, ya voy jefe! Discúlpame Law, me encantaría seguir charlando, pero me reclaman. –dijo Law, dirigiéndose hacia una de las mesas ocupadas. Parecía que los clientes le miraban bastante mal.

Se preguntó cuánto rato llevarían esperando. Que se jodan. Él llevaba detrás de Ace un poco más de una semana, y seguía sin hacerle ni caso.

–Claro, no te preocupes. Yo ya me iba. –Law empezó a levantarse, dispuesto a irse. Hoy tampoco había hecho progresos con él.

– ¡Nos vemos! –dijo el camarero, despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa radiante. Law no respondió, solo se giró y se fue. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más, pero lo que Zeff dijo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

 _Amigos_ …


	14. Wherever you will go

**If I could, then I would** ****  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

Martes, 8 de Julio

Observó a Law irse del Baratie. No tenía la elegancia y agilidad que parecía tener de normal. Realmente parecía estar agotado. _Debe trabajar en urgencias y por eso tiene estos horarios de mierda._ Pensó el moreno.

No le había preguntado en qué hospital trabajaba. Quizá conocía a Marco, aunque lo dudaba. Marco solo pasaba consulta, nunca atendía urgencias, y no sabía cuánto contacto tenía un departamento con el otro. _Qué más da._

Se sintió un poco culpable. Aunque su primo fuera médico, des de lo de Sabo, le había cogido asco a esa profesión. Poca gente podía decir que no le gustaban los médicos, más cuando pasaban de cierta edad.

Sabía que no tenía que meter en el mismo saco a Law y al misterioso cirujano que se había tirado a su hermano y luego le dejó tirado. No era justo. Pero cuando lo dijo, no pudo evitar pensar en eso.

 _Es imposible. Law es un buen tío._ Pensó mientras recogía una mesa que acababa de levantarse y salir del local.

Ace era un chico listo, un poco despistado y que tendía a perder el interés con cierta facilidad, por lo que rápido se le olvidó que quizá podría preguntarle a Marco por Law, o incluso haberle preguntado a su hermano como se llamaba el médico para dar con él.

En verdad, todo eso pasó a segundo plano en cuanto notó la vibración proveniente de su bolsillo. Una sonrisilla estúpida de escapó por sus labios, viendo quien era el que le estaba mandando mensajes. Se apartó un poco antes de responder.

_“Hola, puños de fuego. He reservado a las diez.”_

Sanji. Su Sanji. Las cosas entre ellos iban viento en popa, y todo gracias a los consejos de Law. Eran la pareja perfecta. Todavía no le habían dicho a nadie que estaban juntos, querían seguir disfrutando un poco más de su idilio prohibido, entre compañeros de trabajo y el amigo de su hermano.

Amanecían juntos, iban a trabajar, a veces juntos otras, como hoy, no. Quedaban para comer o para cenar. Volvían al apartamento de Ace, donde hacían el amor y se dormían. Así desde que empezaron, ya hacía poco más de una semana.

Ace no podía pedir nada más.

 _“Claro, pierna negra. ¿Quieres que te recoja al salir? Llevo la moto”_ respondió el moreno, tecleando en su teléfono.

_“La moto… creo que nunca nos lo hemos montado ahí…”_

Sí, podía ser todavía mejor. Lo mucho que le gustaba a Sanji jugar…

_“Debemos ponerle remedio entonces.”_

_“Claro, la seguridad siempre es lo primero, sobretodo en el sexo y las motos.”_

_“Coge el casco que te dejé.”_

El moreno esperó respuesta del cocinero. Estaba tardando… tendría que volver al trabajo antes de que le echaran la bronca.

Atendió a tres mesas y sirvió dos refrescos antes de poder volver a coger su teléfono. La lucecita en la pantalla le indicaba que ya tenía respuesta de su pareja.

_“¿Era éste?”_

Casi se le cae el móvil al suelo.

En la pantalla, podía observar una fotografía de Sanji, con un casco de moto puesto, ropa interior y una corbata.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmesí más intenso que el Cosmopolitan que iba a servir. Apagó la pantalla del teléfono, se lo guardó y sirvió la bebida para irse casi corriendo a la sala de descanso.

–Portgas, ¿todo bien? –preguntó Zeff cuando este dejó la bandeja apresuradamente a la barra que conectaba el comedor y la cocina.

–Sí, claro jefe. Todo bien. Sí. Muy bien. ¡Ahora vengo!

A Sanji le encantaba jugar con él.

_“Sanji, casi me da algo. ¡Estoy trabajando con tu familia ahora mismo!”_

_“No metas al viejo en esto, es demasiado sucio hasta para mi_ ” Vale, quizá sí que le había cortado un poco el rollo. Pero se había asustado, tenía que hacer algo para recuperarlo.

_“¿Y qué cosas sucias te gustan?”_

Esta vez, Sanji le respondió con una foto con la corbata y el casco puestos. Solo eso. Mientras que con su mano izquierda, se cubría su intimidad.

_“Esa corbata te queda de muerte… como me gustaría tirarte de ella y acercarte a mi… besarte…”_

_“No puedes besarme con el casco puesto”_

_“Entonces tendré que quitártelo…”_

_“¿Y qué vas a hacerme luego?”_

Ace sonrió antes de seguir tecleando. Normalmente se pondría nervioso ante una situación como esta, pero tenía que admitir que, colarse en la sala de descanso en mitad de su trabajo, donde su jefe era el padre de su amante, le excitaba.

_“Después, voy a bajar despacio por tu cuello”_

_“Hmm… ¿y qué más?”_

Sanji era tan atrevido… quería hacerle decir todo lo que le haría.

_“Joder, no sabes cómo me estas poniendo”_

_“¿Por qué no me mandas una foto y dejas que lo averigüe?”_

Ace sonrió con fingida frustración. Que Sanji fuera tan lanzado, bastante más que él, le encantaba. Salió de la sala, con su sombrero en la mano, y se dirigió al lavabo. Comprobó que no había nadie y se encerró con pestillo.

Nunca antes había hecho nada parecido. Se podría decir que era un poco tímido, pocas veces hablaba de sexo, tenía que tener mucha confianza para hacerlo. Él era más de hechos, en la cama se desataba. Menos se imaginaba teniendo sexo telefónico vía mensajes, ¿pero con el rubio? ¿Por qué no?

Se desnudó completamente y se tapó sus genitales con el sombrero. Le pasó la foto a Sanji, que no tardó en contestar.

_“Hmm… que bueno estás… aunque hay cierta mancha naranja que no me deja ver bien…”_

Ace mentiría descaradamente si dijera que no estaba empalmado, y aunque le encantaran los juegos de su pareja, por desgracia, tenía que echarle el freno. No se olvidaba que estaba en su puesto de trabajo.

_“Sanji, si no quieres que suba ahora mismo a tu casa y te lo haga, tengo que seguir trabajando. Baja cuando acabe el turno”_

Tenía que centrarse. Todavía le quedaba una hora antes de irse.

 _“Como me gusta ponerte contra las cuerdas. Está bien, voy a la ducha. Nos vemos luego.”_ Respondió Sanji. Ace sonreía divertido cuando recibió una última foto. Era del rubio, con un albornoz blanco puesto, abierto. Se veía justo por encima del pubis.

Ace sonrió travieso antes de volver a escribir. Con Sanji se volvía más lanzado.

_“Si lo que te gustan son las cuerdas, espérate…”_

_“Estoy impaciente. ¡Hasta luego!”_

_“¡Hasta luego!”_

Esa última hora hasta acabar se le iba a hacer eterna.

Sobre todo porque se alargó media hora más debido a que el nuevo camarero llegó con retraso.

De normal Zeff le hubiera echado a patadas, pero debido a la necesidad urgente de personal tuvo que aguantarse. Sanji, Patty y Carne habían estado por la mañana, los últimos doblando el turno, Ace había llegado antes y se iba tarde, y Gin por la noche con el nuevo, solo ellos dos.

Y tendrían que contratar a más gente todavía… Bueno, a ver si había suerte.

–Zeff, Carne, ¡me voy! ¡Nos vemos! –dijo el moreno, recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia su moto, donde Sanji le esperaba.

Los dos hombres siguieron observándoles a través de la ventada, viendo cómo se saludaban y como Sanji se subía al vehículo, agarrando a Ace por la cintura y alejándose en los últimos rayos de luz del sol. Suspiraron a la vez.

–Zeff, ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir fingiendo que no nos hemos dado cuenta? –preguntó Carne, mirando ya un punto en el infinito.

–Hasta que el mocoso decida decirlo. –respondió el viejo, mirando en la misma dirección. Ya no se les veía, pero para ellos, ahí seguían.

Le gustaba la idea de que Sanji y Ace salieran juntos. El moreno era muy buen chaval, todos sabían qué hacía tiempo que se moría por los huesos de su hijo. Para él, esto era lo más importante. Una buena persona y que le quisiera.

–Sanji no dirá nada y lo sabes. –dijo, mirándole a los ojos, a través de los cristales oscuros de sus gafas.

–Pues nosotros tampoco. –respondió secamente el otro. Había algo que le decía que esa no sería una conversación agradable.

–Ese chaval me preocupa… –suspiró Carne. Se quitó sus gafas de sol, empezaba a estar oscuro y le costaba ver con ellas.

– ¿El enano? Es más duro de lo que parece. –preguntó Zeff, dándole la espalda. Se dirigió a la cocina para quitarse el delantal.

No olvidaba que tenía prohibido quedarse en su propio restaurante durante el turno de noche.

–No, me refiero al otro. –el castaño le siguió, quitándose su gorro de cocina y dejándolo al lado del delantal.

– ¿Ace? –preguntó Zeff, sorprendido.

–Sí. –respondió Carne, mirándole.

–Sí que lleva unos días viéndose con un amigo suyo por aquí… ese moreno que da mal rollo. –dijo Zeff, haciendo memoria.

Sabía que Ace era un tipo muy sociable, con muchos amigos. Algunos de lo más diversos y extravagantes. Y aunque se notaba que Ace hablaba con ese moreno con ojeras como con cualquiera de sus amigos, podía ver que para el otro no era así.

Había un cuervo rondando la pareja de su hijo… y por nada del mundo permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo.

–No me refiero a eso. No me malinterpretes, Zeff. Daría mi vida por Sanji, pero ya sabes, con lo que pasó…

Y ahora empezaba a ver por dónde iba su mal presentimiento de antes.

–Cállate, Carne. Sanji está bien. –respondió el viejo secamente. No quería seguir hablando con Carne, menos de eso.

Sabía lo difícil que podía ser su hijo, sabía que había vuelto a tener esas malditas pesadillas que le aterraban. Pero no le gustaba la forma en la que su empleado estaba hablando. Sanji estaba bien, no había nada malo en él.

Solo era un buen chico, con los problemas de cualquier chico de su edad, y algunos otros que le estaba costando un poco superar. Pero, ¿quién podría salir adelante tan fácilmente de lo que él tuvo que vivir?

Tiempo, cariño y comprensión.

–Sanji tiene un corazón de oro y nunca le haría daño a una mosca. Pero… –Zeff se estaba enfadando, le cortó antes de que siguiera.

–Te he dicho que está bien. Soy su padre, lo sé. –Zeff, por sobre de todo y de todos, defendería a Sanji a muerte. A ese chico NO le pasaba nada malo. No se admitía discusión.

–De acuerdo, jefe. –respondió Carne. Conocía el tono autoritario con que le había hablado, y sabía que no había nada más que decir. Y realmente deseaba que el padre no se equivocara.

Sanji y Ace llegaron al restaurante. Habían quedado para cenar, una cita especial que había querido preparar el moreno pero que debido a los cambios de turno a última hora tuvo que acabar de organizar el rubio.

Se trataba de uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Ace. Una hamburguesería americana.

El moreno tenía intención de que fuera algo romántico, pero la verdad, es difícil dar esa sensación con las manos bañadas en salsa barbacoa y con grupos de adolescentes chillones a tu alrededor.

Esa “cita” pretendía ser otro de sus intentos para intentar enamorar a Sanji. Law le había dicho “llévalo a algún restaurante a cenar, no hace falta que sea muy caro, pero que la comida sea buena”.

Y para Ace, no había nada más delicioso que una hamburguesa en un festival de salsas. El moreno se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, convencido que Law le felicitaría por su elección. 

Si Law viera que le había llevado a una cadena de restaurantes, por muy buenas que fueran sus hamburguesas, seguramente le estamparía la cara en el bol de kétchup con algunas patatas fritas flotando por ahí.

Nadie podría culpar al pobre Sanji de no entender las intenciones de su colega. Realmente, él pensaba que habían salido como “amigos con derechos”. Todavía no habían abordado ése tema, algo que a Ace le gustaría.

Lo había practicado con Law. Le había pedido salir incontables veces, practicando para el gran momento. Era algo raro entre amigos, Ace notaba que a Law le incomodaba un poco que se le declarara.

Claro que no iba para él, eso los dos lo sabían, pero veía como el de ojos grises desviaba la mirada cada vez que llegaban a alguna parte importante. Incluso en más de una ocasión lo veía ruborizarse ligeramente. Joder, normal que le diera corte practicar algo así.

Al mismo Ace le costaba un poco, pero era Law, se había convertido en su amigo, le escuchaba y le aconsejaba, o sea que se volvía algo natural hablar con él.

Ace después recibía algún que otro comentario por su parte riéndose de él, de su “falta de experiencia” cuando se refería claramente a “estupidez”.

–Te veo pensativo. –dijo Sanji, sentado enfrente de él, devorando su hamburguesa.

–Oh… no es nada, tranquilo –dijo él con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Estaba con Sanji, suficiente de pensar en Law.

A parte, tenía otras cosas en mente que quería aclarar antes de dar ningún paso.

–Suéltalo. –dijo el rubio, mirándole. Ace dejó la hamburguesa en su plato. Estaba de los nervios, y quería devorar esas patatas con extra de kétchup.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ace, de forma inocente. Siempre le decían que lo era, fingirlo no le costaría tanto.

Sanji le miró, casi ni podía ver su mano ir y venir del plato inundado de rojo y su boca. Estaba tragándose todas las patatas fritas sin siquiera masticar. Era demasiado transparente.

–Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. Nos conocemos desde los diez años. Dime qué te pasa. –Ace soltó una mueca. No le había salido tan bien como creía. Será porque en el fondo, Ace nunca había sabido mentir.

Y ya no quedaban más patatas.

Era un chico que iba de cara, no le gustaban los rodeos, siempre directo al grano. Así que ahora le tocaba volver a serlo.

¡A por las bolitas de pollo rebozadas!

–Te gustan las mujeres. –dijo metiéndose la primera en la boca. ¿Por qué no estaban bañadas en salsa picante? Quedaban mucho mejor. Otra más.

Sanji se quedó pensativo, valorando qué respuesta podría darle. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

–Adoro a las mujeres, lo sabes. –Hizo una pequeña pausa –Pero no significa que no me gusten también los hombres, todos lo saben. –dijo Sanji, haciendo referencia a sus amigos, mirándole mientras bebía de su refresco.

La bolita de pollo cayó de su mano al plato, antes de poder llegar a la boca. Ace estaba literalmente alucinando. ¿Todos? ¿Y porque él no lo sabía? Se habría ahorrado algún dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Des de cuándo? –preguntó por curiosidad. Volvió a por el pollo.

Sanji parecía sorprendido, más que antes. Miró hacia el techo, pensativo, intentando hacer cálculos. Todos en el grupo sabían que era bisexual, estaba seguro que él también lo sabía. Pero era Ace, capaz de no haberse enterado.

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco bolitas más. El rubio ya no podría probar el pollo rebozado.

–Supongo que desde los dieciséis, cuando Luffy y yo empezamos a acostarnos. –respondió finalmente, sin darle la menor importancia.

Algo en la cabeza del joven con pecas hizo un chispazo.

Estaba pálido, mirándole, con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos. Parecía que se hubiera congelado, incluso su brazo se había quedado a medio camino del plato de aros de cebolla.

¿Había dicho…?

– ¿Ace? –preguntó Sanji, al notar que el estado de parálisis del moreno empezaba a ser muy largo.

¿Sanji y…?

– ¿Ace, estas aquí? –volvió a preguntarle, pasando una mano enfrente de su cara.

– ¿CÓMO? –habló finalmente. Gritó, más bien, atrayendo algunas miradas indiscretas.

– ¿No lo sabias? Imposible, si Sabo y tú nos pillasteis una vez, en su cuarto. –preguntó Sanji, verdaderamente sorprendido. ¿En serio no lo notó?

–Pensaba que se trataba de una fiesta de pijamas o algo de críos… –recordaba ese día. El solo vió a su hermano arrastrando a su amigo a una de sus idas de olla.

– ¿Fiesta de pijamas desnudos? – y le sorprendió lo nervioso que se puso Sabo. Ahora entendía la prisa que había tenido este en irse…

– JODER, ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANO? –Ace no sabía qué le costaba más de asimilar. Que el chico del que estaba enamorado hubiera tenido relaciones con su hermano, o que su hermano estuviera interesado en el sexo.

–Solo con uno, hace tiempo. Nada serio, experimentar. Ya sabes. –Sanji intentaba quitarle hierro, no se esperaba que algo así afectara tanto a Ace. También porque pensaba que, obviamente, ya lo sabía.

–Me siento sucio… –dijo finalmente.

El brazo de Ace había vuelto a su lado. Con las manos se agarraba a la silla, y parecía balancearse de atrás hacia delante con su cuerpo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

_No tengo hambre._

Por un momento, Sanji pensó que había roto el cerebro del moreno.

–Vamos, no exageres. No hay para tanto. Pasó hace cuatro años, se acabó cuando empecé con Marco. –Sanji intentaba relajar un poco el ambiente, y no reírse en la cara de Ace.

– ¡¡¡¿¿CON MI PRIMO TAMBIÉN??!!! –el rubio empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, ya no podía aguantarse.

–Vale lo último era broma, pero es demasiado bueno. ¿Joder, en serio no lo sabias? –Ace estaba completamente en shock. Menos mal que lo de Marco no era cierto… y si lo fuera, esperaba que éste se lo hubiera dicho, no como el cabeza hueca de Luffy.

– ¡NO! –respondió enfadado.

_¿Por qué hay tan pocos aros de cebolla?_

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sanji. Sabía que Ace era muy inocente e ingenuo, pero de aquí a no darse cuenta que su hermano se estaba enrollando con un amigo iba un barranco entero. Pero verle así, tan confuso y enfadado solo hacía incrementar la diversión para el rubio.

 _Está muy mono cuando se enfada,_ pensó Sanji.

–YO QUE SÉ. ¿POR QUÉ LUFFY? –preguntó Ace a la desesperada. Tenía el plato con aros de cebolla a su lado, abrazado a él como si fuera un peluche. Y eso que ya estaba vacío. Sanji tenía miedo que empezara a atacar su plato.

– ¿Vas a tirarme en cara que hace cuatro años tuve un rollo con tu hermano pequeño? –el rubio quería que se calmara. Estaban montando un buen espectáculo.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre que salían los del grupo acababan echándoles de todos lados, pero Ace era más calmado y no quería añadir más vergüenza que la que sentiría por no haberse enterado de algo muy obvio. De nuevo.

–No, joder. Lo siento. Solo… déjame procesarlo. –dijo Ace.

Estaba tumbado sobre la mesa, con un brazo abrazaba el bol de aros vacío, y con el otro se estaba dirigiendo a robar el pan de ajo de Sanji. Le dejaría hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, él era el causante de que estuviera así.

–Muy bien. –dijo Sanji, mirándole divertido. Realmente parecía costarle aceptar lo que acababa de decirle.

–Esto es muy fuerte… –sí, le estaba costando, y mucho.

–Tampoco tanto. –sobre todo porque pasó hace tiempo y no fue nada serio, ni sus propios amigos le dieron tanta importancia. Al fin y al cabo, en un grupo de amigos siempre salen líos.

–Es algo muy grande… –la ingenuidad de Ace hizo volver a sonreír a Sanji. _Si es que lo pide a gritos…_

–Bueno, tú eres más grande. –dijo Sanji, dirigiendo su pie a la entrepierna del moreno.

–NI UNA PUTA BROMA SOBRE ESO –Ace no parecía habérselo tomado demasiado bien. Sanji supuso que era normal, no creía que a nadie le hiciera mucha gracia que compararan su tamaño con el de su hermano menor.

–De acueeeerdo, que susceptible eres… –respondió el rubio, resoplando, fingiendo frustración.

Ace parecía empezar a hacerse a la idea de lo que su amigo acababa de contarle. De hecho, tampoco tenía más remedio. Era lo que había. Pero debía tener una charla muy seria con Luffy sobre eso… sobre todo porque ahora le daba miedo descubrir con quién más se habría acostado.

–Vale, entonces también te gustan los tíos. Eso está bien. Muy bien. Mi hermano pequeño entre ellos. Pero los hombres. Sí. Eso es bueno. Mi hermano no. Pero bueno. –balbuceaba el moreno sin sentido.

–Ace, ¿puedes dejarlo? Empiezas a darme miedo –dijo Sanji, un poco en serio. Realmente parecía haber roto su cerebro.

–Sí, sí. Claro. Lo siento. Solo que… nada. Lo siento. Los hombres están bien. Ni te acerques a Sabo. Lo siento, perdona. Te quiero, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Ace siguió balbuceando cuando lo soltó todo a bocajarro. _Mierda… Law me mataría_ pensó para sí mismo. Totalmente igual a cuando lo practicaron…

TRES DÍAS ANTES

_– ¿Y si se lo digo tal cual? Directo “te quiero, ¿salimos juntos?” –preguntó Ace._

_–Claro, para asustarle y que salga corriendo. Sé un poco más sutil, hazle darse cuenta de lo mucho que significas para él. –dijo Law._

_– ¿Cómo consigo eso?_

_–Para empezar, lleváis cuatro o cinco días juntos. Espérate a llevar una semana por lo menos. Llévale a un restaurante bonito, no hace falta que sea caro, pero que esté bien y la comida sea buena. Y ahí… vas llevando la conversación._

_–De acuerdo… qué te parece “¿Qué te parece el sitio? ¿Te gusta? Hablando de gustar… ¿quieres ser mi novio?”_

_–Joder Ace, ¿tienes cinco años? –Law se agarraba el pelo con las dos manos, como tirando de él._

_– ¡Eh, que no es tan fácil!_

_–Solo… va. Ejercicio de simulación. Imagínate que soy él. Acabamos de llegar, estamos comiendo, vamos por el postre. Llevamos un buen rato hablando, estamos relajados y tranquilos. Cómodo el uno con el otro. Y ha llegado el momento. Soy Sanji. “Ace, ¿quieres decirme algo?” –si Law había intentado imitar la forma de hablar de Sanji, había fallado estrepitosamente._

_–Él no es tan seco hablando. –le reprendió el menor._

_–Ponte en situación, idiota._

_–Pero es que eres un pésimo actor._

_– ¿Quieres ver cómo te espabilas solo?_

_–De acuerdo. –Ace cerró los ojos un momento, tomó una respiración profunda. Parecía que se lo empezaba a tomar en serio._

_Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada había cambiado totalmente. Ya no era ese crío idiota que ponía de los nervios a Law, era un adulto decidido, seguro de sí mismo, que lo miraba como si él fuera el tesoro más preciado._

_El corazón le dio un vuelco._

_–Sanji –empezó –hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero contigo me siento muy a gusto. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, y realmente me gusta estar contigo, pasar el tiempo contigo._

_“Te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, y me gustaría dar un paso más. No quiero que seamos solo amigos, quiero poder cogerte de la mano por la calle y poder presentarte como mi pareja._

_“No quiero asustarte, si no sientes lo mismo lo entenderé y no insistiré, podemos seguir como hasta ahora o dejarlo si no te sientes cómodo. Pero quiero que sepas que realmente me gustaría salir contigo._

_Ace miraba fijamente a Law. En algún momento de la conversación, no se dio cuenta de cuando, éste le había agarrado ambas manos y las masajeaba entre las suyas. Al camarero le pareció que sería un buen detalle para hacerle llegar sus palaras al rubio, y ahora esperaba la aprobación de su nuevo amigo._

_Una aprobación que no llegaba. Law solo le miraba medio embobado, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y los labios entreabiertos. ¿Tan malo era?_

_El médico pareció salir de su atontamiento momentáneo._

_–Bueno, puede valer. –dijo apartando rápidamente sus manos y poniéndolas bajo su silla._

_Vaya… le habría molestado tomándoselas. Sería de esos que se incomodaban con el contacto físico. Intentaría tenerlo en cuenta para no molestarle._

_– ¡Bien! ¡Así se lo diré! Espero que no me rechace…_

_–Nadie podría rechazarte... –dijo Law, en un susurro._

_–Bueno, hasta ahora no me ha pasado. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo –dijo, con una de esas sonrisas infantiles._

_Law se puso una mano en la frente, negando con la cabeza, como intentando apartar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, y sonrió también, parecía que con frustración._

_–Creído. –le dijo, tomando un trago de su cerveza. Uno muy largo._

_–No, sincero. –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que era muy atractivo y que su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, eso junto con su carácter alegre le hacían tener un éxito increíble. A los hechos se remitía._

_– ¡PORTGAS! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y mueve tu culo a la barra! –tuvo que volver al trabajo antes de ser víctima de la ira de Zeff._

PRESENTE

Lo dicho, nada parecido a cuando lo practicaron. Lo soltó todo a bocajarro, tal cual le vino, mientras seguía alucinando por lo de Luffy. _Seré idiota… a ver si Law va a tener razón…_

Ace miraba con ligero terror a Sanji, que ahora parecía ser él quien se hubiera quedado sin palabras. Seguro que era la peor declaración de toda la historia.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó el rubio, respondiendo antes de lo esperado.

–Yo… eh… –no había forma de arreglarlo. El plan de Law se había ido a la mierda, así que le tocaría improvisar. Tal cual le saliera –Sanji… siento si te asusto, pero te quiero. Es así. Y me gustaría que saliéramos juntos, hacerlo oficial. Si quieres, claro.

Sanji pareció meditar las palabras que el moreno acababa de decirle. Esto le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, para nada se hubiera esperado algo así. Pensaba que lo suyo iba a ser como todas sus relaciones hasta ahora.

Alzó la mirada a los ojos de Ace. Estaba aterrado, lo podía ver. Realmente sentía lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Desde cuándo llevaría sintiendo eso? No se había dado cuenta, de verdad que nunca notó absolutamente nada.

Ace seguía observándole. Realmente parecía tener un debate interno.

Joder… ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de pensar que Sanji saldría con él? Podrían revolcarse con él de vez en cuando, usarlo para satisfacer el placer propio y pasar un buen rato, pero nada más. Nunca nadie aceptaría salir con él, ni quererle. Esa era su maldición.

La había cagado pero bien… lo había acojonado y en cualquier momento se iría corriendo…

–Vale, sí. –respondió el rubio, después de meditarlo.

– ¿Puedes repetir eso? –preguntó Ace. No se creía lo que oía.

–Ace yo… tengo que serte sincero. Me gustas, y mucho. Pero no te quiero. Almenos no por ahora. Contigo me siento muy bien, y me parece bien que salgamos. Tengo que pedirte un poco de paciencia, hasta que pueda corresponderte de verdad. ¿Puedes esperarme?

Esto descolocó todavía más al moreno. Si el mundo de las parejas era nuevo para él, esto era un nivel demasiado avanzado.

–No lo entiendo… ¿entonces esto es un sí pero no? –preguntó confundido. ¿Salían? ¿No salían? ¿Se seguían acostando? ¿Adoptaban un perro?

–Esto es un sí. Quiero salir contigo. Pero todavía no puedo decirte que te amo… y cuando lo haga, quiero que sea sincero. No sé ni si yo mismo lo entiendo. –dijo Sanji, un poco frustrado.

Parecía un poco agobiado, Ace supo notarlo.

–Oye, no te preocupes por eso. No quiero presionarte. Conseguiré que te enamores de mí, sin prisa. –respondió él, sonriéndole con comprensión.

Le había tomado una de sus manos, igual que hizo ese día con Law, queriendo hacerle llegar sus palabras y calmarle. Contrariamente que con su amigo, pareció surgir el efecto deseado. Sanji le sonrió, alargando la otra hacia él, sonriéndole más tranquilo.

–Eres demasiado bueno –le respondió, mirándole a los ojos y alargando su cuerpo para besarle suavemente los labios.

–Si lo fuera, ya habrías aceptado casarte conmigo –respondió Ace, bromeando.

–Tío, no te pases –dijo Sanji, no muy dispuesto a seguir esa broma.

–Está bien, lo siento, disculpa. ¿Vas a terminarte tu hamburguesa? –preguntó, señalando su plato. El moreno ya se había terminado el suyo y el resto de comida que había sobre la mesa. Su estómago era un pozo sin fondo.

–Va, come. –dijo el rubio, acercándole su cena. Aún tenía un poco de hambre, pero no era capaz de ver a nadie hambriento delante de él. Por mucho que esa persona acabara de tragarse dos raciones y media de la cena.

La gula de Ace por los nervios no tenía fin. Y algo que había dicho su ahora novio le había puesto un poco nervioso. No le quería, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos al cien por cien. Suponía que era normal.

Intentó no presionarse. Almenos estaban saliendo, y le había dicho que le gustaba mucho estar con él. Era un poco más que cuando se habían acostado por primera vez, lo que le dijo la mañana siguiente. Todo eso era nuevo para Sanji, necesitaría un poco más de tiempo.

Y él era un chico optimista. Y muy testarudo, lo último sobretodo. Conseguiría que el rubio se enamorara de él, no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso.

Aunque estuviera maldito.

Aunque él no merecía ser amado… nunca nadie le querría por culpa de…

–Cuando acabes… podemos ir a dar una vuelta en moto… –dijo el rubio, llevando su pie a su entrepierna y presionando ligeramente, cortando la línea fatalista de pensamientos en el camarero.

Ace levantó la cabeza sorprendido y tragó de golpe, mirándole.

Intentó apartar todo eso pesimismo en un rincón de su cabeza, donde lo encerraba de normal. Seguían susurrando en su oído, así que hizo lo mejor para ignorarlos. Su chico quería guerra.

Menos mal que ya se había acabado la comida que quedaba en el plato.

–No creerías en serio que lo había olvidado –respondió Ace, sonriéndole con lujuria.


	15. Big city nights

**Big city, big city nights** **  
You keep me burning  
Big city, big city nights  
Always yearning**

Martes, 8 de Julio

–Por favor, dime que está vivo –dijo Zoro nada más subir al coche.

Hacía una semana des de su infiltración, una semana en la que había estado completamente incomunicado y a punto de morir en más de una ocasión. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en el Payaso. ¿Le habría matado? No tenía forma de saberlo.

–Está vivito y coleando, ocupando tú casa y vaciando tu nevera. –respondió la mujer a su lado.

Se trataba de Hina, su reciente “jefa”. No había nada que pudiera hacerle menos gracia, pero era ella la que lo orquestaba todo, sin contarles nada más de lo que ella considerara necesario. Iba con el pelo recogido en una cola, metido en una gorra, con gafas de sol.

Estaban en una parada de autobús, hablando disimuladamente. Llevaba un teléfono en su oreja, fingiendo hablar a través de él. Acordaron así sus encuentros para pasar la información, Hina iría cada día a la misma hora a la misma parada y esperaría durante una hora. Si Zoro no se presentaba, volvería al día siguiente.

Era el problema de no llevar ningún tipo de escucha o teléfono para comunicarse con él. No podían correr ningún riesgo. La mujer no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba muy preocupada por su expareja.

Era un tipo muy capaz, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero le estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo sin ni una piedra para poder defenderse. Aun así, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que sacar toda la información que pudiera y conseguir pruebas.

Por mucho que lo que estuviera haciendo fuera ilegal. No había ningún operativo policial montado. No tenían el respaldo de ningún juez.

Estaba sola, y si algo salía mal, ella sola se cargaría toda la responsabilidad. Los caza recompensas estaban haciendo su trabajo, era ella la que se estaba saltando deliberadamente el protocolo. Y no tenía más remedio. Aunque la mataran por eso.

– ¿Cómo que en MI casa? –preguntó el peliverde, con un tic en la ceja.

–No grites, pedazo de imbécil. –respondió ella, calmadamente, aguantándose las ganas de golpearle. –En algún sitio tenía que quedarse, no podía volver a su casa y no pienso meterle en la mía. La tuya era la mejor opción, ahora está vacía. –dijo como si se tratara de un razonamiento que hasta un niño de cinco años podría entender.

–Debería quedarse con Johnny o Yosaku, tenerle vigilado. ¿Y si nos traiciona? –preguntó Zoro. No era que no creyera lo que dijera, pero a él principalmente le interesaba que ese individuo no rondara por su apartamento.

–Ellos también están ahí, se van turnando. –dijo ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Has metido a toda la oficina en mi apartamento? –preguntó Zoro, gritando otra vez. Una mirada inquisitiva de Hina fue suficiente para devolverle la compostura.

–No, Tashigi se queda conmigo. –respondió ella.

–No entiendo nada. –Zoro se estaba desesperando. Primero Hina le ocupaba su trabajo, y ahora su casa. ¿Seguía teniendo algo propio?

–Tú preocúpate de la Familia, del resto me encargo yo. Cuéntame. –Hina ya había tenido suficiente de los dramas de Zoro, quería ir al grano. Que le diera toda la información posible y, con suerte, sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

Y así, frustrado y un poco cabreado, Zoro empezó su relato.

Le contó que estaba avanzando bastante bien, sobre todo por llevar únicamente una semana. Le contó sobre el LSD, la nueva receta que estaban practicando. Le habló de la distribución interior del edificio y las cámaras y micros que había encontrado.

Hablaron sobre conseguir inhibidores de frecuencia para cuando fuera necesario.

Le dio los nombres en clave de los criminales que había conocido hasta ahora, muchos de ellos ya tenían antecedentes.

A Kuro, el antiguo jefe de Buggy, le tenían fichado por venta de sustancias estupefacientes y robos con arma blanca. Nada que sorprendiera a Zoro. También había sido líder de una pequeña banda de atracadores, hasta que un día desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Supusieron que ahora todos trabajaban para la Familia, o al menos los que siguieran vivos.

El expediente de Arlong era parecido. Durante su adolescencia, pasó varias temporadas en un reformatorio, y luego se pasó gran parte de su juventud entrando y saliendo de la cárcel. Era un tipo extremadamente violento, tenía varias denuncias por mandar a gente al hospital solo con sus puños.

Zoro informó a Hina que también se trataba del jefe del laboratorio. Seguramente aprendió el oficio en la organización, ya que no parecía tener estudios ni ningún antecedente por tenencia de narcóticos.

_–Bien, el pedido está listo para segunda prueba. –dijo Arlong, observando la bolsita de plástico con sobrecitos. – ¿Has recogido las cobayas?_

_–Están en las jaulas. –respondió Kuro, limpiando uno de sus cuchillos de una sustancia rojiza. Esa tarde Zoro había podido observar mejor la planta donde se encontraba gracias a que no se encontraba por ahí, como un sabueso detrás de él._

_– ¿De qué habláis? –quiso saber Zoro._

_–Limítate a escuchar._

–Pretenden probarla en humanos. –sentenció Hina.

–Eso mismo pensé. Fue lo mismo que hicieron conmigo el primer día. Debería intervenir, esa mierda era muy dura. Tuve palpitaciones y vómitos los dos días siguientes. –dijo Zoro, evidentemente preocupado.

Quizá era gracias a su masa muscular o a un talento natural, pero tenía un aguante sobrehumano a cualquier tipo de alcohol o droga, y si a él le había dejado tan tocado, seguro que a otra persona podía hacerle mucho daño.

Puede que ahora fuera caza recompensas, pero su sentido de la justicia como policía estaba ahí, más cuando esta misión le recordaba tanto a sus días en el cuerpo.

–Si lo haces, tu tapadera se va a la mierda. –Hina no necesitaba darle ninguna otra explicación para que el otro entendiera lo que debía hacer.

Zoro realmente odiaba trabajar como espía. Consistía en ver morir gente enfrente de ti y no mover ni un músculo para evitarlo.

Le dio la descripción de Monday, de Nueve, de Father’s Day y de Siete. No sabían sus nombres reales, por lo que no pudieron encontrar sus expedientes. Lo que Zoro sabía era que estos eran otros de los camellos que trabajaban para la Familia.

Le habló sobre los puntos de encuentro, lugares habituales y descripción de clientes que le habían comprado. Eran ventas al por menor, así que lo pasaron por alto. Debían aspirar más arriba.

Vieron con buenos ojos que se hubiera cargado al Payaso, aunque Kuro seguía sin confiar en él, por lo que no paraba de ponerle a prueba. Incluso había mandado a un pringado a intentar hipnotizarle, Jango, aunque solo se durmió él mismo. Zoro casi lo hace también, de aburrimiento. 

No podía arriesgarse a salir a encontrarse con la inspectora por culpa del loco de los cuchillos, le tenía todo el día pegado a los talones. Hoy había aprovechado porque había oído que tendría lugar un evento importante y necesitaban de su presencia.

_– ¿Dónde te crees que vas? –una voz detrás de él. Otra vez ese hombre…_

_–No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió Zoro. Kuro sabía ser un auténtico grano en el culo._

_–Últimamente sales mucho, ¿no te parece? –preguntó éste._

_–No eres mi madre, así que vete a buscar a otro a quien incordiar. –Zoro sabía que debía intentar ganarse su favor, pero es que ése tipo le daba demasiada pereza._

_–El tercer piso está prohibido para ti. Todavía no formas parte de la Familia, será mejor que lo recuerdes. –dijo Kuro, observando la dirección que llevaba el caza recompensas._

_Podría haberse quedado allí, podría haber luchado contra él y haberse abierto paso a la fuerza hasta llegar a su objetivo. Estaba seguro que podría robarle sus cuchillos y usarlos en su contra con mucha más destreza que la que el otro sería capaz. Ganas no le faltaban._

_–Ya, lo que sea. –dijo él intentando seguir su camino, pero algo afilado rozó su garganta._

_–Ándate con ojo. Puede que le caigas bien a Arlong, pero yo no me fío de ti. Sé que escondes algo. –dijo Kuro a su oído. Podía oler su aliento, apestaba a tabaco negro._

_–Vaya, ¿estás celoso? –el frío metal se clavó un poco en su piel. Zoro soltó una pequeña mueca por el dolor._

_–No me provoques, niñato. –una gotita de sangre bajaba por el cuello de Zoro. Nada grave, pero molesto._

_Zoro tuvo que hacer todo el uso de su autocontrol para no reducir a ese tipo. Confiaba demasiado en sus cuchillos, se notaba, y seguro que una vez desarmado no sería gran cosa, menos para el peliverde._

_– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó alguien al fondo del pasillo._

_–Nada, Valentine. –Kuro bajó el arma y agachó la cabeza. Con esto, Zoro entendió que esa mujer debía tener un cargo mayor que el suyo._

_Era una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y alegre ropa amarilla. Parecía una chica dulce e inocente a un primer vistazo, pero perdía esa imagen con la sangre que la cubría._

_Bajó de las escaleras, venía del tercer piso. Parecía limpiarse las manos con una especie de trapo, dejándolo completamente rojo. Su ropa no parecía manchada, pero sí su cara, cubierta con pequeñas gotas de sangre que claramente no eran suyas._

_Algo mucho más oscuro de lo que parecía ocurría en ese edificio._

–Necesito pruebas, Roronoa. –dijo Hina con desesperación. Sus sospechas empezaban a confirmarse, pero no podía hacer nada sin pruebas.

–Yo que tenía un regalo para ti. –Zoro abrió su mochila, de donde sacó una bolsa de plástico que tiró a la papelera más cercana. Cuando se fuera, Hina esperaría unos minutos e iría a recogerla.

– ¿Qué contiene?

–Muestras con la nueva receta del LSD, la que me hicieron tomar. Uno de los cuchillos de Kuro, aunque el cabrón siempre usa guantes y no sé si tendrá huellas, puede que muestras de sangre. Guantes de látex con restos de droga usados por Arlong. Colillas de cigarro.

–Puede valer, pero no es suficiente. Podría haber sido manipulado. Y pillar a los peones no me vale, necesito al jefe. –decía Hina, con una mano en su frente. Parecía muy frustrada.

–Tengo algo sobre eso. No sé mucho, nunca le he visto, solo algún que otro comentario. –Hina pareció reactivarse.

–Habla.

–Le llaman Zero.

_Después de ese encuentro con la mujer rubia, intentó acercarse a ella. Si podía subir al tercer piso, seguro debía ser alguien importante en la organización._

_–Valentine. Te estaba buscando. –dijo Zoro en cuando consiguió divisar a la mujer. Esta le miró con asco._

_– ¿Y tú eres…? –parecía que estuviera mirando a una cucaracha con alas._

_–Ashura. El nuevo. –respondió éste, intentando ignorar la expresión de esa mujer. En cierta forma, le recordaba a Hina. Las dos le miraban igual._

_–Ah sí, el saco de Kuro. ¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa. –dijo dándole la espalda._

_– ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? –preguntó Zoro, sonriendo._

_–Ni en tus mejores fantasías. –respondió la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa maquiavélica por encima de su hombro._

_Veinte minutos después, estaban en uno de los bares, propiedad de la familia. Zoro podía ser un auténtico gilipollas, borde, con dificultades para tratar con la gente por culpa de su carácter, pero sabía ponerse en su sitio cuando se trataba de una infiltración._

_–Ignora a Kuro, es solo un gilipollas pretencioso que se cree el mejor por tener sus cuchillitos. –llevaban cinco copas, y no parecía que esa mujer se viera mínimamente afectada por el alcohol. Su plan de emborracharla y hacerla soltar prenda podría no funcionar._

_–De eso me he dado cuenta… y nada me fastidia más que tener que obedecer a un tipo así. Yo sería mucho mejor que ese tío. –se estaba arriesgando, mucho. Si veían cualquier indicio de traición por su parte, podía acabar tirado en una cuneta._

_Pero toda infiltración conllevaba riesgos, y quería dejar de estar a las órdenes de Jaula Negra cuando antes mejor._

_–Vaya, Ashura… así que eres codicioso. –dijo ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Parecía que sus esfuerzos por fin empezaban a dar resultado._

_–Soy muchas cosas. –respondió Zoro, coqueteando con ella. Si el alcohol no servía, quizá la seducción lo hacía._

_–Eso tendríamos que comprobarlo… –dijo Valentine, acabándose de un trago su copa. Se relamió el labio, atrapando el líquido que pudiera quedar, mientras miraba a Zoro. – ¿Así que quieres el puesto de Kuro, llevando aquí ni una semana?_

_–Ese tipo es un inútil. Seguro que si estuviera yo, sería de mucha más utilidad al jefe._

_– ¿Hablas de Arlong? No deja de ser otro mindundi. –dijo ella con claro desprecio en su voz. Imaginaba que Alrong tampoco estaría muy arriba en la cadena de mando, y ahora lo confirmaba._

_–Por favor, Valentine. Mi ambición llega mucho más arriba. –dijo él, acabándose su copa, mirándola directamente a los ojos._

_–Vaya, vaya… así que el novato quiere llegar hasta Zero. Tienes pelotas, lo reconozco. Eso me gusta. –Valentine acercó sus dedos a la rodilla de Zoro, acariciándolo._

_Perfecto, estaba consiguiendo que hablara. Ahora tendría que seguir esta línea hasta el final._

_– ¿Zero está por encima de Arlong? –preguntó el hombre, encarándose a ella, dejándose acariciar por esa mano blanca y delgada._

_Rubia, ojos azules, delgada, piel pálida… le recordaba a su última tentación._

_–Zero está en la cima, guapo. –la mano de la mujer iba subiendo lentamente por su pierna._

_Zoro se acercó a ella, hablándole al oído. Estaban en una mesa, al fondo del local, sentados en un banco. El caza recompensas estaba pasando el brazo por detrás de la rubia, primero por encima de los hombros y luego atrayéndola por su espalda hacia él._

_– ¿Y cómo podría escalar? –le preguntó, hablando encima de sus labios._

_– ¿Estas intentando sacarme información, Ashura? –preguntó ella, sin apartarse ni un milímetro. Su mano estaba ya en la entrepierna de Zoro, acariciándola ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos._

_–Estoy intentando quitarte el sujetador. –dijo él. Con un simple movimiento de dedos por encima de la ropa, consiguió abrir el encaje. Valentine se rió por ese atrevimiento._

–Joder Roronoa, por favor. Sáltate eso y ve al grano. –dijo Hina, con visible desagrado en su rostro. Para nada necesitaba ese tipo de información.

– ¿Seguro? Ahora viene la mejor parte. Fuimos a su habitación, en la segunda planta. La mía está en la primera, por lo que debe tener algo de importancia en la organización. A lo que iba, una vez dentro, me tiró a la cama y se sentó encima de mí, sin dejar que me moviera. Luego empezó a desnudarse… –Hina volvió a cortarle.

–Zoro. Al grano. –dijo ella, ahora sí a punto de coger su cabeza y sacarle todos los dientes contra el bordillo de la acera.

– ¿No te habrás puesto celosa? –preguntó Zoro. Al menos todavía se podía permitir algún que otro momento de diversión, una pequeña venganza personal por ocuparle su casa. 

–Más bien intento no vomitar. Me importan una mierda tus métodos siempre y cuanto consigas resultados. –respondió Hina. Zoro se permitió mirarla un momento, y vió en ella la misma mirada de asco de Valentine al principio. Sí, en cierto modo se parecían.

–De acuerdo. Paso a la conversación de después.

_Valentine y Zoro se encontraban encima de la cama, tapados con una sabana, hablando después de una intensa sesión de sexo. Zoro mentiría si dijera que no lo había disfrutado, aunque en el fondo no quisiera hacerlo. Pero así había conseguido que la mujer rubia hablara._

_–Zero es un tipo violento. No hay nada que le guste más que la sangre y las peleas. Debes tener dos cosas para subir: su aprobación y vencer en una pelea a muerte al antiguo cargo._

–Mierda… esto no es bueno. Una cosa era el idiota de Buggy, que estaba con nosotros, y otra muy diferente algo así. –dijo Hina, poniendo sus manos a la cabeza. Debía pensar algo para lograr acercarse a ese tal Zero y desarticularlo todo desde dentro.

–Todavía no he acabado. –respondió el caza recompensas.

_Joder… esto era malo. Podría intentar ganarse la aprobación del tal Zero, pero no podía matar a nadie. Eso iba en contra de su naturaleza, no quería hacerlo. Kuro era un maldito criminal, le tenía mucho asco, pero no quería matarlo._

_Debía seguir su tapadera._

_–Joder… me gusta su forma de actuar. –dijo Zoro, intentando reprimir al máximo sus emociones._

_–Un poco primitiva para mi gusto, pero no lo desapruebo. Un perro apaleado sirve de poco._

_– ¿Así conseguiste tú el puesto? –preguntó, girándose hacia ella._

_–Claro. Igual que tú. Te cargaste al Payaso, si no he oído mal. –le miró sorprendida. Si no le hubiera matado, él sería el cadáver ahora._

_–Y metido de LSD hasta las cejas, que tiene más mérito. –respondió con cierta ironía. Todavía recordaba esas malditas alucinaciones, y estaba seguro que nunca más podría volver a un acuario._

_– ¿Por fin funciona la nueva receta de Arlong? Debería volver a la coca, así no tendríamos que compartir pacientes. –A Zoro no le gustó como sonaba eso._

_Hablaban de matar gente como si fuera simple mercancía. Pero un detalle le llamó la atención. Así como Arlong hablaba sobre “cobayas”, Valentine lo hacía sobre “pacientes”._

_– ¿A qué te dedicas tú? –le preguntó Zoro._

_–Cariño, todavía no nos conocemos lo suficiente. –dijo ella, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano._

_–Acabamos de acostarnos. –Zoro había agarrado su mano y la llevó a sus labios, mordiendo suavemente la punta de estos._

_–Qué mono. –dijo Valentine, volviéndose a poner encima de Zoro y besándole con pasión._

_Estaban listos para volver a empezar._

– ¿Hiciste algo más aparte de volver a acostarte con una asesina? –dijo Hina, perdiendo la muy poca paciencia que le quedaba.

–Joder Hina, no te recordaba tan mojigata –respondió Zoro riéndose de ella.

–Solo dime qué información te dio. Sáltate los detalles sobre como la conseguiste antes que te parta la cara. –y Zoro estaba convencido de que lo haría, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar de jugar con la inspectora.

–Habrás notado que muchos nombres en clave son números. Estos son la gente más cercana a Zero. Y el más cercano a él es Uno. En resumen, tengo que cargarme a ese tío. ¿Alguna idea?

Hina parece meditar unos segundos antes de responder.

– ¿Nada más? –preguntó ella. Escondía algo, lo sabía.

– ¿Qué más quieres? –preguntó Zoro, leyendo su expresión. Hina solo sacudió la cabeza y respondió.

–Tu solo… gánate su confianza de una puta vez. Haz lo que sea necesario, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad. Deja a quien sea al borde de la muerte y déjale tirado en la calle, nosotros nos encargamos del resto. Descubre quien maneja los hilos y consígueme las pruebas para que pueda meterle en una jaula. –dijo ella, pretendiendo dar por acabada esa conversación.

Antes de que empezara a levantarse, Zoro habló de nuevo.

–Entonces dame una cámara. –Hina se detuvo en su sitio.

– ¿Estás loco? –o no había entendido los riesgos del operativo, o se volvía más idiota cada día.

–No puedes manipular fotos de una tarjeta de memoria. Consígueme una cámara. –dijo Zoro, intentando convencerla.

– ¿Hace nada te quejabas de tu seguridad y ahora esto? –intentaba quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Eso era demasiado arriesgado.

–Déjala pegada con cinta debajo del banco y vendré a recogerla. –Pero Zoro hizo lo que mejor se le daba: no hacerle ni puto caso.

–Si te pillan, estás muerto. –repitió lentamente, no estaba segura que comprendiera su situación.

Podía cargar con la muerte de algunos criminales en su conciencia, pero no sabía si podría hacerla con la de Zoro.

–Y tú necesitas pruebas de lo que hay en el tercer piso. –respondió Zoro. Hina vió esa mirada en sus ojos, esa arrogancia que tan bien conocía.

– ¿Has conseguido llegar? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

–Cariño, me ofendes.

_Esa noche Kuro no estaba, por lo que por fin podría subir. Eso de tenerlo todo el día pegado a los talones empezaba a molestarle, bastante más que tener que trabajar como camello. Había ocupado el antiguo puesto de Buggy, pero si quería conseguir algo, tendría que ascender mucho más._

_Utilizó el pase que robó de Valentine mientras esta dormía plácidamente en su cama, cansada después de una buena sesión de sexo. Eso le daría un rato para actuar pero no podía tardar. La puerta del ascensor se cerró. Introdujo la tarjeta y pulsó el tres._

_Ante él, se abrió un largo pasillo, con muchas puertas a su alrededor. La mayoría tenían carteles con nombres falsos y números. A escondidas, sin que nadie le viera, empezó a investigar._

–Ahí no solo se encuentran las habitaciones de los miembros. También están laboratorios y… quirófanos. Pero eso no es lo peor, Hina. –dijo él, un poco preocupado. 

–Dime.

–Ése no era el último piso. Todavía hay dos más. Valentine no tenía autorización para el cuarto y el quinto. Apuesto lo que quieras que Zero está en el quinto.

–Entiendo. Tienes que acceder. En cuanto tengas su confianza te daremos un micro, estaremos pendientes de ti. Mañana tendrás tu cámara.

 _“Por favor, no mueras”_ pensó la mujer.

–Vaya, ¿entraras a rescatarme si me meto en problemas? –dijo Zoro fingiendo cierta ternura.

–Ojalá pudiera. –dijo ella, sin entrar en su juego.

Zoro entendió a qué se refería su ex. El micro solo era para usar las grabaciones que consiguiera como pruebas, no tenía nada que ver con su supervivencia.

Se separaron, Zoro tenía que volver. Había conseguido salir de ahí gracias a una venta, a unos adolescentes, y no podía tardar tanto o se darían cuenta. Entró en el edificio, subió al primer puesto dispuesto a llegar a su habitación y tomarse una ducha. Realmente la necesitaba.

– ¿Dónde coño estabas? –otra vez…

–De verdad. ¿No tienes otra forma de dar la bienvenida a tus trabajadores? Esta es un poco cliché. –dijo Zoro, sintiendo como el metal afilado perforaba un poco su piel. Ya ni se molestó, tenía como diez cortecitos igual a ese.

–No me toques las pelotas, césped con patas. ¿Dónde estabas?

–He ido a hacer un encargo al centro. Whiskey Peak queda a tomar por culo.

–No se tarda tanto del centro a aquí. Dime dónde estabas si no quieres que te raje la garganta.

La paciencia de Zoro había llegado a su fin. Él no era un tipo de estrategias, era de acción, y que alguien más débil que él le hubiera estado tratando como la última mierda desde hacía más de una semana no ayudaba.

Kuro se encontraba detrás de él, con un cuchillo en el cuello y el otro en la parte baja de la espalda a la altura del riñón izquierdo. Con rapidez, agarró su mano izquierda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la nariz del hombre.

Inconscientemente, Kuro soltó el cuchillo con el que apuntaba al cuello de Zoro para llevarse la mano a la cara, sangrando. El caza recompensas aprovechó ese momento para agarrarlo de la otra muñeca y retorcerle el brazo en un anglo antinatural.

–Que te quede claro, estirado. Si sigues con la cabeza encima de los hombros es porque sigo ubicándome por aquí. Pero que sepas que no me voy a conformar con esto. A partir de ahora, mira a tu espalda, porque cuando menos lo esperes, tendrás una bala atravesándote el cráneo. ¿Entendido? –dijo Zoro en un tono lo más sádico posible.

Obviamente no pensaba hacer eso. Había sacado el diálogo de alguna película de gánsteres. Le encantaban. Pero eso Kuro no tenía por qué saberlo. Éste le miró con asco.

–Estás muerto –dijo con odio en su voz. Todavía sangraba.

– ¿Entendido? –volvió a repetir Zoro, girando más su brazo. Si seguía así, iba a dislocarle el codo. Kuro soltó un grito ahogado, claramente intentaba mantener su actitud, pero le estaba costando.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –escucharon los hombres a sus espaldas.

Zoro soltó a Kuro, que se levantó a toda velocidad, con el brazo izquierdo pegado a su cuerpo, frotándose el codo y agachando la cabeza.

Enfrente de ellos, un hombre muy alto, moreno, de tez oscura y con una horrible cicatriz cruzándole la cara les sonreía. Era un hombre imponente, con la voz grave y un maldito garfio por mano.

Zoro tragó saliva. Nunca le había visto, pero solo por su presencia, estaba seguro de quien debía tratarse.

–Zero. –dijo en voz baja.

–Sabes quién soy. Eso es bueno, Ashura. –el hombre le sonreía a través del puro, mirándole con superioridad. A él. Parecía que Kuro ni siquiera existiera.

–También me conoces. –y Zoro no estaba muy seguro de si eso era bueno.

–Como no conocer a mi último fichaje estrella. –había algo en sus ojos… en su forma de mirarle… no le gustaba. –el niño que se cargó al Payaso y consiguió colarse al tercer piso en tan solo una semana.

– ¿Subiste a la zona prohibida? –preguntó Kuro, mirándole con odio.

–Tú, fuera. –rugió Zero. Kuro no dijo nada más, simplemente se fue.

Ashura tenía dos opciones: o morir ahí mismo o conseguir convertirse en oficial. Y había visto esa mirada en el jefe antes, sabía que no iba a ser lo segundo. Esta vez, su cabeza peligraba en serio, por lo que tendría que huir de la organización, si no quería acabar como Buggy.

–No soy un niño, tengo 27 años.

–Eres un niñato insolente. Pero tienes pelotas, y eso me gusta. –dijo Zero, lamiéndose los labios. Zoro estaba realmente incómodo. Su instinto de supervivencia daba alarmas y luces rojas con el mensaje de “¡alerta!” y no entendía por qué.

–Dime chaval, ¿me tienes miedo?

– ¿Por qué iba a tenértelo? –preguntó el caza recompensas. Que le inquietara no significaba que le asustara.

–Deberías. Y que no lo hagas no sé si te hace más interesante o estúpido. –en ese momento le recordó a Hina. Quizá por eso sentía esa aversión hacia él.

Zero siguió su camino, y cuando pasó por el lado de Zoro se detuvo un momento. Era más alto que él.

–Por cierto, disfruté mucho con tu espectáculo del primer día. –dijo el voz baja, en una especie de gruñido animal.

A Zoro le dieron nauseas. Valentine le había dicho que ese hombre tenía cierto fanatismo por la sangre, pero de ahí a “disfrutar” de la muerte de una persona… por mucho que fuera fingida y de Buggy.

–Era un traidor, solo hice lo que debía.

Zero se rió, como si supiera algo que Zoro no. Se agachó un poco, lo justo para hablar en su oído y rozarle suavemente la entrepierna con su mano. El cazador se quedó estático, parado por la sorpresa. ¿ _Acaba de…?_

–Hablo del de después, el privado. Deberías recordar que tengo cámaras instaladas en todas las habitaciones. También disfruté mucho de tu espectáculo con Valentine, tanto que decidí no matarte.

La mano de Zero seguía acariciando su entrepierna. Estaba tocándole claramente. Bajó un poco su mano hacia sus testículos.

“–Pero como vuelvas a ir por libre –apretó fuertemente. El dolor llegó a Zoro como un latigazo, sin ni siquiera poder respirar –no voy a ser tan indulgente. –por fin dejó de apretar y volvió a subir un poco la mano, volviendo a acariciar el miembro de Zoro a través de su ropa –Quiero seguir disfrutando, contigo.

Zero por fin le soltó y siguió su camino, volviendo a encender con su mano buena el puro que se había apagado.

_Maldito cabrón._

Zoro se lanzó al suelo y se agarró los testículos, intentando no gritar. Ni siquiera Hina le había hecho tanto daño. Poco a poco, fue recuperando su respiración. Miró hacia atrás, por donde Zero se había ido. La misión acababa de ponérsele demasiado fácil… de un modo muy poco agradable para él.

_Mierda…_


	16. Basket Case

**Do you have the time** **  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it**

Sábado, 12 de Julio

 _Esta noche está preciosa._ Pensó el rubio para sí mismo, observando la luna atentamente.

– ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó una voz a su lado. Dio una nueva calada a su tercer cigarro. No se giró para responderle.

–Sí, gracias.

Sanji había tenido otra pesadilla. Por suerte, esta vez le enganchó durmiendo en su casa y no en la de Ace. Con un día había tenido suficiente. Desde entonces, quizá se había quedado en su apartamento una o dos veces, temeroso de volver a soñar de nuevo.

Esa noche, Ace no había parado de insistir para que le contara qué pasaba, pero él huyó. Se sintió mal por eso, pero ya estaba suficientemente agobiado por su mierda como para aguantar la ajena.

Al día siguiente pretendía hablar con el moreno, sabía que le debía alguna explicación. Un algo, ni que fuera mentira, algo para rebajar la tensión. No le gustaba, pero era la única solución posible.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Ace se había dedicado a ignorarle todo el santo día. Estaría enfadado, suponía que no podía culparle. Quizá lo merecía. Esa noche había actuado como un auténtico lunático.

Había empezado a gritar en medio de la noche, le tiró de la cama de una patada, ignoró sus suplicas y se fue corriendo. Normal que no quisiera saber nada más de él.

Ese día, en el trabajo, le estuvo observando todo el rato. Intentando encontrar algún momento para hablar con él, pero Ace parecía rehuirle todo el rato. La había cagado pero bien…

Le vió hablar con ese chico con ojeras. Parecía un poco mayor que ellos, llevaba un par de semanas pasándose por ahí. Algún amigo nuevo del camarero, era un tipo muy sociable y tenía un montón de amigos, en eso era igual que Luffy.

Persona que conocía, persona que haría lo que fuera por él, y por lo que sabía pasaba lo mismo con Sabo. Sería cosa de familia, aunque no fuera consanguínea.

Se dio cuenta que le miraron en un par de ocasiones, a través de la ventana que unía la barra y la cocina. Seguro hablaban de él, de lo loco que estaba. Podía ser que ese tipo le dijera que le dejara, y puede que fuera lo mejor.

Esa misma tarde, cuando acabaron el turno, Ace fue a hablar con él. El momento de la verdad…

_–Sanji. –dijo Ace a su espalda, mientras recogía sus cosas._

_–Ace. Yo… quería hablar contigo. –el rubio tomó una bocanada de aire. Respiró profundamente y se giró hacia él._

_–Sí… yo también. Lo de anoche… –El camarero ya se había quitado su camisa, la que normalmente llevaba abierta para trabajar. Supo que le estuvo esperando para tener esta conversación._

_Miraba al suelo, rascándose la cabeza con una mano. Sanji no podía decir cuál de los dos estaba más nervioso._

_–Yo… Lo siento, me porté como un loco y luego me fui corriendo. No estuvo bien, pero… –se apresuró a disculparse. Era mejor acabar rápido con aquello. Arrancar la tirita de golpe._

_–Espera, por favor. No tienes por qué decir nada. Yo… no estoy enfadado. Solo preocupado por ti, pero entiendo que tengas tus cosas y quizá no estés listo para compartirlas. No te voy a presionar, si algún día quieres hablar de ello, estoy aquí. –eso fue toda una sorpresa para el rubio. Para nada se esperaba eso._

_No sabía quién era el nuevo amigo de Ace, pero sabía que ese cambio de actitud en el camarero era obra suya, y le estaba profundamente agradecido por eso._

_–Gracias. De verdad que siento mucho lo que pasó ayer. Esto es difícil… pero des de niño tengo terrores nocturnos. Ya sabes lo que son, Sabo también los tuvo. –Ace pareció removerse incómodo, como si ocultara algo. Puede que Sabo todavía los sufriera._

_– ¿Quieres contarme qué soñaste? –preguntó, acercándose a él, poniendo una mano encima de su hombro, en señal de apoyo y mirándole con esos ojos oscuros. Quizá se había imaginado su reacción anterior._

_Ace era de esos tipos que podía ser un niño y acto seguido un hombre. En estos momentos, tenía enfrente de él al hombre, le miraba con los ojos llenos de ternura y seguridad, prometiendo hacer lo que fuera por él._

_–Yo… no lo recuerdo. –Sanji bajó la mirada de la de Ace. No podía mantenerla._

_Mintió. Mintió descaradamente. Recordaba perfectamente cada segundo de eso, de absolutamente todos sus sueños, pero no podía decir nada. Esto era lo más sincero que podía ser con Ace._

_Oyó la sonrisa frustrada de Ace. Obviamente no le creía. Por muy ingenuo que fuera, no era idiota, y sabía notar cuando alguien le mentía. Aun así, la mano que se encontraba en su hombro pasó a su espalda y le acercó a él, abrazándole con fuerza con los brazos._

_Parecía que quisiera protegerle de sus pesadillas._

_–De acuerdo. –fue lo único que respondió._

_Estuvieron un largo rato abrazados. No se dieron cuenta que el resto de trabajadores les vieron, como si vieran una comedia romántica adolescente._

_Ace es demasiado bueno…_ Pensó.

Des de ese día, quizá habían dormido juntos en un par de ocasiones en las que, por suerte, no había soñado nada. Aun así, sabía que en su caso esas cosas iban a épocas.

Sanji seguía mirando la luna. Estaba realmente hermosa, era una noche despejada, podía verla inmensa y brillante en la oscuridad del cielo. Tan igual a cuando era pequeño y solo podía verla a través de una diminuta ventana.

Por lo que fuera, su subconsciente había recibido algún estímulo que le obligaba a rememorar esos momentos.

En esta ocasión, no aparecía su madre. Ella ya estaba muerta para ese entonces. Ya no gritaba a su progenitor pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, chillaba a pleno pulmón suplicándole ayuda. Una ayuda que nunca llegó.

Ahora, con la perspectiva del tiempo, le parecía estúpido haber tenido siquiera esperanzas que ese hombre viniera a rescatarle. Para él, nunca fue nada más que el bastardo de su mujer, un saco de boxeo.

Por mucho que, físicamente, fueran prácticamente iguales. El más parecido de todos sus hijos.

Aun así, un niño no entiende esas cosas. Un niño de siete años no puede llegar a comprender los problemas de los adultos, y menos por qué ese hombre hizo lo que hizo, durante tanto tiempo.

– ¿Quieres un poco de agua? –preguntó la misma voz de antes, sacándole de su línea de pensamientos.

–Claro. Voy a por ella –dijo Sanji, levantándose de la cama. Hasta ahora, había estado recostado en las almohadas, con el cenicero a su lado.

–Quédate aquí, ya voy yo. –dijo el hombre. Sanji apartó su mirada de la luna para dirigirla al hombre rubio sentado en una silla al lado de su cama.

–Oh vamos viejo, no estoy inválido. Te digo que ya estoy bien. –Sanji se levantó de la cama y se puso las zapatillas, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, seguido de cerca por el viejo.

Normalmente Zeff nunca le permitía fumar en casa. De hecho, se enfadó mucho cuando descubrió la adicción de su hijo, pero en momentos así lo pasaba por alto.

Llegaron a la cocina y Sanji sirvió dos vasos de agua, uno para cada uno. Bebió el suyo de un trago y se sirvió más. Quizá si fuera vodka le sentaría mejor, le ayudaría a desvanecerse y a dormir, pero solo faltaba que el viejo se preocupara por un problema de alcoholismo que no existía.

–Es el tercero de esta semana. –dijo Zeff, dejando el vaso a medias encima de la mesa.

–Y van a peor. Cada vez son más largos, más vividos. Joder, hasta podía sentir la sangre en la boca. –respondió Sanji. No tenía ningún sentido intentar esconderse con Zeff, sabía perfectamente por _casi_ todo lo que había pasado.

Lo más profundo, lo que más temía, solo pertenecía a él.

Por suerte, su subconsciente todavía no había decidido atormentarle obligando a revivir ese momento. Pero por la intensidad de sus sueños, no creía que tardara en pasar. Podía recuperarse relativamente rápido de sus otras pesadillas, pero eso… eso le llevaba más tiempo.

Mucho más tiempo fingir que todo iba bien.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Habían pasado años ya sin ningún episodio de esos, y sabía que siempre iban desencadenados por algo de su pasado. Algo que hacía click en su mente, recordándole ese episodio con final abierto.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –preguntó Zeff, viendo la confusión en los ojos de Sanji.

–Traerme el paquete de tabaco.

–Acabas de fumarte el tercero. Deberías echar el freno.

–De acuerdo, ya voy yo. –Dijo Sanji dispuesto a volver por donde había venido. Le daba igual lo que el viejo le dijera, el siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana.

–Maldita sea… espera, ahora vengo. –y eso Zeff lo sabía perfectamente. Daba igual cuantas veces le había dicho que lo dejara o sugerido que aflojara su ritmo, ese maldito niñato parecía fumar más solo para provocarle.

Zeff volvió unos momentos después, observando a Sanji, apoyado en el mármol y mirando a través de la ventana, de nuevo hacia la luna. Pero esta vez no parecía hacerlo para relajarse, sino que parecía muy concentrado en algo. Pensando.

– ¿Qué lo habrá desencadenado esta vez? –preguntó Sanji en voz alta, alargando su mano hacia Zeff, mirando todavía al cielo.

El viejo le alargó un pitillo y un mechero, que Sanji no tardó en prender directamente entre sus labios. Dio una larga calada, aguantando el humo en sus pulmones, y espiró.

–Sanji, sabes que puede ser cualquier cosa. No te encabezones con cosas raras. –otra calada.

–La última vez fue cuando apareció por televisión. La otra cuando creí verle en el restaurante, y… –aguantó el humo mientras hablaba y lo soltó al acabar.

–Sí, y otra de esas fue viendo esa película de Leonardo DiCaprio cuando era joven. –dijo recordando los diecisiete años de Sanji en ese momento. Intentaba hacerle ver que una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra. Tiró la ceniza en la pica de lavar los platos.

–Sí… nunca podré volver a ver Titanic o El lobo de Wall Street… –dijo Sanji con evidente tristeza, volviéndose a llevar el pitillo a la boca.

Des de que vieron _esa_ película, en su casa se había vetado a Leo, ya que a la siguiente que Sanji vió la del barco hundiéndose empezó un nuevo episodio.

La verdad, a Zeff ya le iba bien no tener que volver a ver Titanic nunca más. Nunca le había gustado, y la obsesión que su hijo tenía con esa película no era normal.

–Ni Origen o Diamantes de Sangre. Ni siquiera Django. Todos perdimos ese día. –dijo recordando sus películas favoritas del actor. Podía intentar verlas cuando Sanji no estuviera en casa, lo cual últimamente pasaba mucho... pero quería apoyarle lo máximo posible. 

–Me encantaba Shutter Island… –Suspiró Sanji, soltando el humo de entre sus labios.

– ¿Qué más da eso? Tus recuerdos te han jugado una mala pasada. –dijo su padre, saliendo de su ensoñación momentánea. Estaban hablando de algo mucho más importante.

–A eso me refiero. Siempre hay algo, un estímulo. Pero esta vez no ha habido nada. Al menos nada que yo haya notado directamente. –Zeff vió por donde iba a su hijo, algo de lo que ya habían hablado el primer día, cuando llegó sudado y llorando por la noche.

A diferencia de ese entonces, ahora se le veía mucho más tranquilo, calmado, intentando analizar todos los hechos. No habían vuelto a sacar ese tema, pero seguía carcomiendo a Sanji, ya seguro había pensado mucho sobre eso.

–Sanji. No vienen a por ti, déjalo de una vez. Te estás obsesionando, y así alimentas tus miedos.

Su hijo apartó sus ojos azul oscuro hacia los suyos marrones. El cigarrillo se consumía en su mano.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro sobre eso? –ese chico era demasiado suspicaz a veces. Zeff tardó unos segundos en responder.

–He hablado con mi contacto. –respondió sin quererlo.

– ¿Que has hecho qué? –preguntó Sanji, con evidente enojo.

Al menor no le gustaba nada la idea de que Zeff husmeara cerca de su pasado. No porque no quisiera que lo hiciera, sino porque se metería directo en la boca del lobo.

–Tenía que hacerlo.

–No, no _tenías_ que hacerlo. Así solo conseguirás poner en peligro a todo el Baratie por mi culpa. –Sanji dio una calada todavía mayor al cigarro. No quedaba mucho.

–Vamos, ¿vas a decirme como hacer lo que mejor sé? Gang no dirá nada. –respondió el hombre, intentando calmarle.

–Gang es un maldito gánster que te vendería al mejor postor, y te aseguro que ese es ese hombre. –dijo Sanji, dejando escapar el humo por su boca mientras hablaba.

–En caso de que lo hiciera, tampoco puede localizarme.

Sanji intentó dar otra calada, pero de su cigarro solo quedaba el filtro. Se molestó consigo mismo por no haberlo notado y lo tiró enfadado en el fregadero, junto con el resto de la ceniza. Lo apagó con un poco de agua.

–Joder… solo, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Ya se me pasara. –dijo recogiéndolo todo y tirándolo a la basura.

–Haré lo que haga falta para protegerte. –Zeff seguía de brazos cruzados, sin darse por vencido.

–No necesito la protección de nadie, sé cuidarme solo.

–Lo que sea.

Volvieron a dormir. Aunque a Sanji no le hacía ni pizca de gracia lo de su padre… aunque le había relajado un poco. Solo un poco. Seguía pensando que Gang era un mafioso que no dudaría en mentirles y venderles, por mucho que le debiera un favor a Zeff.

Debía intentar dejar de pensar en eso. Era tarde, y al día siguiente había quedado con la mayor belleza que conocía, y debía estar presentable.

Domingo, 13 de Julio

Llevaba unos quince minutos esperando cuando la vió llegar. No porque ella llegara tarde, era bastante puntual, solo que Sanji lo era más. Estaba demasiado nervioso con todo el tema de sus sueños, necesitaba desconectar un rato. ¿Y quién mejor que su mejor amiga?

Miró a un lado y a otro. Una y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra. No buscaba a la chica, buscaba a alguien que le mirara de lejos, que le vigilara. Necesitaba encontrar “esa” conexión, lo que había iniciado su regresión.

Y no había manera de quitarse esa maldita sensación de que iban a por él.

Volvió a mirar.

– ¡NAMI PRECIOSA! –empezó a gritar emocionado cuando vió aparecer a la pelirroja.

Esa era su manera normal de saludarla, pero estaba realmente hermosa. Su pelo largo volaba a su alrededor. Caminaba con elegancia, sus largas piernas una al lado de la otra, en un vestido rojo ceñido corto con la espalda descubierta, atado al cuello, delineando perfectamente sus curvas, y zapatos de tacón a juego.

No iba maquillada, no le hacía falta. Su piel era perfecta, blanquecina y suave, con grandes y suaves facciones. Sus ojos grandes y castaños, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas, y unos labios carnosos y rojizos que cualquiera moriría por besar.

Si esta mujer fuera modelo, nadie podría hacerle sombra.

Recordó el momento que la conoció, de niños, ya le había parecido preciosa. Durante su adolescencia, habría hecho lo que fuera para acostarse con ella, lo había intentado durante años. En algunas ocasiones, creía que lo conseguiría, ya que Nami también era muy cercana con él.

La mayoría de sus relaciones acababan al cabo de dos semanas como mucho. Él era un caballero, pero también adoraba a las mujeres, y todas acababan dejándole. Aunque estaba seguro que con Nami hubieran llegado a ser la pareja perfecta.

Un día, Sanji logró dejar atrás los múltiples elogios y pasar a la acción. Habían ido con todo el grupo de campamento, al lado de la playa. Ver a Nami todo el día en bikini había sido demasiado para él, así que cuando llegó la noche…

TRES AÑOS ANTES

_Estaban sentados en la orilla, encima de la arena, enfrente del mar. Luffy y Vivi seguían en el agua, salpicando a Usopp, y Nami y él les observaban riendo._

_Era muy tarde, apenas podían ver nada, pero el cielo estaba despejado y la luna les daba la luz suficiente. Hacía calor, mucho calor. La humedad empapaba el ambiente haciéndoles sudar, por eso los otros tres habían vuelto al agua._

_La luna se reflejaba en el mar, en las olas. Olía a sal, a juventud, solo se oía el sonido del oleaje romper contra la arena junto a las risas de sus amigos. Era realmente una preciosa noche de verano._

_–Vaya, se ha acabado mi bebida –dijo Nami, con el brazo en alto, intentando atrapar las últimas gotas de cerveza, con la cabeza hacia arriba y la espalda arqueada._

_–Tranquila, ahora voy a por más –dijo el rubio. Nami seguía apoyada en un brazo, sacudiendo un poco la lata a ver si conseguía algo. Sanji solo podía mirar la luz de la luna reflejarse sobre sus pechos perfectos._

_Nami no tenía ni que mirarle para darse cuenta de eso. Le conocía demasiado bien. Dejó su lata vacía al lado y se giró en dirección a él, mirándole a la cara, pero él seguía con su mirada fija en sus grandes pechos. Sin moverse lo más mínimo._

_Estaba segura que realmente no le había escuchado, solo le había respondido por inercia._

_–Oye. Mis ojos están aquí arriba. –dijo ella, llamándole la atención, con su otra mano enfrente de su cara._

_– ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Vaya. Lo siento. ¡Eres demasiado hermosa para el simple ojo humano! Más bebida, voy. –dijo él, levantándose por fin._

_Tenían la nevera portátil unos metros detrás de ellos, donde tenían las toallas, más alejadas para asegurar que las olas no las mojaban. Sanji volvió con un par más de cervezas. Le dio una a la chica, se sentó y empezó a beber de la suya._

_–Gracias, Sanji. –dijo la chica agarrando la bebida fría. Cuando la abrió, una parte del contenido salió a presión, mojándola entera._

_Los dos se miraron con ojos como platos, claramente ninguno se esperaba eso. Nami estaba completamente empapada en cerveza. Los ojos de la chica pasaron de sorpresa a odio hacia su compañero._

_–Nami, te prometo que yo no… –pero le cortó._

_– ¡LO HAS HECHO A POSTA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –gritó ella. Esa chica era capaz de pasar de ángel a demonio en menos de un segundo._

_– ¡No he sido yo Nami! ¡Nunca haría nada que pudiera molestarte! –intentaba defenderse él. Era verdad, nunca perjudicaría a ninguna mujer de ninguna forma._

_Aunque verla así… Sus ojos descendían por el cuerpo de la chica. Empapada en cerveza… la piel pegajosa… como le gustaría lamer esos pechos…_

_– ¡NO ME PEGUES ESOS REPASOS ENCIMA! –Nami ya tenía el puño en alto._

_Unas fuertes carcajadas se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos. Venían del agua. Esa risa tan escandalosa solo podía pertenecer a…_

_– ¡Jajajajajaj! ¡Nami ha caído! ¡Nami ha caído! –Luffy… no podía ser otro._

_– ¡VOY A MATARTE, CAPULLO! –Nami se levantó hecha una fiera, dispuesta a matar a su amigo con el mayor sufrimiento posible. Sanji se levantó, tenía que intervenir._

_– ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Qué le has hecho a Nami, maldito bastardo!_

_Era muy rápido, en un momento pasó por el lado de Nami , que solo se había metido en el agua hasta los tobillos, y empezó a ir detrás de Luffy, que no parecía entender qué pasaba. Solo era una broma._

_–Si es que te lo has buscado… –decía Usopp a su lado, intentando no reírse._

_–Si no te mata Sanji, lo hará Nami. Y nosotros disfrutaremos del espectáculo. –dijo Vivi a su lado, riéndose a carcajada limpia._

_– ¿Por qué? Que se limpie en el agua. No hay para tanto._

_– ¡LUFFY VEN AQUÍ! –dijo Sanji, ya a su lado. El chiquillo no tuvo tiempo ni de intentar huir._

_Sanji se agarró a él y empezó a arrastrarlo mar adentro._

_– ¡No, por favor! ¡No sé nadar! –decía Luffy, revolviéndose entre los brazos de Sanji, intentando librarse de su agarre antes de ir más profundo._

_Sanji sabía eso, por eso le dejó justo en el punto en que el que Luffy ya no tocaba pero él sí. Era más bajito que él, por lo que al rubio todavía estaba cubierto por los hombros._

_–Llevas manguitos de patitos. No te quejes tanto. –dijo Sanji, mirándole. No solo era un chico de diecisiete años que no sabía nadar, sino que encima iba por ahí con esos estúpidos e infantiles manguitos. Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de darle vergüenza ajena._

_Sus amigos miraban la escena, estaban seguros que Sanji empezaría a ahogarle en cualquier momento, a torturarle un rato por molestar a su Nami._

_– ¡Suéltame! –gritaba el moreno, pataleando como un loco. Estuvo quieto un momento hasta darse cuenta de que sus pies ya no tocaban la arena. – ¡No, mierda! ¡No me sueltes!_

_Luffy esperaba su muerte inminente cuando…_

_– ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! –decía Sanji una y otra vez abrazándole. No entendía nada._

_–Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad? –dijo Luffy, con confusión. ¿Le mataba o le alababa?_

_– ¡Muy divertido! Hazlo cuando quieras. Siempre. Muchas veces. –dijo Sanji, todavía abrazado a él. Casi no le dejaba respirar._

_–Sanji, ¿por qué me abrazas? ¿Quieres sexo? –dijo él, sorprendido por la proximidad de su follamigo. Nunca se ponía mínimamente cariñoso a no ser que quisiera que se acostaran._

_– ¿Qué? Ah, no. Hoy no. –dijo Sanji, imaginándose algo que Luffy no llegó a entender. Su cuerpo estaba aquí, pero su mente parecía estar en un lugar muy lejano._

_–Pues tráeme donde Vivi y Usopp, por favor. ¡Esto está muy hondo! –dijo él, agarrándose al cuello de Sanji y empezando a trepar por él como si fuera un gato._

_–Oh, claro sí. Lo siento. –dijo, permitiendo que se sentara encima de sus hombros y volviendo con el resto._

_El moreno le tiraba del pelo por lo fuerte que le agarraba para no caerse, pero intentó no mostrar molestia. Al fin y al cabo era él quien le había llevado al fondo, conociendo el pánico de Luffy por el agua._

_Por su parte, sus amigos solo creían haberles visto forcejeando un poco y a Sanji arrastrando a Luffy de vuelta hacia ellos._

_– ¿Sigue vivo? –preguntó Usopp, sorprendido de verles aparecer de esa forma._

_–Por poco. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACERLO! Gracias. ¿ME HAS OIDO? Muchas gracias. ¡O A LA PRÓXIMA TE DEJO EN LA BOYA! Gracias, gracias, gracias. –dijo Sanji, alternando gritos y susurros._

_Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos mientras veían como Sanji volvía con Nami, que se había metido en el agua, parecía querer ir a limpiarse un poco. Podían ver la ira que se desprendía de su amiga._

_– ¿De qué iba eso? –preguntó Usopp._

_–Es Sanji. ¿Qué os esperabais? –dijo Vivi. Era la única que comprendía la situación._

_Nami seguía maldiciendo a Luffy, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, igual que a los otros. Sanji no entendía por qué no había ido con el resto del grupo, supuso que era debido a su monumental cabreo con Luffy._

_–Joder… me ha ido cerveza hasta en el pelo… –decía ella, adentrándose en el agua cada vez más._

_– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó él, llegando a su altura._

_–Déjame en paz. –no le afectó la respuesta, estaba acostumbrado al mal humor de su amiga._

_–No te preocupes, no volverá a hacerlo._

_–No hagas como si no hubieras disfrutado del espectáculo. –dijo ella, mirándole con odio. Después de todo, parecía ser que acabaría desquitándose con él._

_No le importaba si era Nami._

_–Lo siento. Sabes que tengo debilidad por…_

_– ¿Mis tetas? –dijo ella, cortándole. A Sanji le dolió un poco oír aquello. Moriría por una noche entre los brazos de esa diosa, pero Nami era mucho más que un cuerpo perfecto._

_–Por ti. Me gusta todo de ti, no solo tu cuerpo. Me gusta tu sonrisa, me gustan tus ojos. Me gustan tus mofletes hinchados y el fuego en tus ojos cuando te enfadas, y cómo te muerdes el labio cuando lloras, intentando evitar así que nos demos cuenta de cuánto sufres._

_“Me gusta lo lista que eres, nos das mil patadas a todos en cuanto inteligencia. Es adorable lo que te llega a preocupar el dinero y el ahorro. Me encanta tu espíritu aventurero, me gustaría acompañarte en tu viaje alrededor del mundo_

_“Me gusta que tengas un carácter fuerte, me encanta tu personalidad. Me gusta que puedas ser tierna y temible a la vez, que luches por tus ideas hasta el final, que te preocupes por todos nosotros, aunque me preocupa que siempre nos antepongas. Me gustas tú, no únicamente tu cuerpo._

_Nami se detuvo de golpe._

_Habían seguido caminando, adentrándose en el mar. El agua les llegaba a ambos por el pecho, ella no era mucho más baja que él. La pelirroja seguía sin moverse, mirando hacia el agua. Se sumergió de golpe, y Sanji esperó pacientemente hasta que salió, medio minuto después._

_Si no fuera porque era Nami y nunca había caído ante sus elogios y alabanzas, hubiera dicho que se había puesto nerviosa y se había escondido._

_Salió del agua sujetando su cabello anaranjado hacia atrás, impidiendo que cayera por encima de su rostro. Le llegaba un poco por encima de los hombros._

_–Aunque frote no se va… sigue apestando… –dijo ella mientras se frotaba el pelo, intentando quitarse todo rastro de cerveza de él._

_–El champú te ayudaría._

_–Hemos venido de acampada a la playa. No hay ni lavabos, menos habrá una ducha. Y no tengo champú._

_–Déjame ayudarte. –dijo Sanji, atrayendo su espalda hacia él._

_Estaban en el mar, así que poco podría hacer ahora mismo, pero hablando quizá consiguiera calmarla. Poco a poco, empezó a masajear su pelo, en el agua, separando cada hebra e intentando limpiarlo de la bebida que sospechaba ya no tenía._

_La chica solo se dejaba llevar, dejando que las expertas manos del cocinero limpiaran lo que pudiera. Poco a poco, Sanji empezó a pasar de su pelo a su cabeza, masajeándola también. Oyó un ligero gemido de Nami._

_Sanji prometía que no había habido segundas intenciones. Él solo pretendía ayudar a su amiga. Por una vez, no intentaba ligar con ella, lo prometía de verdad._

_Sin darse cuenta, Nami se había ido acercando cada vez más a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho mientras Sanji seguía masajeándola, y oír sus gemidos de placer gracias a sus manos… se puso cachondo._

_De verdad que prometía que no había habido segundas intenciones. Al principio._

_–Sanji… –dijo Nami en un ligero reproche cuando notó como las manos del cocinero pasaban de su cabeza, hasta sus brazos, pasando por sus hombros, uniéndolos poco apoco en un abrazo más cercano cada vez._

_– ¿Quieres que pare? –preguntó él, en un susurro en su oído. Ya tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro._

_Nami tardó unos segundos interminables en responder._

_–No. Sigue… –dijo ella, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo._

_Si en ese momento pinchan a Sanji, no hubiera sangrado. Y no únicamente porque toda su sangre se encontraba concentrada en una zona, sino porque, parecía que por primera vez, Nami le correspondía._

_El rubio siguió masajeando sus hombros y sus brazos, atreviéndose a bajar por su cuerpo sin llegar a propasarse. Descendía sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura y abrazarla con fuerza, atrayéndola más a él._

_Nami soltó una pequeña exclamación. Seguramente porque habría notado el bulto que había crecido debajo del bañador de Sanji. Ese momento quitó al cocinero de su ensoñación._

_¿Se apartaría de él? ¿Le golpearía? ¿Le intentaría ahogar? La verdad, no sería la primera vez que intentaba alguna de estas opciones. Era una chica con carácter y un poco agresiva, pero hasta eso le encantaba._

_Sanji, al ver que no se apartaba, siguió abrazándola, más fuerte, acercándola más a su cuerpo, permitiéndole saber lo que esa mujer despertaba en él. Tenían las mejillas pegadas una contra la otra._

_Sanji nunca se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos. Nunca. Nami siempre le frenaba antes, y él ya lo tenía como un sueño imposible. Para él, era esa diosa de la belleza a la que idolatrar des de la Tierra. Demasiado buena._

_Su cara pegada a la suya. Tan cerca… solo tenía que girarse y eso que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando se cumpliría por fin. Debía lanzarse, ese era su momento._

_Con una mano siguió abrazando la cintura de la chica, por encima de su estómago, mientras la otra, muy despacio, se dirigió hacia su barbilla, haciéndole girar el rostro hacia él. Fue acercando sus labios a los de ella. Tan carnosos…_

_La besó._

_Una alegría inmensa explotó dentro de Sanji._

_Degustó con cariño y paciencia los labios de la chica, su lengua juguetona que entraba en su boca. Sabía a mandarinas. Era deliciosa._

_Se había imaginado ese momento de muchas formas, pero la realidad superaba a las expectativas con creces._

_Uno de los brazos de Nami se dirigió hacia el pelo de Sanji, agarrándolo con fuerza, profundizando el contacto. Finalmente, la chica se giró totalmente hacia él, abrazándolo con ambas manos en su cabeza. Parecía querer tragárselo._

_Y Sanji estaba encantado con eso, porque pretendía devorar a su amiga. Su primer contacto, dulce y tierno, se había convertido en puro fuego entre ellos. El rubio sentía los pechos de la chica apretándose contra él, y su entrepierna estaba más despierta que nunca, presionando contra la intimidad de ella._

_Pero esta vez, a diferencia de otras veces que Nami le había abrazado y había provocado ese mismo efecto en él, no le apartó. Al contrario, gimió en su boca al notar cuan duro estaba él gracias a un simple beso._

_La pelirroja levantó una de sus piernas, abrazando las caderas del chico, a lo que él quiso ayudarla dirigiendo su mano en su muslo, acariciando la piel suave y resbaladiza debajo del agua._

_Finalmente, la chica acabó sentada sobre las manos del cocinero, que la sujetaba con fuerza, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus largas piernas por la cintura, solo la fina tela de los bañadores separaba su intimidad del miembro endurecido de su amigo._

_–Nami… –susurró Sanji encima de sus labios, en un momento en que la chica los soltó. Fue un breve instante, ya que ella volvió a aprisionarlos con un ligero mordisco, haciendo jadear a Sanji todavía más._

_Él recorría de arriba abajo sus muslos y sus glúteos, masajeándolos y acariciándolos, convencido de estar tocando el cielo. Quería más, quería sentirla más. Quería mucho más de ella y de ese momento. Algo que le había estado prohibido durante años por fin dejaba de serlo._

_–Sanji… –dijo ella levantando la cabeza, permitiendo el libre acceso de la boca del chico a su cuello, que no dudó en empezar a lamer y succionar, haciendo salir más de esos deliciosos gemidos de la garganta de Nami._

_Con sus manos, levantó un poco más su cuerpo, intentando así poder llegar a besar sus pechos. Nami le agarraba fuertemente por su pelo, apresándolo y obligando a sus labios mantener todo el rato el contacto con su piel, caliente por la excitación. Se dejó llevar por el cocinero._

_Les empezó a caer agua por encima._

_– ¡CHICOS! ¡Vamos sigamos la fiesta en las tiendas!!! –dijo una voz chillona detrás de ellos, mientras no dejaba de salpicarles._

_– ¡LUFFY TE HE DICHO QUE LES DEJES EN PAZ!!! –chillaba otra voz lejana._

_Y así, de la misma forma que empezó, se acabó._

_Nami bajó de él y se apartó de golpe, mirándole con cara de asombro. Definitivamente, la mujer no se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Se fue corriendo hacia los otros._

_Sanji intentó retomar lo que se había quedado a medias, pero la chica no quiso volver a hablar del tema. Eran amigos. Solo amigos. Nada más. Sin discusión. Punto final._

_¿Había dicho que debía agradecerle a Luffy? No, iba a matarle._

PRESENTE

Después de ese día, Nami nunca volvió a bajar la guardia de esa forma. Nunca pasó nada más entre ellos. Quizá fuera lo mejor, ya que ahora se trataba de su mejor amiga. Habían pasado tres años de eso, ahora Nami llevaba el pelo más largo y era mucho más hermosa.

Y lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa, levantando el brazo en dirección hacia él.

– ¡Sanji! ¡Por fin te dejas ver! –dijo Nami, sentándose en la silla enfrente de él. Era verano, hacía calor, y habían quedado a la heladería favorita de la chica. Sanji invitaba.

Volvió a observar a su alrededor. Había varias personas que les miraban. Mierda.

_Déjalo. Miran a Nami. ¿Quién no lo haría?_

–Lo siento, he estado ocupado. –dijo él. Lo cual era cierto, trabajando horas extra en el Baratie, y todo lo de Ace… no había tenido tiempo para nada.

Para no hablar de sus pesadillas recurrentes. No estaba de humor para quedar, lo hacía con Ace porque ahora estaban juntos, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Sus amigos llevaban un par de semanas insistiendo para quedar, pero él les daba largas.

A todos menos a Nami, a ella no podía hacérselo.

–Sí… eso he oído –dijo ella con una sonrisilla. Se notaba que sabía algo que Sanji todavía no.

Llegó el camarero para tomarles nota, interrumpiéndoles, y el rubio pegó un salto en su silla. El chico se disculpó por asustarle y ella solamente rió, por lo que quedó por una curiosa anécdota fácilmente olvidable.

_Déjalo ya. Estás con Nami. Suficiente de esa mierda._

Sanji pidió su helado de menta con virutas de chocolate, y Nami el de sorbete de mandarina. Cuando el camarero se hubo ido, retomaron su conversación.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él, sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba.

–Lo de tu nuevo novio. Luffy me lo dijo ayer. ¡Ya te vale, no me habías dicho nada! –dijo ella haciendo un adorable puchero.

–Ah… Sí. Bueno, ya lo sabes. Ace y yo estamos juntos. –dijo él, sin muchas ganas. “Novio” seguía sonando demasiado raro para él. Vió la cara de preocupación con la que su amiga lo miró, por lo que se apresuró a responder – ¡Pero ya sabes que tú sigues siendo mi único amor, Nami preciosa!

–Oh vamos, deja eso. No deberías coquetear con otra gente, ¡ahora tienes pareja! –dijo ella con mucha alegría. _Pareja…_

El camarero llego y sirvió los helados. Sanji agarró el suyo, y no sabría decir si estaba más fría la copa o su mano.

–Sí… es verdad. –dijo él, sintiendo el sudor frío en la espalda.

– ¡Y encima con Ace! Es guapísimo, y un encanto de chico. Hubo un tiempo en que le fui detrás, pero luego me enteré de que era gay y lo dejé estar.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Voy a ponerme celoso! –dijo él, mirándola con ojos como platos.

¡Eso no era justo! Él llevaba yendo detrás de Nami mucho tiempo y no le hizo ni caso, y Ace, sin estar interesado, ¡consiguió embelesarla! Era demasiado injusto.

– ¡No te preocupes hombre! Eso fue hace tiempo. Y Ace es un chico muy formal. Seguro que nunca se fijaría en otros estando contigo. –dijo ella, tomando una cucharada de su helado.

_Estando conmigo…_

–No, no lo haría –dijo intentando no sonar realmente asustado. Se llevó una cucharada a la boca con una sonrisa, encubriendo perfectamente la tormenta de emociones que se desataba en su mente.

–Ah… qué suerte tienen algunos…

_Qué suerte…_

“–Con lo que siempre has odiado el compromiso… 

_Compromiso…_

_“_ – ¡Y nada menos que con Ace! ¡Es un partidazo!

_Partidazo…_

“– ¡Seguro que es un novio ejemplar!

_Me estoy mareando._

–Oye, estás pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Qué?


	17. Broken

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open** **  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Martes, 22 de Julio

Le conoció el 30 de Junio. El día anterior se había acostado con Hancock y Viola, por lo tanto fue el día 29. Eso hacía un total de veintitrés días.

Veintitrés días sin sexo.

Veintitrés largos y agotadores días.

Veintitrés días sin sexo.

Veintitrés desesperantes días.

Veintitrés días sin sexo.

Veintitrés días a pan y agua.

Veintitrés días de celibato.

Veintitrés días persiguiendo a un chico que lo había puesto de forma humillante en la “zona de amigos” y no parecía tener intención de sacarle de ahí.

¿Había mencionado ya que llevaba veintitrés días sin sexo?

Se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba realmente cansado, frustrado y muy cachondo. Y la mala costumbre que Ace tenía de ir medio desnudo no ayudaba para nada. Iba a paja por día, alguna extra cuando se veían.

No recordaba una época en la que hubiera hecho tanto uso de su mano, quizá en el instituto, en su adolescencia. _Qué va, ni siquiera entonces._

Su mayor pregunta era, ¿por qué no tiraba de agenda? Tenía números guardados de gente que estarían encantados de repetir con él. Y a él con ellos, solo que no ahora. Podía buscar también en alguna de las aplicaciones de ligar que utilizaba de vez en cuando. Pero ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

¿A quién quería engañar? Ninguno era Ace. Ese maldito camarero se había metido en algún lugar muy profundo de su mente, y no había manera de sacarlo de ahí. Había intentado dejarlo estar, ya empezaba a ver que era alguien imposible.

Incluso él tenía alguien a quien no podía ligarse, por mucho tiempo que llevara intentándolo. Y, para él, veintitrés días era muchísimo tiempo. Ya lo había aceptado. Ace era un amor imposible.

_¿Amor? No, de eso nada. Un polvo imposible. Nada más._

Lo jodido era que ahora Ace le consideraba un buen amigo suyo… y por lo tanto, le llamaba a menudo para ir a tomar algo o cualquier cosa. Sinceramente, Law no iba a negarse a eso. Cualquier cosa que le permitiera pasar tiempo con el moreno y, aumentar ni que sea un poco sus oportunidades de estar con él, era bienvenida.

Y por si no fuera suficiente… se había convertido en su consejero sentimental. Por su culpa, Ace y Sanji no podían estar mejor como pareja. Joder, si incluso se había tomado alguna cerveza con ellos dos.

Lo peor, era que le caía bien. Encima el muy hijo de puta era buena gente… y qué mano con la cocina, por dios.

¿Cómo había llegado al punto de querer quitarle el novio, a llevarse bien con él? Si incluso el día anterior le dio una tarta para que la llevara al hospital, para que la compartiera con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, esos que iban de vez en cuando con él. Regalada.

¡El muy cabrón se llevaba bien con los enfermeros de su equipo!

Precisamente eso hacía ahora. Le tocaba entrar a trabajar, eran las seis de la mañana. Tenía una operación programada, un trasplante de corazón a las ocho, y un pastel en su mano.

Nunca había traído nada al trabajo, siempre mantenía las distancias. Nadie sabía casi nada de él, su nombre, su especialidad y su antigua universidad. Nada más, ningún detalle personal que pudiera romper su imagen de frialdad profesional.

Y se presentaba con una tarta de chocolate. Él. Sin ser siquiera su cumpleaños. Para darle más ironía al asunto, era tarta Sacher. Esa que Ace comía cuando habló con él por primera vez, empalmado. Si ese día había fantaseado con su erección, ahora sabía que era solamente podría disfrutarla en su imaginación.

¿Por qué el mundo le odiaba tanto?

– ¡Buenos días, doctor! –le saludó una enfermera. Acababa de cambiarse, y se estaba dirigiendo a la sala de descanso del personal sanitario.

–Buenos días. –respondió, de mal humor. Eran las malditas seis de la mañana. ¿Quién estaba animado a esas horas? Esa enfermera no era de fiar.

–Vaya, ¿es su cumpleaños? –preguntó ella, observando el curioso paquete que llevaba colgando de su mano derecha.

–No. –respondió secamente, sin detenerse, ni dispuesto a decir nada más.

Caminaron unos instantes en silencio. La mujer seguía a su lado. Claramente no había entendido la indirecta. O no había querido entenderla.

–Hoy le veo diferente. –siguió insistiendo la enfermera. Le miraba fijamente, como si realmente se fijara en cada detalle de su cara. ¿Por qué le seguía? ¿No podía dejarle en paz? No era un tipo amable, y aun así esa chica siempre había parecido irle detrás.

Se fijó bien en ella. Alta, atractiva y con curvas, pelo verde largo. Extrañas gafas redondas. Era una de esas enfermeras que siempre intentaba ser simpática con él. Pero no de la manera en que la mayoría lo hacían, con cierto coqueteo.

Esa mujer también lo hacía, de hecho era más lanzada que el resto, pero aparte siempre parecía estudiarlo o planear algo raro. No le gustaba.

–Como siempre. –respondió secamente, sin mirarla.

Por muy atractiva que fuera, ni que no trabajara en el hospital, no se acostaría con ella. A todo el mundo le agradaba, halagaban su buen trato con los niños y su simpatía. Solo que a Law le daba la sensación de que, si iba con ella a un hotel, despertaría al día siguiente metido en una nevera y con un riñón menos.

Definitivamente, no le agradaba esa mujer.

–No… estás… como más alegre. Se te ve más contento. Estás más guapo. –dijo con una sonrisa de misterio, rozándole el muslo “accidentalmente”.

Trafalgar ni siquiera le contestó. Eso era una soberana estupidez. Siguió su camino hacia la sala de descanso, ya casi estaba dentro. La mujer se despidió de él con alegría des de la puerta.

Dejó la tarta encima de la mesa, sin decir nada, y fue directo a la máquina de café. Su equipo estaba ahí dentro, nadie más por suerte. Le miraban fijamente, sorprendidos, sentía sus ojos fijos en su nuca.

Esperó a que empezaran su ronda de preguntas.

Puso una moneda en la ranura. Quitó todo el azúcar posible y apretó el botón. Café solo, sin azúcar.

– ¿Doctor Trafalgar? –Oyó a Bepo.

– ¿Es su cumpleaños? –preguntó Sachi. _Otro con lo mismo._

–Es de parte de Sanji. Me la dio para vosotros. –dijo Law, recogiendo el café de la máquina. Tomó un sorbo. Asqueroso.

Oyó una especie de suspiro de alivio de sus trabajadores. Les miró un poco ofendido, aunque no podía culparles. Seguramente se estaban imaginando que a su jefe le estaba dando un ictus.

–Me encanta ese chico. Es un amor. –dijo Bepo, hablando sobre el cocinero, con cierto aire soñador. _Maldito cocinero._

–Ya ves. Aunque insiste un pelín demasiado en que le presentemos a alguna enfermera. –dijo Penguin, riéndose al recordar ese momento.

–Ya, pero aun así… no creo que lo diga en serio. Creo que él y Ace están juntos. Se les ve siempre muy acaramelados. –respondió Bepo, como si fuera una colegiala. De verdad, a Law le sorprendía mucho que un hombre de un físico tan imponente pudiera ser tan cursi.

–Puede que tengan una relación abierta. –sugirió Sachi.

–No lo sé. Doctor, quizá usted lo sepa, Ace es su amigo. –dijo Bepo, dirigiéndose hacia él.

–No somos amigos. –Law le lanzó una mirada afilada.

Últimamente, no había nada que le pusiera de más mala leche que esa palabra. Siguió bebiendo ese asqueroso brebaje que la maquina vomitaba a cambio de dinero.

Los enfermeros captaron el mensaje. Le dejaron en paz mientras devoraban el pastel que el cocinero había preparado para ellos.

Law suponía que Sanji también lo había preparado con la intención de que llegara a alguna enfermera en minifalda y fuera corriendo hacia el Baratie, si algo había podido notar era que era un mujeriego sin remedio.

 _No te lo mereces._ Pensó en él y en Ace. Mierda, otra vez con eso…

A parte, el camarero parecía no darle importancia. No sabía cómo se sentiría el viendo a su novio tontear con otras mujeres, pero si a Ace no le importaba, a él menos todavía.

 _No te lo mereces._ Volvió a pensar.

–Preparaos para la operación. Os quiero en el quirófano y listos en media hora. –dijo levantándose, de muy mal humor.

Había intentado evitarlo, pero al final había acabado sucumbiendo a la tentación del azúcar. Él se decía que era para quitar el sabor amargo de eso a lo que algunos llamaban “café de máquina”, pero la verdad era que se moría por probar la tarta.

_Maldición, deliciosa._

Hacía lo que podía para odiar a Sanji, pero el chico se lo ponía realmente difícil.

Observó a los de su equipo levantarse e irse. Él se dedicó a volver a poner la tarta dentro de la caja y a la nevera, para que no se derritiera con el calor de verano.

Cuando se giró, se dio cuenta que el oso se había quedado atrás, mirándole des del marco de la puerta, observándole atentamente.

– ¿Algún problema? –preguntó Law, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

–Esto… eh… –Law ya estaba de suficiente mala leche como para aguantar las inseguridades de su equipo.

–Solo suéltalo. –dijo, mirándole con pereza.

–Sí. Esto… ¿ha pasado algo últimamente? –todavía había miedo en su voz.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Law, sorprendido. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Sobre qué quería preguntarle exactamente?

–Digo… no lo sé. Le veo distinto. –el oso bajaba la mirada, como si no estuviera realmente muy seguro de decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo.

– ¿Distinto? –una extraña sensación de déjà vu le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

–Sí… no sabría cómo decirlo. –dijo el oso rascándose la cabeza.

Pocas veces hablaban de su vida privada. Si fuera cualquier otro, o le mandaría de paseo o le ignoraría, pero no a Bepo. Él tenía un pase.

–Bueno… últimamente ando un poco cansado. –respondió Law. –Quizá por eso esté más pálido y creo que he perdido peso.

–No me refería a eso. Es más… no lo sé. Su mirada ha cambiado.

–Creo que no te sigo. –dijo Law con confusión. Por lo que él había notado esa mañana, sus ojos seguían grises. Puede que tuviera más ojeras.

–Verá… joder, no sé cómo explicarme. –dijo el oso frustrado. Le estaba costando mucho decir lo que quería, demasiado para el cirujano.

–Habla de una vez o márchate. –podía tenerle aprecio a Bepo, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Tiene como un brillo especial en los ojos. Se ven como más grandes, como si estuviera más contento. Le sienta bien. –dijo el oso, mirándole tímidamente con un ligero rubor.

_¿Le mando a la mierda?_

Estuvo en silencio, mirándole fijamente. ¿En serio acababa de soltarle esta sarta de tonterías? Otro diciéndole que se veía mejor. Debería ignorarle…

Volvió a mirarle, totalmente inexpresivo. Bepo parecía incluso un poco asustado. Quizá le habría costado preguntarle eso. Era un tipo muy amable, solo se preocupaba por él. Y viéndole así, con ese temor y esa duda en sus ojos, se veía incapaz de soltarle alguna de las suyas.

El cirujano abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, soltando el aire, sin saber bien que contestarle. Miró hacia la ventana, intentando pensar algo, tocándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

Joder, él era malo con la gente. No sabía ser agradable, más cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser desagradable cuando quería serlo mucho.

–Nos vemos en el quirófano. –dijo, dispuesto a irse. Era lo máximo que pudo.

–Ah… sí, claro. Hasta ahora, doctor. –respondió el oso, con la mirada baja. Parecía que no había acertado con su respuesta. Y eso que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo brutal para ser amable…

_Joder, me estoy ablandando…_

Fue a prepararse para la operación. Era todo un ritual lo que debía seguir el personal asistente antes de poder siquiera acceder al quirófano.

Lo mejor sería dejarlo estar. Tenía que concentrarse, le esperaban varias horas de operación, y lo mejor era estar tranquilo y relajado.

CINCO HORAS MÁS TARDE

– ¡Doctor! –dijo Penguin, justo a su lado, saliendo del quirófano.

Había sido un proceso largo, como cualquier operación, pero por suerte todo había salido bien. Quedaba esperar ver como respondía la paciente al postoperatorio. Cuando despertara ya se pasaría por su habitación, para comprobar cómo iba todo.

Mientras… era martes.

Y eso significaba que le tocaba sesión de seducción de Robin. Con ella sí le apetecía revolcarse.

Claro, si Penguin no quería nada importante.

–Dime. –preguntó el cirujano. Antes iría un rato a la sala de descanso, necesitaba otro de esos brebajes asquerosos nada parecidos al café. Al menos despejaban.

–Esto… no he querido comentárselo antes de la operación pero… Bueno, me alegra verle mejor. –Dijo de golpe, con una media sonrisa. ¿Mejor? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

–Supongo que gracias. –respondió sin darle demasiada importancia. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de conversación ahora mismo.

_¿Quedará algo de tarta? Me muero de hambre._

Se fue a toda velocidad a la sala de descanso.

Observó de lejos la nevera, atentamente. Deseaba tener suerte y que le hubieran dejado ni que fuera un trozo.

–Me refiero a que… –dijo Penguin, a su espalda.

Law pegó un buen bote, no sabía que seguía ahí. Le había seguido hasta la nevera, donde buscaba los restos de una tarta de chocolate que ya no estaba ahí.

–Joder Penguin. Avisa. –dijo intentando recuperar su pulso normal. Le pareció irónica la posibilidad que un cirujano cardiovascular muriera por un infarto.

–Lo... lo lamento. Venía a su lado –dijo el enfermero, un poco confuso.

Debía dejar de ignorar a la gente a su alrededor…

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, todavía con la nevera abierta y la mano sobre su pecho.

–Solo es… bueno. Tiene un aura diferente. Se le ve más contento. Supongo que estará mejor de lo de… –Penguin fue bajando el tono de voz a medida que veía la mirada de odio del hombre que tenía delante.

–Si no quieres convertirte en el próximo donante de corazón de este hospital, déjame en paz.

¿Otro con el cuento? Primero esa enfermera, luego Bepo con no sé qué de los ojos y ahora Penguin con algo de su aura. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? Que manía con que se veía mejor…

¿Habían repartido gas en el hospital y no le habían invitado? Era la única explicación posible.

Espera. Había dicho que estaba “mejor de lo de…”. Le había impedido acabar la frase con una mirada, pero era un tipo lo suficientemente listo como para imaginarse como podría acabar esa frase. Y seguro que era algo referente a ese día, cuando le vió en el baño, con el espejo roto.

Con que sí se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado… al menos no había mencionado nada hasta ahora, y para decirle que se alegraba de verle mejor. Le habría preocupado.

Por mucho que pudiera ver las buenas intenciones de su empleado, seguía demasiado cabreado con el mundo.

– Solo quería decirle que se le ve mejor. Lamento haberle molestado. –Dijo el hombre, casi huyendo.

Quizá se había pasado un poco… ya haría algo para disculparse. Pero le jodía de sobremanera que intentaran meterse en su vida. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Joder, a él no le pasaba nada, ni estaba más feliz, ni más guapo ni nada.

Bueno sí, más cansado. Por culpa de Ace.

 _Joder… otra vez pensando en él_. ¿Por qué no había manera de que saliera de su cabeza? Y encima tenía hambre.

Miró la máquina expendedora de comida de la sala. Palitos de pan, sándwiches, palitos con pipas, con queso, con chocolate… ¿No había nada que no llevara pan? ¿De verdad?

Tomó un par de paquetes de galletas. Eso era un maldito hospital. ¿No podían poner fruta en las maquinas? Representa que ahí se preocupaban por la salud.

Claro que podía haber ido a la cantina, pero no le apetecía encontrarse con más gente que empezara a soltar gilipolleces, así que comería algo rápido e iría a por Robin.

Se encontraba enfrente de su despacho. Entró. _Siempre puedo ir al Baratie, creo que Ace trabaja por la tarde._

–Vaya, doctor. ¿Alguna novedad? Se le ve mucho más animado. –dijo Robin, en cuanto Law se tumbó en el sofá. Ni buenas tardes, solo eso.

–En serio, ¿qué coño os pasa a todos? –preguntó, cortando su línea de pensamientos sobre el moreno.

La psicóloga solo sonrió ante su comentario. Él seguro no lo había notado, pero había entrado en su despacho sonriendo, de verdad. Con sus ojos, con ilusión, como nunca le había visto hacer.

Era una ligera sonrisa, seguramente solo era posible notarla para aquellos más cercanos a él, que le conocieran mejor o que le observaran siempre con mucha atención, pero ahí estaba, y era auténtica.

Y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Era tan dulce.

Aun así, esa desapareció en cuanto la doctora hizo mención a su estado de ánimo, aunque no lo hizo es brillo especial en sus ojos. Volvía a mentirse a sí mismo, intentando mentirle a ella, pero lo segundo le sería bastante más difícil.

–Veo que viene de mal humor. Y eso que he oído que la operación ha sido un éxito. ¿Cómo se encuentra su paciente?

–Sigue durmiendo en la UCI. En cuanto despierte iré a verla, tengo que controlar que no haya rechazo. Debe saber los inmunosupresores que debe tomar y todos los cuidados que deberá tomar a partir de ahora –dijo con indiferencia, pensando en aquella muchacha.

Demasiado joven para recibir un trasplante, solo veinte años, pero la miocarditis no perdona. De normal con antibióticos y medicamentos puede tratarse, pero lo suyo fue un caso grave que acabó necesitando de un trasplante.

Había sido una auténtica suerte poder encontrar un corazón compatible con el suyo. Llevaba unos meses en la lista de espera, y su caso se complicaba cada vez más, necesitando ya de dispositivos de asistencia ventricular para que su sangre llegara a todos sus órganos.

Era médico, un hombre frío que no sucumbía a sus emociones, pero aun así… Ver a alguien tan joven tener que pasar por eso, le afectaba.

–Vigile, o creerá que es un príncipe yendo en su ayuda. –dijo la doctora, mirándole enternecidamente.

Ese hombre, que había decidido hacer de la indiferencia su modo de vida, dejaba toda su apariencia de lado cuando se trataba de salvar una vida.

– ¿Estás celosa? –preguntó él, de forma seductora. Ahí estaba otra vez ese joven insolente, el que se dedicaba a flirtear con ella en vez de admitir sus debilidades.

–Ni mucho menos. –respondió ella, tranquilamente, sin caer en sus provocaciones. –Al contrario, me alegra ver que te preocupas por alguien más.

–Bueno, es mi trabajo. –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. –me pagan por eso. –volvió a mirársela, intentando no trasmitir ningún tipo de emoción, como si en lo más profundo de su ser no le importara lo que le pasara a esa chiquilla de puertas para afuera.

–De la misma forma que el mío es preocuparme por mis pacientes, como usted.

–Y dale… no soy tu paciente. Somos compañeros de trabajo y futuros amantes. –dijo, sentándose y apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cruzando las piernas. La miraba directamente a los ojos, con esa mirada seductora que tan bien conocía.

–Me parece curioso que siempre insistas con acostarte conmigo cuando no lo has hecho con ningún otro compañero. ¿Qué hay de esa enfermera? La de pediatría, de pelo verde. He oído que está loquita por tus huesos. –dijo Robin, haciendo memoria.

No le agradaba esa mujer. Era demasiado entrometida. Sabía que Trafalgar se pasaba por la consulta de Robin de vez en cuando, y había intentado sacarle información sobre él demasiadas veces.

Era una experta en la mente humana. Sabía que esa mujer quería algo más que acostarse con el doctor. Veía algún interés oculto en sus acciones, quizá aprovecharse de él.

Aun así, a todos en el hospital les gustaba. Los niños la adoraban. Se había sabido ganar a todo el mundo con su encanto y simpatía.

–No tiene tu encanto. Puedes sentirte alagada. –respondió el doctor. Observó una ligera mueca de asco en él.

Le alegraba saber que tenía cierta intuición con la gente, y que no pensaba dejarse enredar por ella. Pero mantendría un ojo en la enfermera, solo por si acaso.

–Gracias.

–De nada. –volvió a responder con su voz seductora, abriendo ligeramente sus piernas. Parecía que volviera a ofrecerse, como tantas otras veces había hecho. 

– ¿Y cuantas personas tampoco tienen encanto? –preguntó ella, dispuesta a abordar el siguiente punto.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó él, confundido. No era la primera vez, ni la última, que la doctora le ignoraba haciendo alguna que otra pregunta, siempre intentaba tener preparada alguna respuesta para ella, pero no se esperaba esta.

–Esta semana tampoco te has acostado con nadie. –dijo ella, tajante.

El cirujano la miró sorprendido, con los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? No había mencionado nada.

– ¿Cómo lo…? Déjalo… da igual. –esa mujer sabía leer demasiado bien a la gente, mejor dejarlo estar –No, tampoco. Estoy en horas bajas. No es como si me importara llevar veintitrés días sin sexo.

Esta última pregunta la respondió con cierta ironía. Últimamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ese doctor tan sarcástico, de pediatría… ¿cómo se llamaba? Daba igual, tampoco era nadie importante para él.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó ella. Los dos sabían que Law estaba hablando con sarcasmo, pero para Robin, eso no valía. Ahí pedía sinceridad, y si no, se la arrancaba a sus pacientes.

–Joder claro que me importa. Estoy que me subo por las paredes. –dijo el cirujano, rindiéndose.

– ¿Entonces? –preguntó ella, esperando una explicación a porqué no le ponía remedio. Se trataba de un hombre atractivo, siempre había tenido mucho éxito.

Ella intuía por qué no lo había hecho, pero necesitaba que el cirujano hiciera cualquier cosa para confirmar sus sospechas. 

–Es solo que… no lo sé, no encuentro quien me motive. –respondió, intentando encontrar alguna excusa que le sirviera de explicación.

En cierto modo era verdad. No había nadie que, en estos momentos, fuera de su interés. Solo una persona, pero que no le hacía ni caso. Ace. Solo Ace.

Ese cuerpo musculado. Su pelo alborotado. Esos ojos oscuros, confiados y desafiantes al mismo tiempo. Su mirada de valentía. Su carácter alegre y extrovertido. Su sonrisa, tan dulce. Sus labios, carnosos y sensuales.

Su bondad. Sus pecas. Su inocencia. Su ingenuidad. Sus temores y su inseguridad. Su timidez. Su madurez para algunas situaciones e inmadurez para otras. Sus ganas de protegerlo todo. Incluso esa manera tan descarada de ignorarle le gustaba sobre él.

La mujer le observó atentamente. Podía verlo perfectamente, ahí estaba. Pudo ver otra vez esa sonrisilla en sus labios un par de segundos después de decir eso.

Su problema no era que no le atrajera nadie, era que había encontrado a alguien que le gustaba demasiado.

– ¿Y por qué me da que ya tiene a alguien en mente para eso? –preguntó ella, abstrayéndole de sus pensamientos.

–Porque te tiro los tejos descaradamente, pero no me haces ni caso. –dijo él, intentando borrar la imagen del camarero de su mente. Robin. Debía centrarse en ella, en hacerla caer. Sí, eso era.

–Doctor, no estoy hablando de mí. –respondió ella. Le tenía demasiado calado.

–Oh vamos… no vuelvas a empezar con lo de Ace. –ahí estaba otra vez. Ese brillo en sus ojos al pronunciar su nombre. Esa alegría que tanto trataba de contener pero que se escapaba por su mirada.

–No he dicho nada de él. –dijo ella, picándole un poco. Trafalgar podía ser alguien realmente inteligente, pero a ella le parecía muy fácil hacerlo caer en sus trampas.

–Robin, no juegues con mi mente, sabes que odio eso. –y el cirujano era perfectamente capaz de notar cuando la psicóloga lo hacía.

–No estoy jugando con nada, solo intento que expreses lo que piensas de verdad, lo que sientes. –dijo ella, fingiendo cierta inocencia con su tono de voz.

La mujer tenía el codo apoyado en la cabeza, apoyando el peso de la cabeza sobre su mano, mirándole otra vez como si mirara a un niño pequeño. Law odiaba esa mirada, le hacía sentirse demasiado vulnerable. Su mal humor iba en aumento.

–No siento nada. Bueno, sí. Que voy muy cachondo. ¿Lo hacemos en el despacho? Este sofá me da mucho morbo. –dijo, intentando desviar sin éxito la atención de la psicóloga.

– ¿Qué le da tanto miedo?

–Que nos oigan, principalmente. No me gusta el público. –debía dejar de hablar de eso, de pensar en Ace.

_Soy un cabrón sin sentimientos. Ace no es nada. No significa nada._

–Vuelve a huir de lo que le digo. Ósea que sí hay algo que le asusta. –la doctora volvía a observar su lenguaje no verbal.

Mirada desviada, completamente serio, brazos y piernas cruzadas. Se estaba defendiendo de algo. Ella llevaba razón.

–No hay nada, ya te lo he dicho. Podrías hacerme caso de vez en cuando. –seguía sin mirarla a los ojos, y por su tono de voz podía notar que se estaba alterando.

De verdad le gustaría ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos para no tener que escarbar tanto debajo de su máscara, ésa que ella ya había aprendido a quebrar.

– ¿Le asusta darse cuenta que realmente siente algo por el camarero? –la cara del doctor cambió completamente.

–No siento nada por él. –por fin la miró, con odio. Estaba realmente enfadado. Y eso significaba que la doctora había vuelto a acertar.

–Pero desde que le conoció no se ha acostado con nadie. –dijo ella, remarcando los hechos, para evitar que se echara para atrás.

–No.

–Y le ha ayudado en su relación con el cocinero.

–Sí, una gran cagada por mi parte. –dijo ahora con frustración.

–Y sigue viéndose con él, quedando como amigos. –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de Law. Había vuelto a molestarse.

–Hagamos un trato, no vuelvas a decir nunca esa palabra. – _Amigos… en serio, menuda mierda de palabra._

– ¿Tanto le molesta ser su amigo? –y ahí estaba otra vez la doctora, molestándole por placer puro. Al menos eso se decía él.

–No somos amigos. Es un polvo muy difícil. –respondió, puntualizando de la misma forma que cuando decía que él no hacía “terapia”, que eran simples “charlas entre compañeros”.

La doctora en serio se preguntaba si se creía las mentiras que se decía a sí mismo.

–Pero sonríe cuando piensa en él. –dijo ella.

_No. Imposible. Eso sí que no._

–Eso no es cierto. –seguía negando él.

No sonreía, ni estaba más contento, ni más guapo ni ninguna de esas chorradas.

–Dígame una cosa, doctor. Cuando ha entrado, me ha dado a entender que más gente le había dicho que se le veía diferente, más animado. –una punzada en su pecho. Dolía, muchísimo.

_No es cierto. No._

Su cuerpo se estremeció. Notó su pulso acelerarse. Debía intentar calmarse, calmar ese dolor.

–Solo un montón de entrometidos diciendo que si me veo más contento y más atractivo. Una soberana estupidez. Lo que estoy es cansado, no contento. –definitivamente él NO estaba más contento. _Cállate. Cállate. Cállate._

– ¿Me equivoco al pensar en que en todas esas ocasiones, o en alguna de ellas, pensaba en ese chico? – _Mierda…_

Law miraba en algún punto debajo del escritorio debajo de Robin, intentando contener al máximo lo que quería salir de él. Eso que guardaba en un cajón bajo llave, enterrado bajo capas y capas de mentiras.

–Él no tiene nada que ver –silencio. _Duele demasiado. Para._

– ¿Qué es lo que le molesta realmente?

Ese cajón que estaba muy bien enterrado. Pero habían sido demasiadas cosas. Esas charlas con Robin lo habían removido, y lo que decían sobre su cambio en su personalidad…

_No. Cálmate. Déjalo._

–Que se metan en mi vida. Lo odio. –dijo él, reconduciendo su línea de pensamientos. Eso era.

Robin. La enfermera. Bepo. Penguin. Era su culpa. Ellos le habían soltado toda esa mierda, y ahora le estaba pasando factura.

–Pero vienes aquí a desahogarte. –seguía ella. _¿Desahogarme, yo? ¿De qué?_

Ahí volvía. Mierda, ahí estaba otra vez. Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez enfrente de sus ojos, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

–No es eso. –dijo él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. _Vete. Vete. Vete._

_El olor a colonia mezclada con el tabaco. El sonido de esa risa tan escandalosa._

–Dígame, doctor. ¿Por qué le molesta que sus más allegados se preocupen por usted?

_Otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no. No quiero._

–No hay nada de qué preocuparse. –su voz se estaba quebrando. Ahí seguía, ese dolor en el pecho, aumentando. Ese temor, ese odio. Ese asco.

_Déjame. ¡Déjame! ¡DÉJAME!_

–Pero se ha enfadado cuando le he dicho que se le veía animado. Y por lo que veo, ha sido lo mismo que le ha molestado de sus otros compañeros.

_Algo rompiéndose dentro de él._

El doctor suspiró, recordando una y otra vez. Todo ese dolor, todas esas sensaciones. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, muy fuerte, intentando evitar ver lo que su mente le mostraba. 

–Porque se equivocan. –Law se sentía derrotado, al borde de un ataque de llanto. Realmente quería echarse a llorar.

_Roto._

– ¿En qué cree usted que se equivocan? –la doctora le observaba con plena atención, atenta a todas sus expresiones faciales. Nunca le había visto así, tan derrotado. Tan… harto de todo.

_Irreparable._

–Ellos… se equivocan. Lo que dicen es totalmente imposible. –dijo por fin. No mentía. Robin lo veía. Law estaba siendo cien por cien sincero. Debía aprovechar ese momento.

_Destrozado._

Law abrió los ojos, dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Su mirada desprendía una profunda tristeza, podía ver como algunas lágrimas querían salir.

–Suéltelo. ¿Qué es lo que le duele de verdad?

_Vacío._

–Que digan que parezco más contento. Lo odio. Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. –harto de todo. Sin nada en su interior. Así estaba. Ahí donde debía haber un corazón, no había nada.

_Hundido._

– ¿Por qué odia tanto que le digan que se le ve feliz? –preguntó ella, con seriedad. Estaba segura que, por fin, Law admitiría sus problemas.

El doctor suspiró. No la había mirado en todo el rato que había sido sincero, en que se había abierto, hasta ese momento. Se tomó un segundo antes de responder con la sonrisa más triste que nunca había visto.

–Yo… porque yo perdí la capacidad de ser feliz hace años.


	18. El lado oscuro

**Puede que hayas** **  
Nacido en la cara buena del mundo  
Yo nací en la cara mala  
Llevo la marca del lado oscuro**

Martes, 22 de Julio

Hoy trabajaba de tardes, empezaba su turno a las cuatro. Normalmente a esa hora venía gente a tomar algo, una cerveza, cócteles, café… pero nunca a comer. O al menos casi nunca. No porque cerraran la cocina, eso nunca lo hacían, solo por las noches, cuando eran solamente bar.

Pero no por eso se sorprendió menos al ver entrar a Law, con el rostro terriblemente abatido, y pedir un plato de albóndigas con sepia. A las cinco de la tarde.

– ¿Todo bien? –preguntó cuando le sirvió.

–Claro. –respondió secamente. No quería hablar de ello.

Normalmente servían todos los platos con un panecillo, pero se había fijado en el detalle que Law nunca tocaba el suyo, al contrario, parecía mirarlo con cierto asco, por lo que no se lo puso.

– ¿Y mi panecillo? –preguntó un tanto sorprendido el doctor, viendo que esta vez no se lo ponía. Tampoco iba a comérselo, pero le había dado curiosidad.

– ¿No te gusta, verdad? –respondió Ace, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el doctor, sorprendido. Estaba seguro que nunca habían hablado del tema.

–Porque cada vez que lo he traído, lo has puesto a la otra punta de la mesa y te lo has mirado como si te debiera dinero. –dijo Ace, riéndose ligeramente al recordar la expresión de Law al mirarlo. Como un niño mirando brócoli, realmente tierno.

–Vaya, me halaga que te fijes en mi de esa forma. –dijo Law, en su habitual tono arrogante.

–Intento tener en cuenta los detalles de clientes habituales –respondió Ace con una sonrisa, ignorando de nuevo la existencia de cualquier señal de ligoteo por parte del otro.

– ¿Ya… eso soy, verdad? Un cliente habitual –dijo Law, algo desanimado. Ace pareció notar que lo había ofendido, así que intentó arreglarlo rápidamente.

–Eres más que eso, tío. Eres un gran amigo para mí. –Law solo gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a comer.

Ace lo tomó como que se trataba de un tipo de pocas palabras, como de hecho así era. Era totalmente incapaz de ver la frustración en cada uno de sus múltiples rechazos.

– ¿Sales ahora del curro? –se sentó en frente a él, observándole comer.

Se había fijado en que había adelgazado, por lo que le pidió a Zeff que llenara un poco más su plato. Éste se había quejado un poco, pero era igual que Sanji, nunca permitiría que nadie pasara hambre, así que lo hizo. Hoy Sanji había trabajado de mañanas, por lo que no podrían verse hasta la noche.

Law le miró un poco sorprendido, sintiéndose muy observado, viendo como Ace escrutaba cada línea de su cara mientras comía. Era una sensación muy rara. Pero era Ace, sencillamente le dejaría hacer.

–Sí –respondió, metiéndose un trozo de albóndiga en la boca y tragando. Le pareció delicioso, como cada plato preparado en ese maldito restaurante.

Ace pareció sonreír complacido.

– ¿Día duro?

Ace observó el rostro de Law aún más atento. Se había ensombrecido. Hoy no veía esa pequeña chispa de alegría que normalmente tenía, hoy únicamente veía oscuridad. Un increíble vacío en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

Era médico, eso lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de su especialidad, y erróneamente siempre había supuesto que trabajaba únicamente en urgencias. Por lo que, según él, debía ver cosas horribles en su jornada laboral, realmente malas.

Quizá hoy había sido uno de esos días.

Pensó en las veces que Law y los otros habían venido a tomar algo. Si entendiera una pizca de la mayoría de conversaciones que mantenían, se hubiera dado cuenta que pocas veces hablaban de urgencias, lo hacían más de pacientes habituales, y la mayoría con problemas cardíacos o coronarios.

Solo si Ace realmente hubiera prestado atención habría notado que Law se trataba de un cirujano cardiovascular, y que ese era su equipo de enfermeros. Pero tenía tendencia a perder el interés de cosas que no comprendía, y aprovechaba sus charlas con jerga imposible para volver a servir mesas cuando estaba con ellos.

No era porque fuera estúpido, al contrario, por muy ingenuo e inocente que fuera, era un tipo muy listo. Solo que no le llamaba lo suficiente la atención para interesarse por ello. 

Ace realmente admiraba la labor de los médicos, por mucho que les hubiera cogido cierto asco des de lo de su hermano. Trataban con la vida de la gente, intentando salvarles, pero no siempre lo conseguían. Se preguntó si hoy habría ocurrido, que alguien había muerto en frente de él sin poder evitarlo.

Los ojos de Law parecían sumidos en sus recuerdos, rememorando algo una y otra vez, algo que no le permitía escapar.

Se compadeció de él.

–Sí, se podría decir. –respondió el doctor. Ace vió que no iba a decirle nada más, que no quería hablar de ello, y que había hecho un gran esfuerzo por responderle.

Cuando estaba con Sachi, Bepo y Penguin, había observado que siempre que hablaban de algo en lo que él no quería participar, aunque le preguntaran directamente a él, sencillamente no respondía.

Sonrió, una de esas sonrisas dulces que hacían perder la cabeza a Law. Entendió que intentaba ser considerado, aunque nadie lo diría por su tono de voz o su expresión, pero Ace ya empezaba a conocerle bien para notarlo.

– ¿Cerveza? Invita la casa –preguntó Ace, en un intento de animarlo.

Vió como Law se reía con frustración. Parecía que quisiera decir algo, pero luego se cortara, y solo le agradeció. El chico fue corriendo a la nevera a buscar una bien fría.

Law, de normal, le hubiera soltado alguna de sus indirectas, preguntando si quería invitarle para llevárselo a la cama, pero luego recordó que era con Ace con quien hablaba, y realmente no tenía ganas de malgastar saliva.

Vió al camarero volver con dos botellas. Eso significaba que se quedaría con él, charlando un rato. Probablemente recibiera otra bronca, como casi siempre que Law se pasaba por ahí y el chico se sentaba con él.

Aun así, no pensaba desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad de poder estar con él. A su lado, podía sentir un atisbo lejano de algo parecido a estar contento, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo.

Ace disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del médico. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él. No hacía demasiado que se conocían, cerca de un mes creía recordar, pero se había convertido en alguien importante para él.

Al principio, había tenido la sensación que se tratara de un capullo, alguien que solo buscaba sexo gratuito y nada más, que luego desaparecería. A decir verdad, si no fuera porque estaba completamente loco por Sanji, quizá le hubiera seguido el juego.

Law era un hombre realmente atractivo. Al principio le pareció un imbécil y ni siquiera dio en ese detalle, pero mirándolo mejor, observándolo bien, podía ver que era guapo. Alto, delgado pero con buen cuerpo, ojos magnéticos grises, mirada hipnotizante, sonrisa astuta y tentadora…

–Ace, si sigues mirándome así pensaré que quieres algo conmigo –dijo Law, en una mezcla de incomodidad y complacido. Si no fuera porque eso era imposible…

–Eres bastante guapo, ¿lo sabías? –dijo de golpe, descolocando por completo a Law. Aun así, el doctor rápido supo recomponerse. Sabía pensar rápido. 

–Vaya. ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? –preguntó, a sabiendas que el otro le respondería lo que menos se esperaba.

–Pensaba más bien en mi hermano. Podría presentártelo. –dijo Ace, llevándose la botella a la boca y bebiendo del líquido.

A Law se le cayó el tenedor de la mano, petando contra el plato lleno de salsa y salpicando por los alrededores. Ace se sobresaltó al oírlo, saltando un poco en su silla.

– ¡Joder, que susto! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el camarero mientras sacaba su trapo del bolsillo y empezaba a limpiar la mesa. – ¿Law?

El otro no le respondía. Le miró, intentando entender qué pasaba.

Law estaba con la mano y la boca abierta, con los ojos fijos en él, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de decirle. Ace no entendía esa reacción. ¿Tan raro era que le intentara emparejar con su hermano? Era un colega, y otras veces había hecho con Sabo cosas parecidas.

El doctor seguía mirándole fijamente, sin responderle. Cuando sus neuronas parecieron reconectar, intentó recuperar la compostura tan bien como pudo.

–No, gracias –dijo él, con evidente frustración.

Esto ya era demasiado. No solo no le hacía caso, era su consejero sentimental, se había hecho amigo suyo y de su novio, ¿encima quería presentarle a su hermano para que saliera con él? El karma se estaba cebando demasiado con él.

Esto era una especie de castigo por demasiada lujuria desmedida. _Sabía que no debía haberme acostado con esa novia durante su despedida de soltera…_

– ¿Por qué no? Es muy buen chico, y guapo. Creo que haríais buena pareja. Así podríamos salir los cuatro de vez en cuando. –dijo Ace, imaginándose la situación.

En la cabeza del camarero pasaban mil y una ideas posibles para una cita doble. Para muchas. Sería muy divertido: su novio, su hermano y su amigo. Era un plan perfecto.

–Sí, claro, lo que me faltaba ya… – _ni con el hermano de Califa, cuando me quedé a dormir a su casa, con ella durmiendo al lado…_

– ¿Oye que pasa? –dijo Ace, un poco ofendido.

_Ni con la madre de Drake…_

Debía volver a su conversación con Ace. Hacerle entender de forma suave que no era buena idea. De forma suave, sobretodo…

–Mira Ace… mejor dejémoslo. Ni busco ni quiero una relación, solo sexo sin compromiso. Lo más seguro es que me acostara con él y luego le desechara. No soy un buen tipo. – ¿A quién quería engañar? Él no sabía ser suave, era directo.

Ace se quedó un poco pensativo ante esta revelación. Eso era justamente lo que había pensado sobre él cuando le había conocido, esa primera vez, detrás del restaurante. Fue una primera impresión bastante mala.

Pero luego le conoció más a fondo, de verdad. Era un tipo serio, brusco al hablar, algo solitario. Pero también era alguien que sabía escuchar, había estado ahí para él sin pedir nada a cambio, sin querer aprovecharse de él.

Puede que lo negara, pero se preocupaba por Ace, mucho, y eso él lo notaba. Solo había que saber llevar su carácter difícil para saber que en verdad tenía un gran corazón.

–Pues a mí me pareces muy buena persona… –dijo Ace, reflexionando.

–Eso es porque me tienes idealizado. –dijo Law, acabando de comer.

Apartó un poco el plato y los cubiertos, para poder ponerse de brazos cruzados encima de la mesa mientras hablaba con el camarero.

Ace le miraba, un tanto sorprendido. Para una persona sociable y empática como él, no era tan difícil. Solo debías esquivar todos esos muros que parecía empeñado en ponerse para que nadie le conociera.

–Te equivocas. No eres malo, solo no quieres que te hagan daño, y te proteges de esta forma.

Su mirada se había vuelto a oscurecer, llena de dolor y tristeza. Y algo de cansancio, como si no fuera la primera vez que oía eso.

–Solo… déjalo, ¿vale? No quiero salir con tu hermano. Fin de la conversación. –Law parecía enfadado.

–Pero… –quiso insistir él. No acababa de entender muy bien qué había dicho o hecho para enfadarle.

–Fin de la conversación. –repitió el médico, sin siquiera mirarle. Law estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no mandarle a la mierda.

–Aun así… –y Ace, con su preocupación y sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, se lo ponía difícil.

– ¡PORTGAS D ACE! –le llamó Patty, des de la barra. Sus mesas de clientes sin atender iban en aumento.

– ¡VOY! Yo… bueno, lo siento. No volveré a sacar el tema. –dijo el camarero finalmente. Había entendido que, fuera lo que fuera, si Law no quería hablar de ello, debía respetarlo.

–Gracias. –dijo finalmente, suspirando.

Ace se puso manos a la obra.

– ¿Quieres algo de postre? –preguntó, metiéndose de lleno en su rol de camarero.

–Claro, ¿qué tenéis? –preguntó. Ya volvía a ser el de siempre. A Ace le sorprendió lo rápido que se sobrepuso, no le parecía cierto. 

–Mousse de limón, flan casero con nata, fruta o helado. –aun así, no entraría en eso. En cuando Law quisiera, ya hablaría con él.

–Mousse. –respondió el médico

– ¡Marchando! –dijo Ace, con su característica alegría.

Law le miraba mientras servía y tomaba nota. Siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, muy educado para un chico de su edad. Podría pasarse la tarde entera mirándole trabajar y no se cansaría.

Y no solo por la manera de mover el culo mientras caminaba. Sino porque le veía en su salsa, en su ambiente. Ace era él mismo, sin nada que se lo impidiera. Era una luz que lo atraía sin poder hacer nada.

El moreno tenía que espabilarse. Siempre recibía broncas de los otros cuando se entretenía, cosa que cuando estaba Law ahí pasaba casi siempre. Quizá debería centrarse un poco, no quería que lo echaran.

Ni quería que creyeran que se había relajado por salir con el hijo del dueño. Con Sanji, habían decidido hacer lo suyo público, pero creían que sería mejor no decirlo en el lugar de trabajo. Tanto sus hermanos como los amigos de ambos lo sabían, y todos se lo tomaron tan bien como Nami.

Al principio tuvo un poco de miedo por Luffy. Él y Sanji habían salido, no había sido nada serio, pero ahí estaba. Se imaginaba que precisamente ilusión no le haría. Aun así, su hermanito se alegró por él, mucho.

Le dijo que ya sabía que estaba enamorado de Sanji, que se le notaba mucho, incluso se sorprendió que se tratara de un secreto. Pero así era Ace, y el trío de hermanos de hecho, totalmente incapaces de disimular nada. En especial Ace y Luffy, Sabo era bastante más astuto. Lo cual, sinceramente, no era difícil.

Por lo que los otros hermanos se alegraron mucho por el mayor. Aunque la conversación con Sabo le descolocó un poco.

_–Pero… ¿qué hay de ese chico? –preguntó Sabo en cuanto se lo dijo._

_– ¿Qué chico? –preguntó Ace, extrañado. Últimamente solo les hablaba de Sanji, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué se refería._

_–Ese que viene al Baratie de vez en cuando, que os lleváis tan bien. –respondió, tomando un sorbo de su café._

_– ¿El médico? Solo somos amigos. Y me ha ayudado mucho con todo lo de Sanji. –dijo él, sonriendo y restándole importancia._

_Cuando vió los ojos de Sabo, supo que había hablado de más._

_– ¿Cómo que te ha ayudado? –preguntó Sabo, un poco molesto._

_Sabo era el único que sabía que estaba enamorado de Sanji. Obviamente, no podía decírselo a Luffy. Ese chico era un cabeza hueca, y encima su amigo. Seguro que se lo decía el primer día sin siquiera darse cuenta._

_Por lo que Sabo se había convertido en su único confidente. Mentira, él y Marco._

_Y que Sabo se enterara así que había estado apoyándose en otro en vez de su hermano… no le hizo mucha gracia, precisamente._

_–Bueno, pues eso. A pedirle salir, a entender cómo iban las relaciones… no lo sé, en general. –decía Ace desesperado por quitarle la máxima importancia posible._

_No quería que Sabo creyera que no confiaba en él. Era solo… “yo que sé, ha ido así”._

_– ¿Me estás diciendo que ese tipo sabía lo de tu novio antes que yo? ¿Y que encima te ha ayudado?_

_Sabo no estaba para nada enfadado. Al contrario, se alegraba muchísimo por Ace. Sí que le molestaba un poco eso de que lo hubiera hablado con otro y no con él, pero eso solo demostraba lo que creía…_

_–Vamos Sabo, no te pongas celoso ahora. No es que quisiera decírselo a él antes que a ti, solo estaba ahí y lo adivinó. –dijo Ace. Momento perfecto para el rubio para burlarse de él._

_–Ya… conociéndote, seguro que te vió metiéndole mano. –le dijo, sin poder disimular su sonrisa. Puede que él y Ace hubieran pillado a Luffy y Sanji en la cama en una ocasión, pero por desgracia, Sabo le había pillado muchas, muchas veces. O sea, demasiadas._

_En la habitación sería lo normal. Pero también le pilló en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala de estar, en el cuarto de Dragon y Rouge, en el jardín…_

_–Oye no te pases. –dijo Ace, viendo por donde iba Sabo._

_–Solo digo, que ese tipo ha conseguido que confiaras en él con algo que no habías hecho con nadie más. –dijo el rubio, poniéndose serio._

_–Bueno, supongo. No lo sé, ha surgido así. Es un buen tipo, me escucha y me aconseja. –dijo Ace, sin entender por qué Sabo parecía tener tanto interés en eso. Era un amigo, normal que le explicara sus cosas._

_–Yo también lo hago. –puntualizó Sabo._

_–Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. –intentó puntualizar también Ace. No le gustaba para nada la sonrisilla en los labios de su hermano._

_–Sí, sí… y tú también me entiendes. –hablaba como si supiera algo que Ace no, y eso le ponía de los nervios._

_–Que no, joder, Sabo. Ya sabías lo que sentía por Sanji, fuiste el único al que le dije algo. Que por cierto, ya me podrías haber dicho que salió con Luffy… –le reprochó Ace de golpe._

_Eso pilló a Sabo por sorpresa. ¿Cómo que decirle que salieron? Luego se dio cuenta de que era con Ace con quien hablaba._

_– ¿Qué? Ace, les pillamos en la cama. Lo raro era que tú no lo supieras. –dijo, empezando a reírse en su cara._

_–Da igual, déjalo. No quiero imaginarme a mi hermano y a mi novio juntos. –dijo Ace, pasando una mano por su cabeza, como si ese simple gesto pudiera borrar su imagen._

_–Pero si no tienes que imaginarlo, los viste –seguía pinchándole el rubio. Esto era demasiado divertido para él._

_De la misma forma que Ace tenía afición en burlarse de Marco, Sabo lo hacía con él._

_–Cállate ya. A lo que me refiero, no te hagas pajas mentales, el médico es solo un buen amigo. –le intentaba convencer el moreno. Sin buenos resultados._

_–Sí, sí… claro… –decía Sabo, burlándose todavía de él._

_–Ves atracción sexual por todos lados. Hecha un polvo de una vez, que des de mitades de junio nada y se te sube el semen a la cabeza. Mira, ¿quieres que te lo presente? –Ace pensó que quizá con eso, dejaría de molestarle._

_A él le encantaba molestar, pero odiaba que fuera al revés. A parte, le parecía una idea cojonuda. La mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Pero era un médico, era probable que le rechazara por eso._

_–A mí no me metas en tus movidas sexuales raras. A parte, estoy conociendo a alguien… –dijo Sabo, intentando apartar la mirada._

_Eso fue suficiente para Ace como para olvidar toda su conversación anterior y centrarse única y exclusivamente en lo que DEBÍA contarle Sabo._

_– ¿CÓMO? Cuéntamelo todo. –dijo muy serio._

Es verdad… no se acordaba que también propuso a Sabo presentárselo, pero éste ya le había dicho que estaba tonteando con alguien. Por ahora nada, no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un triste beso.

Pero después de lo del cirujano, Sabo era todavía más precavido que antes. En eso también era diferente de Ace, mientras uno era un romántico, el otro era apasionado. Ace no se andaba con coqueteos, pasaba bastante rápido a la acción.

Y lo que había dicho…

Todavía seguía alucinando por el hecho que Sabo hubiera insinuando semejante tontería. Él estaba con Sanji, le quería muchísimo. Era su primera relación seria. A sus veintitrés años. Eso debía significar algo.

Para Sanji también lo era, o sea que debía sentir algo parecido a él, por mucho que todavía no le hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas…

No, no podía pensar en eso. Había dicho que lo esperaría, que sería paciente y que conseguiría que se enamorara de él. Eso no son cosas que se consigan en un par de semanas, requieren tiempo y constancia.

_Eso es, mejor no preocuparse._

Notó algo vibrando en su bolsillo.

Sacó su móvil, leyendo el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Era Sanji.

Hacía un rato le había enviado un mensaje donde le proponía ir a tomar algo y luego que se quedara a dormir a su apartamento, que podía pasar a buscarle cuando acabara el turno.

_“Lo siento, puños de fuego. No me encuentro demasiado bien hoy para salir”_

_Otra vez…_

_“¿Y si nos quedamos en el apartamento?”_

Tecleó Ace en su teléfono. Era raro, hacía días que Sanji solo se movía de casa al trabajo. Aceptaba ir al apartamento de Ace y Marco, pero no por la calle.

_“¿Sofá y Netflix? ¡Me parece perfecto! ¿No molestaremos a Marco?”_

Otra vez encerrados… a ver, no iba a quejarse de quedar para pasarse el rato en la cama, porque era lo que mayoritariamente hacían. Pero Ace tenía ganas de salir por ahí, a la calle, que le diera el aire junto a su chico…

_“Si no nos ha matado ya…”_

Respondió Ace, riéndose. Llevaban cuatro días encerrados en el apartamento, saliendo de la habitación para comer o beber algo, y no eran precisamente silenciosos.

_“Pásame a buscar cuando acabe el turno”_

_“¿En moto? Mira que no llegaremos…”_ escribió Ace, acordándose del día en que empezaron a salir, donde acabaron montándoselo en la moto, bajo la luz de la luna.

 _“Llegaremos. ¡Hasta luego!”_ le sorprendió que Sanji le pegara un corte a alguna de sus insinuaciones, normalmente siempre le seguía el juego.

_“Hasta luego”_

Había intentado no prestar demasiada atención al repentino intento de confinamiento de Sanji, pero la verdad era que ya empezaba a molestarle un poco. Debería intentar hablar con él, saber si le pasaba alguna cosa o cual era el motivo por el que no quería salir a la calle a penas.

De hecho… creía recordar haberle sacado el tema a Sanji. Sí, más de una vez. ¿Cuál había sido su respuesta? No conseguía recordarla…

_–Sanji… ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo? me siento encerrado aquí dentro. –dijo Ace, removiéndose en el sofá._

_–Sí… estaría bien… también tengo hambre… –dijo Sanji, agachándose hacia su bragueta, bajándola y sacando su miembro de los pantalones._

_Empezó a lamerlo con ansia, introduciéndolo entero en su boca y sintiéndolo despertar. Ace se dejó llevar, acariciando suavemente los cabellos dorados del cocinero, embriagado por el placer._

Ah sí, eso, verdad. Habían acabado haciéndolo en el sofá. Menos mal que ese día Marco no estaba en casa. ¿Y en esa otra ocasión que…?

_–Hace muy buen tiempo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasar el día a la playa, en Gyojin? –preguntó Ace, ilusionado, mirando a Sanji. Acababan de despertarse._

_–Tienes razón. Hace mucho calor. Tanto que ya estoy sudando… mira, tócame. –dijo Sanji, llevando las mano de Ace a su cuerpo, obligándole a abrazarle._

_–Uf… ya lo veo ya… –dijo el moreno, dejándose perder por esos músculos definidos._

_–Ace… estoy muy caliente… –dijo en un suspiro en sus labios._

_Estuvieron un par de horas más en la cama._

Sí, se acordaba de ese día. Sobre todo porque lo habían hecho otra vez después de comer. Un momento… 

_–Entonces, ¿qué te parece si esta tarde vamos a la playa? –preguntó Ace, llevándose una patata frita a la boca. Se habían quedado a comer en el apartamento después de hacer el amor, pero el moreno tenía ganas de ir por ahí._

_–La playa… bueno, podría estar bien… y ya sabes que viene luego…_

_El moreno notó algo moverse contra su entrepierna. Sanji estaba llevando su pie desnudo hacia ahí, provocándole._

_– ¿Qué viene luego? –preguntó, mirándole, tirándose un poco hacia adelante, permitiendo que Sanji pudiera llegar mejor y siguiera tocándole._

_–Ya sabes… la arena, la sal… se necesita una buena ducha…_

_Se lo montaron en la ducha._

Joder. Debía intentar no dejarse llevar tanto por sus impulsos sexuales. Sanji claramente estaba evitando el tema calentándole.

_El cabrón me conoce demasiado…_

Debía hablar con él. Él era un animal salvaje, le gustaba estar por la calle, y no encerrado. Era como meter un tigre en un zoo.

–Portgas. Ayuda a tu compañero. –oyó a Patty decirle. Hoy Patty estaba de jefe, trabajaban ellos dos y el último que habían contratado.

Y al último le estaba costando más que a él adaptarse al ritmo frenético del restaurante. Suponía que era normal, últimamente había más trabajo que cuando le contrataron a él, y eso era decir mucho.

Era un tipo serio, muy alto, y no hablaba demasiado, con acento de algún lugar que no sabía distinguir. No era mal trabajador, pero… no lo sabía. Había algo en él que no le gustaba. Era raro, Ace nunca juzgaba a nadie antes de conocerle, pero ese tipo… No lo sabía, tenía algo raro.

Daba igual, debía coincidir con él en el trabajo únicamente, tampoco tenía intención de ser su amigo.

Mientras ayudaba al nuevo, volvió a mirar en dirección a Law.

Pensó en la conversación que acababan de tener. Vale, no le iban las relaciones serias. ¿Qué más daba? él tampoco había estado nunca en una hasta hace poco, con Sanji. No lo veía algo tan malo.

Ace mismo tuvo muchos de los que llama “polvos de una noche”. Sus amantes ya le conocían, sabían que no era alguien que buscara nada a largo plazo, a él le iba más la diversión momentánea.

Aun así, nada le impedía verse con esa persona durante un tiempo, hasta que llegase otro. Era algo que ya estaba hablado, no había problema por ninguna de las dos bandas. Bueno… casi nunca.

Había habido alguna ocasión en que tuvo que pararle los pies a alguien al darse cuenta que no buscaban lo mismo. Siempre había sido sincero.

Pero Law…

Él había dicho que desechaba a las personas, después de utilizarlas. Era una definición un tanto cruel de “sexo esporádico con desconocidos”. La verdad era que tampoco opinaba que fuera la gran cosa.

Pensó en Sabo. A él le habían desechado, y le había dolido mucho. Había estado un par de semanas bastante jodido, pero ahora ya estaba del todo bien. Le hirvió la sangre en pensar en el desconocido que le utilizó de esa forma, y luego volvió a mirar a Law.

 _No… es imposible_. Pensó

Conocía a Law, era imposible que él fuera de esa forma. Ese hombre era buena persona, podía notarlo. Y él tenía mucha intuición para la gente, muchísima.

Por eso mismo sabía que Law no podría ser de esa forma, y si lo era, era por alguna razón de peso. Era imposible que, quien le había ayudado tanto, se aprovechase de la gente sin que le dejara marca, y si lo hacía era para protegerse de algo.

Aun así…

Law se había definido a sí mismo como una mala persona. Y, viendo sus ojos, sabía que realmente se creía eso. Vio dolor en ellos, mucho dolor. Algo muy profundo escondido detrás de ellos.

¿Realmente pensaba eso sobre él mismo?

En ese momento Ace se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo que le dio miedo. ¿Qué diablos le habría pasado para que se odiara a si mismo de esa forma?


	19. Imaginary

**In my field of paper flowers** **  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Martes, 22 de Julio

–Roronoa. Por fin. –dijo la mujer a su lado, en cuanto el chico con capucha se sentó detrás de ella.

Estaban en una estación de tren, una diferente de la que se habían visto las últimas veces. Acordaron que lo mejor sería variar sus lugares de encuentro, por si acaso.

– ¿Preocupada por mí? Que mona. –respondió el caza recompensas, burlándose de ella. Hina sencillamente le ignoró, igual que con la mayoría de sus provocaciones.

–Impaciente. Espero que esta vez me traigas fotos de las buenas, de esas que no tengan tus enormes dedos de por medio, estén desenfocadas o directamente no se vea absolutamente nada.

A Zoro le hubiera gustado negar eso, pero por desgracia, no pudo. Soltó un bufido antes de contestar.

–La tecnología no es lo mío.

–Me sorprende que pudieras hacer fotos con el objetivo tapado con una cámara digital. –Hina, por muy misión encubierta que estuviera liderando, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad tan buena como esa.

Y, otra vez, ojalá Zoro hubiera podido negarlo.

– ¿Vas a seguir así o puedo tirar ya la tarjeta de memoria a la papelera?

–Tírala, luego la recojo.

El hombre se levantó y tiró una pequeña bolsa. Contenía la citada tarjeta y otras pruebas varias que podían ser de utilidad en el caso de Hina. El trato era que la recogería cuando Zoro se hubiera ido.

–A ver. Qué has hecho esta vez… –preguntó la inspectora, con cierto fastidio. Zoro volvía a estar sentado a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Escucha y alucina, cariño.

_– ¿Tu eres Uno? –preguntó Zoro, mirando fijamente al hombre enfrente de él._

_Tez muy oscura, rapado, unicejo. Coincidía con la descripción que le había dado Valentine. Gracias a ella había obtenido información muy valiosa, aunque tenía que ir con mucho cuidado._

_Sobre todo por la sutil amenaza de Valentine de diseccionarlo en una mesa de autopsias y sacarle todos los órganos mientras le mantenía vivo en caso de traicionarla. No sabía qué parte de esa amenaza sería capaz de cumplir esa mujer, pero tampoco quería comprobarlo._

_Más importante, iba acompañado de Zero._

_–Y tu Ashura. –respondió el hombre. Le miraba serio, completamente impasible. No parecía impresionado, así como sí lo estaba Zero. Le miraba sonriendo, con muchas expectativas y cierta lujuria._

_Zoro sonrió. Era el momento de la verdad._

_Le señaló con uno de los cuchillos que había robado de Kuro. Cuando se aburría le escondía los cuchillos y se divertía viéndole volverse loco buscándolos._

_–Quiero tu puesto. –dijo Zoro, retándole con la más sádica de sus sonrisas._

_Uno lanzó una mirada a Zero, como si esperara su aprobación. El hombre del garfio asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, y Uno se giró a mirarle de nuevo._

_–Entonces tendrás que ganarlo. –respondió, totalmente inexpresivo._

_–Caballeros, diríjanse al Coliseo. Quiero veros ahí en quince minutos. –dijo Zero a los dos hombres, como si estuviera emocionado por el espectáculo._

_Zoro sabía cómo iba el tema. La mujer rubia, con la que llevaba casi un mes acostándose, le había informado de todo lo necesario._

_No sabía absolutamente nada de la vida de Uno, ni su nombre real ni su antigua profesión, pero sabía que era un tipo fuerte y extremadamente hábil con las armas blancas, así que era muy probable utilizara alguna de esas._

_El Coliseo era el nombre que recibía el sótano, donde tenían lugar las peleas. Lo habían decorado todo como si de un coliseo real se tratara, con sus gradas y su pista para la lucha, aunque no había arena._

_Era una especie de club de la lucha a la romana, con un trono más elevado, des de donde Zero observaba todas y cada una de las peleas que tenían lugar con suma atención._

_Según Valentine, era un sádico que se excitaba con la sangre saliendo de la gente._

_Ahí se encontraban Zoro y Uno. Uno, al haber sido el retado, tenía derecho a escoger las armas que iban a utilizar._

_–Antes me has amenazado con un cuchillo. Espero que te gusten las espadas. –dijo el hombre, enfrente de él, cogiendo una y ofreciéndole la otra._

_–Muy considerado. –respondió el cazador. Su interior daba saltos de alegría._

_Había sido campeón de Kendo de su instituto, de la universidad y segundo de la academia de policía. No había un arma que Zoro dominara más, una espada era casi como una extensión de su propio brazo, sabía dominarlas a la perfección._

_Había aprendido del mejor._

_A su alrededor, en las gradas, se habían formado las apuestas. Era una tradición durante las luchas, de esa forma motivaban a los luchadores y lo hacía todo más emocionante. El único que no apostaba era Zero._

_Por ahora, la cosa pintaba mal para “Ashura”. Las apuestas estaban veinte a uno, y sabía que ese uno venía de cierta rubia que le guiñaba el ojo des de las gradas._

_– ¡Se cierran las apuestas! Caballeros, a vuestros puestos. Enseguida dará lugar el comienzo de la lucha. –decía el maestro de ceremonias. Sí, el maldito Zero tenía contratado un puto maestro de ceremonias para esto._

_Ambos hombres se colocaron en los puntos respectivos. Zoro se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón, palpando la pequeña aguja que había en él. Un pinchazo y Uno caería redondo._

_Debía actuar con mucho cuidado, sin que nadie le viera, tarea complicada teniendo en cuenta que casi todo el mundo esperaba ver como se lo cargaban. Tendría que disimular mucho, cosa que se le daba fatal._

_Y sobre todo, tenía que ir con cuidado de no clavársela él mismo._

_– ¡Empiecen! –ni siquiera le vió venir._

_Zoro solo tuvo tiempo de levantar la espada y parar el golpe, dirigido directamente a su cuello. Sintió el duro golpe del metal contra el metal chocando en su oreja, en un sonido que le ensordeció momentáneamente. Se había cubierto en el último momento del ataque._

_Había aguantado el golpe con la fuerza bruta de sus brazos, sintiendo toda la presión en el hombro izquierdo. Por ese primer ataque, podía deducir que, aun tratarse de un hombre grande y corpulento, Uno no solo era rápido, sino también increíblemente fuerte._

_Oyó gritos a su alrededor. Abucheos hacia él, parecían un tanto decepcionados. Esperaban que Ashura hubiera muerto en ese momento, y les había fastidiado el plan._

_Zoro tenía muy claro que no pensaba morir ahí._

_Uno seguía presionando, poco dispuesto a aceptar que Ashura hubiera detenido su golpe, por lo que Zoro aprovechó la fuerza de éste para contraatacar._

_Los dos hombres seguían asestándose golpes con las espadas, dispuestos a dañarse mutuamente._

_Uno había conseguido darle de refilón en algunas ocasiones, quedando Zoro lleno de pequeños cortes, cubriendo su cuerpo de su propia sangre._

_–No te mueves mal para estar herido. –dijo Uno._

_–Tú tampoco –Zoro había conseguido alcanzarle en uno de sus ataques, haciendo un corte superficial y muy molesto en su brazo._

_Los dos hombres estaban uno frente al otro, con sus espadas enfrentadas, una deteniendo a la otra._

_Zoro giró sobre sí mismo en un perfecto juego de pies, aguantando la espada de Uno con el filo de la suya propia y dejándolo caer en el último momento, desequilibrando a su rival._

_En ese momento, pretendía aprovechar su vuelta para quedarse a su espalda y asestarle un golpe con la empuñadura en la nuca, dejándolo KO, pero Uno pareció adivinar sus intenciones._

_No solo consiguió detener el ataque de Zoro sin caer en su trampa, sino que encima le desarmó. Zoro observó su espada rebotar a lo lejos, oyendo el chirrido del metal picar contra el suelo, mientras todo de risas aclamando su muerte gritaban a su alrededor._

_Uno fue a darle otra estocada, otra al cuello, en horizontal al suelo._

_Zoro se agachó, apoyó su peso sobre una mano y lanzó una patada rasa a las piernas del otro, para barrerlo. Esta vez, logró su cometido, Uno acabó en el suelo._

_No solía luchar con los pies, él era más de puñetazos, pero debía reconocer que en ocasiones eran muy prácticas. En ese momento, se acordó de esa patada que recibió en el trasero, ya hacía un tiempo._

_El camarero de las patadas voladoras, Sanji. Realmente tenía ganas de volver a verle. Pero antes, debía acabar con esto._

_Sin perder el tiempo, se lanzó encima de él, quedando sentado a horcajadas encima de su cadera y lanzando toda una ráfaga de puñetazos a su cara, en especial a sus ojos. En caso de que se recuperara, debía cegarlo para tener más posibilidades de ganar._

_Se fijó en un curioso detalle._

_Silencio._

_Nadie se reía, nadie le abucheaba, nadie le gritaba._

_El público parecía mirarle expectante, completamente incapaces de creer lo que veían sus ojos._

_Ashura, el novato, estaba apalizando a Uno, uno de los miembros más fuertes y antiguos de la Familia._

_Todos miraban atentamente la lucha, muy serios. Solo dos personas sonreían: Valentine y Zero._

_Zoro debía darse prisa, estaba aturdiendo a Uno, pero todavía tenía que sedarlo. Detuvo un segundo con las dos manos para ir a tocar su bolsillo con otra, pero antes de poder coger la aguja, sintió como su centro de gravedad variaba de manera demasiado brusca._

_Uno había rodeado sus tobillos con sus pies, inmovilizándolos ligeramente, y había subido de golpe la cadera, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Zoro y tirándolo al suelo._

_En menos de un segundo, Zoro era quien se encontraba tumbado, debajo el gran cuerpo de ese hombre, sintiendo como sus grandes manos rodeaban su cuello y apretaban con fuerza. La sangre se escurría por el brazo de Uno, llegando hasta Zoro, manchando su cuello y parte de su cara, mezclando su sangre con la propia._

_Mierda._

_No podía respirar. Le faltaba el aire, intentaba dar bocanadas, pero ese hombre no tenía piedad, y apretaba cada vez más. Agarró los dedos del otro, intentando rebajar la presión, pero era inútil._

_Debía hacer algo. Pensar. Algo. Rápido. Ya._

_Antes de desmayarse._

_Antes de morir._

_Su mano derecha volvió a su bolsillo mientras la izquierda seguía forcejeando contra ese hombre._

_Los cortes de su cuerpo escocían._

_Intentaba toser, pero no podía. Ni siquiera tenía aire para gritar o proferir palabra alguna, solo gruñidos y sonidos ahogados salían de su garganta._

_Consiguió coger la inyección._

_Empezaba a ver borroso. Estaba perdiendo la visión._

_Pataleaba con fuerza, al menos tanta como podía, porque empezaba a notar sus extremidades muy entumecidas, como éstas dejaban de hacerle caso y cada vez se movían de forma más pesada._

_Consiguió colar su mano derecha entre los dos cuerpos._

_Sentía como babeaba y como las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos. Morir estrangulado es un auténtico asco. Y muy estresante._

_Consiguió clavar la aguja en la piel de ese hombre, cerca de su pecho._

_Nadie se dio cuenta._

_Quizá fue la sorpresa, quizá el impacto. Fuera lo que fuera, meterle la inyección consiguió que ese tipo dejara de apretar durante unos segundos que Zoro aprovechó para volver a coger aire._

_Sus músculos volvieron a responderle._

_Pudo darle una patada y sacárselo de encima._

_Zoro pudo incorporarse ligeramente, quedando en cuclillas al suelo, tosiendo y escupiendo. No tenía demasiado rato para recuperarse, y realmente deseaba que la droga le aturdiera lo suficiente para herirlo y dejarlo casi muerto. En tiempo record._

_Uno, recuperado de la sorpresa y des del suelo, le miró con odio._

_–Hijo de puta… –dijo en un ligero balbuceo. Parecía que había empezado. O era eso o la pérdida de sangre de su brazo, ya que el corte que había conseguido darle Zoro era algo profundo, y con la fuerza que había utilizado para estrangularlo seguro que había ido a peor._

_Aun así, todavía faltaba para dejarle fuera de combate._

_Levantó su pesado cuerpo, fue corriendo hacia Ashura y le pegó una patada en el estómago que lo hico volar unos metros, volviendo a dejarlo sin aire. Voló hasta una parte de las gradas, cerca de Zero._

_El jefe no perdía detalle de la pelea, le estaba gustando demasiado._

_El cazador chocó contra uno de los pilares, rompiéndolo y quedando ligeramente enterrado bajo los escombros de estos. Uno le miraba des de arriba, mientras él estaba tumbado en el suelo, cubierto de polvo y sangre._

_Estaba completamente sereno. Ese tipo le había inyectado algo, pero no era nada comparado a lo que había probado con anterioridad y no le era difícil superar los efectos de la droga, siempre y cuando se mantuviera alerta. No iba a montar una escena por eso, no era el primero en intentar algún truco como ese._

_El caza recompensas se incorporó ligeramente, mirando a su alrededor. Parecía que intentara ubicarse, saber qué acababa de pasar y porqué tenía una maldita pared destrozada encima de él. Por suerte, había aterrizado justo al lado de su espada._

_Zoro las estaba pasando putas, muy putas. Mucho más de lo que había esperado. En ese momento, recordó las lecciones recibidas por parte de su maestro._

_Respirar._

_Mantener la calma._

_Lo más importante para un espadachín, es tener la certeza de que va a ganar. Pase lo que pase. Nunca perder los nervios._

_Como el veneno, sigiloso y letal._

_Miró hacia el techo, aspirando el olor a tierra y sangre. Estaba extrañamente calmado, muy tranquilo. Hacía tiempo que un enemigo no ponía a prueba sus habilidades, y eso no hacía más que despertar su sed de sangre._

_Siguió respirando, con tranquilidad._

_Se levantó, espada en mano._

_– ¿Cómo puedes seguir de pie con todas estas heridas? Recibiendo esos ataques, perdiendo esa cantidad de sangre. –preguntó Uno._

_Puede que él tuviera un corte profundo en el brazo, pero Zoro tenía varios en todo su cuerpo, algunos tan profundos como ese. La mayor parte de la sangre que manchaba el suelo, era suya._

_Le miró, impasible. Ya no tenía miedo, estaba completamente seguro de sí mismo._

_–Mientras no pueda cortar el acero, no podré cortarte. Estoy en una situación peligrosa, ¡pero el peligro puede obligar a un espadachín a ser más fuerte! Cuando te logre cortar, ¡seré capaz de cortar el acero!_

_Uno era conocido por ser increíblemente duro en la batalla. Tanto que algunos decían que su cuerpo era puro acero, pero eso ya no significaba nada para el cazador, que estaba decidido a acabar con él._

_Zoro sentía cada palabra que decía. Su rival era el segundo oponente más fuerte con el que se había enfrentado, pero nadie era capaz de igualar al hombre que le enseñó todo, ese a quien todavía no había ganado. Y no pensaba volver a desafiarle si no era capaz de ganar al hombre enfrente de él._

_Uno estaba impresionado por la voluntad de ese chico. A la vez, había algo que le inquietaba. Se trataba de alguien con mucho dominio con la espada, eso lo había podido notar por sus movimientos, y ahora por sus palabras._

_– ¿Cuánto podrás aguantar? –su determinación era impresionante. Sentía una inquietante aura emanando de él. Ya no parecía un chico con una espada, era un hombre decidido a matarle._

_– ¡Un segundo más que tú!_

_Esos ojos… esos no eran los ojos de un humano. Era un demonio. Tenía enfrente de él un auténtico demonio reencarnado. Esa horrible sensación que llevaba un rato sintiendo se hizo evidente._

_Esa respiración._

_El cazador le miró, impasible. Uno le miró horrorizado._

_–Puedo oírlo… la respiración de tu acero. –dijo, con miedo en sus ojos. Por primera vez, Uno se estaba poniendo nervioso, veía una posible derrota enfrente de él._

_–Vamos a ver… si realmente tengo el poder de cortar el acero. –dijo Zoro en una sonrisa diabólica. Iba a por todas._

_Era el momento del último ataque._

_Uno de los dos caería, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder._

_Ambos se lanzaron, el uno contra el otro, dispuestos a acabar con su rival._

_Chocaron._

_El sonido del metal atravesando la carne. Silencio en el coliseo._

_– ¿Intentarás cortar el diamante después? –preguntó Uno, enfrente de él. Un hilillo de sangre caía de entre sus labios, escurriéndose por su barbilla._

_–Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo. –respondió secamente Zoro. Se había cansado de las metáforas de Uno. Era un hombre de carne y hueso, y su espada le había podido atravesar como si de mantequilla se tratase._

_–Menuda mierda… –dijo Uno, soltando su espada. Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas._

_–Hora de dormir, grandullón._

_Uno cayó inconsciente a los pies de Zoro, cubierto en sangre._

–Zoro… Ya sé que ahora tienes el puesto de Uno. Me contaste el mismo rollo del acero entonces. Lo conseguiste la semana pasada, conseguimos interceptarle. Su nombre real es Daz Bones, el sicario, del West Blue. –respondió Hina con cansancio.

Zoro no era de alardear de sus logros, pero cualquier cosa para molestar a Hina era válida. Y, joder, se sentía orgulloso de su victoria.

–Fue demasiado alucinante para oírlo solo una vez. ¿West Blue has dicho? Un poco lejos de East Blue. –preguntó él, un tanto sorprendido. West Blue City quedaba a más de quinientos quilómetros, era la más lejana de las capitales.

–Eso es lo de menos. –dijo ella. Se notaba que no le importaba demasiado lo que le había dicho su expareja.

–No te veo muy impresionada. ¿Quieres que vuelve a contarte cuando me levanté después de que me tirara a una pared? –dijo él, volviendo a picarla.

–Ya he oído que te dio una paliza y ganaste porque estaba drogado. –respondió de forma inexpresiva. Eso molestó de sobremanera al cazador. 

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –respondió él, levantando un poco la voz. Se llevó una mala mirada por parte de Hina.

–Zoro. En serio. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Qué has hecho ahora? –le preguntó como si fuera a regañar a un niño.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó él, sin saber muy bien de qué iba el tema. ¿Ahora por qué parecía enfadada?

Hina suspiró antes de poder articular palabra, con los ojos cerrados, y dejó pasar un par de segundos. Necesitaba hacer el máximo uso de su paciencia, que era muy poca.

– ¿Por qué está gritando y pegando sacudidas el coche que has robado para venir hasta aquí? –preguntó, lo más tranquila que pudo, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Zoro dirigió la vista hacia el vehículo, un coche negro, aparcado a unos veinte metros. No paraba de moverse, y del maletero salían una serie de gritos desgarradores, como si estuvieran matando a alguien.

 _Eso es lo que se dice pasar desapercibido…_ pensó la mujer.

–Ah, eso… Bueeeeno, las cosas se torcieron un poco. –Zoro se rascó un poco la cabeza, pensando cómo podría explicarle lo que había pasado antes de salir a su encuentro sin que se enfadara demasiado.

O más todavía.

_–Vaya, vaya… de novato a mano derecha de Zero. –dijo una voz grave detrás de él._

_–Kuro. ¿Por qué no pruebas de sacarte el palo del culo? Caminarás mejor. –ahora ya era totalmente libre para hablarle como quisiera. No es que antes lo hiciera con respeto, pero tenía que contenerse para no partirle la cara._

_Ahora, podía hacerlo tan tranquilo y no pasaría nada._

_–Déjate de bromas. Eres un puto fraude. –le acusó el de los cuchillos, apuntándole con uno._

_–Oye. Ahora soy tu superior. Deberías hablarme con más respeto. –dijo Zoro, utilizando con burla el mismo tono autoritario que había usado él tantas veces en su contra._

_Zoro detuvo en ese momento el ataque de Kuro. Uno de sus cuchillos iba dirigido a su cuello._

_– ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó Zoro totalmente sorprendido. Zoro era bastante más fuerte y diestro que él, Kuro no tenía ni media posibilidad._

_–Vaya, si eres capaz de detener un ataque sin necesidad de pincharme nada. –dijo Kuro, justo antes de girar sobre sí mismo y atacarle con el cuchillo que guardaba en su otra mano._

_Esa estocada iba dirigida a la oreja del cazador, pero éste, girando también, fue perfectamente capaz de detenerla sin el mínimo esfuerzo._

_– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Zoro, asustado. Estaba seguro que nadie le había visto._

_El moreno se sacudió, soltándose del agarre de Zoro. Éste se lo permitió, ya que nada en su postura parecía indicar que fuera a atacarle otra vez. El moreno dirigió su mano derecha hacia su bolsillo, sacándolo y mostrándoselo al otro._

_Kuro le enseñó un pequeño objeto, la aguja que Zoro había utilizado contra Uno._

_–No sé de qué estás hablando. –dijo Zoro, disimulando más mal que bien._

_Kuro sonrió de forma sádica antes de proferir su amenaza._

_–Claro que lo sabes. He visto las cámaras y los micros, eres un maldito policía. Pienso matarte y llevarle tu cadáver a Zero. –Mierda…_

–Eso sigue sin explicar por qué el maldito coche está gritando. –dijo Hina, mirando todavía al vehículo.

–Ese tío me había descubierto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? –preguntó Zoro, como si fuera lo más obvio y lógico a hacer.

Hina le miró. Sus ojos le decían claramente “eres demasiado gilipollas para ser real”.

–Joder Zoro… ¿otra vez? ¿Te dedicas a coleccionar criminales? –preguntó Hina, sin creerse que el caza recompensas hubiera secuestrado a un criminal de su organización en pleno día y se lo hubiera traído.

Otra vez.

–Al menos la misión sigue en pie. Por cierto, ¿cómo consigues que no hablen en el calabozo? –dijo el cazador, realmente curioso sobre ese detalle.

–Porque no están ahí. –respondió ella, en su habitual tono inexpresivo y serio. 

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde están? –preguntó, completamente sorprendido. No le cuadraba, no entendía dónde podía dejar a los delincuentes sino, para poder procesarlos.

¿Los llevaría director a la cárcel, quizá? O a una especia de programa de protección de testigos, si decidían hablar.

–En tu casa. –dijo ella, sin mirarle.

Aun que hablara con la seriedad de siempre, el hecho de que desviara la mirada, le indicaba a Zoro que era algo que claramente no quería que preguntara. Era su cara de “niña traviesa”.

Pero a Zoro, lejos de parecerle tierna, como en otras ocasiones en el pasado, le tocó las pelotas de sobremanera.

–Oye. Sabes que mi apartamento de noventa metros cuadrados, no es un piso patera, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, con un ligero tic en la ceja. 

–Lo parece. ¿Cuántos van ya? Buggy, Jango, Krieg, Uno y ahora Kuro. –dijo ella, acusándole a él de tenerlo que hacer.

Zoro le preguntó algo que llevaba tiempo rondándole la mente, y con lo que le había dicho ahora, prácticamente lo confirmaba.

Dio una bocanada de aire antes de hablar. 

–En serio Hina. ¿En qué coño andas metida? Dime que al menos Garp sabe algo de esto. O Smoker. Alguien de tu confianza. –dijo con desesperación.

Hina sabía que no podía ocultar para siempre lo que sabía. Y que Zoro en algún momento se olería lo que pasaba. Estaba alargando demasiado ese momento, ni que fuera por su seguridad. Le debía alguna explicación.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, antes de que fuera capaz de responder.

–Estoy sola. –respondió por fin, suspirando, como quien confiesa un delito después de mucho tiempo negándolo.

–Mierda, lo sabía… –dijo Zoro, frustrado. –Tenéis un topo, ¿verdad? Un pez gordo. –lo dijo.

Por fin lo había dicho. Para Hina, que Zoro lo dijera en voz alta, lo hizo real.

–Eso creo. No puedo fiarme de nadie. –ya no estaba seria, estaba preocupada. Estaba dejando atrás su mala actitud con él, para ser ella misma.

–Sabes quién es, ¿verdad? –preguntó Zoro, tirándose hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el aire, mirando al cielo.

Sabía que eso era grande, algo más grande de lo que se esperaba, pero no imaginaba tener que lidiar con la corrupción en el cuerpo. Mucho peor de lo que pudo pensar en un primer momento. Le estaba entrando vértigo. 

–No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió ella, sin mirarle otra vez.

Otra vez esa mirada triste, profunda, desesperada.

–O sea que también le conozco. Ocultándome información conseguirás que me maten. –dijo él, mirándole de reojo, observando todas y cada una de sus expresiones. Estaba claro que si quería sacar más información, tendría que hacerlo de esta forma.

–No, no le conoces. Si lo hago es para evitar que te maten. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor. –dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Realmente quería creer cada palabra de lo que decía.

Zoro la miró. La creyó cuando le dijo que no conocía al topo, pero eso no le daba ninguna garantía de seguir con vida.

–Esto te ha sonado mal hasta a ti. –respondió, con una ligera risita. Esto era demasiado.

–Tu solo... reúne pruebas contra Zero. Rápido. –dijo ella, recuperando su máscara de impasibilidad.

–Conseguí hacerle una foto de refilón. No sé si se verá bien. –dijo él, mirando de nuevo al cielo.

–De acuerdo. Me llevo el coche con el paquete, ¿sabrás volver? –preguntó. No tenía muy claro que no se tomara más de un desvío en el camino de vuelta.

–Claro que sí, joder. –respondió, ofendido por la duda.

Se perdió.

Por suerte, acabó encontrando el edificio, más o menos dos horas después.

Era ya de noche, pero no tuvo problemas para entrar. Ahora era Uno, el segundo al mando de la organización, y nadie cuestionaba nada de lo que hacía. Llevaba casi un mes ahí, y había hecho grandes progresos. Aun así, le parecía todavía demasiado poco.

Realmente echaba de menos su vida.

No le gustaba para nada infiltrarse, él siempre había sido un tipo muy sincero y directo, decía todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pesara a quien pesara, y por eso las infiltraciones solían acabar mal.

Por eso le sorprendió también que Hina fuera a decírselo precisamente a él. Se conocieron así, en una infiltración, y al final ella tuvo que descubrir su tapadera para salvarle la vida. Sabía cómo era Zoro, sabía que era un riesgo ponerle a él, y aun así, lo hizo.

Y después de la última conversación que había tenido con ella… sabía que había algo mucho más grande escondido.

Por ahora había dos cosas claras: alguien del cuerpo colaboraba con la Familia y no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de Zoro. Por eso le había escogido a él.

Y si era alguien lo bastante grande como para que no pudiera confiar en nadie… el cerco se reducía bastante. Alguien poderoso dentro del cuerpo, con gente a sus órdenes. ¿Un oficial superior quizá? Quién sabe.

Llegó al tercer piso, donde se encontraba su nueva habitación.

–Vaya, Ashura. Vuelves tarde. ¿De visita a la habitación de Valentine? –dijo una voz, detrás de él. Sabía de quien se trataba: su jefe.

–Zero. –dijo un tanto sorprendido, mirándole a los ojos. Esos pequeños puntos negros que le miraban como quien mira a un filete recién hecho.

–Ni un saludo, ni una reverencia… ni una pizca de respeto por tu parte.

–Lo lamento –dijo Zoro, con la misma expresión que antes. Las formalidades no iban con él, y por el tono de voz podría saberse que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Zero solo se rió a carcajada limpia.

–Serás un perro difícil de domar. –dijo, secándose una de las lágrimas que había salido de su ojo a consecuencia de la risa. Parecía que la situación le divertía.

Zoro no le respondió. Supuso que, simplemente, le gustaba que no le tuviera miedo. De alguna forma, lo encontraba estimulante.

Demasiado para su gusto.

– ¿Cómo va tu garganta? Veo que ya no tienes moratones –dijo, haciendo referencia a cuando Daz Bones casi lo mata estrangulado.

–Mejor, ya puedo hablar con normalidad –respondió, en el mismo tono seco, intentando poner rumbo a su habitación de una maldita vez.

–Eso pretendo comprobarlo personalmente… Sígueme. –dijo Zero, girándose de espaldas y empezando a avanzar. Zoro estaba seguro de que el hombre del garfio decía con los ojos algo como “pienso escucharte gemir toda la noche”. Le entró mal rollo.

–Con el debido respeto, Zero, pero tengo sueño. –Zoro debía admitir que era muy malo pensando excusas. Lo jodido es que era verdad, realmente quería irse a dormir.

–Ashura, tu actitud rebelde me gusta hasta cierto punto. Pero, si te doy una orden, obedeces. –dijo deteniéndose y volviendo a mirárselo, con severidad.

Zoro estaba convencido que en cualquier momento le apuñalaría con su garfio si seguía negándose.

Hacía una semana que era el nuevo Uno, más o menos el tiempo que llevaba evitando las insinuaciones de su nuevo jefe. Sabía que no podía evitarlo para siempre, pero intentaría alargarlo al máximo. Parecía que su tiempo se había acabado.

Podía aprovecharlo. Seguro que en la habitación de Zero había pruebas que lo incriminaran, y entonces se acabaría su tortura.

Si conseguía detener al jefe de la Familia, a Zero, daría igual quien fuera el topo, podría acabar con la organización y seguro encontraría algo contra quien fuera. Pero para eso, tenía que acabar con el jefe.

Subieron las escaleras, en dirección al cuarto piso, y se encontraron a dos personas descendiendo hacia sus respectivos cuartos, al tercero. Un hombre y una mujer. Zoro les reconoció del coliseo, estaban sentados cerca del hombre del garfio.

–Zero –dijeron un par de voces al unísono, mientras agachaban la cabeza a su paso.

–Buffalo, Baby 5 –respondió Zero, pasando a su lado.

Ignoraron por completo a Zoro. Al contrario, pareció que lo miraron con cierta superioridad. ¿No representaba que ahora él era superior a ellos? Qué raro.

–Por aquí –dijo Zero, una vez estuvieron en el quinto piso.

Zoro iba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en nada hasta que no estuvo practicante dentro del cuarto. Se maldijo a si mismo por eso.

Parecía una maldita suite de un hotel. Era realmente grande. Más que habitación, era casi un apartamento del doble de tamaño que el suyo, lleno de lujos, decorado con motivos egipcios.

Le guio hasta una de las salas, parecida a un bar, con una barra llena de bebidas alcohólicas. Zoro arrasaría con todas estas en dos noches si pudiera.

–Toma –dijo Zero, sirviéndole una bebida. –Bourbon. Nunca has probado uno como este.

–Gracias. –dijo Zoro, bebiéndoselo de un trago. Y tenía razón, estaba realmente delicioso. 

–Veo que no tienes ni idea de Whiskey. –dijo Zero, sonriendo con cierta superioridad –No puedes beberte uno como este de golpe. Hay que observar bien su color, su textura. Olerlo primero, captar su esencia, aspirar bien su aroma para descubrir sus componentes, incluso la madera de la que está hecho el barril. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, poniendo en práctica lo que le explicaba al otro –A continuación, puedes dar un pequeño sorbo. –dio ese sorbo. _Para esta mierda, no bebas nada._ –Ahí saboreas suavemente todo lo que esconde la bebida, te deleitas con su delicioso sabor. Solo después de eso, puedes empezar a beberlo, lentamente. –Zero dio un par de tragos pequeños. Ni medio trago de Zoro.

Zero explicaba con auténtica finura y pasión, parecía un sommelier hablando de vinos. Se notaba que era un entendido en el tema, algo que le gustaba, aparte de matar gente. Al caza recompensas le pareció un poco pedante.

Zoro le miró impasible durante toda su explicación. Le importaba más bien poco el protocolo.

–Soy más de cerveza –respondió únicamente. Zero volvió a reírse.

–Quizá tu eres de tomarlo todo de golpe, pero yo prefiero disfrutarlo, lentamente, saboreando todas las sensaciones que pueda ofrecerme –a Zoro ya no le dio la sensación de que estuvieran hablando de alcohol.

Sobre todo por la forma en que lo miraba. Realmente estaba seguro que iba a comérselo. Le sirvió otra copa, que Zoro volvió a tragarse de golpe.

–Zero, ¿necesitas algo? –preguntó, dejando el vaso vacío encima de la barra de cristal, iluminada con leds blancos. Quería irse de ahí, no le gustaba para nada sentirse acechado y no poder defenderse para no joder el operativo.

–Crocodile. –respondió Zero, después de su segundo sorbo.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Mi nombre real. Eres mi mano derecha ahora, quiero que cuando estemos a solas me llames por mi nombre. –le sirvió un tercer trago.

–Eres… ¿Crocodile? ¿El rey del desierto? ¿Suna Crocodile? –Zoro casi lo escupió en su cara. ¿El mismísimo Crododile era el jefe de la Familia? Joder… un auténtico pez gordo del mundo criminal.

Se trataba de uno de los reyes del submundo, la policía llevaba mucho tiempo siguiéndole la pista y nunca encontraron nada que lo incriminara, aunque fuera sabido por todo el mundo a qué se trataba. ¿Y representaba que él solo tenía que pillarlo?

–Dime, chico. ¿Exactamente a cuantos jefes de organizaciones criminales con garfio y cicatriz en la cara conoces? No eres demasiado espabilado. – _Touché_.

–Lo lamento. –respondió Zoro, secándose el licor que escurría por su barbilla. Crocodile le interrumpió y pasó a hacerlo él, con el pulgar, para luego lamerlo.

–No lo hagas. No me gustaría a alguien más listo que yo como segundo al mando. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: la semana que viene tenemos una reunión importante en Arabasta, con su gobernante. Le tengo comiendo de mi mano, si las cosas salen como pretendo, nos haremos con su economía.

¿Arabasta? Joder, eso era otro país. No, definitivamente no. Iba a estar completamente solo y seguro que le pillarían. Y no le gustaba el desierto, tenía un clima demasiado seco para él. Debía acabar con esto antes de esa reunión.

– ¿Quiere que le acompañe? –preguntó con la esperanza de que dijera que no.

Arabasta. Un hermoso país desértico en guerra des de hacía un par de años. Sabía de muchos refugiados que vivían en East Blue ahora. Y empezaba a sospechar de quién era culpa. Se acabó su tercer trago.

–Pues claro. ¿Pensabas que tus vacaciones iban a durar para siempre? Espero que te hayas acostumbrado a tu nuevo cargo, Uno. –le sirvió un cuarto.

–Pensaba que quería que nos llamásemos por el nombre, Crocodile. –se acabó su cuarto vaso.

–Así es, Ashura. –le sirvió un quinto. Crocodile todavía iba por la mitad del primero.

–Si pretende emborracharme, le diré que tengo mucho aguante, mucho más del que pueda parecer –dijo, acabándose el contenido de su vaso otra vez.

Zoro se levantó, dispuesto a irse por donde había venido.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Zero, mirándoselo des de donde estaba.

–Ya me ha informado de la reunión. Me voy a la cama.

–Tranquilo, vas a ir a la cama, pero solo que no a la tuya. –el moreno se levantó, dirigiéndose en dirección a Zoro.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Zoro, olvidando las formalidades, mirándole, incapaz de moverse. Tampoco es que sirviera de mucho huir.

–Esos modales, Ashura… –Crocodile ya había llegado a su lado. Era un hombre alto, muy alto, y tan de cerca, todavía más –No te hagas el tonto. –Paseó una de sus manos por encima de su hombro –Llevas toda la semana evitándome, y admito que acecharte ha sido divertido. –Paso a paso, le fue rodeando hasta situarse enfrente de él, acariciándole los hombros y la espalda con su dedo índice –Pero ya estoy harto.

Poco a poco, igual que si estuviera degustando un delicioso trago de Whiskey, fue acercándose a él. Zoro sabía que no podía hacer nada, o la operación se iba a la mierda. Joder, ¿y qué más daba? él siempre reventaba todos los operativos en que se había infiltrado.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar.

Los labios de Crocodile chocaron contra los suyos, delicados primero, demandantes después. Era un beso lento, tortuosamente lento, pero increíblemente posesivo. Con esto, Zero estaba reclamando a Ashura como suyo, de su propiedad.

Lamía y succionaba su labio inferior, y rápido consiguió abrirse paso a través de estos hasta introducir su lengua en su boca, buscando la contraria, totalmente inmóvil. Zero mordió suavemente el labio inferior del contrario, soltándolo suavemente entre sus dientes.

A Zoro no le gustaba para nada que le dominaran.

–Lo sabía… eres hetero. –dijo Zero, apartándose un poco de él, solo ligeramente frustrado. Zoro era bisexual, pero eso su jefe no tenía por qué saberlo.

 _Menos mal…_ Debió haber notado que el beso no era correspondido y decidiría déjalo en paz.

Crocodile se giró y se dirigió a una mesita, momento en el que Zoro dirigió su mirada a la puerta, realmente impaciente por irse.

Le oyó abrir un cajón, remover algo por dentro y volver a cerrarlo. El cazador realmente debería haberle prestado atención en vez de estar asqueado por haber tenido que dejarse besar por alguien que no le gustaba.

Y que encima que fumaba puros. El tabaco le gustaba, de su época de fumador, pero odiaba los puros.

–Toma, huele esto. –dijo Crocodile, metiéndole un botecito justo debajo de su nariz.

Casi nadie había conseguido pillar nunca a Zoro con la guardia baja, era un tipo con muy buenos reflejos y pocas veces conseguían engancharle, normalmente pasaba cuando se confiaba y su atención se desviaba a alguna otra cosa.

Como por ejemplo, cuando estaba seguro que lo dejaría en paz por creer que era heterosexual e intentaba no vomitar por el asqueroso sabor que había dejado en su lengua mientras se miraba la puerta por la que había entrado, impaciente por largarse.

_¿Disolvente de pintura?_

Definitivamente, no debería haberlo olido. Le pilló por sorpresa y le fue imposible evitarlo, sobre todo cuando Zero le agarró la cara y le obligó a aspirar más del contenido de esa ampolla.

_Mierda…_

El cazador sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba, incluso antes de que empezara a hacerle efecto. Que fue increíblemente rápido.

El calor se apoderó rápidamente de su cuerpo. Sintió como se infiltraba en su mente, nublando totalmente sus sentidos y dejando paso a una sola cosa. Estaba caliente, muy caliente. Sudaba y jadeaba.

Tuvo que apoyarse en el mismo Crocodile para evitar caerse, ya que sus piernas habían dejado de responderle, que lo sujetó y lo atrajo a él con gusto.

–Supongo que sabes lo que es el nitrato de amilo. De normal tiene un efecto de pocos minutos, cinco como mucho. No te preocupes, éste dura un poco más. Tu y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche. –dijo Crocodile, mirándole sonriente, tocando su ya endurecida erección y aspirando del mismo frasco que él.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de Zero tirando de él hasta tumbarlo encima de la cama. Tenía calor, mucho calor. Y estaba tremendamente cachondo.

Observó a Crocodile, que parecía encontrarse en el mismo estado que él. Respiraba fuertemente mientras se sacaba el garfio y lo dejaba encima de la mesita de noche. Después, se quitó la camisa casi arrancándose los botones, dejando a la vista sus bien formados músculos debajo de su piel morena.

Zoro se moría por lamer todo su cuerpo, morder cada parte de él. Ahora mismo, le daba igual que no fuera su tipo y que fuera un famoso criminal, solo quería acostarse con él.

Esta vez, cuando Crocodile se tumbó encima de él y empezó a besarle, no pudo evitar corresponderle. Lo necesitaba, sentía que su vida dependía de ello. Le abrazó, atrayéndole lo máximo posible hacia él.

–Ah… –gimió Zoro, sintiendo la mano de Crocodile debajo de su piel, mientras le levantaba su camiseta. Sus manos eran frías en comparación a su piel, pero solo lo hacía más excitante. Se sentía sumamente sensible.

¿Por qué era absolutamente incapaz de resistirse? No era su primera experiencia con el Popper. Solo tenía que aguantar los dos o tres minutos que duraba su efecto, luego el ligero mareo y poco más.

Pero esto…

Su mente, nublada por todas las sensaciones que el tacto de los dedos de Crocodile sobre su piel, creía recordar que éste le había dicho que su efecto era más longevo. O sea que había sido modificado.

_Esto no es bueno…_

No se dio cuenta del momento en que ambos hombres quedaron en ropa interior, besándose completamente desesperados, con Zero dominando por completo al cazador, teniéndole totalmente a su merced.

Zoro, un hombre con carácter al que odiaba que dominaran o mandaran, estaba encantado con que el hombre que tenía encima de él hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

– ¡Ah! –volvió a gemir el chico, al sentir como le pellizcaba el pezón.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Crocodile, en un ligero gruñido justo en su oreja. Zoro seguía gimiendo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. –Responde –ordenó Zero, aumentando considerablemente su presión en el pezón de Zoro.

Dolía. Dolía, dolía, dolía, dolía.

_Joder, como me pone._

– ¡Ah! Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta! Sí… –respondió entre gemidos.

En estos momentos, Zoro era totalmente incapaz de pensar. Le era imposible. Solo podía restregar una y otra vez su cadera con la del contrario. Para tener solamente una mano, era muy bueno.

Su piel ardía, su erección dolía y su cabeza daba vueltas. Necesitaba correrse, por dios. Lo necesitaba demasiado. Quería más de lo que ese hombre le estaba dando.

Y Crocodile… era realmente bueno. O al menos esa era la sensación que su cuerpo le transmitía ahora mismo.

– ¡AH! –otro grito. Zero había colado su mano en el interior de su ropa interior, masturbándole, mientras mordisqueaba su pezón. Ya no gemía, ahora eran auténticos gritos de placer.

–Parece que tu voz sí se ha recuperado después de todo… –Crocodile sonrió ladinamente.

Su mente estaba completamente nublada, ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de resistirse al efecto de la droga. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Lo estaba disfrutando de verdad.

Intentó abrir los ojos, intentando fijar su vista en algo. Veía el pelo de Crocodile volar encima de él, tan negro y liso. Parecía suave. Intentó alargar su mano para poder acariciarlo, pasar sus dedos a través de él y tirar de él.

Quería volver a sentir su lengua contra la suya, luchar contra ella para llevar el dominio del sexo que ambos querían practicar. Le importaba una mierda el sabor a puro, ahora parecía saber a miel.

Quería tumbarlo a su lado, quitarle lo poco que llevaba y empezar a chupársela. Demostrarle lo poco hetero que era y lo mucho que quería acostarse con él en ese momento. Quería oír sus gemidos, así como los que salían sin control de su garganta.

Sentía su miembro endurecido contra él, caliente, latiendo. Podía decir que era grande. Joder, estaba tan cachondo que hasta quería que se la metiera hasta que saliera el sol y luego siguiera. Pocas veces había estado tan excitado como para querer ser el pasivo.

Entonces, ¿por qué era incapaz de moverse?

La mano hábil de Crocodile recorría todo su miembro, a mucha velocidad, justo como él quería. Si seguía así, iba a correrse en muy poco tiempo.

La cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, le bailaba la vista.

–Tranquilo, Ashura. Esto tiene que durar mucho todavía… –oía la voz cargada de excitación de Crocodile hablando en sus labios.

Zero dejó de masturbarle y dirigió su mano hacia la entrada, palpitante. Introdujo un dedo en su interior sin hacer prácticamente ningún esfuerzo. Lo movía en su interior, besando a su cuello, dilatándole.

Aunque, con los efectos del Popper, un conocido vasodilatador utilizado por muchos homosexuales, era apenas necesario hacerlo.

Y Zoro estaba muy impaciente.

–Fo… llah… mhe… –intentó decir Zoro. –fho… ho… holla…

– ¿Que dices? –Zoro oyó esto muy lejos, como a través de cinco paredes.

Era totalmente incapaz de abrir los ojos. Se notaba todo el cuerpo pesado, no podía moverse.

–holla… ho… ho…

La oscuridad se apoderaba de él, sin poder evitarlo o resistirse. Estaba muy cachondo, quería sexo, quería follar. No quería dormirse, no ahora.

–H… h… –era prácticamente incapaz siquiera de mover los labios o que sus cuerdas vocales vibraran.

Finalmente, el sueño acabó apoderándose de él.


End file.
